First Impressions
by dave-d
Summary: Sousuke had worked hard to be less rash and more responsible. But, when he was convinced that Kaname was in danger, the time for restraint ended. Who was the man in her room? What did he intend for her? There was no time to waste!
1. Arrival

The rumbling drone of the elevator ended.

As the small bell sounded, the doors lid open, allowing the young man to step out.

Walking down the hallway, he checked the flowers for the umpteenth time. _Yes_, all of the thorns had been removed, and none had been coated with suspicious fluids. _Right,_ there were no obvious listening devices secreted away in the stems or leaves. _Indeed,_ there were eleven long stem roses, as the twelfth had been sacrificed for random analysis.

The beads of sweat kept reappearing on his forehead. He wiped them away with his sleeve, knowing that it was only a temporary fix. Kaname would take notice of that, if she wasn't still angry.

The surface of a Great White Shark's snout has thousands of tiny holes which make up an important sensory organ, which allows the creature to detect a tiny drop of blood in 4,600,000 liters of water. Kaname's ability to detect sweat was no less remarkable.

Sousuke stood in the hallway, still out of view of Kaname's apartment door. It was **_not_** cowardice. Rather, it was mental preparation. He routinely did that during important missions. In some aspects, _this _would be an important mission. Success would bring him nothing. Failure would be catastrophic.

"I still do not see why she is so angry."

Kaname had left school without telling him. She had been called away to the Principal's office, and then had hurried on her way. Her earlier reaction should not have been enough to warrant official reprimand; but, Sousuke was beyond trying to figure out the reasoning of school officials. No one had been killed. No equipment had been destroyed.

Sure, she had dumped an entire tray of food on his head during lunch. But, _that_ had been better than the violent acts she had been prone to in the past. Her anger had been prompted by the fact that a News crew were filming in the cafeteria, preparing a piece on High School life.

'How many of you at this table are actually dating?' A reporter had asked. 'The number seems to be growing these days.'

Naturally, everyone had marked Sousuke and Kaname as a couple. That had led to a series of questions, all of which were answered without any difficulty. Kaname had even gone as far to say 'You're doing great, keep it up.' Unfortunately, his innocent reply to one query had led to unexpected problems.

'So, she cooks for you? That is very nice. And you spend a great deal of time together.' The woman asking the questions had smiled at Kaname. The camera man gave Sousuke a thumbs up.

'Yes, I had two fine breasts last night.'

Sousuke had been referring to the chicken that Kaname had prepared. He was growing to appreciate the taste and consistency of food more and more, and had been particularly pleased by last night's dinner.

Despite the bright lights, boom mike, and other portable studio equipment, the boys at the table had all slapped the table, clapped, or whistled. They knew what Sousuke probably meant. But, what did **_that_** matter? The girls all sighed, hid their face in their hands, or glared at Sousuke.

'It's…… it's not what it sounds like….'

Kaname had held up her hands, kicking Sousuke under the table. It didn't matter that it wasn't a live feed. Sousuke's remark had made it on camera.

'You are ashamed, Kaname? Why? They were large and succulent. I doubt that I could have gotten better elsewhere.'

He had not understood why she might be embarrassed by her food preparation. The portions had been overly generous, and the meat had been tender beyond belief.

The anchorwoman had dropped her mike. It broke. The cameraman instinctively zoomed in on Kaname's chest, a mistake since the tripod-mounted monitor showed what was being captured on film. When Kaname stood to turn away, she fell over Sousuke's leg, catching herself by her hands. In the process, her skirt inverted, resulting in an unplanned panty shot.

The events after that were still a blur. Sousuke ended up wearing food. The cameraman ended up with a bump on his head the size of a goose egg. The reporter had the shakes for ten straight minutes. The guys at the table had scattered, after Oonuki asked the stunned camera operator if they could get a copy of the film.

Sousuke had apologized for Kaname's behavior after she had stormed off. He had explained that he was talking about chicken. And, he had rendered the digital disc holding the recording inoperable.

When he had learned that Kaname had left, Sousuke wanted to follow. He could not, as the school Vice President wanted to hear every detail of what happened. That had been confusing, when he later learned that Kaname had stopped in to see the Principal. The school officials _must_ have doubted their words. If her actions led to disciplinary action, the young soldier knew who his girlfriend would blame.

"Hopefully, she has become more receptive to my apology."

Sousuke began walking towards her apartment again. As he did so, he thought about Kaname's subsequent behavior. Worried about her, he had called her at home a number of times. Each time she had picked up and heard his voice, she had said 'Sorry, wrong number' and hung up.

He hoped that flowers would help improve her mood. The two of them had been closer day by day, but he_ still _wondered if he was right for her. If something as innocent as this were to come between them, he would be terribly remorseful.

Taking a deep breath and wiping away his perspiration one last time, Sousuke knocked on the door. After he had done so, he heard what appeared to be a mature male voice. Had that been the television? Was someone in there with Kaname?

The sound of footsteps grew louder, stocking feet against the wooden floor. Looking in through the security peep hole, he saw the blurred image of an eye. But, the door did not open. The footsteps retreated.

_What was going on?_

Sousuke knocked again, but this time there was no sound of footsteps. Taking out his pistol, he used the butt to rap even harder against the wooden door. This time, the footsteps were hurried. The door opened, the chain still attached to the wall.

Kaname's head poked out.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I _don't_ accept solicitations. Please pedal your product elsewhere." With that, she shut the door.

The young agent rubbed his hand through his hair. He was growing more concerned by the moment. Kaname had been speaking artificially loud, as if to ensure that someone heard her deception. That fact was especially worrisome, given her strange behavior on the phone.

But, if she had been captive, why didn't she make an attempt to run out the door? There could be a gun pointed at her. Or, she might be wearing an explosive harness!

"Think things through. No rash actions. Remember what Kaname said."

He needed to calm down. Jumping to conclusions could have a disastrous effect, especially since he was already on Kaname's bad side. Putting his ear to the door, he listened, to see if he could hear anything crucial.

"But, I really don't want to go with you. _Please._ I haven't done anything wrong."

That had been Kaname's voice. She did not sound frantic or overly scared. His heart swelled with pride for her. But, he should have expected nothing less. His girlfriend had been through difficult situations on a number of occasions.

"I hope I do not have to resort to something _drastic_, young lady. You should have known that this might happen some day. The foreign facilities should help get the most of your special abilities."

It was that man's voice again. Mature. Calm, with just a touch of anger or callousness. And that statement! _Exploitation of special abilities!_ Someone was after Kaname because she was Whispered. Was it Amalgam again, or a new player in the game?

Sousuke ran for the stairs. There would be no time to wait for back up. Just the same, he used his satellite phone to call in a report. The only thing he could hope for would be help from Wraith; but, the man seemed to merely be an observer, since there was **_no _**evidence that he had ever physically done anything to help Kaname during the times she had been abducted or came close to being killed.

Reaching the roof, he waved his arm, but caught no sign of movement on any of the nearby buildings. _Fine._ He was used to working on his own when necessary.

It was finally time to try out a method that he had set up long ago. Although the movie 'Die Hard' was rife with ridiculous plot contrivances regarding its terrorist characters, it did provide a neat inspiration.

Taking out his pistol, Sousuke changed out a clip of rubber bullets, and added a clip of 9mm. It was unlikely that his weight and momentum would be able to crash him through the glass in Kaname's window. While this method might seem ridiculous, he could _not _afford to chance the balcony. A wise foe would have booby-trapped that obvious approach, and would have placed a small inconspicuous surveillance camera in that area.

"I can't wait. This must be done now."

Sousuke didn't have time to figure out why a kidnapper would stay so long in Kaname's domicile. Most likely, he was waiting for some kind of back-up. If there were multiple personnel…… and they were well-trained…… he would be in danger of failing this rescue attempt, if he merely lay in wait.

Going over to an old musty wooden supply box, he lifted the lid. _Good._ It looked as if things had not been touched for months. A long length of string he had left on things was still in place. Grunting, he pulled on the brass nozzle of the fire hose, unreeling the flat rubber device to its full length.

He fervently hoped that there were no News teams in the vicinity. The last thing he needed was for this to show up in the media. Such an event would be difficult for Mithril to cover up.

Wood chips exploded from a wooden pole supporting the buildings aerial. Sousuke ducked instinctively, correctly assuming that it had been a rifle shot. He was very fortunate that he wasn't hit, as he had been standing in the open, an easy target.

He didn't know that it had been Wraith's warning. The Intelligence operative had been accurate in his assessment of Sousuke's intentions. He did not have access to Sousuke's new phone number.

Instead of causing Sousuke to stop, the gunfire merely spurred him on, convincing him that Kaname _must_ be in some kind of serious danger. Still, he should not be too rushed. He would have only one chance at this.

"I'm coming, Kaname!"

Jumping far out into the city air, he held tightly onto the hose. His body jerked when the flat tubing snapped taught. After that, the wind ruffled his hair as he swung down towards his destination. Pistol held in one hand, he fired at a precise point in the glass, one which would weaken the window while placing bullets in an area unlikely to threaten Kaname.

Heels crashing through the window, Sousuke rolled into a ball and entered Kaname's living room accompanied by a swarm of glass fragments. Uncovering his face, he saw Kaname in his peripheral vision, his sight focused primarily on the middle-aged man standing in the center of the room.

"Kaname! _Run!"_

Springing upward from the floor, his clothes shredded by his exotic entry, Sousuke struck the man with a flying kick. Landing on top of him, he drew his pistol out again, and then placed it at the man's temple.

"You will **_not_** harm Miss Chidori! The Whispered are not yours for the taking. She is not a tool for your science!"

Sousuke blinked rapidly, when the gun was kicked out of his hand. Had he missed a second assailant? No, it had been Kaname's foot. But, he _had_ overlooked a young woman with short brown hair.

"**BAKA!**"

Kaname pushed Sousuke off of the man, a stricken look on her face. She bent down to help the gentleman up.

"Daddy…… Daddy, are you OK?"

_Sousuke swallowed hard._


	2. Explanations

The silence was almost contagious.

Sousuke stood frozen in disbelief, his mouth open but mute. In his head, a buzzing mental noise ebbed and flowed like a forest full of cicada.

Kaname had said 'Daddy.' He knew the meaning of _that_ word.

She in turn had helped her father sit upright, making certain that he was alright. Having done that, she turned to look at Sousuke, her face a mixture of shock, anger, and disappointment.

It wasn't the day that she wanted to mention Sousuke to her strict and exclusionary father. And, this was definitely **_not_** the setting she would have chosen.

Shunya Chidori, U.N. official and one time member of the Japanese military, sat somewhat groggily, rubbing his swollen jaw. He was still too stunned to think clearly, but his senses were quickly returning. Worried for the safety of his two children, he managed to make it to his feet, wobbling slightly as he stood.

The cute girl with nicely cut brown hair stood behind the corner of the door into the kitchen area. She looked at her father, hoping he would be alright. Eyes moving to her sister, she wondered why Kaname didn't say anything or run for help. Looking over at the young attacker, she couldn't figure why he just stood their like that.

"_D-D-_Daddy, you shouldn't be standing up yet. I'll go get you some ice." Kaname stopped, and looked over at the girl. "Ayame, why don't you get Father some ice. I have something **_else_** to do."

The tone of her voice could have frozen water in a heart beat. The look in her eyes would have turned it to steam even quicker.

Kaname…." Shunya couldn't understand how his daughter could be acting in this fashion, with a dangerous stranger standing in their midst. Was it shock? _Denial? _He would need to move swiftly, delaying the intruder while his daughters had a chance to escape.

The young man must be after him, not Kaname? But _why? _What could he hope to accomplish, kidnapping the High Commissioner on Environment Issues at the United Nations?

"I suggest you jump back out the way you came." She walked over to stand in front of Sousuke. "I…… you…… why _now_, Sousuke? You had been doing so well…." Kaname's voice cracked.

"_K-K-_Kaname?" Her father's voice sounded slightly slurred. His lip was partially swollen, and his jaw was sore. Otherwise, he appeared to be intact. "Do you _know_ this criminal?" He stood, a bit wobbly on his feat. His hands twitched, and he took up a posture that told Sousuke that the man had trained in some form of martial arts in the past.

Kaname swallowed hard. _How could things be any worse? _

As it was, her father had surprised her with this visit. She had been shocked when she found the reason that she had been summoned to the school office. His later bombshell…… the fact that he wanted her to move back to America with him and Ayame…… had hit hard. Add to that the fact that he knew nothing of her Whispered state…… and the knowledge that he strictly forbade her to have a boyfriend while she lived alone…… and there were all of the ingredients necessary for a disaster.

That would have been enough to break most girls. _Especially after the episode with the camera crew._

"I…… yes, father…." She was not about to lie. Not after calling Sousuke by name. Wishing she could simply fade out of existence, she watched as her sister brought in a cloth tied around a number of ice cubes. Absentmindedly, she noted that Ayame was wearing the sweater she had mailed her for Christmas last year.

Ayame's eyes went wide. Then, she exhaled and began to smile. Her big sister knew the window crasher? _Hmmm. _This situation held so many possibilities.

And she had worried that the trip to Japan would prove boring….

Sousuke still stood frozen. He had done a bad thing. A really _really_ bad thing. There was no escaping that fact. Try as he might, he couldn't find anything to say that might change the situation for the better.

_He was well away of what the Road to Hell was paved with._

Clenching her fists, Kaname shook with growing fury. Looking over at her boyfriend, she couldn't help giving into her emotions. At that moment, she was far beyond considering the effect any of her words might have.

"He's not a criminal. **_That_** would take some brains!" Kaname sighed, deep and long. "_Why_, Sousuke. Tell me why. Why did you have to break into my room like some terrorist? Why did you have to scare the death out of my sister? Why did you attack my father?"

"He didn't scare me…." Ayame looked shyly over at Sousuke. "I was a bit surprised…… but things happened too fast for me to be scared." She looked over at her father, as if offering an apology for her next words. "In a way, it was kind of cool."

Kaname's mouth fell open. Cool? _Cool!_ Sousuke's actions were anything but cool. Just what had her younger sister been learning in America?

"I was concerned for you, Kaname." Sousuke's voice was almost pleading. "At school, you disappeared without saying anything. When I called to see how you were, you kept saying 'Wrong number'. At first, I thought you were upset about my reference to breasts…."

Kaname's eyes went wide. She moved her hands in front of her frantically, before narrowing her eyes and clenching her teeth.

"Why should my daughter have to tell _anything_ to one such as you. When the school gets wind of this transgression, I'm certain that she won't have to worry about telling you anything ever again!" Shunya moved slowly towards the gun, wondering if he could jump on it first.

His heart pounding in his chest, Kaname's father hoped that the mentally imbalanced young punk wouldn't snap and just begin shooting. The occasional tragedies at American high schools had placed a seed of fear in his heart for both his daughters.

"I…… _uhhh_…… when I arrived at your door, I thought that I heard the voice of a stranger." Souske wasn't looking at Shunya, but he was well aware of the pistol's location. His attention was squarely on Kaname. "When you came to the door, you acted strangely, as if you did not know me, or did not want someone else to know that I was there. When I listened again, you said 'But, I really don't want to go with you. _Please._ I haven't done anything wrong.' After what has happened before, I could only presume…."

He swallowed hard, when Kaname drew her finger across her neck like a knife. He needed to be more discrete with his words.

"What happened _before? _Has this… this… this gangster bothered you in the past, Kaname?" Shunya took a small sliding step towards the Glock.

Her eyes on Sousuke's face, Kaname swallowed hard. She couldn't find the courage to answer her father's question at that moment. And, she still hoped that Sousuke would say something that allowed her to forgive him.

"It was an honest mistake, Kaname. The answering words I heard were 'I hope I do not have to resort to something _drastic_, young lady. You should have known that this might happen some day. The foreign facilities should help get the most of your special abilities'. You know what special abilities I was thinking of…."

"_What_ special abilities?" Shunya asked.

Kaname sighed. Her posture slumped. Sousuke had acted in his usual manner, but she had to admit that he had a somewhat valid reason. Part of the blame rested squarely on her shoulders. She had been so adamant about keeping him away from her father, that she made it a point to keep secrets from him too.

_Anyway, that was all water under the bridge now…._

"Up on the roof top, when I was preparing for this course of action, I was fired upon. A high-powered rifle with an effective silencing mechanism. I took that as an indication that my suspicions were well-grounded. Instead, I suppose it must have been…." He thought the word 'Wraith,' but refrained from speaking it. Bowing, he finished by saying "I apologize. I thought you were being kidnapped."

Shunya scowled. He did**_ not_** take kindly to being ignored. His mind trying to make sense of everything that had happened, he hit upon one obvious question.

"Why does this young man carry a firearm? They are illegal in this country." Rubbing his jaw, he walked over to the telephone sitting on a nearby end table. "I think that will be one of the first questions that the Police will want answers to." He handed the bag of ice to Ayame, before picking up the handset.

Something flashed by, too quick to follow. Sousuke's combat dagger stood embedded in the living room floor, having transected the phone cord.

"Sir, I am **_not_** a criminal. However, it would not no one's purpose to draw Police attention to this situation. After I make a phone call, the window will be taken care of promptly." Sousuke pulled a number of pieces of glass out of his arm and dropped the blood fragments onto a drink coaster. "If your injuries require medical attention, I will gladly pay the bill."

"You…." Shunya stared at the knife. He felt as if someone had poured a pint of bitters into his blood. The scar-faced boy was skilled.

Kaname had been about to shout at Sousuke, but stopped when she saw the blood spreading across the fabric of his school uniform. Ayame noticed as well and ran off. After rummaging around in Kaname's rather well-stocked medicine cabinet, she returned with a roll of bandages. That drew an irate glare from her father.

"**KANAME CHIDORI, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?**"

While her father might look like an average nerdish man with glasses, he was not as patient or passive as one might have assumed. Kaname had come by her short temper honestly

Kaname cringed. She didn't know what to do. If she didn't say anything, and tried to cover her _own_ backside, Sousuke would get in big trouble. Her father would insist on calling the authorities, even more determined to do so after Sousuke's defiance to that effect. But, if she told him even a small part of the truth….

"So…." Ayame walked over to stand next to her sister, handing her the bandages. Looking at Sousuke, she spoke with a twinkle in her eye. Instinctively, she knew that she had nothing to fear from the young man. "You know Kaname." She looked at Sousuke's face. "Are you her _boyfriend_ or something?" She hid a grin, when she heard Kaname's squeak.

Sousuke glanced at a mischievous-looking Ayame. He switched his gaze to a flustered-looking Kaname. His eyes then wandered to a rather furious-looking Shunya.

_It might have been kinder if Wraith's shot had hit him square in the chest._

"I will let you proceed with this as you think fit, Kaname." Sousuke looked somewhat worried, beginning to realize what the things he had overheard might mean. "If…… if you were to be brought back across seas…… certain things would **_not_** change…… at least not for the better…."

"Is that some kind of threat?" Shunya wished that he had been in the States. Had he been, the small transponder he carried in his pocket could be subtly signaled, bring help within a short period of time. "Just who _is_ this boy, Kaname?"

Kaname sat down on the couch, covering her face with her hands. Her head was throbbing. She felt as if she were about to explode.

"It's…… it's something I needed to keep secret, Daddy…."

Ayame's eyes lit up. Her mind skipped ahead blithely, considering all sorts of possibilities. During Kaname's last phone call, her big sister had hounded her mercilessly about the boys at her school in New York.

"Are you pregnant, Kaname? Is that the secret?" She looked over at Sousuke. "Is **_he_** the baby's father?"

Shunya began choking. Susuke's eyes went wide. Kaname threw a cushion at her sister.

"**_NO!_**"

Kaname stood up. She looked at her sister in disbelief. How could Ayame be pulling that routine at a time like this?

"Is someone else the father, then?" Ayame tried too look innocent. Kaname had teased her mercilessly when they all lived together. _Turnabout's fair play._

"I'm _not_ pregnant," Kaname asserted, unable to look her father in the eye, even though she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Yet," Ayame said.

"We…… do…… not…." Kaname couldn't get her words out before her sister's next comment.

"He looks like he's probably a real stud." Ayame tried to look innocent. That one ought to get a rise out of her father. It did.

"**AYAME!**"

Shunya's shout had Kaname's younger sister jumping. Eyes narrowed, he turned to his eldest child, a definite question on his face.

"I…… I couldn't possibly be pregnant, Father…… I have never…." Kaname blushed.

Her father relaxed somewhat. But, having a keen mind for details, he hadn't missed many points, despite the excitement he had been through.

The look on Sousuke's face gave Shunya more reassurance than Kaname's word. Then again, when he was younger, he was quite proficient at acting. His daughters did not need to know that, however.

"Then, perhaps you will be so kind as to tell me about this……_secret. _In the process, you will tell me the things that the young…… hoodlum…… referred to…… the things that happened _before_." His stare was intense. Kaname shrunk down on the couch. "You will explain his commentary on abilities, and make sense of his remark about kidnapping. I hope that you have not gotten involved with drugs, gangs, or things of that nature!"

He looked over at Sousuke, still wondering if he should do something to disable the young man. He had restrained himself, following Kaname's lead. None of this made any sense whatsoever, though. Despite his bookish looks these days, he had sowed his share of wild oats as a youth.

But, he would **_never _**have contemplated crashing through a window, and then putting a gun to a man's head.

"_No_, father!" Kaname shook her head. She bit her lip, remembering the time that she and Sousuke had helped out Ren, her father, and the Yakusa gang.

"You still have not told me about the young man and his _gun_." Shunya's hands clenched. His eyebrow shot upward. "I would also want to know where the mention of breasts fits in with everything."

Ayame sat down in an armchair. Her eyes were riveted to Sousuke's face. She was becoming fascinated by him. Just who was he, and what was he to Kaname?

_It wasn't everyday that a girl got to see a handsome boy come crashing through a window, swinging on a fire hose._

"Father, if I told you that I had done nothing wrong, and that there were reasons that I could not explain things to you, would you accept that?" Kaname looked hopeful. "I _promise_, I have not gotten involved in anything illegal or immoral. Sousuke hasn't, either."

"No, I think not." Shunya folded his arms across his chest. Walking slowly, he went to pick up Sousuke's gun, turning it around in his hand. Knowing enough about guns to release the clip, he did so, throwing the ammunition in the nearest trash receptacle. "Not after a young man shoots a gun at your window…… comes crashing through it…… and then attacks **_me_**, worried that I might be a kidnapper."

"But…."

"**NO!"**

Shunya slammed the gun down hard, chipping some wood off of the corner of the end table. He held his breath, obviously trying to control his temper. He kept looking over at Sousuke, as if he were a wild animal.

"Sir, I am Sergeant Sousuke Sagara, assigned to watch after your daughter." The young agent had decided to speak up. There was something that he could attempt. "I should **_not_** tell you more than that. Suffice it to say that your daughter had uncommon mental abilities that have caught the attention of foreign powers and terrorist organizations. Further information might put you and your younger daughter at risk, were you to seek out more details."

Kaname looked over at Sousuke, grateful that he had spoken. It would be easier for her to broach the subject now. Looking at her father, she prayed that her boyfriend's remark would be enough. But, knowing how she would react as a parent, she had little hope.

"_Sergeant?_ Are you trying to tell me that someone _your _age is in the Japanese military? What kind of bullshit is that?" Shunya looked incensed. "I am **_not_** stupid, young man. Think that only at your own peril."

"I did not mention the Japanese military, sir. There was a reason for that. It is not likely that you are aware of the organization I work for. There is also a good reason for that." Sousuke did not back down. "I am not in the habit of making assumptions about a person's intelligence. Their actions and statements often provide sufficient information in that regard."

"Kaname, are you going to stand by while this young…… prevaricator…… spouts that kind of _nonsense?"_ Shunya's face clouded over. "I take your silence in such matters as complicity." He grimaced, getting the full impact of Sousuke's last statement.

"Daddy…… I…."

"It is not often done, but I **_can_** gain access to the telephone numbers of Japanese political officials who know what the general public does not." Sousuke's mind was working swiftly. There had always been danger of people learning more than they should and wanting to know more. He, Kurz, and Melissa had worked out possible contingency plans, passing them by Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin for approval. "Some of them should be known to a man in your profession."

Shunya looked thoughtful for a moment, then smirked.

"I would not be surprised by corruption within the government or the military. And, people can learn enough to adequately imitate another in voice, knowledge, and behavior. Even if your claim was something more than a bluff."

"Father…… he…."

"Are you some kind of spy?" Ayame cocked her head, looking over at Sousuke. She had definitely watched more TV than her father would like. Holding her hand up like a gun, pointed it at Sousuke, then pretended to blow away imaginary smoke from a nonexistent barrel.

"Uhhh…." Sousuke was taken aback. He swallowed hard, and looked over at Kaname involuntarily. Shunya took notice and spread his feet apart, hands held up close to his chest.

"**THIS IS RIDICULOUS! NO, IT'S _INSANE_…."**

Shunya turned and headed for the door. "I am going to contact the police. Then, I am going to contact your school. I hope for your sake Kaname, that you don't have a record at _either_ site." He stopped to give Sousuke a challenging look. "If you want to stop me, you're going to have to shoot me. Ayame, come over here. _Now!_ Keep out of his reach!"

Ayame moved to obey, hesitating as she looked over at Kaname. She then looked at Sousuke before walking over to her father. "Kaname….. I…."

"Your daughters are at no risk from me, sir. But, your actions could well end up costing Kaname her protection." Sousuke's voice held a hint of steel. Kaname's safety was his first priority. "Although, if need be, I would take that on by myself." The look in Kaname's eyes made him feel a sense of determination.

"You?" Shunya looked incredulous. "Someone who did _that_…." He looked towards the remants of the window. Shaking his head, he saw a small bird alight on the edge of one spar of glass. "I think you have a vastly different definition of 'safe'…."

"Daddy, please…… I will tell you the secret…… you won't believe it." Kaname hung her head. For some reason, she began sobbing. Sousuke moved to comfort her, causing her to squeeze his hand. "The only person at the school who knows the truth is sworn to secrecy. The police know nothing about such things, even though they have been faced with crises from time to time."

"The _truth_, Kaname?" Shunya looked torn. He could always get the facts from his daughter later. It might be wise to make certain of everyone's safety first.

Kaname nodded. She didn't expect the next questions to be the ones foremost in her father's mind.

"This boy. This 'Sousuke'. Is that his_ real_ name? Who is he too you?"

"He's…… Sousuke's…." Kaname looked up at the young operative. "He's been my bodyguard, Father." She paused a moment, letting that sink in. "He's been my protector. Now he's…." She braced for the coming storm. "Now he's also my……boyfriend."

"I _knew_ it!" Ayame clapped her hands together gleefully, stopping immediately when her farther gave her one of those looks.

"I see. You were brave to tell me the truth, Kaname." Shunya did not look proud or pleased. His hand turned white, gripping the door handle tighter than he needed to. "We will discuss **_that_** issue later." In fact, he looked disappointed and deceived. "I take it there are more crucial issues to discuss, starting with your need for…… a bodyguard."

"And your need for a boyfriend," Ayame said under her breath, louder than she should have.

"It would be easier to tell you how I found out myself, Father." Kaname wiped a tear from her eye. In a way, she had begun to feel good, being able to tell her father something that she had needed to keep hidden from him. "Sousuke was not a long time student at our school. He showed up out of the blue, telling the class that he was a Sergeant, and then denying it." She shook her head, thinking back fondly.

"Would you like something to drink, Kaname? Your voice sounds dry." Sousuke was concerned. He didn't know how Kaname would take this. "I could get something for everyone." He looked over at Shunya, who did not respond. Ayame nodded her head and said "I'll help." That caused her father to open his mouth, but he closed it slowly without commenting.

Kaname went on to describe some of the things that had happened in the earlier days, trying not to make Sousuke sound like too big of a freak or psychopath.

"He wasn't the one after my panties, Daddy!" Kaname's voice snapped. "Oh. Sorry. Anyway, I was pretty angry with him at that point. I had figured that he was just some weird guy with festishes, you know. Maybe even a stalker…." She smiled, and then stopped, seeing the look on her father's face. "But then, our class flew off on our yearly excursion."

"What happened? Before, you said the plane had been hijacked, but UN forces made a prompt rescue." Shunya noticed Kaname's hands shaking. He listened as she went on to describe the initial part of the kidnapping. "There were never many details given about that story. Was that because of the organization the boy mentioned?" He looked uneasy. "Just what kind of reach do they have?"

"You'll have to ask Sousuke about that part," Kaname admitted. "I was singled out and taken from the plane. They took me to a portable laboratory, intending to perform medical tests on me. Because…… because I….." Kaname's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Daddy…." She began sobbing again.

Shunya's face softened. He walked over to put his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"What did I miss!" Ayame hurried back into the room, but was ignored. Following behind her, Sousuke placed a tray on the coffee table. It held a pitcher of ice water and a number of glasses.

"I think they should be left to discuss things privately," Sousuke told Ayame. That actually earned him a grateful look from her father. "I need to place a phone call, to have certain people reassured. I also need to have the damage to the apartment repaired. After that, I will have time to speak with you."

"Thank you, Sousuke." Kaname sniffed, and wiped her eyes.

"It is not a problem." Sousuke and Ayame left the room.

Kaname continued on with her story, relating just how shocked she had been when Sousuke showed up. She told her father about the chase in the truck, and how Sousuke had crashed it through a hangar door.

"He seems reckless," Shunya said. "Though that word probably does not do him justice."

Kaname was not about to elaborate on that point. "When he walked over to the Soviet model Arm Slaves…… you do know what those are, Father…." Kaname watched as her father nodded. "I thought that he was just some idiot boy, who had some delusions of glory or something. A real otaku!" She shook her head. "Instead, he opened up the machine, got in, and defeated the Arm Slaves trying to get us."

Kaname's father felt a need to sit down. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to digest things. As it turned out, that had been the least surprising part of his daughter's story.

Kaname went on to describe her role in things, and how she had helped Sousuke with Arbalest.

There was a knocking noise at her door. Kaname went timidly to check on who it was. She kept her fingers crossed, hoping that it wasn't anyone else from Mithril. What if it were Kurz and Melissa? She shivered for a moment.

"Yes?"

It turned out to be the building manager. Apparently, there had been reports of a large crashing noise. The manager was understandably curious.

"Oh, it isn't really a big deal. I was taking out one of the storm windows to clean it. It was heavier than I thought. I'll call a glazier to take care of it…… just like last time…."

That final assurance had Shunya looking sour, wondering what had happened in the past. He took out a squishy red stress ball from his pocket and began squishing it in his palm as Kaname picked up her tale.

"There just seemed to be someone else inside of me. Someone smarter. But not really. I just saw numbers and things, though I can't remember much of it. The other soldier with me said that I had spoken words about various Arm Slaves systems. I also knew something about the Lambda Driver."

"Lambda Driver?" Her father raised one eyebrow. It all sounded like something out of a SciFi book or movie.

Kaname went on to explain what little she and Sousuke knew about the device that had played such a large role in their lives. She didn't stop there. Giving him a brief capsular summary of other major events, she mentioned the bit with Behemoth. That had made the news.

"_**WHAT?**" _

Shunya stared at Kaname in near disbelief. "You were instrumental in stopping **_that _**machine? You and that boy?" Shunya was clearly shaken. In the United States, that story had gotten a lot of press. That was not surprising, giving that nation's experience with terrorists.

"Yes. Only my being Whispered allowed me to help." She talked briefly about Tessa. "But, they weren't after me that time. Other times, they were." She described the whole affair with Amalgam and the cruise ship.

"You're…… you're not making any of this up, _are _you…." Shunya looked stricken. "This is…… it's…." He closed his eyes. "Hard to believe….. and even harder to accept…"

"It's even harder to live with, Daddy," Kaname put in, her face haunted. "I don't know _what _I would have done without Sousuke and the people he works for."

Her father rubbed both temple areas, looking up at the ceiling. He felt as if he were ins some kind of dream. No, a nightmare. It was a terrible role reversal. Most often, it's the parents that know the true terrors of the world, while their children grow-up blissfully ignorant. In this case, Kaname had experience with things that most people would never know about.

Some small part of him felt as if he had failed her. It might indeed be best to bring her back to the States permanently. If he worked through proper channels at the U.N., there would be some way to arrange for a more suitable and experienced bodyguard.

"I see," he said finally. "You have certainly mentioned this Sousuke a lot. It seems that we have a lot to discuss."

"Yes, Father." Kaname was resigned. Once her father sank his claws into that topic, he would never let go.

Sousuke and Ayame walked back in at that moment. He began filling up glasses of water. Ayame watched his every move like a hawk zeroed in on a chipmunk.

"You can start with the reference to female anatomy he made earlier." Shunya 's voice dropped a few dozen degrees.

"Father?" Kaname asked. What was her father referring to? What exactly had Sousuke said?

"_Breasts_, Kaname." Shunya looked over at a certain young soldier.

Sousuke poured half of the water onto the carpet.

Ayame grinned.


	3. Heartbreak

Sunlight reflected off of the large plate glass window being lowered by a series of ropes and pulleys.

For a moment, Sousuke squinted, wondering what Wraith must be thinking as he watched the Mithril-employed glazier work to repair Kaname's window.

The crew had gotten there quickly, as their secret benefactors tended to pay very well for their expertise, and penchant for _not_ asking questions. Likewise, Sousuke's back-up team in Tokyo had been close to arriving when they received his cancellation signal. No doubt they would get a kick out of things when they heard what had happened.

For the young soldier, this was anything but a laughing matter. Kaname and her father were by no means in any mood for humor either. The only one having a good time was Ayame, who felt as if she had died and gone to Heaven. She was gathering up enough things to tease Kaname about until the day they were both in wheelchairs.

The young girl had almost fallen off of the couch when Kaname described the occurrence at school that morning. _It was all so sublime! _Her father's face had gone through the full spectrum of contortions associated with shock, disbelief, embarrassment, and anger.

'So what was that question again,' Shunya had asked.

The reporter said 'So, she cooks for you? That is very nice. And you spend a great deal of time together.'

'How did that lead to…." Shunya grimaced, then looked over at Sousuke, skewering him the way a hobbyist pins a butterfly to a corkboard. "Just what did you say?" He couldn't believe that he was sitting and conversing with a boy who had come crashing through a window. "And how often does she cook for you?" He also couldn't believe that Kaname had gone against his wishes in the dating department.

'My response was accurate and low key,' Sousuke had said. 'My words were as follows. 'Yes, I had two fine breasts last night.' Nothing less and nothing more.' He began sweating heavily. Numerous people had explained how his wording had been taken.

'Guh!' Shunya had began choking.

Ayame had looked over at Kaname and gave her a look that needed no explanation.

'But Daddy, he _meant_….' Kaname had given her sister a scowl that clearly said 'I don't get mad…… I get even…..'

'**KANAME!**'

Her fathers deep and loud voice had caused her mouth to automatically close like a trap. She rubbed her fingers together, anxious and concerned. The window would soon be fixed. Her father wasn't seriously injured. But, who knows what her father might insist, especially given his intentions when his plane touched ground in Japan.

'Young man, I would be interested in an honest answer. Can you give me one?' Shunya's face had looked as if it had been carved from stone.

'Affirmative,' Sousuke had said.

'Just what kind of reference was that?' The eldest Chidori clasped his hands together in his lap, looking falsely composed. One learns a skill or two about appearances while working in the United nations.

'Boobs?' Ayame had put in, her eyes bright. 'Knockers?' She was exposed to a lot of slangs thanks to satellite TV. "Hooters?"

'**_Ssssss-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s_**….' The strange sound that Shunya made was akin to air being bled from the stem valve on a tire. The look he turned on his youngest daughter had Ayame grabbing hold of Sousuke's arm. The subsequent look had her moving over to a chair.

'I was referring to the meal that Kaname had cooked me the evening before. It had been chicken. White meat. Extremely well prepared." Sousuke had nodded to Kaname. "Your daughter is an excellent cook. She cooks for me a number of nights each week, usually on weeks that we do schoolwork together.'

'What does she give you for desert?' Ayame had asked, trying to cause trouble, and wanting to seem as if she could talk about the mature subjects the girls at her school whispered and gossiped about. And television was rife with innuendo even a young girl could figure out.

Shunya had opened his mouth up to scold he troublesome young woman. Sousuke had spoken first, amazing Kaname in the process. For someone so clueless, he certainly had his moments of insight.

'I suppose it is not unusual for young women to wish attention. I believe that many of Kaname's violent or demonstrative acts were once prompted by just such a desire.' His insights were often mixed with less advisable observations. 'And, I suppose that siblings often have a need to compete, just as my too older associates often do in their relationship.'

That had Kaname smiling, and actually caused Shunya to nod his head. Unfortunately, the young soldier knew nothing about the psychology of young girls. Ayame had chosen to lay low for a while, but she was not reformed by any means.

'OK, I suppose that much is harmless.' Kaname's father had rubbed his chin, but was used to asking follow-up questions, to see if his verbal opponent would slip up in any manner. 'What was said after that?'

'Kaname correctly informed the camera crew that 'It's…… it's not what it sounds like….' She realized my mistake before I did.' Sousuke had swallowed hard. Someone had explained what the next words he had spoken that morning sounded like. 'I am certain that the television channel would not air such commentary, as it is **_not_** illustrative of their stated purpose.'

Ayame had just sat and smiled. She could picture just such a comedic situation being televised as an example of teenage shenanigans. _She crossed her fingers._

'_Hmmmmpppppffff!_' That noise had been something else that Kaname had picked up honestly. 'I should hope not.' There had been an implied sense of doom in Shunya's exclamation. 'So, Kaname…… what did your rather articulate young…… _friend_…… say to the camera after that?'

'He…… ummm…' Kaname had tried to force herself to look nonchalant. She was not the only one with Great White-like talents. _Carcharodon carcharias _was an amateur compared to her father. 'He _m-m-_merely went on to describe how well I had cooked dinner.'

Shunya had taken off his glasses and sat a while, breathing on them and then polishing them to a smear less finish. Looking over at Sousuke, he had put them back on and spoke very casually. 'What words did you use, young man?'

Ayame had sat at the very edge of her chair. She was not clairvoyant, but somehow knew that something choice was about to happen.

'Uhhh….' Sousuke had looked over at Kaname, blinking when sweat rolled down into his eyes.

'Hmmmm…… Sousuke?' Shunya had looked down at his fingernails, making certain they looked clean.

"Errr….' Sousuke couldn't bring himself to lie, despite the pleading looking in his girlfriend's eyes.

'**_SOUSUKE!'_**

Shunya's shout had caused Kaname to jump. Sousuke…… preconditioned by Kaname's vocalizations in the past…… had immediately responded.

'Sir, I had said 'You are ashamed, Kaname? Why? They were large and succulent. I doubt that I could have gotten better elsewhere.' Again, I had been referring to…… _ummm_…… poultry……_uhhh_…… not to…… _errr_….'

Ayame slid off the end of her seat. She couldn't help but giggle.

Shunya had gone rigid. He looked over at Kaname, an indescribable look on his face. Sighing, he picked lint off of his suit jacket.

Kaname's hands had been clenched so tight, that she nearly tore the fabric off of the couch arm. Sometimes it was _more_ worrisome when her father was quiet.

'This was all done in front of your fellow students?' Shunya had asked. 'While the camera was rolling?'

'_A-A-_Affirmative….' Sousuke, who had talked down the fearsome General of the Mithril Intelligence Division, felt his knees shake the tiniest bit.

'I see,' Shunya had said, taking out a comb and running it through his hair. 'It **_could_** have been worse…… I suppose….' He had found himself disappointed in a way. If the young man had been speaking in a more vulgar fashion, he would have an easier time making his pronouncement. 'What happened next? Kaname?'

After that, Kaname described her run in with the people in the cafeteria. Her father remained remarkably calm. Ayame looked the way she did in the past, on Christmas Eve, before she got to open one of her presents early.

But, the fun soon ended.

"I have not been entirely ignorant, you know." Shunya said, watching the glazier at work. "While most of my contact with your school has been funneled through the Principal…… I assume that she is the one who knows your secret…… I have managed to get a few things out of your teacher…… Miss K." He pushed his glasses further up his nose. "They were vague, and didn't seem worth much attention. Now I wonder what she was hiding."

"Daddy, she…." Kaname's eyes went wide. Her father could be very subtle and disarming. Who knows what her teacher might let slip. And once he had an opening, he would be worse than a pit bull….

Shunya raised his hand. "I intend to find out tomorrow, when I visit your school again. I know another name to mention now…." He frowned, looking at Sousuke. "And I intend to use some political clout, if need be."

"Then…… if you're going to do all that…… does that mean that you'll be letting me finish my undergraduate schooling in Tokyo?" Kaname suddenly saw a possible silver lining.

"No." Her father's voice was stern and deep. "I want to know what kind of person my daughter had become. That will help me decide what to do when we all return to the States."

"But you can't…." Kaname stood up, suddenly feeling trapped. "My friends…… my school" She knew better than to mention Sousuke. "All of the hard work I put in…." She felt weak in the knees.

"We are not going to discuss this, Kaname!" her father's voice snapped like a flag in a gusting wind. "And even if we were, it wouldn't be in front of…… strangers…." He gave Sousuke a very dark look.

"I do not wish to intrude, but…." Sousuke was interrupted.

"Good. Then don't!" Shunya glared at Sousuke.

Sousuke felt as if he had stepped back in time. He pictured himself back on Merida Island, in the base's Meeting Room, present before Mithril's executive officers. With him had been Tessa, Kalinin, and Mardukas.

'I have never been as angry as I am right now,' General Amitt had said. The President of the Intelligence Division had gone on to dress Tessa down, since Sousuke was her subordinate, and was opposing his decisions, making threats in the process.

'I am not threatening anyone, Sir.' Sousuke had said. 'What I am proposing is a change in the contract agreement. If this proposal is not agreeable to you, I will pay the fine for breaching my contract and leave the force.' Most members of Mithril…… save for the free-spirited members of the SRT group…… would have been nervous saying anything to the man, much less something that was essentially an ultimatum of sorts.

After a few more exchanges, the General had said 'That's big talk there, Sergeant. Do you think you'll be able to get what you want by making an enemy out of me….'

'Then it is as you wish, General, Sir,' Sousuke had retorted. 'Does that mean that you don't think that you can handle me?' That hadn't been the end of it, but it was the crux of his stance. He hadn't been about to back down.

He wasn't planning on doing that now either, no matter what decision Kaname's father might make. He would speak up for the woman he cared for.

"You might not like the fact that I care about your daughter," he said, stepping over to stand in front of Shunya. "That is your right. However, it is my right to care." He paid no attention to Ayame, who looked like she was about to swoon. He barely heard Kaname's whispered 'Sousuke.'

"Your right! I…." It was Shunya's turn to be cut-off.

"I was not finished, Sir." Sousuke was not about to be cowed by a bureaucrat. "Because I care, I will speak the simple cold facts. Mithril's ability to protect your daughter will be diminished in America. This possibility has been discussed in long range strategic planning initiatives. The Atlantic branch of the organization does not have someone who is my equivalent…."

"**_GOOD!"_**

Shunya was beginning to grow red in the face. He was not used to being talked to this way. He was not going to let some hair-trigger punk speak to him in this fashion.

"_Wrong!" _Sousuke's breathing quickened. He almost felt as if he were fighting for Kaname's life then and there. "Didn't you hear a single word that she said? I thought that UN officials would be adept at listening as well as talking."

Ayame's mouth fell open. Kaname didn't know what to feel. Sousuke was being disrespectful to her father, but he was also standing up for her.

"You…." Shunya clenched his fists. "I am not one to be spoken to as if I am one of your deranged playmates." He tried hard to regain his composure, but failed. "And unless you wish for me to spread word of your Mithril to the appropriate parties in the UN, I suggest you keep your nose out of my family's business."

"I see. You are like other men with power. Getting your way takes precedent over everything else." Sousuke's anger ebbed. He sounded saddened. "I had hoped for better."

"I…… you…." Shunya sputtered.

"I had not wanted to make an enemy out of you," Sousuke said. "But, Kaname's safety is paramount to me. I am a mercenary. A migrant of sorts. Your threats don't really affect one such as me. But, in threatening Mithril, you may hamper the good that they do for countless people." He shook his head, then looked Shunya straight in the yes. "There are high-ranking individuals in many nations, and in the United Nations itself, all aware of our existence, supporting us in our actions. No doubt, were you to divulge what you were told in good faith by Kaname, your job would end, and any word from you would be discredited in **_whatever_** manner necessary."

"Don't think that your threats will frighten me!" Shunya's eyes flashed. He was breathing heavily, his anger building in waves.

"They are not my threats. I _told _you, I am merely a mercenary. I pilot Arbalest. I risk my life for my colleagues. I do my best to protect your daughter. Isn't that last a father's duty as well?" Sousuke spoke in a disrespectful tone, segueing into the persona he had used in front of general Amitt. "Or am I mistaken?"

"There is nothing that I want to hear from you!" Shunya bit off his words, no longer concerned about his lack of decorum. "You have no idea what it means to be a parent!" he turned an looked over at Kaname. "Do **_you_** harbor this same kind of disrespect for me, Kaname?"

"Father, no…." Kaname's face crumbled. "But Sousuke's right…… the danger…."

"All you know about the danger is what he and his cronies tell you. For all you know, any or all of the incidents could have been staged for their purposes. You told me about the fake raid on the cruise ship!" He looked over at Sousuke. "I don't trust a reckless youth with a gun, who seems to be lacking in common sense. I certainly don't trust some secret organization that is not kept in line by the community of nations."

"Daddy, please…." Kaname trusted Tessa, Melissa, Kurz, and Kalinin. She knew that Mithril's needs came before those of one Whispered girl, but they had made efforts on her behalf. She was certain of that. She knew that Sousuke thought the same.

"I don't want to hear any more from you, Kaname. Not a single word!" Her father narrowed his eyes. "For all I know, you may have been brainwashed. Who's to say that _Mithril_ hasn't been taking the Black Technology from you, if such a thing even exists!"

"But…… Captain Testarossa is a Whispered girl my age. I have seen inside her mind. She _couldn't_ hide that kind of trick from me. I know…." Kaname wanted so badly for her father to believe her.

"**Not**…… **another**…… **word**…." Shunya growled. "Tonight, you will pack up anything you want to take on the plane with you." He patted the pocket inside his jacket, the one holding three First Class airline tickets. "I will contract with packers to box up the remainder of your personal items and have it shipped. Tomorrow, you may spend one last day in class while I finalize matters with the Jindai officials."

"No…." Kaname shook her head, tears coming to her eyes. "You can't……I won't….."

"Will you defy me, then?" Her father spoke in a very low voice. "I doubt your mother would have ever predicted such a day. Could you choose your school…… and this boy…… over your family?"

The mention of her mother hit Kaname hard. She knew what her answer had to be. Just the same, she felt like she would be a traitor to Sousuke.

Kaname shook her head. "I love you and Ayame." She almost said that she loved Sousuke too. "But, it's not fair…. using that…."

"I know it might seem that way." Her father looked sad himself for a moment. "And I know what you've been through, Kaname. But I only want what's best for you." He stood straighter. "This is what's best for you. For our whole family." He looked over at Ayame, who no longer saw anything to find fun in. "I had given this a lot of though, before certain circumstances made me even _more_ convinced that I am right…." She didn't bother to look at Sousuke.

A moment of awkward silence stretched out.

"Sousuke…… I'm sorry…." Kaname's heart felt as if it were being pulled like taffy.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Kaname." Sousuke's voice was hoarse. "I imagine the love for family must be important above all else. If I ever knew _my_ family, perhaps I would feel the same." He suddenly felt as if a trapdoor had opened beneath him and he was falling. "We both know the truth. I will speak to Tessa. She will pass word on to the necessary people." His throat tightened. "They…… I…."

"I know, Sousuke." Kaname tried to maintain some dignity. "We can talk about things later, and…."

"Ayame and myself are about to head back to our hotel. You will join us there after you are done packing. The young man will **_not_** be staying here with you after your sister and I leave." Shunya's words carried the finality of a coffin lid nailed shut. "I will want your word on that, Kaname." Now he did look over at Sousuke. "Yours too, if you are a man of honor."

"Will you give us the courtesy of saying our goodbyes, then?" Sousuke sounded down, but he was not about to give in on that point. "It seems that you have won what you desired. I hope that it does not turn to ashes in your mouth. The way that my life has…."

"I…." Shunya opened his mouth to take offense, but relented when he saw the look in Kaname's eyes. "Alright. Ayame, we can use this time to arrange some of Kaname's things for her in the other room."

"Yes, Father." Ayame felt a little bit of her spunk returning. "But, I should stay out here a little longer, to make certain that nothing funny happens."

"**AYAME!"**

When her father and sister went to find something to occupy their time, Kaname collapsed in on herself like a house of cards. She was too numb to cry.

"I begin to feel the way I did when Gauron lied to me about your death," Sousuke ventured when Shunya pulled Ayame from view. "I know that this is not as bad, as you are not dead." There was an unmistakable sound of worry in his voice when he commented on that. "Although, perhaps you wish that I was, seeing how…." He swept an arm towards the window. The worker, recognizing the two teenagers, waved.

"No, Sousuke…… never…." Kaname tentatively walked over to Sousuke, wanting to throw herself in his arms. Now, it was more important to look up into his face. "This certainly didn't help; but, my father had this in mind all along. You've only strengthened his resolve." Her eyes watered. "I was proud of you, when you stood up for me." She tried her best to make a joke. "Before, you would have shot Daddy, or put a grenade down his pants."

"Kaname! A man would not do such a thing to another man." Sosuke looked uneasy at the thought. "It would be more effective to put one down his back."

"Yes, I guess a guy would never want to lose uhhh_…… you know…_" Kaname sighed. "I doubt my father will ever want me to know that those things even exist, right?" Despite her pain, she grinned, expecting to see Sousuke begin to sweat. She was not disappointed.

"Uhhh…."

"It's alright, Sousuke." Kaname put a hand on his cheek. "Although, some day we would have…." She looked down at her feet. "Maybe…… if fate pays us back for this…." She sniffed. There had been days where she had actually sat down and pictured what life might be like with Sousuke and kids. "Maybe we **_should_** have…… you know…." She pushed her hair out of her face. "If you got me pregnant, maybe Daddy would…."

The look on Kaname's face showed that she was only partly joking. That had Sousuke feeling tense. "I…… you…… it…." Sousuke stopped and listened. "Ayame, please rejoin your father." Kaname's sister had been listening around the corner. "Your sister is very persistent. I guess that must be a family trait."

"Yes. But she really misses me. So she's acting out some." Kaname sighed. There would be a plus side to things, if she got to see more of her little sister. "And yes, we don't like to give up." She finally gave in and wrapped her arms around Sousuke. "That makes this even harder. Maybe…… maybe you can…." She squeezed him as tightly as she could. "If you worked on your English some more…… and Mithril could get you into the same college I attend…."

"Kaname." Sousuke put his face down on her hair and breathed in, taking note of the familiar scent. Maybe for the last time. "I suppose it is possible. But, it is also unlikely." He sounded certain. "I could not get in without their help, so my quitting would accomplish nothing. And…… once you are gone and I am pulled back to the TDD-1 or the rebuild project at Merida…." He shook his head.

"You are too important to let go again?" Kaname began crying. "I know that. I feel the same way. This just isn't fair. We've been through so much…."

Sousuke ran his hand over Kaname's hair. Overcome by emotion, he tipped her chin up and bent over, giving her a light kiss, which she turned into something deeper and long-lasting.

"Somehow…… somehow we can find each other again, _right?" _Kaname's eyes were filled with desperation. The full weight of the situation was finally pressing in on her. "If we don't…… I doubt that I will ever be able to forgive my father." She dug her nails into his back, not knowing she was doing so.

"Maybe…… if you were to join Mithril…." The idea had hit Sousuke. He remembered something that Tessa had said once. If she herself were killed, Kaname might make a good replacement some day. He sighed. "But, that would not be conducive to much of a family life."

"I couldn't do it now, anyway." Kaname released her grip. "It would alienate my father beyond repair. I don't even dare stay here, under your charity." She knew fair well how much money Sousuke had stashed away. SRT soldiers were paid huge salaries. Even if her father ceased paying her rent, the money would come from somewhere. If not, she could imagine her father's reaction if she moved in with Sousuke.

Sousuke looked over at Kaname, his face looking more like it had in their earliest days together.

"We have both accomplished amazing things." He said, knowing it was true. He tried to smile but failed. "Before the incident with the camera crew, we had been doing remarkably well."

"_I_ accomplished that latest change, Sousuke. You were very hard to train. No, you **_are_** very hard to train!" Kaname ran her hand over Sousuke's face, as if to memorize the feel of it. She bowed her head, and then leaned against him. "What…… what will you do without me…." Her voice broke.

"I will live, Kaname. I will live and hope." Sousuke looked out of the window, remembering that they could be watched like animals in a zoo. The glazier was not paying them any attention.

"Me too," Kaname's voice was muffled beyond recognition.

The too stood together for a while, thinking private thoughts. Their moment was interrupted when Shunya walked in on them.

"**_AHEM!"_**

Kaname didn't move away from Sousuke the way she might have done in the past. Instead, she turned her face to look at him, eyes impossibly sad. If the recent window-crashing hadn't been so fresh in his mind, Shunya would have been moved emotionally.

"We're not done yet, Father." Kaname was being factual, not defiant. Still, she felt a need to make a statement the only way she knew how. "I love you, Sousuke Sagara." She looked into her boyfriend's eyes, and then closed her own, tears leaking out.

"I love you too, Kaname Chidori." Sousuke trembled, saying those words. It seemed so unreal. He had proven capable of loving someone. Of course, his life held true to course. That person was being taken from him. "Thank you. To be able to do so, that is a gift that I can never repay…."

Those words had Kaname sobbing again. Ayame felt tears come to her own eyes. She loved her big sister very much. Suddenly, her mischief earlier seemed like a badge of shame.

Shunya opened his mouth. For once, he found himself at a loss for words. Seeing Sousuke's pistol sitting on the table, he renewed his resolve.

"Ayame, it's time for us to leave now. The two of us will have a talk when we reach our rooms." That had Ayame swallowing hard. "Kaname, bring your luggage to school with you tomorrow. We will leave for the airport from there. I know that this will be hard on you; but, it's best not too delay matters. That would only make things worse."

"Father…." Kaname's voice was hollow-sounding.

"I think it best that you leave now, young man." Shunya gave Sousuke a pointed look. "This will be hard enough on my daughter."

"Affirmative." Sousuke kissed Kaname on her forehead. "I will see you at school tomorrow." His voice held pain, a rarity that Shunya and Ayame Chidori had no way to appreciate.

"Sousuke…." Kaname, however, knew just how much Sousuke must be hurting. In part, that was her fault. She had been the one who helped him get in touch with his emotions. But, given a chance to go back in time, she would do things the same again.

With one final brush of his hand over Kaname's arm, Sosusuke left.

Kaname stood staring at the door after he left.


	4. Crisis

The glass felt very cool.

Kaname stood alone, her forehead pressed up against the glass facing out on the tarmac.

Her father and sister stood a good distance away, giving her space. Passersby all looked at the forlorn looking girl, wondering what could have someone looking so sad.

The airplane was in the process of being loaded with luggage. A few tardy food delivery trucks pulled up alongside the jet, looking to transfer the meals for the _First Class _passengers. Kaname paid no attention to the drama unfolding below, where various ground personnel and vendors shouted at one another.

"Sousuke…." She had lost count of how many times that she had whispered his name. Could he be somewhere at the airport, keeping an eye on her one last time? _Probably._ Her father had forbidden him to make an appearance; but, she knew the young soldier too well to think that he would heed_those_ words.

Ayame walked over tentatively. She had long wished that her sister could rejoin them. Now, that wish felt selfish and ill-made. But, maybe after Kaname started feeling good again….

"Kaname? Would you like to use the Ladies Room before we board?" She sighed when Kaname didn't even acknowledge her presence. Walking away, she found it hard to meet her father's gaze.

Shunya ran a hand through his hair, certain that he was doing what was best. He knew how hard Kaname had been hit by her mother's death. He also realized how difficult it had been for his daughter to make a life in Tokyo on her own. Now, he was essentially negating that. New pain. Old scars reopened. _Not what a father wanted for his daughter._

He had agonized over the decision for months. But, even before that, he had often regretted the arrangement he had agreed to in the past. Now, standing there, he wondered if Kaname would have been fingered as one of the Whispered, had she remained in the United States with him and her sister.

Whispered. The name almost sounded trite, silly. But, it spoke of potential problems. It would be safer and simpler to simply leave things the way they were now. But, if something took her away from him, he would regret the missed opportunities for the rest of his days.

One of his first actions upon returning to his hotel room had been to contact the security experts at the UN. Not the official ones, but rather the men who knew how to get things done quietly and with the utmost efficacy.

_Someone would be waiting for them when they disembarked in New York City._

"Your sister will be alright, Ayame." Shunya wasn't certain who he was trying to convince.

Ayame nodded. Given permission, she ran off on her own to the nearby rest room facilities.

Kaname could help but replay events from her last day at Jindai High School. She had tried to keep things low key, but word had spread faster than she had expected. There were many sad faces to see; many hugs to give; and many words to say.

Kyouko had broken down into tears at one point. That of course set Kaname off. Ryo and Maya looked as if they had come close to crying themselves. Nearly everyone else was in a state of disbelief.

Atsunobu and Ren had spoken quietly with Kaname for a while, helping her feel better. A number of teachers offered words of encouragement.

Mizuki had commented snidely, trying to cover up her own sadness. She suggested that Sousuke was responsible for Kaname's leaving. Kaname had shocked herself and everyone else in earshot, when she slapped the other girl.

'This will hurt him even more than it hurts me,' Kaname had said. 'At least I have family. _He_ doesn't. After I'm gone, he'll be leaving too.' She had apologized for hitting the chastened girl, still feeling a need to strike out at someone or something.

That last statement had mixed results. Some students were hopeful, while others found yet another reason to feel sad. The Rugby Club swore mightily, before tearing up themselves.

As their attendance wouldn't affect their grades under the circumstances, both Kaname and Sousuke were given leave to skip their last day of classes. Aside form saying their farewells, the two star-crossed teens spent time walking about the school and grounds, hand in hand, barely speaking.

Room by room…… area by area…… they reminisced silently about the times they had shared there. There had been good times and bad times. Happy times and sad times. Simple times and times that defied belief.

'You helped me a lot,' Sousuke had said at one point, standing near a new row of lockers, one that had been installed after one of his explosions. 'Even if I hadn't come to love you, I would still be very grateful.' He had brought her to tears when he added 'But by teaching me how to be more human, you have made me more vulnerable.' He had kissed her and said that he regretted nothing.

'By teaching you to be more human, I merely saved the lives of countless students,' Kaname had quipped, her heart breaking. 'I was doing my job as Class Representative and Student Council Vice President. To show proper gratitude, the school officials _should_ erect a statue to me.'

'Affirmative,' Sousuke had said, brushing his hand against hers. 'Should the statue be holding a paper fan, or pushing over a large camera?'

Kaname had laughed…… and then hugged him…… and then cried. As she was wiping her eyes, Sousuke had pulled her to a secluded corner and taken out his satellite phone. Dialing access to the Mithril routing service, he was connected to the TDD-1.

Kurz and Melissa had expressed their sorrow and promised to do their best to look after Sousuke. Tessa had shocked Kaname by crying herself, truly saddened by what was happening to Sousuke and the other Whispered girl. She promised to see if Mithril could do something for Kaname. Her voice cracking, the young Captain also promised that she wouldn't chase after her subordinate.

Kaname had been very touched. Sousuke had remained quiet, once again realizing why he would give his life for such people.

Eventually, the time that Kaname had dreaded arrived. Her name was mentioned over the public address system, and she made her way to the Principal's office to fill out some paperwork with her father.

After that, feeling more alone than she had at anytime in her life after her mother's death, Kaname had accompanied Shunya and Ayame to a waiting limousine. She wiped a tear away as they drove off, seeing a huge white flower-like shape blooming on the school grounds.

That would be Sousuke's work. Who else would have access to a White Phosphorus grenade?

_It was one last way for him to say good bye._

"Northwest Airlines flight NW18, 747 service to JFK Airport New York City, is now boarding at Gate D44, Satellite 4, first terminal."

"I'll never forget you," Kaname said, hearing the announcement for her plane. The voice went on to mention seating for pregnant women and families with small children. There was no mention of girls with broken hearts and shattered dreams.

Staring at nothing in particular, Kaname stood stiff, oblivious to everything around her. Ayame and her father repeatedly tried to get her to board the aircraft with them, She merely sighed and shook her head. Each time, she muttered 'Just a little bit longer.' Finally, one of the airline personnel came over and informed them that they were about to taxi.

_They would have to take their seats now, if they wanted to be on this flight._

Trudging down the long ramp heading to the aircraft door, Kaname happened to loom out the series of small windows. She stopped, moving closer to one of the windows. Something had caught her attention.

"Kaname, _come on_." Ayame stopped herself, causing passengers to veer around her.

"In a minute. I thought that I saw something." Kaname scanned the broad concrete expanse outside.

"It had better **_not_** been that boy!" Shunya looked somewhat sour. "If he pulls some kind of stunt _here_…."

"No…… not Sousuke…… something just had me feeling funny…." Kaname wasn't certain what it might have been, since she had not really been paying attention to anything. "Wait! _There_…."

"What? That large man? Why's he wearing such a long coat like that? And that hat…… it's funny!" Ayame laughed. A large floppy bat hid the man's face from view. In fact, no part of his body was visible.

"I fail to see what's so important, Kaname. We should take our seats now. I know it must be difficult for you to leave, but this kind of thing _won't_ help matters." Shunya wondered just how much the past year or so had affected his daughter's psyche.

"Wait! There…… another one. Doesn't that strike you as a bit odd?" Kaname pointed to another huge man concealed behind a coat and hat. "I have a very bad feeling about this. If they are what I think they are…." She swallowed hard. "I hope not…… I _really_ hope not…."

Her mind drifted back to two separate occasions. One had been the first time that she had come across Leonard, Tessa's brother. The other had been aboard the cruise ship, _Pacific Christmas, _one of the largest in the world

"What?" Shunya blinked rapidly. A larger group of similarly clad men moved into view. They seemed to be coming from the vicinity of parked cargo aircraft. "There's _more_…." He looked over at Kaname, wondering if she had some kind of insight. "They are headed towards the plane. Some are entering the building down below us."

"Damn!" Kaname pounded her fist against the glass. "And you **_had _**to tell Sousuke to keep away!" She began walking back up the ramp. "Come on! The last place you want to be is on that plane. It's where they expect me to be." Kaname shook her head. "No. The last place you want to be is anywhere near _me."_

"Kaname?" Ayame sounded sacred. She had picked up something from her sister's voice and it had her worried. "Why?"

"I need to start running," Kaname said. "If I'm wrong, then I miss a flight. If I'm right…… and they capture me…."

"But…." Shunya looked back outside. One of the large forms had jumped up onto the side of the jetliner. It pulled off an emergency door and made its way inside. How can anyone be that strong?

"Find some place out of the way! Hurry!" Kaname dropped her carry-on bag and sprinted away. "Those are probably robots. _Arastols. _Like I told you about…."

Shunya pushed Ayame ahead of him, hesitating slightly until he heard sound of a disturbance within the adjacent waiting area. After that, he grabbed her hand and started moving as quickly as he could. Watching his elder daughter disappear into the crowd, he felt totally helpless.

Kaname, for her part, didn't have time to worry about anyone else. If those heavily disguised forms were indeed Arastols…… and they were programmed like they had been last time…… they would be analyzing everyone one they came across, looking for a girl about her size and coloration. No doubt they still had the capability to evaluate retinal patterns.

For a moment, she almost stumbled. What if this was **_not _**a repeat attempt at kidnapping? What if Amalgam was ruined as an organization, and was out for revenge? Could the robots have been instructed to seek her out and _kill _her?

"If you _are_ here Sousuke, this would be a great time to make one of your entrances. It's OK if you blow something up. I'll forgive you."

For a moment, her heart skipped a beat or two. _She heard gunfire! _But, it obviously came from multiple sources, and sounded sporadic and somewhat slow-paced. That wasn't Sousuke. No doubt it was airport security.

The sound of rapid fire machines guns could be heard, then nothing. That was probably the arm guns of the robots. More likely than not, the airport now had some vacancies on their security force.

People were milling about confused and frightened. Women were dragging their children into the restrooms. Men cradled their attache cases as the ran this way and that. This was really turning out to be a bad day.

Something came crashing through a window, having leaped three stories up off of the tarmac. It slid to a stop near the information desk for Gate 34, its hat falling off and its cape-like coat billowing behind it. The flat featureless metallic face was highlighted by a transverse slit, glowing red. The Arastol's sensor was sweeping the area. The complete expressionless look to the face was what chilled Kaname to the bone.

Crouching low, Kaname tried to get past the robot by using frightened people as a screen. About to make a run for the nearest escalator, she saw a man come flying out of no where, as another Arastol rode up the people mover.

"Damn! Thank you _so_ much, Daddy…."

Things grew worse in a hurry. Machinegun fire could be heard coming from the direction she and her family had come through before. It was time to backtrack and find another way down to the second floor. Sprinting behind a tall set of partitions, she felt responsible for the damage and injuries now taking place. Laying on the floor was a Teddy Bear dropped by some child.

Run. Hide. Dodge. Hide. Run. Slide. Pray. Run.

Everything seemed to occur in slow motion one moment, and then in hyperspeed the next. At one point, she ran right past her father and Ayame, both of whom were crouching down behind an overturned electric transport cart. Hurdling a man who had been tossed like a rag doll by one of the robots, she leaped onto and escalator and tumbled part of the way down.

"**_Ahhhhhhhh!_**"

Her long hair got caught in the mechanism of the escalator. She yanked hard, tearing a few hairs out from her scalp before she became seriously entangled. Vision blurry for a moment, she almost ran into one of the Arastols, which was standing over a prone woman with a body much the same size as her own.

Whirling, the robot focused on her momentarily, until the other girl tried to move and was pinned under its foot. That gave Kaname the opening she needed.

Running past cellular phone rental stations, massage chairs, and a lottery ticket booth, she had little opportunity to take in the chaos surrounding her. One of the robots had marked her as a target, and was zig-zagging across the concourse with surprising speed.

Falling, she looked up at the machine. Just as it extended its arms in her direction, its head exploded, right after most of it had been torn away by some unseen force. Sparks had flow in ever directions, and debris rained down on her hair, at the very moment she had noticed the sound of some kind of loud gun.

Scrambling to her feet, she screamed to the people around her. "Take cover. The robots self-destruct. _Get down!"_

Throwing herself behind a rack of rental wheelchairs, Kaname heard an explosion, and winced as countless metal ball bearings ricocheted off of the metal in front of her.

Seeing no robot in her general vicinity, she took off running again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A bird landed on the ledge.

It was not the only creature perched on the edge of the airport roof.

Not to far away, hand resting on a large aerial tower, Sousuke scanned the area below him, being careful not to expose himself to anyone's view.

It had been difficult making his way into and up to his current location with the large bag that now sat near his feet. But, it had not been difficult enough to give him confidence about the security preparations at Narita Airport, also known as _Tokyo International._

The hardest thing had been sitting there. The microphone he secretly placed on Kaname's clothing was transmitting, both an audio signal and a locator pulse. Every time he heard her whisper his name, he cursed his situation.

He had learned the terminal number from. He had discovered which Gate she would board through.. He had identified the plane. After that, it was merely a waiting game. His last act for Kaname would be to watch as Northwest Airlines flight NW18 boarded, taxied down the runway, and then took off.

Everything _should_ go uneventfully. That's what common sense said. Lt. Commander Kalinin did not see a necessity for this surveillance activity, but OK'd Sousuke's request just the same. There were no major missions brewing, and the young Sergeant was not needed aboard the TDD-1 any time soon.

Not really hungry, he unwrapped a protein bar and began chewing. He hadn't eaten since he left Kaname's apartment the night before, and his stomach was verbalizing its discontent. It was best that he ate a little something.

A sudden strong gust of wind tore the brightly-colored wrapper from his loose grip. He watched as it darted this way and that, before spiraling downward when the wind died down. Watching it descend, he was unconcerned about being discovered, as numerous small scraps of paper and other trash blew here and there across the loading area below.

Something else caught his attention. He leaned forward, risking discovery to get a better view. Why would anyone dress in that fashion? And while the large man moved somewhat smoothly, there was a strangeness to his gate that set off unconscious alarms.

"Good girl."

Kaname had caught sight of the same man…… if it was indeed a man. Reaching for his bag, Sousuke felt the strong tug of intuition. Placing his TMP and pistol on the roof, he took hold of his newest weapon, a Barrett _XM109_. He hoped that he was just being overly imaginative. That hope vanished when he saw a second large individual dressed the same was as the first.

Arranging a number of large five shot clips of 25mm ammunition, he placed a call into Mithril, reporting his concerns while he took out a long thin rappelling rope and hooked it to the aerial.

His breathing loud in his ears, the young soldier had to wait. There had been no actual actions to prompt entry to the building. He had not been able to catch sight of anything definite that would set the dominoes falling. Shaking his head, he thought about his manner of entry. He would swing down and come through the windows. This time, there could be no mistakes.

Sousuke saw something that Kaname could not see from her position. Another strong swirling gust of wind kicked up the over-sized coat of one of the figures below, just as it jumped down from a cargo-liner.

"This is Urzu 7. We have Aratsols. _Repeat, _we have Arastols. Visual confirmation on robots."

There were soon more than a dozen such robots making their way to various locations surrounding the aircraft. A number were gaining access to the plane itself. He would ignore those, since Kaname had **_not_** boarded. The majority were breaking into the building on the first floor.

He would make his way into the second floor, then. Taking a moment to find a good spot inside the building, he would try to blunt the onslaught until he had a good idea where Kaname was going. Priority one had to be to reduce the number of threats, _before_ they identified him as a target.

This time, he was alone. The last time that he had fought the powerful robots, he had been with Kurz and other operatives. They had used up much of their ammunition, taking down one of the single-minded automatons. Except when hitting the limb joints, the standard and armor-piercing ammunition of the FN High Power pistols, P90s, and assorted rifles had been close to useless.

It had been Arbalest, and its firestorm of 12.7mm projectiles, that had removed the final eleven Arastols on the deck of the _Pacific Christmas_. Unfortunately, it would take too long to have that AS prepped, loaded, and launched to do him any good now. The robots were capable of learning, and would coordinate their actions once Kaname was identified.

Only the fact that Kaname had hesitated to board the aircraft gave her any chance at escape. That, and his presence. The huge sniper weapon that he carried now would be ideal for this enemy. That was the reason he chose it after returning from the cruise, even though he hoped to _never _see another Arastol. The XM109, effective against lightly armored vehicles, would be overkill against human targets.

"This is Urzu 7. I am going in."

Heavy rifle slung over his back, Sousuke grabbed the robe. When he made his way down three floors, he would place an explosive charge on a window, and then swing far off to one side. Watching inn anger, he watched as a number of robots shot out windows and made prodigious jumps inside various levels of the first terminal building.

The sounds that came through his link to Kaname were not encouraging. He had to save her. _He had to! _The chaos inside the airport would serve him in some ways, making it harder for the robots to single him out before he fired. But, the tracking device on his girlfriend would be difficult for him to pinpoint quickly. Its purpose was to provide her location if she was removed to some other site.

Landing on a floor littered with broken glass, Sousuke looked over at the frightened people in his vicinity.

"The airport is under attack by robotic machines. They are large and attempt to conceal their forms behind large coats. Do _not_ stand in their way or make threatening movements. They will only hesitate from killing you to preserve ammunition."

That was all that he could do for those people. They were not his concern. If anything, they would serve Kaname by presenting a multitude of bodies for the Arastols to evaluate. He hoped that there were a large number of young women, generous in their curvaceous parts, with weights in the range of 50 kilograms, and heights around 166 cm.

A number of screams preceded the arrival of an Arastol. Forewarned, Sousuke ran to take up position behind a tall counter selling railway tickets. Placing the 15 kilogram "Payload rifle" on the countertop, he knocked obstructing racks and a telephone out of his way. If he missed this shot, the robot would no doubt return fire to his location, placing innocent bystanders in danger.

_There! _Movement! No doubt what it was, as the automaton had discarded its clothing.

Luckily, it was moving slowly, grasping select frightened onlookers and giving them cursory examinations. It was now or never, as the sound of glass breaking further down the way no doubt heralded the arrival of more of the machines.

Sighting through the computerized _Optical Ranging Sighting System_, he placed the crosshairs on the robots sensor, and then pulled the trigger. Recoil was relatively mild for a weapon of that caliber.

The heavy projectile struck the unsuspecting robot at a speed of 2600 feet per second, destroying its head and sending the flailing machine to the floor.

"**RUN! THE ROBOT WILL EXPLODE! _TAKE COVER!"_**

Sousuke's shouted warning saved lives, as the disabled Arastol detonated, pock-mocking the walls and breaking more windows with the metal balls. The explosion was along the same scale as a Claymore mine. The sound might well attract other machines, much the way that pheromones do, when the body of a crushed wasp calls more of its kind to the site, agitating them.

Things were now officially 'busy'.

Thankful that the areas of the terminal on either side of him stretched out in lengthy straight expanses, the young soldier caught sight of three Arastols headed towards the area. A quick look behind him identified two more. A fierce look on his face. He placed another clip on the counter next to the rifle.

_The fewer the robots, the safer Kaname would be._

Sighting through the scope, he mumbled a number of obscenities that he had heard in Afghanistan. One of the robots had gone outside, and would no doubt make a quick return somewhere close by. The other two were running in erratic random patterns, making them difficult targets. The only saving grace was that they hadn't opened fire.

His next two shots missed. The final two rounds each found targets, sending two more robots into their self-destruct routine. Sousuke was quickly gaining a fondness for the semi-automatic weapon.

Bullets riddled the counter, only milliseconds after Sousuke had run to find a new vantage point. At least one of the robots was using its internal machine gun. The loud 'spang' that sounded on the metal above his head suggested that it or the other Arastol had set up a better-aimed shot with its arm rifle.

"_**Shit!**"_

Sousuke's next two shots missed. It was bad enough to allow the metal monsters closer; but, he only had limited numbers of the large heavy rounds. So, any miss was _doubly_ damning.

The sound of breaking glass had him jumping aside just in time, as machinegun fire sprayed against the wall. The damn machines must have triangulated his location, communicating with one another. The third robot was inside the building, but presented an easy target before it began running. A 25mm projectile tore a huge hole in its massive chest structure, sending it down for the count.

One of the Arastols cleverly ran through a crowd of cowering people, making it a difficult target. The other ran to examine a young woman near an escalator.

"Focus!"

Sousuke's shot would have done Kurz proud. The Arastol staggered near the window, fragments of plastic and metal falling off of its demolished side. Acting out of rash instinct, Sousuke ran and slammed into the machine, knocking it out through the demolished window, just as it attempted a roundhouse kick in his direction. The following explosion sent ball-bearings bouncing off of the nearest parked aircraft and supply vehicles.

Turning, he prepared to fire on the other robot. He caught sight of a flash of color. Not too many people could have hair like that. _It was Kaname! _She had just made her way down the escalator. Running past one Arastol, she disappeared from view, running behind various booths and counters.

When he could see her again, he watched as she fell. One of the robots had marked her as a potential target, and was closing with surprising speed. As it reached for her, he fired, taking out the machine. When she began to run again, he called out.

"**KANAME!"**

"Sousuke?" Kaname turned to face in his direction. **_"SOUSUKE!"_** Beginning to run, she stopped when she heard machinegun fire. A robot had come sliding down the rail of the escalator, concentrating its attention on her boyfriend.

Arm grazed by a number of shots, Sousuke grimaced and swung up his rifle. **"RUN!" **He saw what Kaname could not. More robots were heading down the people mover.

His next shot took out the lead Arastol. Sweating, he fired again and again, each shot hitting.

"**_RUN,_ KANAME! THEY'LL BE CONVERGING HERE!"**

"Sousuke, I…." Kaname knew better than to argue with Sousuke in a combat situation. She took off running.

Seeing no further signs of robots at the moment, Sousuke changed out his clip and followed after Kaname. There would be no more quiet moments. The sound of gunfire…… much more breaking glass…… metallic shapes sliding down every escalator to the second floor of terminal building. Aiming. Firing. Firing again.

_Everything became a blur._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sound of sirens could be heard outside.

City police had begun converging on the airport, but were by no means prepared for the trouble they found. What little heavy weaponry the authorities had was not on the scene.

Kaname was _not_ impressed by their quick response time. It meant nothing to her. She rightfully assumed that the responding officers would prove little impediment to the rampaging robots.

"So close, and yet so far."

Sousuke **_had_** come to watch over her! Bless him. _How she loved that big idiot! _She had found yet another reason to adore him. That gun he was carrying was much more effective than the weapons that he, Kurz, and the others had aboard the cruise ship.

_She might just have some hope of getting through this._

It was hard running, knowing that she was leaving him behind. But, he was right. Many of the Arastols would head to the site of fighting, intent on removing any serious threat to their mission. But, that didn't mean that a larger number might not be independently roaming through the airport, systematically searching for someone who met her description.

Sure enough, she caught sight of one tossing men and short women out of its path. _Great. _How she despise those damn things. How she hated Amalgam and anyone associated with that organization. Sure, she would be grateful, if this attack frightened her father and had him leave her safety up to Sousuke and Mithril. _What was the chance of that?_

"The hotel district…… onboard a cruise ship…… now at the airport….. geez!"

Kaname definitely had her fill of Arastols. She wondered how the enemy knew to put them at the airport. No, that was giving them too much credit. After all, she herself had no idea that her father intended to bring her with him until yesterday.

The robots had probably been hidden inside shipping crates, brought in by one of the freight airlines. **_That_** made more sense! Likely, they would have subsequently been smuggled into the city, and then sent to capture her at school or in her apartment. If that were the case, she was fortunate to have sped up those bastards' plan. There would have been little or no chance for escape had they struck while she was sleep at home.

"Every cloud has a silver lining…."

She thought about Ayame and her father. She hoped that they were OK. The robots didn't seem to indiscriminately kill anyone that didn't meet their search criteria. Just the same, the people who had been bowled over, struck my marauding machines, or blithely tossed through the air, could well have suffered serious injuries.

For a brief moment, she considered letting herself be taken captive, if only to prevent further harm to the people around her. She couldn't do it. Her competitive spirit was too strong. The robots would have to hold her father or Ayame prisoner before she'd give in.

_She would also trade herself for Sousuke again, were they to take him hostage._

If Leonard was somehow behind this assault, then it was possible that he could have programmed the machines to do just that, if he could have accessed recent photographs or medical charts on her family. Amalgam probably had a dozen folders on Sousuke.

No. Her thoughts were getting far too fanciful. Things did not need to be that complicated. With enough Arastols, sent to appropriate locations throughout the airport, she would be captured, sooner or later.

_All she could hope for would be the ability to slip out unseen, while Sousuke kept as many machines occupied as possible._

Would the _ARX-7 _be on the way in? Might Mithril have other heavily armed agents in the building? How long would it take to arrange for something like that?

"Uh oh!"

Kaname fell down hard, trying to stop before running into a robot that sprang across the concourse in her direction. She rolled out of the way as one large metal foot tried to hold her in place.

Flakes of metal and polymer fiber sprayed into her face, causing her to blink, eyes watering. A large hole was now present in the robot's frontal area, leaking clear viscous fluid. Arms flailing, the machine began to wander in aimless circles.

_Sousuke…_

Wait…… there was no time for getting all dreamy…… the damn thing was going to explode!

Kaname took a few steps, and then jumped through the door into a Mens Room. An explosion occurred just as she bowled into a number of gentlemen.

"Uhhh…… sorry…… robots…. You know…"

Peering around the door, Kaname ran back out into the concourse area, having caught no sight of Arastols. Looking for Sousuke, she caught no sign of him. He must have made that shot from a fair distance, then. That earned him another kiss. She was not about to board _any_ plain until she paid her debt.

OK. Time to take a chance. An escalator heading down. The first floor had access to the highway, rail lines, buses, and taxicabs. It should also have a higher concentration of police and other officials that would serve to distract the robots.

There was an Arastol poised at the bottom of the people mover. No doubt it had figured out the likely sites where its target would attempt to reach freedom. Turning back, Kaname saw that two more robots had come into view, behind her.

**Wham!**

One more machine down! Sousuke would be covered with lipstick if he could keep this up. But, it was way too soon to celebrate. The next 25mm projectile continued past a leaping robot, taking out a large expanse of glass further down the way.

The Arastol whirled quickly, and grabbed her by the blouse. Throwing her against the wall, it completed a quick scan. Light in her eyes caused her to blink.

"**_LET_**…… **_ME_**…… **_GO_**…."

Her head spinning, Kaname struggled as the automaton pulled her against it. A small slot opened in its armor shell, allowing an autoinjector to dispense its contents into her bloodsteam.

_Things went black._


	5. Tragedy

The small titanium ball bearing rolled to a stop.

Sousuke looked down near his foot, taking note of the erstwhile projectile. There were plenty more where that had come from.

"Kaname."

He had missed his shot at the leaping Arastol. When it drew too close to his girlfriend, he couldn't risk another shot. It then did something to Kaname that had her going limp, moments before it picked up her unconscious body and ran down the 'up' escalator.

Following, he was ready to use other means to stop the robot, before it met up with others of its kind. _He never had a chance._ Reaching the bottom of the people mover, he caught sight of six of the metal and plastic machines, standing in a broad row.

The Arastols had their arms linked, forming a barrier. None had their arms extended, weapons at the ready. Sousuke had almost been too late in figuring out what the robots intended. He was too busy worrying about Kaname.

"Damn"

Blood seeped through his sock. He had not come away totally unscathed from the suicide action the Arastols had used to cover the escape of the other robot and its captive. That action had **_not_** been unique, as a number of detonations further down the terminal suggested.

Limping over to one outside wall, now devoid of all glass save for a few jagged hangers on, he watched as robots ran towards police cruisers and fire fighting equipment. Any vehicles or people in the vicinity of the fleeing robot were attacked by the tenacious machines.

He still had a clear view through the scope on his rifle. Laying down, he forced his breathing to slow, and then took a deep breath. There was no other choice. He had to risk this shot. Who knows what might happen to Kaname if she were abducted successfully. _Awake or not, she was depending on him._

He fired.

The shot flew true, taking out what would be the buttocks on a human figure. The Arastol fell, but did not destroy itself, as its directive was to capture and protect the target girl.

There was no time for self-congratulations. Two more robots sped to Kaname's prone form. One was holding the front door of a 747, using it as a shield as it and the other robot backed away.

"Stupid robots!"

Sousuke knew that they were anything _but_ stupid. They had correctly ascertained his line of fire, and had arrived at an effective deterrent. This was going to be difficult. He needed to make the shots before the machines passed from his sight. There was no way that he could move quickly enough to find another vantage point before they could disappear amongst the numerous vehicles on the tarmac. And, they might well be clever enough to commandeer one of those trucks or tractors.

_He was also perilously low on 25mm ammunition._

His next shot penetrated both the door and the first Arastol. When it fell to the ground, he had a shot at the second robot, but it had wisely begun to move in quick random dashes, varying its speed, and jumping sporadically. The next two shots missed.

"No."

Getting up, and running along as quickly as he could with the heavy gun, he tried to find some other place to fire from. He had lost sight of the robot. Wait! There it was. What was going on?

He fired again, as the robot had stopped. The Arastol jerked, and then fell heavy to the ground, laying atop Kaname. There were no other robots in her general vicinity. But, there didn't need to be. _The reason for the robot's action became evident._

A large area of the air above Kaname wavered, looking strange in the sunlight. The ECS system of a medium-sized helicopter was disengaged temporarily as a number of darkly-clothed men jumped out and ran over to move the inactive machine off of Kaname. As some stood with rifles at the ready, the others carried the girl aboard the rotary aircraft.

Sousuke cursed. The enemy was brazen, trying something like this. Worse, it looked as if their gamble was about to pay off.

He only had one shot left for the XM109. He knew exactly what to do with it. He could not make out the form of the pilot, given the light reflecting off of the cockpit glass. But, he knew where he would be seated in that craft, an obvious derivative of the Soviet Kamov Ka-60.

His shot put a hole through one glass panel. There was no explosion or serious damage, but he had not been expecting that, as he had not brought along any explosive rounds for the anti-ordinance rifle. Just the same, it was easy enough to judge his success. The helicopter began to list to one side, its blades coming close to the ground.

Unfortunately, some other person must have taken over control of the helicopter, as the machine righted itself, began rising, and disappeared from view again. Wind blowing his hair, Sousuke could hear the sound the craft made as it turned and began picking up speed.

"This is Urzu 7 calling. Come in…."

Dejected, and wincing from the pain of his various injuries, Sousuke reported in. He was told where to wait, and when to expect the arrival of the Mithril van that had been sent to the airport. He in turn gave notice of the transponder frequency that Kaname's tracer was emitting, hoping they could track the helicopter somehow before someone realized that Kaname had been bugged.

After taking one last long look at the cloudless sky, Sousuke headed back inside, gun slung over his shoulder. He would need to retrieve his weapons bag, from where he stashed it during the fight.

Paying little attention to his surroundings, he had no concern about being approached by security personnel, if any were left alive or mentally coherent. Finding his bag where he left it, he stowed his rifle, not wanting draw more attention than was necessary. No doubt there would be camera crews on the scene, or would be soon enough.

"Sousuke?" It was a girl's voice. Young. Familiar. **"SOUSUKE!"**

Ayame came running up to Sousuke. She looked uninjured. A streak of black discolored her shirt, likely oil or grease of some kind.

Sousuke turned and looked at the girl, knowing that she wanted to find out where Kaname was. The look on his face must be terrible, since she took a step back, her eyes going wide.

"_S-S-_Sousuke…… did you see Kaname? Where…… where is Kaname?"

"Yes, where is my daughter?" Shunya caught up with his daughter. He too looked alright physically. "Is she safe?"

The man was the last person that Sousuke wanted to talk to. He knew that he was being emotional, but didn't care. To be fair, Shunya Chidori's decision to bring Kaname here today probably did not magically prompt some enemy operation. It merely hastened things, changing the venue.

"_Y-Y-_You're bleeding again," Ayame said, looking at Sousuke's camouflage shirt, and then seeing a creeping red stain down at his pants cuff.

"Affirmative," was all that Sousuke answered, looking down at his watch.

"Where…… is…… Kaname?" Shunya clenched his hands into fists, his face looking anguished. He still couldn't believe everything that had transpired. "What _happened_ to her?"

"She was taken aboard a helicopter. No doubt, one belonging to Amalgam, or someone with access to their remaining resources and equipment. They have left the area." His voice did not crack. Despite the pain he felt inside, his voice sounded lifeless.

"Why didn't you _stop_ them?" Shunya's voice was accusatory. "I thought you were her protector!"

Souske froze. Not one to fly off the handle, he had to fight the urge to curse Kaname's father. Instead, knowing he was being melodramatic, he unzipped his bag. Taking out the XM-109, he tossed it to Shunya, who bobbled the rifle before letting it fall to the ground.

_The three of them all looked down at that gun._

"I lost count of how many Arastols I stopped," Sousuke said with a cold voice. "Perhaps, being wiser and more seasoned than a maniac boy such as myself, you were able to keep track of how many you stopped." He fought down his anger. "Unless you think that this is all some kind of stunt that I pulled…." He frowned. "Weren't you the one who forbade me to see Kaname off at the airport?"

Ayame looked ready to cry. The news of Kaname's abduction was too much to take on top of everything else. She ran to her father and wrapped her arms around him.

"I…." Shunya was temporarily at a loss for words. "But…" He straightened his shoulders, remembering who he was. He had always been good in a crisis. It was time he came to grip with things as they stood. "What are we going to do?"

Sousuke shook his head. He bent over, retrieved the rifle, and put it away.

"There is no 'we'. You made that quite plain before." Those words sounded childish in his own ears, but he didn't care. "I am still 'that boy', am I not? I suggest you do whatever you would have done had the robots been waiting for the group of you in New York." He began to walk away, and then stopped.

The young soldier looked over at Ayame, her face wet with tears.

"Ayame, I will do what I can to rescue your sister. We have been through these things before." He met her eyes. "I promise to do my best. For Kaname, if no one else. As before, however, there can be **_no_** guarantees." He took out his receiver unit noting the digital readout. The numbers were still changing. The helicopter was still on the move. "There is still hope, while she and I both live."

"_Th-Th-_Thank you…." Ayame buried her face in her father's dress shirt.

"I…." Shunya wrestled with his pride. "_Please_…."

"It would be advisable to find a way out of the building, before the roads and transportation systems are tied up. I doubt that there will be any flights leaving today. Hotels will no doubt fill up quickly, as well." Sousuke paused in his walking, not turning back again. "No matter what happens, someone will contact you."

The young soldier made his way towards the lobby at the front of the building. The security guard that told him to remain in the building took a brutal chop to the neck, falling to the ground incapacitated.

Waiting outside, Sousuke began to feel incredibly tense. Grinding his teeth together without knowing, he watched as JSDF troops began dropping off of trucks. Police cruisers were parked all over the place, some at crazy angles suggesting that their occupants had arrived in a great hurry. He wondered how many were still alive.

"Bad looks good, when things get worse…"

Someone had Kaname. He had been unable to protect her. The only hope anyone had rested with a tracking device he had added as an afterthought at school. He prayed that the kidnappers would ditch the helicopter soon after launch, thinking they would be able to slip away in some kind of nondescript land vehicle. _It's what he would do._

An approaching white van wove between various cars and army vehicles. The front lights flashed on and off repeatedly, a signal. Hefting his bag over his shoulder, Sousuke went and opened the passenger side door.

"Looks like it might rain," the man behind the wheel said, a password.

"Yes, do you have any spare umbrellas?" Sousuke countered.

"Seven," the Mithril drive said, in clear reference to Sousuke's call name.

The young operative nodded, through his bag in, then took his own place in the van. Closing the door, he watched out the window as they drove away from the airport.

"The report I received was cursory, Sergeant." The driver had close-cropped hair and a visible tattoo on his neck. He had been a member of Mithril longer than Sousuke had, but was new to the Pacific Branch. "I take it that Miss Chidori has been abducted?" He glanced over at his fellow soldier. "Will any of those wounds need immediate attention?"

"Negative. Cleaning and bandaging will suffice for now. Your assumption is correct. They escaped with the girl." Sousuke gripped the door handle, squeezing tightly as he scowled.

"Arastols? I've read the previous dispatches on those bad boys…."

"Affirmative. It is possible that there will be more. Before we head to whatever rendezvous point we are assigned, I will need to re-supply at the safe house or my apartment." Sousuke wondered just what kind of situation Kaname found herself in.

"Here, you place the call…." The driver handed Sousuke a large handset. The device had a direct satellite connection to the Operations Management Team aboard Dan Dannan. They in turn would be in contact with Merida Island. "The bag in the back is for _you._ It looks like someone in the SRT anticipated your needs."

Sousuke reached back, hooked a long strap, and pulled the bag to him. Opening it, he felt a brief moment of satisfaction. There were a number of clips for the XM109, among other necessities.

When Sousuke called to speak with the O.M.T., he was given an update on Kaname's current location, based on GPS coordinates. She was still within Japan…… somewhere down in the general area of the Port of Kisarazu on the eastern shore of Tokyo Bay.

Tessa came on the line at one point, needing to provide Sousuke with specific details

"Da Daanan has been moving at full speed towards the launch window in the East China Sea. We are now within range, and have Arbalest loaded and ready for delivery, should we get a green light." The young Captain's voice had gone quiet. She had to clear her throat. "Sousuke, I'm sorry. We'll do what we can. I just hope that things go better than last time."

"Yes," Sousuke said, not wanting to think about his last encounter with an advanced Amalgam Arm Slave. "I take it that you are too far away to send Urzu-1, Urzu-2, or Urzu-6."

"No, we can't do that," Tessa admitted. "Not if we want to strike quickly. While there will be a small number of operatives at your disposal, you will essentially be on your own. I wish…… I wish that there was more we could do…."

Sousuke spoke briefly with Lt. Commander Kalinin after that. When he hung up, he passed along the pertinent details to his fellow operative.

"Things seem to get exciting wherever you go, _don't_ they?" The driver ran a hand through his hair, speaking with a slight drawl.

"Yes," Sousuke said, sighing. "I'm lucky that way, I guess." He looked out the window, and then closed his eyes. He pictured Kaname's face.

"Well…… that's not the word _I_ would choose…." The man held out his hand. "I'm Sergeant Marc Verwilghen, by the way. I've read your dossier and Miss Chidori's. The two of you have become quite legendary, you know."

"Yes," Sousuke said, absentmindedly. "She seems to have even greater fortune than I do." He shook the offered hand.

"Hey, we'll get her back." Sgt. Verwilghen slapped Sousuke on the knee.

"I hope so," Sousuke said.


	6. Alchemy

There was the sound of a loud horn in the distance.

Darkness filled most of the huge expanse, with the small amount of light filtering through small windows showing shadowy stacks of crates. A flickering flouerscent light panel added a surreal nature to the warehouse.

A musty smell filled the room, a clear sign of poor ventilation.

Shaking her head again, and straining at the ropes that bound her, Kaname tried to fight her way back to full consciousness. Opening her eyes, she tried to get some idea where she might be.

_What had happened? _

Oh. Right. The airport. The airport and Arastols. Something had pricked her arm, and…… and…… and what? More than that…… why? Something else clamored for her attention. There were people she should be thinking about. Sousuke! And her father. Ayame too.

"_Ow-w-w-w-w_."

The ropes were rubbing her raw. The posture she was forced to endure wasn't doing much for her back. And there was a damn itch she was unable to scratch.

Obviously, Sousuke had been unsuccessful in his attempts to rescue her. Turning her head, she looked for signs of the robots, but saw none. That didn't mean anything, though. The creeps who kidnapped her could have an army of the damn things standing around her and she couldn't make them out in the poor light.

A light turned on overhead, illuminating the bound girl and the area immediately surrounding her. That helped someone else see her, presumably. It didn't give her any clue who might be holding her.

"Well, it looks like Sleeping Beauty is finally awake."

The voice appeared to be male. There was no way to be entirely sure, because the sound was clearly being modified by electronics.

Kaname frowned. She did not feel like gracing anyone with a response unless she had too. Especially not some jerk that had to hide his voice, or didn't have the courage to confront her, tied up as she was.

"Hmmmm. Not too talkative _are _we? Pity, since I'm told you were a sparkling conversationalist."

The voice was accompanied by laughter. That had Kaname muttering under her breath. _Great. _Just great. Not only was she dealing with some secretive jerk, she was also faced with some jerk who thought he was clever.

Trying to wriggle her hands free without success, she wondered if it was someone whom she had come across in the past.

"I would think that you would be in a cheerful mood. This has given you a chance to stay in Japan, hasn't it? And, by the sound of it, you had a marvelous opportunity to see just how much your boyfriend cares for you. At least, I _hope_ that was him."

Kaname grimaced. She was in no condition to be annoyed, but found herself growing irritated just the same. How did this idiot know so much about her? And why was he making reference to Sousuke? Trying to assess the construction of her chair, she wondered if she could break it in such a fashion that allowed her to slip out of her ropes. No such luck. The seat was wrought iron.

_Wonderful._

The horn sounded again. She had not dreamed it. Was that a large ship? Could she be at one of the ports close to Tokyo? Unable to see her wristwatch, she sighed. She could be near the shoreline in any nation with an ocean or a large river. There was no way to know how long she might have been out, or how far she might have been taken.

"Do you think you might be a bit more talkative if I have someone cut the ropes? There isn't any hope for you to escape, even if could find your way out of this building."

Craning her neck, Kaname saw that the huge rows and stacks of boxes and containers that stretched in every direction, looking almost mazelike in their arrangement. No doubt, there would be guards around as well, human or otherwise. Unable to keep silent any longer, she spoke.

"_Sure. _Why not? Maybe you can turn on some more lights, or step out where I can see you. The other bad guys in Amalgam weren't cowards."

The sound of amplified and filtered chuckling filled the room.

From behind her, Kaname heard a voice come through on some unseen communications device. Not long after that, a man dressed in a trench coat and nondescript clothing walked up and sliced through her ropes with a wicked looking knife. Unconcerned for her welfare, he managed to nick her in the process, causing her to flinch.

"Yes, you **_do_** have an attitude, don't you. And what makes you think that we're Amalgam? I mean, aside from the robots, and the fact that we saw fit to bring you by for a visit…."

Kaname sat up straighter and rubbed the sore spots on her wrists. The thick ropes had left deep impressions in her skin, not to mention a nasty friction burn.

"Is there _really_ a need to keep things secret? I mean, you're probably going to kill me when you get what you want, right?"

The chuckling resumed, followed briefly by a wheezing cough. When the man spoke again, he seemed to be in good cheer. "Probably. No, definitely. But that doesn't mean that I should act like those idiotic villains in televisions and movies, _does_ it? It always irks me when they go into those foolish monologues…."

Kaname stood up and stretched her arms and legs. Tossing her hair, she reached up and felt one of her earlobes. It was sore and bloody. One of her earrings must have caught on something and been torn out. Damn, she really like that pair.

_Sousuke had brought them back for her after one of his missions._

Sousuke. He must be really worried. Was there anyway that he could track her? She had packed the satellite phone he had given her in her carry-on bag, but had dropped that before running. That was the only thing she knew that she had that could be traced. She had left her purse behind too. That was the place that the big idiot routinely hid things for her benefit.

Despite the situation, Kaname smiled. It was never to Sousuke's benefit when she discovered one of his tricks. "Then, I guess this is going to get really boring, then." She stretched again, then made a point to check her nails.

The man barked a quick laugh. "Well, we **_do_** need to do something to pass the time, while we wait for young Mister Sagara to show up. At least I pray that's who Mithril sends. He went to the trouble to hide a tracking device in your clothing, after all."

Kaname froze. She trembled ever so slightly.  "You want Sousuke to show up? _Why? _Is this some kind of trap? Is he the one that you're after? If so, why didn't the robots go after _him?"_

More lights went on. Kaname took a moment to look at her surroundings. It was obviously some kind of warehouse. Walking over to read the markings on one box, she pursed her lips.

"My my my. Full of questions, are we? As you can see by those crates, we're in one of the buildings that the authorities use to store supplies for possible future disasters. You know, earthquakes, floods, and the like. It's really funny, since my organization hopes to be the cause of that kind of thing some day."

Kaname felt dizzy. Just what was going on here? These bastards wanted Sousuke to find them? But why? If they simply wanted him dead, they could have sent the damn Arastols after him all at once. They wouldn't have had to play their hand early, just because she was at the airport.

"Figure it out yet? I suppose not. Being _Whispered_ doesn't mean that you are inherently clever. It simply means that you are a rather special cookie jar of sorts. In this case, I guess that's an added bonus…… if we can mange to keep you alive while we carry out our primary purpose."

"Jerk!" Kaname clenched her fists. She was too angry at that moment to be frightened. Enough was enough. She was not just some kind of commodity. At least Leonard had looked at her with a different kind of interest as well. "Oh. I'm sorry. I guess I should be more polite. That should be _Mister_ Jerk!"

The laughter continued for a long time. The unseen speaker suffered a few paroxysms of coughing in between laughs, but seemed intent on expressing his full mirth just the same.  "Charming. So utterly charming. I suppose if you need to call me anything, you can call me Mr. Platinum. That's my idea of a little inside joke."

"_OK-a-a-a-ay_…." Kaname said, then grumbled 'Freak' under her breath.

"Not amused? Well, perhaps I will tell you a bit more after all. As you might have found out, the principal players in Amalgam used to call each other by names based on various types of metal: Mr. Gold…Mr. Silver… cute little names like that."

Kaname remained silent, knowing there was more the man wanted to tell, feeling some need to gloat about something or justify some action.

"Those that were not judged worthy or powerful enough merely had derogatory names or tasks. Some of us were referred to as Mr. Iron, as that is one of the metals that cannot form an amalgam with mercury. Many of us with that designation had a short lifespan. One such operative was aboard that cruise ship you and your class enjoyed."

That 'us' marked the man as a servant of Amalgam. But, the way he spoke made that sound like a thing of the past. Things were becoming curiouser and curiouser. If he was so angry at his one-time bosses, why was he interested in Sousuke?

"But, how the mighty have fallen. The fools had been **_so_** close. Mithril teetered at the very brink of ruin. And yet, the fortunes have reversed. Their loss, our gain."

Kaname felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Even disguised by electronic measures, that voice held hints of instability, maybe even madness.

"There's another metal that won't form an amalgam. Can you guess what it is? Platinum. That's fitting, I suppose. Like the ancient Egytptians, the Incas created adornments from platinum. But the invading Spanish Conquistadors saw little use for the this metal, and deemed it 'silver of lesser value', or _platina_. They even went so far as to throw great amounts of the metal into the sea, thinking that it might become a cheap imitation for silver. Just like those idiots in Amalgam misjudged me."

"And you are going to strike at them?" Kaname tried not to sound hopeful. Could the mystery man want to join forces with Sousuke in some fashion, or at least work towards a common purpose?

_If that were the case, why had she been treated the way that she had?_

The voice laughed again. "Oh, that's wonderful. I don't _need _to strike at them. They've had their fangs pulled for now. But, the time is ripe for a new power to fill the very vacuum that they left behind. Did you know that platinum is the hardest of the precious metals, and it never tarnishes?"

"Yes," Kaname answered. "My mother had some platinum jewelry. It was her favorite."

"A woman of taste, your mother. But, being a woman, that's probably _all_ that she knew about the king of metals. The constituents within amalgam corrode when more noble metals such as platinum or palladium are present nearby. A nice parallel, wouldn't you say?"

"Ummm…… I guess so…" Kaname wrinkled her nose. This was something like the early conversations she had with Sousuke, when she was convinced that he was nothing more than a military otaku.

"Platinum's unique chemical and physical properties that make it essential in a wide range of industrial and environmental applications. Despite that fact, it took the world a while to realize just how important platinum was."

Kaname was now officially creeped-out. The guy sounded like a whacko alright. Her luck was continuing true to form. So…." She pushed her hair away from her face. "This is all so you guys can show how…… ummm…… important you are?"

"Ahhhh…… brains as well as beauty. Did you know that approximately 10 tons of raw ore must be mined to produce just one pure ounce of platinum? It's _true. _In the same way, it will be necessary for a great many people to give their lives so that we can take our rightful place in the scheme of things. You know two of the names already."

_Kaname swallowed hard. She knew exactly who the maniac meant. Sousuke, and herself. _

For a moment, she wondered if the man could be Gauron. It was scary to think that mankind could produce more than one person that unbalanced. But, he couldn't possibly be that monster, since Sousuke had told her how he had shot a crippled and dying Gauron during the Hong Kong mission.

"How will that make a difference? We're not that important."

"You do yourself a disservice, my dear. Your name is known in certain circles, as is the identity of the scar-faced young man who pilots the Arm Slave known as Arbalest. Because others have failed to deal with you in a permanent manner, we would gain notoriety by succeeding where they have all failed. But there would be more than that. Yes, _much_ more."

Kaname felt her heart beating faster and faster. Her bravado had died down, leaving her feeling a burgeoning sense of unease. It was all too tempting to pass this all off as some kind of bluff. However, unless the guy was lying through his teeth, his giving her so much information was a bad sign. It meant that she would never have a chance to pass it on to someone else.

"More?" She tried to calm her nerves.

"Yes, more. It might prove very productive to juice you like plump fruit, squeezing out everything you know about the Black Technology. That might very well end up aiding us in our efforts. But, why work, when someone else has already made such great strides? There is another source of that science, one we might be able to make our own, if your young man would be willing to trade it for you."

"Arbalest?" Kaname flinched.

"Indeed. If we had **_that_** device, what secrets might we be able to add to the knowledge we already have? You witnessed our success in building Arastols of our own. There are other secrets we managed to steal while the arrogant fools in Amalgam were too busy fighting for their very existence."

Kaname knew that Sousuke had a special relationship with the _A.I_. in the ARX-7. No one else would ever be able to pilot that machine. But, that didn't mean that brilliant scientists couldn't learn important things if they had access to the Arm Slave.

"Sousuke would _never_ do that. He knows that I wouldn't _want_ him to do that."

"We have also come to that conclusion. But, it doesn't hurt to try, _does_ it? As it stands, that infernal machine proved to be a thorn in Amalgam's side. If we destroy it, the idiots in Mithril will have no longer have a working system with Lambda Driver capability. That will open up so many opportunities for us, and for those who ally themselves with our group."

Kaname felt a chill run down her spine.

"On top of that, such a coup would look good on our resume, so to speak."

Kaname's breathing became quicker. She bit her lip. The whole plot was being orchestrated more to strike at Sousuke and Mithril, than it was designed to take advantage of her and her latent abilities.

If her father **_ever_** got wind of the particulars, he wouldn't bother trying to convince her to board an aircraft with him and Ayame. He'd buy a large pet carrier…… shove her inside…… and check her in at the baggage counter.  "Think positively…." Kaname muttered to herself. "We'll get out of this one too…"

"Did you say something? If you _did, _the microphone didn't pick it up."

"No," Kaname answered. She held her head up higher, a defiant look in her eyes. "I was just thinking about my rescue."

The unseen man began laughing again. The lights in the storage area all went dark, with the exception of a few small wall-mounted incandescent bulbs, here and there.  "You certainly _are_ spirited. I must say that I admire that. It would really be a chore dealing with one of those meek little girls who simply scream and cry. I really wish I _could_ reward you for your courage, but you know how it is." There was a brief pause, then an abrupt snorting laugh. "Perhaps there **_is_** something that we can do, after all…."

Kaname tried to keep her hopes from getting high. She doubted that the man was talking about letting her go, or about giving her some position in his organization. Even if he had been, what kind of stock could she put in the words of a nutcase?

"The Australian _Koala_. The Panamanian _Balboa_. The _Manx Nobles_ from the Isle of Man. The Canadian _Maple_, American _Eagles_, and British _Entente Cordiale Crowns_. The Soviets, for once, would be correct when they claimed to be first, with the 3 Rouble pieces in 1n the 1800s leading up to the 25, 50, and 150 Rouble coins of today. There's always room for one more."

Feeling somewhat oppressed by the darkness, Kaname rubbed at her wrists again. Now what was Mr. Bizarro talking about? _Coins?_ She recognized the word 'Rouble'.

"When we become strong enough to influence economic matters behind the scenes, I think that I will have a platinum bullion coin commissioned with your likeness on it. The _Chidori._ Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"It…ummm…… yeh. I guess so. You sure have a thing for platinum, right? Is **_that_** going to be the name of your group?" Kaname asked. She knew that she wasn't going to gather any useful intelligence information for Mithril. She simply felt a need to talk. Talking meant that she was still alive. Talking meant that there was still some shard of hope.

"_Tsk tsk tsk._ You'd **_never_** make a good spy, Miss Chidori. No, I'm afraid _that_ name would be too pretentious. Besides…Mithril… Amalgam… naming organizations after metal has become passé. I'm hoping that we select '_Al-kimiya', 'Khumeia', _or some otherancient name for Alchemy."

"Alchemy?" Kaname knew what the word meant, but wondered at that choice. "Why that?"

"Why, indeed. There were three main goals that most alchemists sought after. The most renowned goal, or course, was the transmutation of any base metal into a more precious one. Apropos, I think. We're not interested in a universal panacea, or in creating human life. Though, if Black Technology gave clues to equally miraculous accomplishments, we would be all too happy to capitalize on our discoveries."

"But, the alchemists all failed in their goals, _didn't_ they?" Kaname's curiosity prompted that question…… a query which did _not_ sit well with her captor.

"**WE WILL _NOT_ FAIL!**"

The response sounded distorted over the aged speaker system. "Don't think that you can pass judgment on us, the way that those fools in Amalgam did!" The sound of something slamming hard against something else could be heard.

Kaname swallowed hard. She had to be more careful. It was possible that they would keep her alive until Sousuke came, in case they needed her as a bargaining chip. But, there were no guarantees.  "I… I wasn't… I didn't mean to imply anything." She tried to swallow, but her mouth was dry. "It was just something that came to mind…."

There was a long pause. Kaname had dreaded the idea of sitting on a long plain flight to America, leaving her homeland further and further behind her with each passing moment.

_That seemed like paradise, in comparison to this. _

"My apologies. Like you, I have been through a lot. It wasn't the Alchemists' results that mattered. It was the goals. The transmutation of base metals into gold symbolized an endeavor toward perfection, a striving for the utmost heights of existence. And while the science of Alchemy devolved into mysticism and outright charlatanism, in the end it provided some of the fundamental knowledge for the fields of chemistry and modern medicine. So, their efforts _were_ eventually rather significant after all."

"Oh…… OK…"

The rambling conversation continued. At some point, it abruptly came to an end, and things changed once again.

"Yes, working outside of the privilege and power, I was one of those who formed the backbone of…… ahhhhh…… I apologize, but our chat must come to an end. One of my sentries has spotted some vehicles that likely belong to Mithril. You'd think that they could do better than white vans, wouldn't you? And, one of our people working in a radar station has reported something that might be a transport missile. How predictable. Just what I had hoped."

Kaname tensed up. Knowing that the act had little chance of success, she took off running in the direction that the occasion ship horns sounded from. Hopefully there would be some door on that side of the warehouse building.

"Run run…as fast as you can… you can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man…"

Those words and the subsequent laughter followed Kaname as she ran. Soon, she realized that was not the only thing chasing after her. In the shadows, she saw shapes running and heard human voices call out to one another. They were the least of her worries.

She could make out red glowing slits, growing larger as something approached her. She had a good idea what those would be. Arastols. Things just kept getting better and better!

"_Ow-w-w-w-w-w-w_…."

Unable to see well, Kaname had bounced hard off of a stack of wooden crates, and then tripped over something that made a metallic noise. She struck the side of her head on the cold concrete floor, having been able to move her nose and face out of the way at the last instant.

She had always made fun of Sousuke's paranoia or anal retentiveness, laughing at the amount of things he usually carried in that ubiquitous bag of his. But, right now, she would give _anything_ to have one of his night vision devices.

The sound of the robots' feet grew louder, as the flat metal and polymer contrivances slapped against the floor. Obviously, with their advanced technology, the machines had no need for light. They were probably able to see thermal images…… pick up the sound of her breathing and heartbeat….. and amplify the low amount of light in the room.

Somewhat dizzy, Kaname ran as quickly as she could under the circumstances. It wasn't quick enough. A number of the Arastols sped over and formed a ring around her.

"Got her!" One of the unseen henchmen reported to his boss, after witnessing the successful actions of his mechanical companions.

Once again, Kaname was pulled into a robotic embrace. The results were the same.

The Arastol let her unconscious body drop to the floor.


	7. Pursuit

The sound of blaring horns could be heard.

A white van ran along the shoulder of the highway at high speed, weaving around various static and moving objects before entering the road again.

Sousuke clenched his teeth, his usual stoicism wiped away by the day's events. The driver's skill was obvious, but he was even more reckless than Kurz.

Sergeant Marc Verwilghen turned out to be very garrulous, as well. The Belgian liked to talk, and seemed unconcerned that Sousuke wasn't holding up his end of the conversation.

"It's an hour between Narita airport and Kisarazu. We should be about a third of the way there by now, if I have my bearings right. I'm still learning the geography."

Sousuke grunted in return, grabbing hold of the door handle when the van abruptly swerved around a large bus.

"Kisarazu is a peaceful and relaxing city known for its beautiful, natural environment. The port has a long history as a distribution and trading center. Nippon Steel, its affiliates and subcontractors, as well as an industrial park for lumber mills have located in the Kisarazu South and Kimitsu districts. Tokyo Electric Power has built a thermal power plant in the Futtsu district, and Kisarazu South Wharf, a public facility, is used primarily for shipping sand produced in the area."

The lanky soldier continued on with his discourse, a small earphone in one ear. He was relaying what he was being sent by Intelligence personnel at Merida Island.

"According to the GPS gang, Miss Chidori's signal has been stationary for a while. The folks who get blurry eyes staring at satellite photos all day think that the locator is in a warehouse district. We have no people on the ground there, and can't say if the tracking device is still with the girl."

Sousuke tried to eat a protein bar, his appetite returning some. Just as he was about to take a bite, the van swerved again. His meal broke in half after his hand slammed against the passenger side window.

"_Hey!_ Sorry about that!" Sgt. Verwilghen told Sousuke that he had a number of MREs stashed in the glove compartment. He could have as many as he liked.

'I'd rather have Kaname's cooking', the young soldier thought. That only had him feeling morose. He might never have that privilege again.

"It is strange that the tracking device is still operational, but the microphone is not." Sousuke decided that he didn't need to eat after all. "That concerns me, given the intimate relationship of both parts of the item."

"_Really? _You think that someone may have deliberately mucked around with it? That's reason to worry, _isn't_ it!" The middle-aged man yanked the wheel to one side, zooming past a startled road crew. "We could be headed towards the one place, while the girl and her abductors are on their way out of the country."

"Yes," Sousuke said, checking to make certain that he bandages weren't becoming too bloody too fast. "But, it could also indicate a trap. Has anyone in Intelligence commented on that issue yet?"

"No. I'll ask." The other Sergeant asked to be connected to someone appropriate.

"Be certain to ask them to give sufficient thought to a crucial point. It may well be that Kaname Chidori is bait, not the target of the kidnapping. What might Amalgam be after, if it is that group we face? Who _else_ might have access to their technology?"

After passing along Sousuke's concerns, Sgt. Verwilghen tossed the phone to his passenger. Lt. Kalinin had been routed to the connection. The conversation was terse, but cordial. The message was simple: Arbalest was scheduled for launch, timing to coincide with an arrival outside of the wharf area about the same time the van should arrive on the scene.

"They are sending in my partner," Sousuke reported. "A number of small covert teams will meet us in the port, at the following address." He stated the coordinates. "The traffic up ahead has slowed to a stop." Those last words were said with a bit of an edge. The van was not slowing down.

"You mean that big metal monster? They must expect something big, or someone is worried about more of those damn robots." The driver spat out of the open window, while steering onto the shoulder again. "And I had thought that duty in Tokyo would be slow and boring." A number of orange cones bounced out onto the highway.

Sousuke wondered if the ride in the van might prove more dangerous than the situation they were headed into. If Kaname were there with him, she would no doubt be giving Marc an earful.

When the drive took on a more sedate and consistent pace, Sousuke found himself lost in thought. At one point, his fellow soldier had mentioned the Legend of Kimisarazu, one possible source for the city's name. It was not a story that he needed to ponder while he sat worrying about his girlfriend.

Prince Brave of Yamato was once trying to cross Tokyo Bay to Kazusa when his boat was suddenly attacked by strong waves, almost sinking it. At that moment, Princess Oto Tachibana jumped into the water in an attempt to pacify the sea god and save the Prince's life. It worked and the fierce waves subsided immediately. After landing, the Prince went to Mount Oda to look over the sea and reminisce about his lost love. The fact that he stayed there for many days gave rise to the place name Kimisarazu , meaning "prince-didn't leave" in Japanese.

Lost love. _Great. _For so many years he was unconcerned with that feeling. Now, he didn't know what he would do without it. He was faced with a no win situation, in a way. If he rescued Kaname, her father would insist that she accompany him back to America. And, if he didn't rescue her….

They were certainly a star-crossed pair, _weren't_ they? He had lost track of how many times that Kaname had complained about her teenage years being a mess, even before they had admitted their feelings for one another. But, they both knew that each would be in danger, whether they were together or apart.

Watching as they drove exceedingly close to a school bus, Sousuke thought about the life he had been living in Japan. At first, he had been going to Jindai High School only because it was part of a mission. But, after the operation in Hong Kong, he had been going to the school because he _chose_ to. He wondered if his education was now finished, should he decide to remain in Mithril.

"So, Sagara, if you walk away from this one, do you know what you'll be doing?" The Belgian looked over at his fellow soldier, despite driving between two large trucks. It was almost as if he had read Sousuke's mind. "It really sucks how the girl has to leave the country!"

"I'm not certain," Sousuke answered gloomily. "I have not received any official notification. I suspect that I will be reassigned to the SRT full time. I doubt that Mithril would see high school courses as a necessity in Lambda Driver research."

"Yeh. That's sounds tough. You SRT guys have an exciting life. But to do that, _and_ be a lab rat…." Marc scowled. He wouldn't want to trade places with his younger companion. "_Man! _If your English was better, you could join the boys in the Atlantic Division." He didn't need to complete his train of thought.

"Even if I were assigned to Miss Chidori again, her father would oppose our relationship. If I was placed in a situation where I could see her… and protect her… but could not _be_ with her…." Sousuke banged his hand against the window. That was a situation too painful to imagine.

"Right." Sgt. Verwilghen reached into his uniform pocket and took out a pack of gun. He offered it to Sousuke, who declined. Placing a stick in his mouth, he began chewing as he spoke. "Do you think you could use this situation to your advantage? I mean, now dear old Daddy will have a first hand experience of what 'Angel' has to face."

"I must admit, that thought has crossed my mind. But, it does me no good to get my hopes up. As it is, I have more than enough motivation to rescue her." Sousuke sighed. His mind being contrary, he pictured Kaname in America without him, smiling and laughing.

What if Mithril did find someone to assign her in New York? If they could arrange for another male agent her age….

No. He couldn't see Kaname switching her affections, at least not right away. Like him, she was a fighter. If it was even remotely possible for the two of them to be together, she would find a way. He himself would be presented with alternate possibilities, once he was close to Tessa again. But, he doubted he would feel any temptation.

"If we do not rescue her, everything else is moot. And, as usual, there is no guarantee that I will walk away from this myself. It is the nature of the beast."

"I hear you…" Marc nodded. Mithril paid much better than any other job he was qualified for. But, all that money came with a cost. That cost was the phenomenal risk that people faced throughout the various levels of the organization.

Amalgam had done tremendous damage, but the organization was rebounding nicely. Just the same, the infrastructure was terribly vulnerable. They couldn't survive another major onslaught by a determined and well-supplied foe.

The sun gradually set, and darkness became their traveling companion. Sousuke stared at lit windows, wondering what the 'normal' people were doing. While others were sitting down for a late dinner, bathing young children, or helping older youths with their homework, he was in a van heading towards who knows what.

What did it say about him that he was used to such things? Even more, what did it mean, seeing that he often felt more comfortable in combat, despite the changes that Kaname had helped make in him? Would he ever be able to step beyond that? If he couldn't, was it even fair to think about a life with Kaname?

As they approached the outskirts of the port city, a call came in.

"It's for you, Sagara." Sgt. Verwilghen passed him the handset.

"Who is it?" Sousuke ran his hand through his hair, then stretched, trying to work out a kink in his back.

"He…… _it _didn't live its name. But… well… I think you'll know who it is." The tattooed Belgian shook his head, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Urzu 7." Sousuke wondered what could have caused the driver to act like that.

"I am arriving on station. It looks like I have won the race." Mithril communications personnel had patched Arbalest through.

"Pretend human talk again? Didn't we agree that you would work on that?" Sousuke was oblivious to Marc's reaction.

"You agreed, Sergeant. I was silent on the matter. Doesn't a challenge help bind people through a common goal?"

"You are _not_ people. You may have a deep voice like a man, but you are not a man. We have a task at hand, and your attention should be focused on that. Find a clear place to land, but do so undetected. It may be dark, but a large walking heap of metal is hard to miss." Sousuke clenched his hands into fists. He still found it difficult to interact with his 'partner', in battle and out of it.

"Understood. I will maintain ECS at all times, until commanded otherwise. Training question. Do you still consider me to be an annoying A.S."

"Guess." That was often Sousuke's challenge to the A.I., whenever it became inquisitive regarding human nature. No. Whenever it became too inquisitive about _him._

"Completed. Would you wish to hear my suppositions?"

"No. I'm not interested. There is something we must discuss. You will consider it a direct order. The setting may be a trap. You may be in danger of destruction. Avoid that if possible, if the primary objective is met or unreachable." Sousuke frowned. It was odd talking to a machine as if it were human. "You may also be at risk of capture. That is not allowed, regardless of circumstances. Self-destruct before allowing yourself to be disabled."

"Must I really do that? If I cease to exist, there are no others like me. Also, I am all that remains of Bunny Morita's work. If I destroy myself, what will be left of him?"

"You will do as ordered. If necessary, I too will give my life to succeed in this operation. People die. Whether it is untimely, by their own hand, or by other means, all humans cease to exist. There will be no further discussion of the matter." Sousuke spoke sternly.

"Roger. But I comply reluctantly."

"When we arrive in the warehouse area, I shall contact you, and you will be given further orders. Until that time, be quiet." Sousuke looked over at his fellow Sergeant, who quickly hid a smirk.

"Roger."

"I said be quiet!" Sousuke snapped, growing irritated. Despite the strides he had made in accepting the ARX-7 as his mechanical half, he still harbored some resentment and doubt based on difficult times he had with the machine earlier on.

The Arbalest's A.I. was silent after that, and the connection was placed on Stand-By.

"That certainly was something different," Sgt. Verwilghen said, chuckling. "They told me that the machine had been designed to become close to its pilot, able to understand and synchronize with the passenger's mental and emotional make-up. As I understand it, the thing was not made to copy or accommodate its controller, but rather to 'match up' with him. That allows you and it to function at levels far beyond anything another man and machine could hope to match. _Wild_."

"It is not easy to deal with. I still have many inhibitions to overcome. But we make a good team, my partner and I." Sousuke checked his watch. "Arbalest was instrumental in destroying eleven Aratsols when I last faced that kind of robot. If we are fortunate, it will prove decisive today."

"Amen," Marc said. Hearing a signal that alerted him to an incoming call, he patched the communication threw. The first of the other small units had made it on scene. They were beginning covert surveillance of the buildings present at the target GPS coordinates.

Sousuke reached behind him and pulled a weighty satchel to him. As they drove along, he transferred new supplies to his own bag. He made it a point to check each and every weapon he had at his disposal. After that, he made certain that his night vision gear and other sundries were in working order.

"_Whoa! _Fireworks." Marc looked up at the night sky, watching huge blossoms of color, impossibly bright one moment, and then fading away to nothingness, leaving hints of a whispy white cloud. "That's right. The Intelligence mouthpiece mentioned that the Minato Festival would be underway tonight. I doubt we will get a chance to see any of the Yassai-Mossai Dances. Or Miss Minato…"

Placing a new clip in the XM109, Sousuke wondered just what kind of fireworks they might see that night. It was exciting, heading into the unknown. Exciting, but nerve-wracking.

Kaname was in danger. They were probably heading into a trap. Their numbers were considerably smaller than the situation would ideally call for.

_Business as usual._


	8. Parlay

The only sound was the noises that the waves made, washing against the sea wall.

In most wharfs this size, there would be activity night round, as ships of various sizes discharged their cargo and customs agents did what they were trained to do. But, not here.

_Not in this city._

Sousuke flashed a small light in a precise pattern, waited, and then saw a counter signal a few moments later. The sweeper team had passed through the area a number of times, finding nothing of note outside of the various buildings or hidden in the manicured vegetation.

Of course, none of that meant that there wasn't trouble waiting inside of the darkened structures. More importantly, there was no way to tell whether or not Kaname was here, or had _ever_been here.

"Kaname."

The young Mithril agent ran his hand over the XM109 that rested butt-first against the cement walkway. After he gave Arbalest a comprehensive set of instructions, he and the other soldiers would move in on the primary warehouse. Stealth would be key, but might make little difference when all was said and done.

Someone was probably expecting them. Who could say just what advantages lay with the other side? In a tactical sense, this was foolish. Not only was he risking his own life, but he was also putting his fellow soldiers in harm's way.

Sousuke checked his watch. Not much time left to wait. He had been at his present location for fifteen minutes, crouched in the blackness near a large freighter. An hour earlier, he, Sgt. Verwilghen, and the other Mithril troops had met near a large statue of a Raccoon-Dog. The sculpture had been championed by the monks of the local _Shojo-ji _Temple, who hoped to cash in on the legend of an injured tanuki that was healed by their ancient ancestors. But, the 10 million yen raised by the local industry hadn't done much for a city stuck in economic doldrums.

A signal came in through his earpiece. The ARX-7's A.I. informed him that the Arm Slave was perched on top of a large lifting crane, not far from the target warehouse. The ECS functioning perfectly.

"Good." Sousuke went on to detail various possible scenarios, each with a different set of responsibilities for Arbalest. "I will keep a link open so that you can hear everything that I hear. Access your data base, referencing the code phrases that we agreed on."

As he sat back on his haunches, the young soldier felt another stirring of guilt. Things along the waterfront seemed peaceful now, but could erupt into a serious firefight at any moment. If a need for the A.S. arose, the level of damage done could escalate enormously.

_That was the last thing that Isarazu needed._

Sgt. Verwilghen had explained why the city was in such dire straits. The city had worked to construct the Tokyo Bay Aqualine, a road project which took 31 years of study and construction and required the driving of the world's largest underwater road tunnel, not to mention the creation of two man-made islands at a total cost of 1.44 trillion yen It turned out to be a complete waste of resources.

While the highway had been heralded as a money-spinning lifeline for the city, the sky-high tolls on the road continued to keep visitors away. In actuality, the project ended up drawing business _away_ from the city, since local shoppers were now only a 30-minutes away from the department stores and boutiques of central Tokyo, thanks to the expressway.

As a result, Kisarazu was notorious throughout Japan for its ghost town-like _shattaa dori, _after many of the local businesses had gone bankrupt.

No doubt, that had made it easy for Amalgam… or some new group… to purchase whatever they needed, gaining a foothold with few questions asked and scant monitoring of their activities.

Sousuke checked his watch. It was time for the first group of soldiers to move in. Arbalest would maintain external surveillance, while he and the others carefully probed the building. Uncharacteristically, he began to sweat. He had a bad feeling about all this.

_If Kaname's main value was as bait, the enemy would have little need to keep her alive._

Avoiding the few well-lit spaced along the wharf side, he made his way from a large tarp-covered container over to a number of empty fuel drums. From there, he crawled along a low stretch of hedge until he could stand again, taking cover behind a large dumpster. Holding his breath, he pressed hard against the cold metal, taking cover when a small three-wheeled Port Security vehicle puttered past noisily, the inebriated and singing security guard totally distracted by a popular radio station.

When the three-wheeler passed from view, Sousuke headed over towards his chosen point of entry, a small unchained door. Suddenly, a number of large lights went on surrounding the warehouse building. A speaker crackled to life, amplified a strange electronically distorted voice.

"**SERGEANT SAGARA**…… **WHAT KIND OF MANNERS DO YOU HAVE**…… **SKULKING AROUND IN THE DARK**. **ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS _KNOCK_**."

The words were accompanied by laughter. Sousuke, however, found nothing to be amused by. The enemy knew they were there. They also knew who _he_ was.

_But, that wasn't totally surprising, was it?_

He remained still. The person speaking may indeed know that Mithril had agents in the area, but might not be aware of their exact placement. There was no sense giving away his position just yet. How did the enemy want to play this? Was there any way for him and his team to gain the upper hand?

There were two conflicting priorities. He had to rescue Kaname. But, as much as he cared about her, he could _not_ do anything that compromised Mithril's safety as a whole, or put innocent lives at risk.

"**COME, COME SERGEANT**…… **MAY I CALL YOU _SOUSUKE_**…… **WE CAN WAIT ALL NIGHT. BUT, _MISS CHIDORI _MIGHT NOT LAST THAT LONG**."

The laughter continued longer this time. It had Sousuke concerned, since his dealing with Gauron taught him how difficult it could be to deal with men walking the border between sanity and insanity. The only saving grace was the fact that people with too much faith in their own power often made foolish mistakes.

He signaled Marc and the other soldiers, telling them to stay put. They would listen on through the same link Arbalest would use. They would have access to the video feed coming from the small cameras he wore at his collar and belt.

"In case we find anything catastrophic, I have already radioed Mithril with a confirmation of the warehouse's precise coordinates. If need be, they have cruise missiles ready for launch. Sagara out." Hopefully there wouldn't be something _that _dangerous on mainline Japan.

The political ramifications would be astronomical, if the organization was forced to launch.

"**WELL**…… **ARE YOU COMING… OR AREN'T YOU**…… **I BEGIN TO THINK THAT YOU DON'T CARE FOR THE GIRL. YOU ARE RIGHT TO SUSPECT A TRAP. BUT, THERE MAY** **BE A BARGAIN THAT WE CAN STRIKE**. **IT DOESN'T HURT TO TALK, _DOES_ IT?**"

Sousuke stood up. As he did so, a number of containers surrounding the building broke open. A dozen Aratsols stepped out, scant light reflecting off of their smooth metal and composite exteriors. Swiftly, the robots lined up on either side of the main door..

"Will you give your word that the girl won't be hurt if I enter the building? You see, I would rather live for something rather than die for nothing." His use of a famous military quote sent a message to Arbalest. "It would appear to me that you have all of the advantages."

The laughter rang out again, carrying across the quiet waterfront.

"**YOU MAY KEEP YOUR WEAPON. HOW'S THAT**? **SOLDIERS LOVE TO HAVE WEAPONS……_DON'T_ THEY? YOU NEED NOT FEAR THE ROBOTS. THEY WILL PLAY NO ROLE IN OUR NEGOTIATIONS.**"

Sousuke scowled. He knew there was nothing he could do to make a wise man give up his advantages; but, it never hurt to try.

"I see. _I_ am expected to be brave, while _you_ are allowed to act the coward. That doesn't speak well of any negotiations we might have. Why don't you step outside where I can see you, and you can see me?"

An angry hissing noise preceded the next words.

"**DON'T TOY WITH ME. YOU COULD JUST HAVE ABANDONED THE GIRL TO US. BECAUSE YOU DID NOT, WE _ALREADY_ HAVE THE EDGE IN BARGAINING. YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE TO ENTER THE BUILDING. IF YOU DO NOT, THE SOUND OF GUNFIRE YOU HEAR WILL MARK THE GIRL'S RATHER…_MESSY_… DEATH**."

Sousuke cursed under his breath. He could simply order Arbalest into action, demolishing the building. But, even though the voice came out of nearby speakers, the man saying those words could be miles away, if not continents away.

_The same could be said for Kaname._

If the enemy **_was_** here, and Kaname was with him, bringing everything down would ensure a hollow victory for Mithril. However, if the overall threat was serious, that might be preferable to defeat. His superiors were well aware of that, and had OK'd this operation.

That was the difference between his group and groups like Amalgam.

He could also order the other soldiers to advance… but aside from setting up a nasty confrontation with Arastols, the action might well get Kaname killed. No. The _only_ chance Sousuke had was to enter the building alone. He could still call Arbalest into action if necessary. His life was the only true variable in this equation.

_He was willing to risk it for the woman he loved._

In a way, Sousuke was grateful for the pressure tactics his foeman had chosen to use.. Now he simply had to decide, and then act. The bargaining would be a formality in this case. What it would come down to was fortune, resources, and execution.

"Whosoever desires constant success must change his conduct with the times." Another predetermined quotation. An additional nodal point in the decision algorithm for Arbalest. Knowing that he had no chance to stop all of the Arostols at once… should the robots be sent at him… the young soldier slung the heavy rifle over his shoulder.

If the enemy was wise, they would have the robots follow him inside, unless there were plenty of combat assets inside already. A clever adversary would also have human snipers or automatic sentry gun positions set-up at strategic points within the warehouse building. While his own weaponry might mean little against all _that_, it didn't hurt to be prepared. For that reason, the light pouch he carried held grenades, C4, and night vision goggles.

Walking towards the storage facility, Sousuke paid no attention to the flat robotic faces that swiveled to track his every step. Looking straight ahead, he took little notice of the red glowing sensor slits and the limbs with weapons exposed.

As he passed into the poorly lit structure, he took note of a small number of human soldiers smoking cigarettes off to one side, the glowing ends of the cigarettes giving away their position even better than their hushed conversations.

"Follow the robot holding the lantern."

The disembodied electronic voice returned, without excessive amplification. Sure enough, an Arastol stepped out in front of Sousuke, having left its hiding place between huge stacks of crates. There was no way to tell just how many places of concealment might be spread about the room, or how many enemies might be making use of them.

A glowing lantern… taken from the supplies stored in the warehouse… swung this way and that as the robot pointed, and then motioned for Sousuke to follow. The mechanical warrior began making its way through the maze-like corridors formed by the haphazard rows of boxes and shipping containers.

The meager light allowed Sousuke a chance to read the markings on some of the crates.Electrical generators. Extension cords. Sleeping mats. Collapsible water tanks. Blankets. Carpentry sets. _And so forth and so on. _It would appear that the building was used to store the kind of supplies that might prove necessary in a local emergency, or that could be shipped anywhere in the world to assist nations faced with tsunami and other natural disasters.

So far, he saw no evidence of ammunition stores or fuel barrels, the kind of things that might act as a wild card if a fire fight broke out inside the building.

"Young love is such a _wonderful_ thing. I must commend you for your bravery, Sgt. Sagara. Then again, we have ample evidence of _that_, do we not? I am a bit disappointed to see that you are throwing your life away for someone of little consequence. We will make certain that our _own_ soldiers do not suffer from such failings."

Sousuke frowned. He did not care what anyone thought or said about him personally; but, the comment about Kaname set his teeth on edge.

He wondered just who he was dealing with. The members of Amalgam had never been this melodramatic in the past. That group had always gathered whatever intelligence it needed, obtained cutting edge equipment, and moved when the moment was right, calling little or no attention to itself, with a few notable exceptions.

"It would appear that the ranks of Amalgam have grown quite thin," Sousuke called out. "Either that, or someone is trying to copy their technology, but not their skill." That kind of statement was dangerous, but would give him some indication about the person he was dealing with. "I don't remember any of them hiding behind a fake voice."

There was an irritating screeching noise as the volume on the speaker system was turned up. Sousuke had obviously struck a nerve.

"**YOU ARE IN NO POSITION TO JUDGE US! AND, IT WOULD BE FOOLISH FOR YOUR AND MITHRIL TO TAKE US LIGHTLY**."

The spaces between rows of boxes were growing substantially wider as they walked along. Sosuke correctly guessed that he was approaching an open area. He hoped that Kaname would be there, so he could verify whether or not she was alive. It was also important that she remain near him, when he set things in motion.

Passing by groups of enemy mercenaries, the robot led Sousuke over to a small spot of light on the floor. After that, the Arastol backed away into the darkness, its machinegun arm aimed at his chest.

Placing his night vision goggles on, Sousuke made a sweeping check of the open area. He only saw the one robot. Switching over to infrared, he picked up a single source. It was the proper size and shape to indicate a human body.

Waiting there in silence, he wondered if the enemy was foolish enough to think that they could affect him psychologically. No. More likely than not, they were trying to determine just how many Mithril troops were outside, and whether or not any Arm Slaves were in the vicinity. Taking the XM109 down off of his back, he cradled the gun in his arms.

"You will place that weapon on the floor and kick it away from you. I may have been a bit too generous before. I understand how soldiers feel emasculated without their nasty toys, but this is for your own good. You wouldn't wish to shoot the wrong person by accident, _would _you?"

After the distorted voice had faded, a bank of fluorescent lights turned on overhead. Sousuke could see the entirety of the open area, but had no idea what waited beyond that. For all he knew, he could be in the sights of a number of crack snipers. All it would take is one. He placed the rifle on the ground, as he had been instructed.

The heat source he had located turned out to be Kaname. She stood bound to a support pole, blindfolded and gagged. As he watched, an Arastol walked out of the darkness behind her. Holding up its arm, a blade flipped out, held at the ready. Then, with surgical precision, it cut through the ropes and retreated.

Kaname seemed somewhat wobbly, but managed to remove the thick cloth that had been wrapped around her eyes and mouth. She spat out some material that had become stuck in between her teeth.

"Kaname." Not having been told to remain still, Sousuke took a number of steps towards his girlfriend.

"Sousuke?" Kaname bit her lip, then clenched her fists. "You big idiot! How could you just walk in here like that? You know it's a trap, _don't_ you?"

"Affirmative; but…" Sousuke was interrupted.

"**_BUT NOTHING, YOU BIG JERK!" _**Kaname stamped her foot!

"I just…" The young agent hadn't expected this kind of response.

"**_YOU KNOW THEY WON'T LET ME GO, NO MATTER WHAT. NOW THEY HAVE YOU TOO. MORON!" _**She stuck out her lower lip.

"But, Kaname…" The Mithril agent was taken aback.

"**_I TOLD YOU, NO 'BUTS', RIGHT?_**" Kaname began walking towards Sousuke, her face a study in anguish.

"Yes, you did. However…" He watched as his girlfriend came to a halt.

"**_DO I HAVE TO DO _ALL _OF YOUR THINKING FOR YOU! _**

"No, I…" Sousuke swallowed hard when Kaname abruptly started running and threw herself against him.

"Stupid… stupid… stupid… stupid…" She struck him lightly with her fists. Being who she was, her spirit was by no means suppressed by the situation or the knock-out drugs that had been administrated earlier. "This kind of thing will **_not_** impress Daddy, you know!"

"I see," Sousuke put his chin down on the top of Kaname's head. "There goes my whole plan." He was nearly overcome by a rush of emotions, relieved that she was still alive.

"Jerk," Kaname said, her voice muffled. "Big stupid head." She began crying, the dam around her own pent up emotions giving way.

Their tender moment was by no means private. Sure enough, the disembodied voice spoke from each of the speakers spread throughout the complex.

"I hate to interrupt such a _touching_ moment, especially when none of us had the foresight to bring tissues along. I should say that Miss Chidori is incorrect, however. There are indeed circumstances under which we would happily let her leave unharmed."

"Sousuke won't do that!" Kaname shouted, looking up at nothing in particular. "You _know_ he won't!" She turned to look at Sousuke. "It's not Amalagam, Sousuke. It's some losers trying to benefit from the hit that Amalgam took. They want you to join them. That, or turn Arbalest over to them."

"I would suggest that you convince the girl to speak more respectfully than that! Our generosity can be pushed only so far. We know that the ARX-7 has landed in the general area. Obviously you are not available to pilot the machine, as you chose to come and chat instead. All of the cards are in our favor."

"I'm getting really tired of that _mmbbrrbbll grrpph rrbbll_" Kaname's voice was garbled after Sousuke placed his hand over her mouth. He was pleasantly surprised when she did not bite him.

That final statements by the unseen enemy provided him with the first true ray of hope. Obviously, his adversary was under the misconception that Arbalest needed a pilot like other Arm Slaves. He was somewhat surprised that their unique partnership and abilities were not more widely known. Then again, it was doubtful that anyone had seen how the A.S. had fought the Arastols aboard the deck of the _Pacific Christmas_, as he and Kaname had been running for their lives.

"Very good. Even a woman as forceful and opinionated as Kaname Chidori needs to be put in her place. You might have been served better by simply abandoning her, but we all make mistakes. It would be wise to consider what we have to offer you. For example, if we extract the knowledge that the girl has, she will no longer be a target for other groups. You and she could also profit greatly, by becoming members of our organization. Furthermore, if you like, we shall provide more suitable female companionship."

Kaname was in no mood to be silent, no matter how clever that course of action might be. Sliding away from Sousuke, she put her hands on her hips, a rather confrontational look on her face. "

"That _freak!" _She clenched her fists, angered by what the man had said. "You can't trust anythingthis loony says. I had to listen to him talk about platinum. It was just like suffering through one of your otaku fits." Kaname tossed her hair, and then bumped up against Sousuke. "I mean, _Geez! _He wants to name his group Alchemy in one language or another, spouting all this…."

The sound of machinegun fire drowned out Kaname's voice. She ducked at bullets ripped into the crates behind her, raining sawdust and bits of canned food down on her head. Sousuke remained still, unflinching, his eyes on the Aratsol that had been directed to express the unseen terrorist's displeasure.

"**WE STILL GAIN A GREAT DEAL IF WE MERELY KILL YOU BOTH! **"

The angry voice echoed throughout the enclosure, volume turned up to the max. Kaname still looked defiant, as she tried to scrape provisions out of her hair. Sousuke put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

"When we get out of here, I'll let you curse him all you like." Sousuke knocked some clumps of food off of her blouse. "But, if you continue to interrupt him, we will never get through this." He tried a different tack. "You look like you could use a shower. Maybe two." He ran his fingers over some of the displaced food, wondering just what it was supposed to be. He had eaten better-looking stuff as a street waif in Afghanistan.

"I can curse you too, you know." Kaname flicked some of the food over at Sousuke, making a face at him. Letting out a deep breath she reigned in her temper, knowing that her boyfriend was right.

"Your years of hardship have served you well. Few men would be able to put up with a harpy like that, unless they had already suffered more than any one person deserves to. In any case, that is the _last_ time that I will allow her to interrupt our negotiations. You will not need much time to think. Your and your kind are prone to act on your initial thoughts, are you not?"

There was an undercurrent of contempt in the voice. The speaker obviously had some kind of grudge against Sousuke, or soldiers in general.

The Arastol aimed its arm rifle at Sousuke. The sound of plodding footsteps in the surrounding darkness suggested that additional robots had moved up close to their position. The characteristic sound of a bolt action rifle was faint, but audible, somewhere very high and off to the left.

"If I remember correctly, the earliest alchemists were sincere practitioners," Sousuke said, speaking evenly. "But, what was once a respected filed of study devolved into mysticism and outright charlatanism. Your choice of names might indeed prove apt. How can I be certain that your offer is anything more than a trick or sleight of hand?"

The sound of chuckling echoed throughout the warehouse.

"You can't. But, common sense should sway you, I should think. You and your magnificent machine could be our Philosopher Stone, the means to transform our organization from something commonplace into something magnificent. Naturally, we would benefit most from your _voluntary_ assistance. It might be impossible to learn as much about the machine as we want to, otherwise. It only makes sense that we would wish to keep you as happy as possible."

"I see. There is indeed a convincing logic to that point." Sousuke put his chin in his hand, trying to look as if her were considering the offer. "There is a saying that makes sense. If you must break the law, do to seize power. In all other cases observe it." That quotation was meant to send Arbalest into action. He could only hope that the A.I could assess the situation quickly and successfully, acting in the necessary fashion. "I've been nothing but a pawn for so long."

"Sousuke… you can't mean… there is no way that…" Kaname was shocked by Sousuke's subsequent shout.

_"**QUIET!**"_

Sousuke pushed Kaname in between one row of boxes, out of the line of fire of the nearest Arastol. "He's right! This is a time for men to talk! This is _not_ school. Lives are at stake. My future should matter to you, should it not?." He pushed her hard to the floor. Hearing a low frequency droning noise in his earplug, he knew that the ARX-7 was poised at the outer wall of the building closest to his position. "You have _no_ say in the matter."

"Sousuke…." Kaname sat on her derrière, hand at her mouth.

The chuckling noise returned, accompanied by what could have been the amplified sound of clapping hands.

"There **_is_** a problem that will stand in the way of this deal," Sousuke called out, walking away from Kaname, causing the visible robot to pivot in his direction. Step by step he closed the distance between himself and the discarded XM109, without actually walking in the direction of the rifle. "Mithril has the means to prompt Arbalest to self-destruct, without my input." He ran his hand through his hair, trying to keep from looking tense. "I doubt that I could disengage that failsafe unless I was seated in the pilot's chair. That would mean that _you _would have to trust _me_."

Before the enemy mouthpiece had an opportunity to respond, Sousuke took a quick step and then slid along the floor over to the weapon. Bullets flowed in his wake, as the Arastol reacted inhumanly fast. Cement chips stung his cheek as he wrapped his fingers around the gun and rolled to one side.

"Kaname, run to the front of the building. Go. _Now!"_

As Sousuke shouted, all hell broke loose.


	9. Escape

The lights went out.

Everything was suddenly pitch black.

Kaname tried to slow down, after sprinting down one row. Unable to see, she misjudged the remaining distance and slammed hard into something. Fortunately, it was a large roll of blankets, meaning that the only thing that had been significantly hurt was her pride.

"Great."

That was the second time she had fallen hard on her rump. Not too long before that, she had been knocked unceremoniously on her kiester by Sousuke, whose behavior caught her completely by surprise. She realized that it had been part of a ploy. Just the same, he would pay.

The sound of a machinegun firing casued Kaname to through herself randomly to one side. She was lucky that she had moved when she did.

"Ahh!"

Bullets flew past her unseen, thudding into the mildew-covered blankets. More than one strand of her hair had been struck by the passing projectiles.

Glancing quickly behind her, Kaname caughta glimpse of an eerie red line. It was the sensor of an Arastol! Of course, the blasted machine could see in the dark. And, its actions suggested that she was someone to be killed, not captured. _Wonderful. _

Scrambling on all fours for a moment, she straightened up and ran along the edge of one row of crates, hoping she wasn't headed towards a dead end. _Literally. _Once again, she wondered why her teenage years had to be spent like this, running, stumbling, and falling in total darkness, with a homicidal robot on her trail.

Other girls would be home now,…eating a late supper… working on homework… talking with their girlfriends on the phone… or maybe even out on a date with someone special.

"Oww!"

Kaname ran hard into a stack of huge empty barrels, ones which could be filled with clean fresh water and moved to areas of need in a crisis. The loud din of a collapsing pyramid was accompanied by the sound of bouncing hollow drums. Maybe that would slow the robot down just enough for her to make her way to another row.

No such luck. The clanging noise she heard marked the spot where a leaping Arastol had landed. Subsequently, a number of shots were fired from its arm rifle. One grazed her ear, causing her to gasp in shock. Another bullet ripped through her skirt, just missing her leg.

"It's only a matter of time, Miss Chidori. But, by all means, keep running." It was that damn voice again. How Kaname hated that man. She wished that she could get the chance to wrap her hand around his neck and squeeze the life out of the jerk!

She banged her knee hard against something metal. "_Ouch! _Damn it Sousuke, where are you!" As she limped along as quickly as she could, dodging in random fashion from one side of the row to another, she heard a familiar sound. It was that big gun she had heard at the airport. Sousuke! He was still alive. And, he must be able to see in the dark.

See in the dark? _Right. _That was good for another black mark in her book. Not only had he knocked her down, but he hadn't bothered to give her any night vision gadgets.

"Just you wait, soldier."

Once again, good fortune embraced Kaname. Tripping over something thin, long, and wooden, she slid along the floor, scraped by the roughened concrete. But, had she remained upright, she would have been dead or severely injured. Unknown to her, an Arastol had hefted a large heavy portable generator and thrown it with all of its inhuman strength. It hit the floor with a loud sound and bounced numerous times.

"That was a close one, Miss Chidori. It shouldn't be much longer now. It's really quite exciting, seeing watching your terrible plight. Your intrepid boyfriend is no better off. The only question remaining is, who dies first? I have my money on you."

Kaname couldn't help herself. Even as she fought to hold on to what might be her last moments of life, she had to make her feelings know

_"**JERK!**"_

It truly irritated her, being entertainment for some sicko, who must be watching her with some kind of advanced technology incorporated into the robots or secreted throughout the warehouse.

The noise behind her meant that the Arastol had closed the distance between them. She fully expected to feel its cold steeling fingers grasp her around the neck, just before it snapped her spine in two. Either that, or hear one final burst from its machinegun. But, there was a much louder sound.

Without her knowledge, Arbalest had been waiting until she and Sousuke had both moved away from its chose point of entry. After weakening the roof and walls with concentrated 12.7mm fire from the head-mounted chain gun, the A.S. grasped the corrugated metal side walls of the building and began making its way inside. Immediately thereafter, it launched the first in a series of salvos, sending bright flares throughout the enclosure.

"**WHAT! NO! NO NO NO NO NONONONO_NO-O-O-O-O_**…"

Sousuke's and Kaname's unseen tormentor was clearly flabbergasted.. Things were not going the way he had planned.

"**HE'S NOT IN THAT MACHINE! HOW**…."

Arbalest did not need Sousuke in the pilot's chair. The A.I. had more than enough capability to act on its own accord, under certain limitations. Sousuke had given it all the input it needed, and continued to give orders even as he fought for his life.

"**ALL FORCES, KILL THE HUMAN CAPTIVES. DESTROY THEM. _NOW!_**_"_

Sousuke wished that he could locate and capture the mysterious enemy. But, there was no telling where he might be, and there were more important things to take care of first.

"Locate Miss Chidori. Careful pick her up and shield her from any enemy threats. That is your first priority." Sousuke exhausted one clip of 25mm ammunition, taking down the first of a number of Arastols rushing towards him. Watching, he saw shots from the ARX-7s 57mm shot cannon decimate the remainder. "I told you that Kaname Chidori was first priority!"

A single shot from the Arm Slaves portable cannon echoed throughout the intact areas of the structure. The robot closing on Kaname was torn to pieces. A small amount of shrapnel fragments peppered her bottom, causing nothing worse than bruises and shallow abrasions.

"I _told_ you, save Kaname first!" Sousuke ran towards the A.S. "Scan the room for any potential snipers or other obvious foes. Open the hatch if you don't see any immediate threats to Miss Chidori or myself."

"Affirmative. Don't humans usually say 'thank you' when others do them a service?" The A.I. in the ARX-7 paused as the large mechanical head turned, spraying projectiles along a peripheral catwalk. "As my operator, I must assign you high priority. The situation required triage. Your situation was most likely to result in death. The shot against the girl's pursuer was a simple one, with some time to spare."

Bringing up the shot cannon, the A.S. destroyed a number of sentry guns and blew in the windows of a small observation booth. Moving swiftly, it stepped over Sousuke, flattening a pair of Arastols under its huge foot.

"I have told you, no human talk! If you wish to be treated like a human, then make it a soldier. And if you are to act like a soldier… _follow orders!"_ Sousuke grimaced as a bullet struck him in the shoulder, giving him a shallow wound. "**Shit!** Do your job!"

"Affirmative. That one had been hidden." A shot from the portable cannon took out one of the remaining human snipers. "Following your orders." The Arm Slave made a low leap, brushing against the girders spanning the roof area, before stradling Kaname's position when it laded. A small number of rolled up sleeping bags were dislodged, roiling down to hit just in front of her.

"_Sousuke!_ If you're in there!" Kaname shook her fist up at Arbaslest. "Hey. No. What are you doing? Not **_this_** again!" Kaname shook her head when the ARX-7 placed its open palm near her. Reluctantly, she jumped on, remembering a time when Sousuke had thrown her high into the air, in order to shout any enemy helicopter, before catching her on the A.S.'s hand.

"It would be advisable to remain still." The A.I. voice came through the external speakers. Slowly, the great hand curled around Kaname, just in time. A number of human soldiers and one half dozen Arastol opened fire, even though their weaponry had no chance of seriously injuring the Arm Slave.

"**Partner!**" Sousuke's shout was meant for the Arm Slave. "Pinpoint my position and fire near the wall, thirty feet away from me, South by Southwest. _Now!"_

A number of robots that had been fighting Mithril troops outside of the building had been given orders to enter the building and kill any and all expendable humans. 'Expendable' meant anyone who wasn't wearing transmitter badges of the type worn by all high-ranking members of the organization.

_The soldiers allied with the Arastols would have to deal with the consequences._

"Firing." Arbalest spun quickly, knocking over huge numbers of crates and containers. Unable to get a visual sighting on the Arastols, it fired as directed. "Request target correction as necessary." Not hearing an order to stop firing, the A.S. pumped a second volley into the area, as it began to move forward, plowing through large shelving units. "Comfirmation would be helpful."

"Be quiet!" Sousuke jumped behind a stack of plastic-wrapped generators, caught by surprise by one of the robots. It was different than those that he had fought previously. One mechanical hand folded back to expose a hollow tube, the automaton shot out a number of ball-like objects. _Grenades._ "Act before talking!"

The Arastol ran through the cloud of dust and burlap fragments that were kicked up by its explosives. About to turn its arm rifle on Sousuke, it shuddered when a 25mm round took it in the center of its sensor. As it ceased to function, a pair of its intact brethren leaped over its metal and plastic carcass, preparing to kill their human opponent.

A huge arm swept across the storage area, displacing boxes and rolls of material. The closed hand struck the Astarols, flinging them hard against the warehouse wall. As the resilient robots made their way back into a standing position, they disintegrated in a spray of sparks and metal fragments and the A.S. finished them off with the chain gun.

By necessity, the hand that struck the blow was the same one that sheltered Kaname.

Banged against the sides of her temporary enclosure, the young woman was anything but happy.

"**_SOUSUKE SAGARA!_**"

"Shit." Sousuke picked himself off the ground, grimacing from the pain of his shoulder wound. Looking around to be certain there were no nearby threats, he ran towards Arbalest, who had stopped and opened the hatch to the pilot canopy. "I love you, Kaname! Be strong!"

That ought to show her that he hadn't been driving the damn A.S., right? And, telling her that he loved her ought to improve her mood, ought it not? He sighed when he saw Kaname poke her head between the ARX-7's fingers.

_He knew that look…only too well._

"You'll find out how strong, mister!" Kaname watched as Sousuke climbed up Arbalsest and sat in the control chair. "Now, get us out of this place already!" Her face softening considerably, she called out, wanting to say one more thing before the hatch closed. "I love you too, you big idiot!" Thinking back to a day long ago, she remembered Tessa ordering him to turn off the external sensors. "You better not turn off those sensors. I'm not through with you yet!"

"Be quiet!" Sousuke realized his mistake immediately. He had gotten used to replying to the A.I. and had responded to his girlfriend accordingly. "Uhhh… I mean…"

"Just you wait…" Kaname's voice was quite low, but was still audible to the sensors. "**Just**…… **you**…… **wait**…"

"She seems angry," the A.I. observed. "She too did not express thanks at her rescue. It is curious. You expressed a feeling of love to her, and she returned the sentiment verbally. However, her subsequent actions are at odds with her statement. Does that mean that your rude and cursory exclamations towards me are a reflection of our closeness? Are you equally fond of me, Sergeant?"

"Be…." Sousuke caught himself. _"Never mind."_ There was no time to satisfy the machine's inquisitive nature. "Assuming full control. Begin a scan of the grounds and waterfront. Notify me of the precise position of Mithril troops and any enemy that they are engaged with.

A spattering of machine gun fire ricocheted off of the ARX-7's forearm. Performing a quick search, Sousuke identified a group of Arastols that had kept a number of Mithril soldiers pinned down. With a few deft movements, he brought up Arbalest's shot cannon and dispatched the pugnacious robots.

"_Sousuke!"_ Kaname's voice came in loud and clear. "Sousuke, do you hear me?"

"Yes, Kaname. I hear you." Sousuke's voice carried through the area outside the mangled building. "I am busy at the moment." Kneeling the A.S. quickly, he placed its hand between a number of his teammates and a cluster of firing Arastols. Standing the machine up again, he had it trample the robots within easy reach, and then kicked a number high into the air, targeting them one at a time with his external weapon.

"It looks like you are just playing, Sousuke!" Apparently Kaname didn't care much for Sousuke's improvisation. "Why don't you find that bastard who captured me and ruin his day like he ruined _mine!"_

Sousuke had opened his mouth, about to say that the unseen enemy was 'relatively low priority' at the moment. Kaname would have interpreted that to mean that she was low priority.

_Wisely, he refrained from answering._

"Perhaps you should tell the girl to be quiet," the A.I. put in helpfully. "It might be of practical use to order her to cease being a distraction." The A.I.'s commentary carried through the speakers. The look on Kaname's face was a sight to see. From her prone position, she kicked hard at one of Arbalest's fingers, and then gasped when pain shot up her leg.

"**_DISTRACTION!_**"

Sousuke was in no mood for this. Not at all. He wanted to find a safe place to put Kaname down, but that would mean leaving the fight while his comrades were still in danger. On the other hand, if the enemy had heavy weaponry in place in the area, Kaname would be a significant risk.

After everything that had gone on that day, his frustration surged.

"Be quiet!" He shouted. "**_Both_** of you!" Frowning, he patched an incoming signal into his headset. It was an operational report from his fellow Mithril soldiers. They had struggled against a fair number of Arastols and human fighters, but had managed to contain or destroy a majority of the combatants. The nearby building also seemed to be under enemy control.

"A.I., activate all sensors, no limits. Full reconnaissance mode." Even before Sousuke had finished that order, threat detector flashed to life on Arbalest's console. He cursed, feeling a bit dizzy. He wondered how much of that was stress, and how much might be related to blood loss.

"Warning. We have incoming missiles," The A.I. announced. "Three, targeting us." The A.S. Leaped high into the air, avoiding the first missile. Its gun came around and fired, as Sousuke picked up the second missile in flight. The third missile was heading directly at the ARX-7.

Sousuke and the A.S. had little to fear from one such missile. Kaname, however, was at great risk. The team of man and machine reacted flawlessly, without conscious thought or command. Dropping the 57mm cannon, Arbalest held up its free hand. The Lambda Driver started, and drove a force field directly in front of them all. The warhead detonated without causing damage.

"Success," the A.I. said. "We have avoided or destroyed all missiles. The Lambda Driver functioned perfectly again." The voice paused. "As I have stated in the past, we have reason to be confident. Such awareness helps to raise one's spirits."

"**Shut up!**" Sousuke had no time for a garrulous machine. There could be more missiles in that building. "You will concentrate on the mission at hand! I want you to assist me with your full attention. We will use the special abilities to destroy the next warehouse." By 'special abilities,' he meant using the Lambda Driver as an offensive weapon.

"Now _you_ know what it's like, having to deal with a moron!" Kaname shouted, having been able to overhear the conversation again. "Serves you right! _Hmmmpppfff!"_

"Training question, Sergeant." The A.I. spoke as Arbalest leaped skyward. "By 'moron', does she mean _me?"_ The craft landed with a jarring impact, knocking aside a small supply truck in the process. "What level of cognitive ability would I need before I would no longer be classified in that manner?"

"Guess!" Sousuke brought up one arm of the A.S., while keeping the other safely behind the main body. As he tried to imagine the effect he wanted, the building force field blocked a series of explosions. He wasn't certain what they might have been, missiles exploding on launch… weapons stores… or some kind of self-destruct mechanism.

Concentrating, the young soldier forged the force field into a thin and broad plane of shimmering, and then swept it through the remnants of the building like a scythe. Huge chunks of steel, cinderblock walls, and corrugated steel flew this way and that.

"Analysis complete. Do you wish to hear my conclusion?" The A.I.'s question had Kaname laughing. In some ways, the voice and words reminded her of Sousuke, back in the days after he had first arrived at the school. Suddenly, her laughter stopped. It was great to be alive… but, when all was said and done, what had really changed.

If the danger was finally over this time, when would the _next_ time be? More important, as soon as she rejoined her father and Ayame, why should she expect that anything would have changed?

"No! No more pointless talk." Sousuke felt the tension drain out of him, snoting that the second building was now nothing more than a pile of rubble. Gritting his teeth, he repeated the process on the building that Kaname had been held captive in, after he had verified that all of his comrades were at a safe distance.

When a complete scan of the general area showed no evidence of obvious danger, he placed Arbalest's fist on the ground and opened it. Holding his breath, he watched as Kaname took a few tentative steps, and then slid down one metal finger to the ground.

Sousuke contacted the Mithril radio man."Get Miss Chidori into one of the vans. Leave as soon as possible. We have company." Looking on a screen showing a long range camera shot, Sousuke saw a large number of flashing lights heading in their direction. Kisarazu might be relatively impoverished, but that didn't mean that it lacked a sizeable and operation police force and fire brigade.

"Al, engage ECS. We will proceed to the pick-up point, awaiting the lift helicopter. After that, you will return to Da Daanan while I see to Miss Chidori's condition." Sousuke switched his communication frequency to that of Sgt. Verwilghen hoping that Marc had not been one of the few serious casualties he caught word of.

"This is Verwilghen," a voice said over the cockpit intercom. "You're one lucky guy… you know that?" The Belgian chuckled. "I _don't_ mean about Miss Chidori. She seems to be in good health, but boy does she have a mouth on her! You're a braver man than I thought. What I mean is… that metal monster of yours looks like a lot of fun!"

"Sergeant, by…" The A.I. was interrupted.

Sousuke had no doubt what the A.I. was going to ask: 'monster'.

"Do**_ not_** interrupt conversations. Be quiet!" He switched back over to Marc again. "What is the arrangement? Will you be the one meeting me at the pick-up point?"

"Yes," the other Sergeant answered. "One of the other vans will carry off the wounded and dead. The others will take Miss Chidori to a designated safe house. By the time they arrive in Tokyo, her father and sister should be there as well.

"Good. We will be on our way. Tell Miss Chidori that…." A loud amplified voice cut Sousuke off. It came through a speaker on one of the heavy lifting cranes.

"**DID YOU _REALLY_ THINK THINGS WOULD BE THAT EASY?**"

After the echoes from the last ominous word died down, lights on the crane and the nearest moored ships went on. Shortly thereafter, huge cargo bay doors slowly began opening.

As the Mithril soldiers hurried Kaname to the nearest van, Sousuke watched as one of multiple Venom class Arm Slaves pulled itself up onto the deck of a freighter.

"It appears that we have more work to do." The A.I. spoke while Sousuke pushed the A.S.'s power from 'cruise' back up to 'military'.

"Affirmative."


	10. Battle

A haunting cry of sirens could be heard, like the call of a banshee.

The emerging Venom A.S.es had been spotted. Japanese cities were well aware of the danger a marauding Arm Slave could cause, and had witnessed a titanic struggle between machines of that type.

Sousuke knew that JSDF aircraft would be prepping for immediate launch, and could arrive on scene within a fraction of an hour. As long as the ECS and Lambda Driver worked, he had little to fear. But, if the Venom pilots could work the Lambda Driver, the same could also be said for them.

Perhaps the publicity would be good for the fledgling enemy organization… a show of strength in certain circles. But, the last thing that Mithril wanted was press, especially now. And, if Shunya Chidori had indeed learned about Sousuke's rather colorful history at the school, the older man may well chalk this all up as another example of a boy's destructive tendeancies.

"Al, our first priority is to provide opportunity for the vans to escape unharmed. _Understood?"_

"Roger." The A.I. operated a number of external cameras, sending real time pictures of the Mithril vehicles to the smaller viewing panels. "That may prove difficult, as there are five visible enemies."

Five. Of course. Hopefully it would prove symbolic.

"We have dealt with _that_ number before. Our synchronization at the time of that past encounter was complete. A was true then, I no longer hate you. I realize that we are two parts of one thing. We will put our past failure behind us." Sousuke fought the urge to contact Kaname's van. Now was not the time to frame some kind of good bye.

The high school student in him wanted to be certain that he told her how he felt one last time, just in case. The soldier in him saw no use for that. Likewise, he saw no reason to dwell on his and Arbalest's failure in the streets of Tokyo.

"Roger. Training question. As a human, will you be able to do that?"

"I _will_ do that!" Sousuke answered more sharply than he had intended. "While this is not Tokyo, it is also not Hong Kong. Each battle is a new battle. Every set of circumstances is unique. We learned new techniques before, and can use them again now. Otherwise, the past has no bearing." Just the same, thinking about the skirmish in Hong Kong gave Sousuke a reason to have confidence, both in himself and in Arbalest.

A number of Mithril M9s had been having a difficult time with a single Venom AS, piloted by Fei Jau, who had stolen the machine from Amalgam after their actions had led to the destruction of his home town. . Five other Venoms had shown up, to chastise him on the theft and his subsequent rampage. After they easily disposed of him, leaving his skewered A.S. looking like a hedgehog, the enemy had turned their attention to the Mithril forces.

'We don't really have any special business with you guys, but… just wasting one A.S. wasn't enough. This'll be perfect combat training. You don't mind if we kill you, right?'

That had been what one of the Analgam pilots had had said to Clouzot and Mao. The words would have been prophetic, if Sousuke hadn't be prompted to shown, spurred on by an unexpected meeting with Kaname.

He had doubted himself then. He knew that he was not a hero. He wondered if he was destined to a dark and depressing fate. But, Kaname had shouted at him… kicked him… and told him to get it together. She told him that he needed to be back in Tokyo by the next day… Fifth Period… so he didn't miss a test and fail World History.

'So hurry up and settle things.'

That was what she had told him, knowing that there was some crazed Arm Slave pilot destroying the city. She had overheard Mao's radio transmission, realizing that the other SRT members thought that Sousuke had lost his will and spirit. Her words had lifted him back up to where he needed to be.

"Al, let's hurry up and settle things." Sousuke had backed Arbalest slowly away from the waterfront, trying to keep between the enemy and the fleeing vans. At first, it looked like he would be their only target. He wasn't.

"Roger." Soon after the A.I. answered, the amplified voice rang out once again, clear indication that the enemy mouthpiece was still in control of his forces.

"**THIS SHOULD PROVE ENJOYABLE. THE PILOTS ARE THE BEST THAT AMALGAM HAD TO OFFER, ALL HAPPY TO FIND STEADY EMPLOYMENT. WE CAN SPARE A COUPLE TO KILL THOSE COWARDS WHO FLED**."

Two of the Venoms ran wide, obviously trying to get past Arbalest. One of the other machines charged, while the remaining pair began forming a giant sword and spear out of their Lambda Driver force shields.

"_Shit! _This is bad." Sousuke pivoted, increasing the A.S.'s power level from 'military' to 'maximum'. Swearing, he sent Arbalest moving after the vans, moving as quickly as he could. Contacting the Mithril drivers, he warned them that they might be targets. No doubt the personnel would undertake evasive maneuvers, heading for places where they hoped to get lost from view.

That meant that the city and innocent people would be placed at much greater risk. It also meant that Kaname was still in great danger.

"The Lambda Driver system continues to function properly," the A.I. mentioned. "I wish they could make it a more reliable device, however."

"I agree," Sousuke said, too busy to criticize the A.I. for its human-like concerns. "Do you understand the meaning of the word 'pray'?"

"There are many usages. To request. To entreat. To implore or beseech. In legal terms, at the conclusion of a complaint or petition, it means to formally request judicial judgment, relief and/or damages. But, if I am correct, you are referring prayer, the act of communicating with a deity."

"Affirmative." Sousuke monitored the advance of the enemy machines. If he was lucky, he would have a chance to attack one or more in isolated fashion, before they were all able to surround him.

"Training question. Were you intending me to perform such an act, or do I remain better at jokes than you?"

"Guess." The young soldier brought up a number of screens, determined to see what ammunition stores remained after Arbalest's sortie into the warehouse. He gripped the control lever tightly when he watched one of the Venoms launch a flight of missiles. They were not targeted on him.

"Humor can often be used to…warning. The lead enemy on the right flank will soon exceed our speed, gaining the angle necessary to get past us. The street configuration does not allow the automobiles to maintain a high rate of speed necessary for escape."

"I _know_ that!" Sousuke began to sweat, realizing that he might have only one shot to bring the lead A.S. down. He would need to extend the effects of the Lambda Driver over a fair distance to counteract the similar but less capable system on the enemy. "I said we would do this!"

He pointed the ARX-7s shot cannon at the Venom and fired. A long iridescent trail of dazzling light obediently followed the speeding armor-piercing projectile. Despite the presence of Lambda Driver technoilogy in the enemy A.S., the shot pierced the rear of the craft, near the neck-joint. Fragments of armor and parts flew in every direction. The head flew off and crashed into the small building at the front of a steel factory.

"That's one!" The A.I. called out.

"I told you before, you should not say it before me!" Sousuke hoped that the results of his first attack would be indicative of the confrontation to come. Sighting the other flanking Venom, he fired again, multiple times.

Two of his shots missed, plowing huge gaping gashes along the roof of an industrial complex, taking out a number of huge air-conditioning units. The third shot caught the A.S. in the side, knocking off one arm and entering the upper torso. Half of the destroyed machine was thrown into a large water tower, while the remainder littered the road.

"That's two!" Sousuke and the A.I. spoke at the same time.

The other Venom ASes had not been idle. While one swerved to pursue the fleeing Mithril teams and Kaname, the other two drew close and attacked.

_Sousuke had to worry about his own survival at the moment._

"Warning, enemies approaching at four o'clock and seven o'clock." The A.I. set off an alarm, which had Sousuke gritting his teeth.

He moved Arbalest upward, having the A.S. make a small jump onto an old smelting furnace destined for a scrap heap. Leaping over to one of the factory buildings showing signs of around-the-clock operation, he bounded higher yet, causing the A.S. to do a series of somersaults in midair, dodging enemy fire.

The whirlwind of force kicked up by his actions turned over parked automobiles and a tanker car sitting on a nearby railroad track. Windows on buildings fractured and blew in. That damage was nothing compared to the havoc raised by the one Venom's gatling gun and the huge monomolecular cutter swung by the other A.S.

There was no time to take notice of such things. The most distant venom was leaping from one building top to another, easily gaining ground on his comrades.

"Warning, proximity alert!"

Souske caused Arbalest to fall and roll, bring up its own cutter, blocking the downward swing of an enemy Halberd. Sparks jumped out, forming a fountain of glowing metal in the midst of the industrial park. Kicking the Venom away, he used the power of the Lambda Driver to push Arbalest abruptly from its brief resting place, just as projectiles from the gatling gun ripped a deep trough in the asphalt.

The young SRT member swore again. He didn't have time to mess with these two guys. But, he was on his own. Having already called in a report to Mithril Headquarters, he was well aware that their were no local forces that could come to his aid, and no VSTOL aircraft would arrive at the site in time.

"You're going down, asshole!" The voice coming over the com system was obviously that of one of the enemy pilots. Sousuke didn't bother answering. The man might be correct, but the Amalgam pilots in Hong Kong had been taught an important lesson. He hoped that history was about to repeat itself.

"Full utilization!" Sousuke focused his will. The A.I. acted at the same instant. The force filed surrounding Arbalest doubled in size and strength, tossing the two enemy ASes a few blocks away. Given the brief respite, he began chasing after the third enemy.

At one point, the roof of a building he was leaping from collapsed, causing him to fall and crash through an adjacent structure. Building codes did _not_ specify that the edifices needed to support the weight of a full size Arm Slave. Luckily, the buildings appeared abandoned.

"We are too late, Sergeant."

The A.I. was correct. As Sousuke slid the ARX-7 to a halt, knocking down power lines and streetlights, he saw that the one Venom held a white van its hand. He had no idea at the moment, whether or not Kaname was in that vehicle.

"Stay back…… surrender…" That voice belonged to the pilot that had captured the van. "If you move, I will crush them and kill them all!"

Sousuke felt incredibly tense. This was a repeat of the situation he had faced in Hong Kong, except that the final Venom he had fought that day had picked up a Chinese M6 to use as a shield. But, might the same approach be successful once again?

Dropping the shot cannon, Sousuke toggled his own communications system on. He used a variation on the words he had spoken months before. "I am Sousuke Sagara, Jindai High School, roll-call number 41, second term garbage duty. If you abandon your A.S., I will let _you_ leave unharmed."

"What… do you think I'm an idiot…" The enemy pilot sounded incredulous.

"Negative," Sousuke answered. With one of Arbalest's hands, he used the force shield to deflect shots aimed for his A.S.'s chest area. With the other, he grasped the van that the Venom clutched, twisting gravity and other natural forces in remarkable fashion.

The van itself was untouched, sitting at the eye of the hurricane made offierce energies.

"Warning, enemies approaching from six o'clock and eight o'clock."

The very road beneath Arbalest's feet trembled. Stoplights for blocks around swung wildly on their tethers, before the wires snapped and dropped them to the ground. Glass from nearby buildings joined the swirling vortex around the two combatants, keeping the other Arm Slaves temporarily at bay.

"I think you are dead…" Sousuke said, watching as the Venom shattered into numerous pieces, all of which were swept far from view. Before he knew it, there was a hiccup of sorts in the Lamba Driver. He and Arbalest were completely vulnerable.

"You f-cking bastard, how could that possibly happen?" The enemy pilot was shocked, but was able to concentrate on the task at hand. Firing the gatling gun, he intended to take down the ARX-7 while its shield was down.

His fellow pilot swung the other Venom A.S. into position, bringing its Halberd monomolecular cutter down in a sweeping arc. If it had connected squarely, it would have transected the arm of the Mithril Arm Slave. The glancing blow sent sparks flying, and caused Arbalest to lose hold of the van.

"No!" Sousuke slammed forward into his chair as the ARX-7 shook, hit by the heavy projectiles from the enemy multi-barrel weapon. As he watched, the Mithril vehicle bounced off of the roof of a small establishment, and then rolled awkwardly to a stop.

As he watched in horror, the one A.S. pilot deliberately picked up the foot of his Venom, bringing it down upon the helpless vehicle.

"**_NO!_**" Sousuke shouted at the top of his lungs. He had tried to use the Lambda Driver, but the damn system was still off-line. Naturally, it flared back to life, the instant the enemy machine took its foot off of the flattened piece of wreckage.

In a figurative sense, Sousuke saw red. Was Kaname's lifeless body part of that mangled mess? Even if she were not, those had been his fellow soldiers!

"The Lambda Driver is fully operational again, Sergeant."

"No," Sousuke said again, his voice a whisper. His anger building, he was unaware that the wild and swirling forces around him grew with it. The sudden hatred he felt might be unbefitting a true warrior, but he didn't care.

"How can he _do_ that?" One pilot was shocked. He had fired on Arbalest with no effect. That wasn't the thing that was so surprising. The huge glowing nimbus surrounding his target was unlike anything he had ever seen before.

"It's… no… it shouldn't be possible…" His fellow pilot stammered. "No one told us. I thought that the Mithril Lambda Driver was incomplete, just like ours."

"Al, let's finish this." Sousuke's voice was low, seething with dark emotions.

"Roger. I find that the destruction of our comrades to have a negative influence on my awareness. It would be good to strike on their behalf."

Sousuke clenched his fists. He would ignore the implications of the A.I.'s statement, saving his scolding for later. The A.I. was indeed correct. It would be good to enact battlefield justice.

One of the pilots began his retreat. The other fired his A.S.'s gatling gun until it ran out of ammunition. Turning to run, never felt it when Arbalest's monomolecular cutter sliced diagonally downward, cutting the Venom down from the neck to the waist. Although the machine lay still, Sousuke picked up the shot cannon, placed the barrel into the innards of the inoperative A.S., and then fired repeatedly, until the clip was empty.

He pictured Kaname's face as he shot.

The remaining Venom headed back towards the waterfront, careening off of buildings and running through an inactive rail yard. The pilot was headed towards a large collection of flashing lights in the distance. No doubt, he intended to turn himself in, figuring that a Mithril soldier would not try to kill him under that circumstance. Or, he would abandon his A.S., trying to disappear in all of the confusion.

Pushing Arbalest past its safe limits, Sousuke cut off that avenue of retreat, driving the Venom towards a further stretch of smaller piers. When they both reached the poorly lit area, the enemy A.S. turned and raised its arms.

"I surrender. I can't beat you. Now… you Mithril guys… you're all honorable and stuff. You _have_ to let me live."

"**Wrong!**" Sousuke took out Arbalest's anti-armor dagger. He concentrated, causing the force field to increase in intensity around the hand holding the wicked-looking blade. He was an honorable man, but this was _not_ an honorable enemy. For a moment, he felt as he once had, standing over Russian captives. The same sense of vengeance that had filled him as a young child filled him now.

For the second time that day, the Lambda Driver gave full evidence of its capriciousness.

"Too late!" The enemy pilot was incorrect in that assertion. He died as Sousuke brought the dagger down into Venom's canopy. But, he had brought up the Venom's hand-held weapon and fired, barrel placed against the ARX-7.

As Arbalest had been twisting its body in order to strike, the projectiles that managed to pierce its armor did not destroy the Mithril A.S. or kill its passenger. However, both Sousuke and his craft were badly injured.

Blood dripping down into his eyes from a lacerated scalp, Sousuke fought to remain conscious. He had no time to curse the Lambda Driver once again.

"Al, switch to search mode. Open a channel to Mithril. I need you to take control of Arbalest." Sousuke added that last part after piloting the A.S. into the water. "Do your best to remain undetected. Follow whatever orders you are given."

"Urzu 7, this is Island Hopper one, do you copy?" The incoming message was quick in coming. Mithril communications officers had been well aware of the small battle going on.

"Affirmative… I… I read you…" Sousuke braced himself by grabbing hold of the control levers. He was terribly dizzy and felt somewhat nauseous.

"Report your status, Sgt. Sagara. Has the threat been destroyed?"

"Tell… tell them, Al…" Sousuke slumped in his chair.

The bubbles that marked the ARX-7s entry into the water were gone by the time that the police made it on the scene.


	11. Return

The white van passed through the toll booth and sped along the Aqualine.

By all accounts, they had managed to make a successful escape. No suspicious looking vehicles followed the roundabout route they took to reach the expressway. There was no sign of a Venom A.S. storming after them.

"Looks like you're going to be OK, Miss Chidori," one of the Mithril soldiers said. "Things should go smoothly on the drive to Tokyo."

"That's… ummm, that's great…" Kaname tried to smile, but failed. She pushed her hair out of her face, and then repeated something she had said more than a dozen times already. "I hope Sousuke's OK, _too."_

"I'm sure he will be, Miss. We can't check at the moment, since our communications handset was destroyed." The soldier shrugged. "I guess we're all lucky to still be in one piece."

Missiles from one of the Venom A.S.es had barely missed a direct hit on the van. Only the fact that they had been driving through narrow streets at a high speed had saved them. The missiles had been forced to use a steep angle of inclination, and could not duplicate the vehicles last moment turn into an alleyway.

Nevertheless, the nearby explosion had slammed the van against a stout brick building, causing it to run up along a stairway and flip over. Nobody received anything more serious than a nasty bump or bruise or two, and the van had been set back on its wheels with a modicum of grunting and swearing. However, the large handset had not survived the impact.

"I can't believe that an organization like Mithril doesn't give each of its soldiers a cell phone or something." Kaname rubbed one hand over the other. "I mean… Sousuke… _he _always had something."

"Well," another soldier rubbed his head, looking embarrassed and apologetic. "We did each have something. But, since we were together as a group, a number of us simply left them in the bag. Our short range headsets were all that we needed for close combat."

"Yeh. The bag got tossed in our other van. That's where the big communications set was too." A second soldier shrugged, and then grinned. "But, who would have thought that a teenage girl wouldn't have a purse, and at least one cell phone."

"I was at an airport," Kaname said defensively. "My purse was in my carry-on bag." Her voice went up a couple of octaves. "I decided to drop that when I was being chased by a bunch of stupid robots." She tossed her hair, eyes flashing. "Is that alright with _you,_ Corporal?"

The soldier held up his hands. "**Whoa!** I'm on _your_ side, remember." He managed to hide a smile.

"With friends like this…." Kaname grumbled. "Drive crazy, nearly killing me in a car wreck. Forget their communication stuff. Sit back here laughing at me."

"Who's laughing?" One soldier kept a straight face, while the other quickly put a hand over his mouth.

"**Jerks!**" Kaname folded her arms across her chest, looking away. _"Hmmmpppfff."_

Both soldiers laughed, joined by a number of their squadmates. "I can see where she got the code-name 'Angel' from," one quipped. He ducked when Kaname turned to glare at him.

"Seriously," the Mithril Corporal said. "I'm certain that Sgt. Sagara will be fine. It's not like he's a greenhorn or something, _right?_ It didn't look like those assholes had enough Arm Slaves to make _that_ boy break a sweat." The soldier did indeed have a lot of respect for Sousuke. Nonetheless, there was a worried look in his eyes.

Kaname nodded, thinking back to Hong Kong. There had been five Venom A.S.es during that battle. Kurz and Melissa had told her that Sousuke had taken them down like they were RK-92s, without getting a scratch.

She let out a long breath. There were definitely reasons to be hopeful. Sousuke was one of the best Arm Slave pilots in Mithril, if not the world. His relationship with Arbalest was unique, and their skill with the Lambda Driver grew with each battle.

Wiping away a tear, she frowned. It was claustrophobic, sitting there. The van had no side windows, and the rear windows had been painted over. There was no way that she was just going to sit there, staring a bunch of mercenaries in the dark.

Making her way to the front of the van, Kaname kneeled on the rubberized floor, just between the driver and passenger seat. She wished that she could ride up there, but had been told that she needed to be kept from view. In addition, the soldier in the passenger seat was a trained observer, and was ready to bring his weapons into play at a moment's notice.

"Are we there yet?" Kaname asked, trying to regain her usual spunk.

The driver chuckled. "_Geez!_ Kids these days." With one hand on the wheel, he reached into his pocket and took out a pack of gum. He handed it back to Kaname, telling her to take a piece, and then pass it amongst his fellow soldiers. "Remember to brush your teeth when you get home."

Kaname actually smiled. These were good men for the most part, and they would give up their lives trying to protect her. It made her feel good, seeing that some were trying to keep her spirit up as well.

"It must have been pretty tight in there for a while, huh Miss Chidori?" The middle-aged Sergeant in the passenger seat spoke without taking his eyes off of the road. "But you and the boy Sergeant have been through that kind of shit before, _ain't _you?"

"And worse things at your school, _right?"_ One of the soldiers in the rear obviously had access to intelligence on Sousuke and Kaname. "That whole bit with the Full Monty Virus was a hoot!"

Kaname scowled, but then smiled shyly. Coaxed by the soldiers, she went on to describe some of the escapades that she and Sousuke had been through. Her description of the Bonta-Kun A.S. had everyone laughing uproarishly. The situation with the janitor, the carp, and Tsubaki Issei also tickled their fancy. One soldier swallowed his gum, laughing so hard when he heard how clueless Sousuke had been during the Girl Hunt.

Before she knew it, the Whispered girl found herself bonding with that group of roughnecked veterans. The fact that they all thought so highly of Sousuke somehow made her feel proud.

"Hey, Miss Chidori, feel like singing some drinking songs with us?" The Corporal held up a shiny metal hip flask.

Kaname turned up her nose, which had everybody chuckling.

"Come on! It will put hair on your chest!" One of the other soldiers slapped hand with his nearest buddy.

"_Hmmmpppfff!"_ Kaname fluffed her hair, ignoring the soldiers.

""That better **_not_** be alcohol," the one Sergeant said in a gruff voice. "Not on a mission."

"Lighten up, Sarge." The Corporal unscrewed the top and took a long pull. Wiping his mouth, he winked at Kaname. "It's my ulcer medicine."

It wasn't a quiet ride home, that much was certain. The Mithril troops made it a point to tease Kaname, but they did do in a light-hearted way. The time seemed to fly by, and before she knew it the driver told her that they were only a few minutes away from the safe house.

When the van rolled to a stop, the soldiers dismounted in orderly fashion, moving to make certain that the immediate area was safe. It didn't pay to take chances. After they had made certain that everything was copasetic, and had exchanged proper passwords with the personnel at the door, they waved Kaname in.

"**Kaaa**…**naaaa**…**_mayyyy_**…"

Ayame came running down the hallway, slamming into her big sister. "Kaname, we were so worried about you!"

Moving much more sedately, Shunya walked over to his eldest daughter, a look of relief on his face. He looked slightly disheveled, a rarity for him. His facial features were drawn, and his voice was hoarse. "Kaname. We were so glad to hear that you had been rescued. The terrorist experts at the U.N., they…"

Kaname's father had called people at his place of work, wanting to hear what they thought about the situation he faced, Not mentioning Mithril by name, he gave the security personnel a more detailed description of the airport attack than was available over the news channels or early official briefings.

They had not been very sanguine. Bluntly, they gave little chance of Kaname's safe return.

"I'm OK, Daddy. It was scary, but I've been through this kind of thing before." The sound of Kaname's voice clearly said that she was not getting used to it. Each time was a fresh disaster. "If…" She was interrupted.

"But Kaname… what about Sousuke?" Ayame pulled at her sister's sleeve, frowning when she slid her hand over some of the food that still clung to the clothing. "Where's Sousuke? The people have been very polite, but they didn't tell us _anything."_

"Except that Kaname was safe," Shunya said in a stern voice, almost sounding as if that had been all that mattered. "That was all that we _really_ needed to know." The van had made a quick stop at a convenience store. The message sent via unsecured payphone was in code, indicating that the girl had been successfully rescued.

Kaname clenched her fists. She took exception to what her father had said, and the way that he had said it. Sousuke had saved her! And her father had the nerve to write him off that way?

"I'm happy to see that you and Ayame are safe, Father." Kaname gently removed her sister's hand from her arm. "But that is not all that _I_ need to know." She marched past her father and headed into the largest room in the house. A number of Mithril agents sat near a communications console, while others spoke quietly over in one corner. "Please, can you…"

Kaname didn't need to ask her question. The agents could easily guess what was on her mind. One woman put down her headset, and stood to speak with her.

"There were five Venom Arm Slaves in total. One managed to destroy the other troop van. Sgt. Verwilghen escaped in his vehicle. Arbalset was successful in taking down all of its opponents." The woman hesitated. Her fellow agent spoke to fill the void.

"The ARX-7 took heavy damage, as did Sgt. Sagara." The man tried to tap a cigarette out of its pack, but was unable to perform that simple act. "He… the Sergeant managed to pilot Arbalest into the water… before he became unconscious."

Ayame stood next to Kaname, her eyes wide. She looked up at her sister, watching the emotions that played across her face.

"But he's OK, _right?_ You guys managed to rescue him, didn't you?" Kaname went stiff. "Didn't you?"

"The Arm Slave is piloting itself, underwater. Its top priority is to avoid detection and capture. The A.I. is monitoring Sgt. Sagara's condition, and…" The female agent was cut off.

"_**SOUSUKE SHOULD BE TOP PRIORITY!"**_

Kaname's shout had a number of people jumping. Her father frowned, and then headed over to offer comfort. Ayame put her hand to her mouth, looking over at the Mithril agents, wishing they had better news to pass along.

"Miss Chidori, I assure you…." The male agent was interrupted as well.

"Sousuke rescued me. Sousuke is the only one who can pilot that thing. Sousuke…… Sousuke has to be saved… not…" Kaname began tearing up, her nerves almost entirely shot.

"I'm certain that the boy's comrades are doing the best that they can, Kaname. This is a very difficult situation for everyone." Shunya placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"What do _you_ care, Daddy?" Kaname's voice snapped like a whip. "You would probably be happy if Sousuke died! That way you don't have to worry about me caring about him." She knew she was being somewhat unfair, but the truth remained that her father didn't care much for her boyfriend. "But don't you understand… I'd be dead if it wasn't for him!" She walked away from Shunya, approaching the console.

"Kaname Chidori, you…" Shunya closed his mouth, knowing that his daughter was terribly distraught. He looked over at his youngest child, realizing that Ayame was very worried too.

Kaname picked up a headset laying on the table top. She put it on. "Connect me to the submarine. I want to speak with Tessa or that Kalinin guy." Kaname gripped the edge of the table wit her hand. "If they're busy, give me Mao or Weber… if they're onboard." She set her shoulders and wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry, but…" The one agent held up his hands. "That's against protocol."

One of the Mithril Sergeants walked over. He was soon accompanied by a number of other soldiers.

"I need to speak with captain Testarossa, or Lt. Commander Kalinin. If they are not available, any member of the SRT will do, preferably Sgt. Major Mao or Sgt. Weber." The Sergeant winked at Kaname. "Our communications gear is broken. We need yours." He smiled a fierce smile. _"Now."_

"I… but you're just going to… OK…" The woman agent bit her lip and patched through a call to Da Daanan, routing through Merida Base. "Here…" She handed the headset to the soldier.

"Miss Chidori," the man said, handing the headset to her. "I really _do_ need to report in at some point, but you can go first." He nodded, a serious look on his face. "We all want to know how Sgt. Sagara is."

"You got that f-cking right," one of the other soldiers put in. The other members of the squad put in their own two cents.

"Thank you," Kaname said, sniffling. For amount, she felt less alone. It was an odd feeling, considering that her father and sister were in the room with her. "I'm glad that _somebody_ knows how important Sousuke is." She glanced over at her father, suddenly feeling childish and disrespectful doing so.

Noticing the soldiers looking at him, Shunya stiffened up, his face going hard. Not able to meet any of their stares, he looked over at the lights on the console, watching as they flashed in a hypnotic pattern. This was the soldiers' world, and he was just a guest here. More than that, he owed them and the agents a great deal.

He also owed a certain boy a great deal. That much was obvious. Nevertheless, his feelings could not be washed away by a rescue, no matter how daring and dangerous. In fact, part of him wondered whether his daughter had been kidnapped because of her special abilities, or because she made a perfect pawn.

"I hope the boy is alright," Shunya said grudgingly. "I owe him my thanks."

Ayame looked over at her father. "That's better, Daddy."

Kaname was busy drumming her fingers on the console top until the connection was complete.

""Badger-1, we read you," the communications officer aboard the TDD-1 said, after announcing his own call sign. "You may proceed."

"This is _not_ Badger-1… it's Kaname Chidori…" Kaname glared over at a soldier who had said 'it suits her'. "We all want to know how Sousuke is. Over."

"I'm sorry, Miss Chidori, but I'm not authorized to give you that information. If…" The officer stopped speaking, as a voice in the background could be heard saying 'it's OK, Lieutenant… I'll talk with her'.

"Hello, Kaname. I'll tell you everything we know so far." It was Tessa. "We're doing everything we can for him."

"_Tessa!"_ Kaname perked up. "Where's Sousuke? Is he on the submarine?"

"No," the young Captain answered. "Arbalest is moving slowly along the ocean floor, monitoring Sgt. Sagara's vital signs and doing its best to regulate the oxygen supply." There was a catch in her voice. "We are heading in his direction at top speed. Melissa and Sgt. Weber are on Stand-By, their M9s fitted with undersea propulsion modules. VSTOL aircraft are circling the area, each carrying a frogman able to boost Arbalests air supply if necessary.

"How… how bad is he hurt…" Kaname brought her hand to her mouth. If Tessa sounded worried, things couldn't be good. "Do you think…"

"All we know is that his vital signs have become unstable. By Arbalest's report, he had lost a fair amount of blood. There is nothing more we can be certain of at this time." Tessa's voice cracked. "I'm sorry. We're all glad that you're safe."

"Thank you. But…" Kaname gripped the headset fiercely with one hand. "Why did that big jerk stay in inside that thing? Why didn't he get out and send it on its way. Someone could be helping him by now!" Kaname began to tremble. "It's really stupid, you know…"

Kaname spoke with her fellow Whispered for a brief while longer, reporting some of the things that she had learned at the warehouse. Finished, she slumped over. After the Sergeant gently took the headset from her, the blue-haired girl went to sit down on a couch for a while, face buried in her hands. Her sister sat on one side of her, while her father stood nearby.

When operatives in the Intelligence Division called in an all-clear signal, the civilians were free to go on their way. Wraith would keep up his surveillance duties, and a number of the soldiers would stay with the Chidoris for as long as they wished.

In Shunya's mind, they wouldn't need protection for very long. "We have a flight scheduled out of Haneda International Airport tomorrow morning. They usually handle domestic traffic, but since Narita is currently shut down, Japan Airlines has re-routed some aircraft out of the country."

Kaname looked up, as if she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Father?" She blew her nose on a tissue that Ayame offered her. "Sousuke's still out there, hurt. We don't even know if he'll be OK."

"I understand that, Kaname. He did his duty as a soldier, and we should be very grateful for that. I know how much you care for the boy…" Shunya stopped to cough. "I know how much Sousuke means to you, but we went over that before. The decision had been made." He knew that it would be hard to get Kaname to see the logic of the situation. "There's nothing we can do for anyone here. I'm certain that they will let us know about the boy when they have something more definite."

"No," Kaname shook her head.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Kaname's father tightened his jaw. His eyes narrowed.

"I'm not getting on any plane tomorrow, or before I hear how Sousuke is." She looked up, a determined look on her face. "If he…" She swallowed hard. "If he dies… I will go back with you and Ayame." That would be just as well. Tokyo would hold so many memories of Sousuke.

"Young lady, this is not a situation open to bargaining!" Shunya moved his hand in agitation fashion.

"Yes. We agree on _that,_ Father." The way that Kaname said that made it quite clear that she and her father were not on the same page.

"Just what are you saying, Kaname?" Her father pushed his glasses further up his nose, an angry look on his face.

"If Sousuke's OK, I want to see him. That means here, or any place that Mithril is willing to fly me." Kaname put her hands on her hips. "I doubt that you would want him convalescing at _your _place, right?"

"That's not the question, young lady!" Shunya's face was growing red. Ayame looked at her father, and then over at her sister. Given the gravity of the whole situation, she felt no desire for horseplay.

"When Sousuke is well enough to return to school, I want him to do that. He deserves a chance to be with people his own age. He was making real improvements." Kaname's voice was rather forceful, reminding her father of his deceased wife, when Shizu was in one of her obstinate moods. "I want a chance to go to school where I choose. I think I deserve that. Terrorists always try to get me to do what they want. Now you are too."

"_What?_ Don't you go comparing me to a terrorist, Kaname Chidori!" Shunya began to shake with rage. "The sooner we can get you away from Mithril entirely, the sooner we can stop worrying about things like this!" He pointed a finger at his daughter. "I heard what you told that… Captain. You were being used as bait to get that boy and his machine to come after you."

"Daddy, it's not…" Kaname bit her lip. It was too late. She should have been careful how she worded things, or asked her father to leave the room because of classified information.

"**KANAME!"**

Shunya's shout had a number of people looking in his direction. They had little question of where Kaname must have gotten her temper from. Some apples fall pretty close to the tree.

"Kaname," Shunya tried again, with less heat this time. "I'm worried about you. Ayame and I already lost your mother. We don't want to lose you too." His face softened. "I don't want to have to sit through something like this again."

"I know, Daddy." Kaname sighed. "But there's no guarantee that you won't have to, no matter _where_ I go to school. Someone could kidnap me from any country, if they really wanted to." She looked over at her sister. "If I lived in America again… and spent time around Ayame… she might be put in danger."

Kaname didn't verbalize her next thought. With all her heart, she hoped that her sister wasn't Whispered like she was.

"There are excellent hospitals in New York. Maybe…… maybe if we found the right surgeon… it might be possible to make certain that you're not useful to anyone anymore…" Shunya was willing to pay whatever it took, if there was someway to reverse his daughter's state.

Kaname stood up and excused herself. She needed to use the restroom. Alone in the small room, she placed her forehead against the cool tiled wall next to the toilet. She closed her eyes.

It was going to be a very difficult evening.


	12. Convalescence

**A/N:**

_I will be away for the next week or so. That means 'First Impressions' will be on hiatus for a while. There's only a little bit more to go, any way. I think._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There were faint sounds of some kind of struggle.

He opened his eyes briefly, and then closed them again, bothered by the light in the room.

The sounds grew louder, punctuated by the sound of something metal hitting the floor, somewhere outside of the small well-equipped room.

He opened his eyes again, suddenly on edge. Was there some kind of attack going on? Had the enemy followed him here? More importantly, where _was_ here?

"He has been unconscious for the three days that he's been here," a young woman's voice said. "The doctor's orders are that he is **_not_** to have any visitors, unless they are cleared by Base Security. That requires a _signed_ authorization."

"I told you, he's our friend, and a member of our team. If we need some kind of permission, get on the f-cking phone and call some asshole over here to vouch for us." That voice was very familiar…female… middle to late twenties…. haughty and cantankerous. "Otherwise _I'm_ going to authorize someone's ass with my boot!"

"I will not be threatened," the first woman spat back. "And, I will _not_ let any foul-mouthed tom boy intimidate me. If you keep this up, I will be forced to notify your commanding officer."

"You won't _let?" _The angry voice grew angrier still. "Let me tell you…"

"Hey… I'll handle this, Babe." That voice was very familiar, too. Male… early twenties or late teens… smooth and confident. "A little Weber charm will go a _long_ way. Miss, I truly appreciate the fine care you are providing our friend…… I'm only sorry the poor boy hasn't had the opportunity to appreciate the beauty that he had been blessed to be around. We all work for Mithril… and we all care about young Sgt. Sagara… isn't that true? I have no problem with you staying in the room, keeping an eye on us… especially if I get to return the favor."

"I won't be swayed by flattery, either!" The first woman made quite clear. "And I have no problem with you staying out of these hospital facilities altogether. And what's with the posing? Do you think that you're a model or something."

"Shit! She's got _you_ pegged." The second woman laughed. "But it doesn't matter. I'm going in anyway. And you can take down that damn 'No Smoking' sign, too."

"Orderly. Orderly, over here. Go get someone from the Military Police. Hurry!" The first woman called out to someone. "If you don't want to be written up on charges, I strongly suggest that…"

"Hey! There you guys are. They told me that you might be headed over to see Sousuke!" That voice had him trying to sit up. Youthful… full of energy… late teens. Fighting his way to a clearer head, he could put a face to that voice, as well as a name. "I had to get this stupid paper here, just to come and see him. Why are you standing out here? Is he asleep or something? Nurse?"

"You may go in young lady," the first woman said. "But, he still hadn't regained consciousness, the last time that I checked in with him. It might help him to hear a familiar voice, though." There was a slight pause. "A kind and respectful voice."

"I have your kind and respectful right here. Move it or lose it, Florence Nightingale…." That was followed by the sound of brief tussling.

"Ouch… damn it, Sis… what are you hitting _me_ for? I'm only looking out for your best interest." The man's voice sounded indignant. "Kaname…why don't you and I go in and see Sleeping Beauty, while the Ugly Step Sister stays out here in the hallway. _Ahhhhhhh_… let go…"

"It would probably be quieter if you just let them come in with me. I know them. They're friends." Kaname's voice had Sousuke trying to sit up, unsuccessfully.

"OK. But, you'll _all_ need to leave after a few minutes. I need to give him his bath." The nurse said. "He needs his dressings changed, too."

"His bath?" Kaname's voice rose an octave. "You mean, washing him… all over…"

"Yes. I am very thorough in my job. Those things he is incapable of doing for himself, I do for him." The nurse began pushing the door open. "Is there a problem?"

"Oh… no… no… no…" Kurz laughed. "The only problem is that the poor boy isn't awake to enjoy it. Yeh, what a pity. Hey, pretty lady, do you think you can let Miss Chidori watch while you give the hero his wipe down? It might be very educational. _Owwww_…"

"Nice punch, Kaname. Next time I suggest that you use your elbow." It was Melissa's turn to laugh. "Or your knee."

The door swung open all the way. The nurse just shook her head as she watched the three friend enter the room.

"Kaname?" Sousuke's voice was weak.

"Yes, Sousuke." Kaname had to force herself to walk with some dignity, rather than running to her boyfriend's side. Swallowing hard and fighting back tears, she touched the bandages wrapped around his head. "They… ummm… give you a brain transplant or something?" Her joke sounded flat in her ears, but she needed to say something off hand, to keep from throwing herself on him and crying.

"Kaname, you're here?" Sousuke tried to sit up again, but the nurse told him to lay still.

"Does it _look_ like I'm here, you big idiot?" Kaname wiped away a tear before squeezing his nearest hand. "I guess the new brain doesn't work any better than the old one, huh?"

"It's so heartwarming," Kurz quipped. "Most girls would have kissed him, or told them how worried they were. Kaname, I salute you."

"Shut the hell up, dickhead." Melissa pushed Kurz aside and walked over to look down at Sousuke.

"Thank you, Melissa." Kaname smiled, then looked back down at Sousuke. "Kurz, I'll save that kind of stuff for when I'm alone with Sousuke. But, don't be shy, if **_you_** want to kiss him…"

Melissa chuckled, giving Kaname a thumbs up. Kurz scowled, but then smirked, tossing his hair. The girl should know better than that.

"Sousuke, old man. It's great to see that you're OK." Kurz rapped on the bed rail a few times. "You had us all worried. Sis and I only wanted to see how you were. Your girlfriend here wanted to help that cute little nurse give you a sponge bath. You can probably guess what she wanted to sneak a peak at." Kurz' smile grew.

"Kaname?" Sousuke looked up into her face, watching her face turn from pink to red.

"No, Sousuke… I didn't…" Kaname shook her head.

"You haven't introduced her to your little soldier yet, _have_ you?" Kurz ignored the look of annoyance the nurse gave him, and the much darker look Melissa was working on. "She and the nurse probably wanted to play Doctor. Heh heh heh."

"Kaname? Little soldier? What…" Sousuke coughed. "May I have some water please?"

The blue-haired girl rushed to get the water before the nurse did. That would provide her a ready means to avoid answering Sousuke's question.

"It looks like we have quite a crowd here." That voice was very familiar as well. "Nurse, I hope that Sgt. Weber hasn't been giving you any trouble." Tessa walked into the room, carrying a nice potted plant for her injured subordinate.

_Melissa's expression told Tessa everything she needed to know._

"Of course not, Tessa!" Kurz struck a pose. "It wasn't me. Kaname and the nurse wanted to sneak a peak at Sousuke's…" he paused, and then put on a straight face. "I shouldn't mention the word… it would make you blush." Looking over at Melissa with a defiant look before ragging on her friend, he added "I bet they would let you join them."

It was Tessa's turn to blush. It didn't help when Kurz said 'See, that means she wants to', and started whistling.

Things were quickly getting out of hand.

"I'm going to need to ask some of you to leave. The number of visitors is strictly limited, and things are becoming too raucous." The nurse fluffed Sousuke's pillow for him and brought a full pitcher of water over to his nightstand.

"Things are going to get quiet _real_ soon," Melissa said. She placed the barrel of her pistol up under Kurz' jaw. Thinking ahead, she had put in a clip of rubber bullets, even though she rarely had use for such nonsense. "One way or the other."

"But Sis, I was just…" Kurz swallowed hard and went silent when Melissa pushed the gun harder against him. Knowing her, she might not be kidding.

Sousuke just lay on his back taking it all in. He didn't mind the commotion. It was something familiar. These were his friends. Not entirely oblivious to Kaname's reaction, he felt a need for some slight mischief himself. "Kaname, I am at a loss. Could you explain to me what Kurz was talking about?"

"Ummm…" Kaname clasped one hand in the other. "You know…" She looked very uncomfortable.

"Here, I'll do it." Melissa walked over and bent down, whispering in Sousuke's ear. She went into very vivid detail, when she really only needed to use one or two words. "Got it?"

"Affirmative." It was Sousuke's turn to swallow hard. He needed another cup of water.

Kaname smirked. She saluted Melissa, then tossed her hair into Kurz' face. "That's a very nice plant, Tessa."

"Thank you," Tessa smiled at Kaname. It was wonderful seeing them all kid around with each other. Especially Sousuke. Things had been very close with him for a while.

After that, everyone's behavior calmed down considerably. After the shock of seeing Sousuke wore off, Kaname became very protective of him, making certain that there was no shouting, fighting, or loud laughter. They all chatted amiably, while the nurse went off to get Sousuke's lunch. On the way out, she told the breathless MP that he probably wasn't needed, but suggested he stay outside the room for a short while just the same.

"Kaname, I still don't understand why you are here." Sousuke pushed up a loop of bandage that wandered too far south.

"_What? _How hard did you hit your head, you big moron." Kaname brushed her hand across his cheek. "Even Kurz realizes how much you mean to me."

"Yes, I am very grateful for that. But, you should understand what I am asking. I thought that you would be in New York by now." Sousuke fought down an upwelling of hope, knowing that Kaname might indeed need to go to America after she had finished with her visit.

"Oh, that!" Kaname shrugged, as if it were no big deal. "Tessa was kind enough to arrange a flight here for me." She looked over at the members of her boyfriend's SRT. "As I understand it, two misfits threatened to hijack a helicopter if something wasn't arranged." She smiled, knowing that was not the answer Sousuke wanted to hear.

Sousuke closed his eyes and lay still. He knew the pressure to speak would get to Kaname sooner or later. He could wait.

_It wasn't as if he was going anywhere._

The time stretched on. Tessa giggled, looking at Kaname's face. Melissa took out a cigarette and lit up, ignoring hospital rules.

The silence was punctuated by overhead messages, calling medical personnel to various points throughout the Merida Island medical facility. Eventually, Kaname couldn't take it any more. "Are you falling asleep, Mister?" Kaname tapped Sousuke on the shoulder, careful to avoid the I.V. line when she leaned over. "If you a_re_…"

Sousuke remained silent. Unable to help himself, he grinned ever so slightly.

"Jerk!" Kaname said, grinning herself. Everyone else seemed to be amused as well. "I had a long talk with my father. He was being very stubborn, as you might expect. But, finally he began to see that things weren't as straightforward as he thought they were. It's not that he gave in or anything. He's so used to the way that things work at the U.N., you know. That's why he…"

"Acted the way that _all_ stuffed shirts act," Melissa said, blowing a large cloud of smoke in Kurz' direction. "It's all numbers and words to them. The biggest crisis that pencil pushers have to deal with is when the office runs out of staples, or the coffee creamer outdates. Shit." She looked over at Tessa. "Present company excluded."

Tessa frowned. She knew that Melissa was just teasing her. She was _not_ a pencil pusher!

"Hey, that's not fair." Kaname said, grabbing Sousuke's bed rail. "My father doesn't just sit behind some desk. He played a big part in the Rio de Janiero 'Earth Summit' a few years ago. That was the only thing that led to the treaties on biodiversity and climate change."

Tessa nodded her head. Kurz yawned. Melissa snorted, and then replied. "Biodiversity. Wonderful. I can see all the biodiversity I want looking at Weber. La _dee _dah."

"That's not all," Kaname said, feeling defensive. "He's visited a number of nations, working incredibly hard to limit deforestation and promote sustainable forest development. And, he's done great things in preventing over-fishing."

"Right," Melissa said, stretching long and slow. "With all the paper and pencils those guys in the U.N. use every year, that's what probably puts the forests in danger. And I can probably thank _him_ for the increased cost for canned crab. Shit. While people like us fight to keep things safe, it's the suit and tie guys that try to slap rules on everything." She definitely had a thing against rule and regulations, dating back to her life in a military family.

"Melissa…" Tessa pulled at her ponytail.

"My father works hard to keep people safe in his own way!" Kaname's voice was rising. She ignored Sousuke when he placed his hand on hers. "You think it was simple for him to work on convincing enemies like Syria, Israel, Greece, and Turkey to all work together to clean up the beaches around the Mediterranean? Half of the polluted beaches are usable again, thanks to _his _group."

"OK, so he's good at cleaning up big piles of sand." Melissa frowned, thinking about her father, and how he had almost railroaded her into a marriage she didn't want. "Wonderful. F-cking marvelous. Why's he so intent on messing up your life?" She didn't add 'and his'when she looked down at Sousuke in sisterly fashion.

Tessa shook her head, knowing full well what Melissa must be thinking. But, this was not the time or place for this kind of thing.

"He… I…" Kaname hung her head. "He wants what's best for me. We just have different opinions on what that is."

"The Sergeant Major is correct. The man is obviously crazy." Kurz flashed a rather flamboyant grin. As usual, he wanted to play the Devil's Advocate. "I mean, what _normal_ father wouldn't want his daughter to go out with a boy who can knock down half of a port city…… while kicking the ass of five invading Arm Slaves? Or someone who can fight off robots…… while pretending to be a terrorist on a cruise ship? Not to mention introducing himself by crashing through a plate glass window…… swinging on the end of a fire hose."

Tessa sighed. She remembered standing before general Ammitt, after the mission in Hong Kong. Sir Malory had laughed, telling the President of the Intelligence Division that the SRT soldiers couldn't be tamed.

_How right he was._

"But, if he gets to know Sousuke better…." Kaname now switched over to her boyfriend's defense.

"He'll find out that our clueless young hero ran into a girl's locker room, and then returned home hand-cuffed to a metal folding chair." Kurz smiled, remembering one of the first days that they had been assigned to Tokyo to watch over Kaname. "Oh, and he would be amused to hear that the same brilliant boy brought a Bio-agent to class, one that had his daughter and everyone else in the school ending up butt naked. And if that didn't win him over, there would be plenty of stories about exploding lockers…grenades in school… trapping Art Class… good stuff like that."

"Well… you know… Sousuke _meant_ well…" Kaname knew that now. At the time, she would have kicked him inside of a cruise missile and launched him as far away as possible.

"It took you a while to get used to that though, didn't it Kaname?" Tessa nodded sagely. "But you didn't have any choice in the matter, right? Your father does."

"The man probably won't have a clue unless someone shoves one up his ass." Melissa tossed her lit cigarette onto the floor. "Kaname would be dead a number of times over, if it wasn't for Sousuke."

"But, she has also been faced with danger _because _of me," Sousuke said. "This latest attack is a fine example of that." He looked up at Kaname. "You said that you had a long talk with your father. You never told us about the results of that conversation."

"I was kind of distracted," Kaname said, looking over at Melissa. Melissa just shrugged.

"I think this has all been a bit much for the Sergeant," the nurse said, returning. She was pushing a food cart. "It is time for everyone to leave. The quiet ones can return during the next visiting hours." Screwing up her face when she looked at Kurz and Melissa, the young woman made it quite apparent whom she was excluding.

"Couldn't I just stay while he eats… I could help feed him…" Kaname looked hopeful.

"No." The nurse was adamant. "He needs to take some medicines now, too. But, I might need some help getting him out of bed for a walk… about an hour from now." She flashed Kaname a smile.

"Oh." Kaname mouthed 'thank you'. Giving Sousuke a quick kiss on the cheek, she finally got to the crux of the matter. "In any case, Daddy still wants me to come back to America with him. But, he's giving me one chance." She looked over at Sousuke. "He wants to spend some time around Sousuke, getting to know what he's like."

"You mean, seeing if trouble follows him everywhere he goes," Kurz said, getting his hand smacked by the nurse when he reached for the food on Sousuke's tray.

"You guys are screwed." Melissa grabbed her lanky squadmate and began pulling him from the room.


	13. Dinner

The sound of clinking glasses came from the far corner of the darkly lit room.

By all accounts, a group of young professionals had something to celebrate. Their happy laughter filtered over to where Kaname sat, making her frown.

'Why can't our table be like _that?' _she thought.

"Excuse me waiter, may I have some more rolls please?" Ayame, dressed in a pretty dress, held an empty wicker basket up to a major domo dressed in white tails. "They're so good." The young girl had single-handedly demolished the bread.

"Yes," Kaname put in, "Someone other than my sister might like some." She made a face at Ayame.

"You don't need any more rolls, Ayame." Shunya wiped his mouth on an embroidered napkin. "Save some room for your dinner. The food here is exquisite." He placed the napkin down in his lap. "Besides, you need to watch what you eat."

That had Kaname raising one eyebrow, and then giving her sister a smirk.

"Are you concerned that your daughter is overweight?" Sousuke looked Ayame up and down. He was oblivious to the different looks he drew from both girls. "She does not appear so to me."

That had Ayame blushing. She was still having a hard time knowing what to feel about the young soldier. He was mysterious and dashing. At times, she found herself flirting in the way that young teens do. But, he was the main reason that Kaname didn't want to come back to America with her and her father. That made him a rival of sorts.

"_Ah-hem-m-m-m_…" Shunya cleared his throat louder than good manners usually allowed. He did not like the idea of the young operative eyeing his youngest daughter. It was bad enough that he was entangled in a relationship with Kaname.

"But, if she _has _become somewhat corpulent, I could suggest a practical exercise regimen." Sousuke's comment had Kaname hiding a smile behind her napkin. "These might help as well." He placed a food bar on the table in front of Shunya.

Ayame gave Sousuke the evil eye. 'Corpulent'? Just using that word put him in her doghouse. She knew what tack she would take.

Kaname sighed. She recognized the protein bar.

"What is this?" Shunya picked up the small wrapped food item.

"It is a protein bar called _HooAH_. This performance nutrition bar first developed for the military, based on the "SteadyEnergy" blend,was created in by the Department of Defense Combat Feeding Directorate at the U.S. Army Soldier Systems Center, to increase energy and improve performance of war-fighters during intense military operations." Sousuke relaxed some, having been feeling rather tense since they all met at the fancy restaurant. This was something he knew quite a bit about. "A reduced size _HooAH! _will be part of the First Strike Ration scheduled for fielding in 2007 pending approval from the military services."

Kaname pinched Sousuke under the table. Ayame's mouth fell open, but she couldn't help herself. She started giggling. Shunya found himself at a loss for words.

"It would not serve as a healthy meal by itself, but makes an excellent supplement for those in exercise regimens. Also, it is well formulated. Certain proteins have various advantages…" Sousuke frowned when Kaname kicked him. Why? She had told him to be outgoing.

"…Which we don't need to hear about at the moment." Kaname smiled as she spoke. "Daddy, why don't you tell us something about gourmet dining?"

"Here we go…" Ayame said, frowning. She put on a huge grin when her father looked her way.

"That's a wonderful idea. I'll have them hold the menus for now. It will give us time to talk a little before I help you all select your meals." Shunya's love for fine dining couldn't have been more evident. "Let's see. Where should I start? How about with some historical background?"

"That would be excellent, Sir. The study of history often provides important insight into human behavior." Sousuke was a big history buff. His interests centered on military history, but extended far beyond that.

Kaname queezed Sousuke's leg. That was a good answer. It would do him well to keep a low profile, and to show interest in the things that her father thought were important.

Ayame pouted until Sousuke handed her one of his roles.

"Glad to see that a young person's interests involve more than video games and the latest music craze," Shunya said. "Fine dining is an art, but it is by no means a recent art. The rituals of the table have followed us and sometimes even directed our steps throughout history. The beginning of a meal used to be announced by a call for the diners to assemble. In some places, a prayer bell or the town curfew bell was used to indicate meal time." Shunya moved his silverware just a tiny bit, stared at it, and moved it back again. He smiled. The placement had been perfect. It was a fine establishment that paid attention to all of the little details.

""That is correct," Sousuke said. "One can add the fact that the person responsible for keeping time and warning of danger by mean of ringing the church steeple bell used to be called "the watch". Not without coincidence, the English word is now used for the time piece worn around our wrists." Sousuke picked up one knife, tested the edge, and then placed it down askew. He didn't see Shunya's initial look of approval evaporate.

"That's very interesting Sousuke?" Ayame gave the young soldier a big smile.

"Are the knives safe?" Kaname asked sarcastically. She caught herself too late. She had been the one to repeatedly insist that Sousuke refrain from his usual otaku habits.

"Affirmative. They are dull, but should suffice. If not, I unfortunately only brought one combat knife. We could share, I suppose." Sousuke made to open his dinner jacket.

"**DON'T YOU DARE!**"

Kaname bit her lip and blushed. A number of diners turned and looked in her direction. One busboy shook his head. She didn't dare look at her father.

"I was joking, Kaname." Sousuke said.

Ayame giggled, hand over her mouth.

"_Ahem!_" Shunya placed his glass down after examining it for cleanliness. "When dinner was announced… say by butler in the Victorian age or trumpet in medieval France… the washing ceremony had to begin. Everybody had to approach the table and extensively wash their hands. I hope you all did something similar before coming to dine tonight."

"Yes, Daddy." Ayame frowned. Her father had made her do it twice, the second time with him watching.

"Failure to adequately wash hands is a major cause of infectious diseases. Individuals who practice poor personal hygiene may spread diseases such as hepatitis A, salmonellosis, and shigellosis. Studies indicate that one-third of people do not wash their hands after using the restroom." Sousuke looked over at Kaname.

"Don't even _think_ of asking…" She showed her teeth.

"Ahhh. I see. I strongly suggest you begin…." Sousuke was interrupted.

"I wash my hands before leaving the restroom, Sousuke," Kaname said too loudly. "I just don't think it's… an… appropriate… topic… at…" She felt like sliding under the table. People were whispering about her now. That was ironic, people whispering about the Whispered.

"It is very important, Kaname. Especially for those who prepare the food." Sousuke wonder why Ayame was looking at him an grinning. "There are effective techniques that one should employ. Hands should be washed vigorously by scrubbing with warm, soapy water for at least twenty seconds. Viruses and bacteria… including those used as Bio-Weapons… can hide underneath fingernails. Thus, one should rub tips of fingers along the soapy palm of the alternate hand or use a fingernail brush or gun cleaning tools. Afterwards, it is advisable to rinse one's hands well and completely dry with a paper towel or air-dryer. Those that prepare food should try not to touch potentially contaminated surfaces after their hands. There are more details, but it would be boring conversation."

Kaname came close to making a sarcastic remark about Sousuke and Bio-Agents. Luckliy she did not. Thinking about the Full Monty Virus had her gripping the tablecloth tightly in her fist.

"If you like, Sir…" Sousuke looked over at Shunya. "I can check on the cooks to see if they are following proper protocol. Alternatively, I can place a seurveillance camera in the rest room and…. **Owwww**."

"_Sousuke!" _Kanmame spoke in a stage whisper after grinding her high heel into the young agent's foot.

Shunya closed his eyes for a second, and then deftly continued with his discourse on the history of dining. "In medieval Europe, dinner was preceded by the "tasting" ceremony, where the food for the lord had to be tasted by servants to make sure it was not poisoned. You will be interested to know that a relic of this ceremony transpires in the contemporary etiquette when the host tastes the wine before approving it for its guests, a pure expression of the ceremonial concern for their well-being."

"That's very interesting, Daddy." Kaname smiled, trying to gain some points back.

"That's very interesting, Daddy" Ayame mouthed silently, rolling her eyes. She put her chin on her hands and watched Sousuke.

"Ayame, elbows off the table." Shunya scolwed.

"It is instructive to note that the fear of intentional poisoning remained wide spread for centuries in Europe," Sousuke added. "While the meal was prepared in the royal kitchen, normally located far away from the dining room, the dishes had to travel very long distances to reach the table. The procession from the kitchen to the table offered an impressive view to by-standers. Several dishes on large tray plates 'covered' by a metal lid and wrapped in covers whose function was to keep the heat and to make sure that the food was not tampered with." Sousuke managed that without any other slip-ups.

"Very good," Shunya said, raising an eyebrow. There might be more to this Sousuke than meets the eye. "Those covers are the origin of the term "cover" for the place setting. Also, since you seem well-versed in history, I will add a little something from this country. It was only in 1989 that the emperor of Japan abolished the food-tasting requirement of the royal meals. To stress the point that meals can indeed be a very serious matter, the emperor's cook, Tadao Tanaka, committed the ritually prescribed suicide when his master died… even though it turned out to be natural causes. "

"Yes, his relative, Yuki Tanaka, wrote a chapter "Japanese biological warfare plans and experiments on POWs," in the book '_Hidden Horrors: Japanese War Crimes in World War II'. _It will not have been read widely, as men in this nation tend not to want to… **ouch-h-h-h.**"

"Woman don't want to hear about it either, moron!" Kaname hung her head. Her reflexes and habits kept tripping her up.

"Maybe it's not good to read so much…" Shunya muttered.

"Thank you, Sousuke." Ayame had heard what her father said. She could make use of this line some day.

Shunya wondered if he should continue. He couldn't resist talking about fine dining. After his time in America, his fact-sharing focused more often on Western customs. That would be quite evident in his continued discourse. "The table as a dining and gathering place are recent innovation of society, as is the "dining room" ." In ancient times, dinners were a meal consumed by the fireplace, or a banquet in the noble residence hallway where all the guests were seated around one side of a u-shaped long table."

Sousuke was about to add some military or historical fact, but stopped when he saw Kaname's face.

"Sometimes, eating took place seated on the floor on suitable mats with individual trays tables being used to accommodate the serving dishes, or directly as a surface from which the food was eaten from. The concept of a "stationary" table in a separate room gained ground only in seventeenth century, when a middle class started to emerge, and that middle class could afford wider houses and a dedicated space for dining, a bourgeois extension of the noble habit of having a separate "withdrawal room" in which to dine with the closest advisors, away from indiscreet ears." Shunya stopped. "Ayame, pay attention. Stop playing with your napkin."

This time, Kaname gave Ayame a smirk.

"The nobility used to dine either in the banquet rooms in the hall of the palace, or in parlours with a smaller and more confidential group of people. Excuse me. I should be more polite. Is this boring anyone?" Shunya looked around. He didn't need anyone to answer. Sousuke was paying attention, while his two daughters were looking around the opulently decorated main dining area.

"Negative. I wish that Kaname was this well-informed. That would make… **ahhhhhh**." Sousuke grimaced. Kaname had pinched him, and her nails were rather sharp. Unbeknownst to him, there was a reason for that fact. She had filed her nails to make her pinching more effective.

Shunya glared at Kaname, suspecting that she might have done something out of view. Looking at Sousuke, he began to wonder if any boy who had _not _survived the rigors of military training could possibly survive being around his daughter. Then again, it was likely that the young man was precipitating her actions. He tapped his fingers against the table top. Looking down and seeing the well-ironed table cloth, he moved on to his next topic.

"Table cloths were first seen in Rome at the time of the emperors, but they were an exclusive treat of very wealthy and noble individuals, as the tables in common people houses were normally uncovered."

"Kaname didn't have a tablecloth at her apartment," Ayame put in slyly. "We have one at home though. How about you, Sousuke?"

"Affirmative." Sousuke answered. "I have one." He did not have one before Cmdr. Mardukas had ridden herd on him, just prior to Tessa's visit to Jindai High School. He wondered why Ayame was saluting him.

"_Ahem! _It was only in the seventeenth century that the table cloth… always pristine white… became part of the dining etiquette to the point that tables would be set with several of them, one to be removed after every course so that the original cleanliness could be restored. Some restaurants keep this alive today, placing two table cloths on the table, the top one of which is removed before dessert." Shunya reached over and smacked Ayame's hand as she lifted up the tablecloth to peak underneath.

"**Daddy!**" Kaname said. "You shouldn't be so violent."

Hearing that, Sousuke dropped his water glass. He deftly caught it with his other hand.

Shunya took note of Sousuke's reaction. He shook his head. A number of officials at school had let slip comments about a halisen.

Reaching for a bowl of imported crackers, Ayame knocked over a salt shaker. That simple accident gave rise to the next topic. "The first accessory appearing on the table was certainly the container for salt. Salt was very precious and often used to enhance the flavor of various dishes." Shunya offered his tahnks when a table atendant cleaned up the salt with a small whisk broom and dustpan.

"Salt was also used for its preservation properties when refrigeration methods were not available." Sousuke said. That had Shunya nodding. "It also had military significance." That had Kaname clenching her teeth. "For instance, it is recorded that thousands of Napoleon's troops died during his retreat from Moscow because their wounds would not heal as a result of a lack of salt. In 1777, the British Lord Howe was jubilant when he succeeded in capturing General Washington's salt supply. And, in the aftermath of the second World War, restoring a war-ravaged nation's salt production was a priority in reconstruction of Japan." Sousuke was beginning to build up steam. "Similarly, throughout history the essentiality of salt has subjected it to governmental monopoly and special taxes. The Chinese, like many other governments over time… **owwww. **Kaname, I wish you would not _do_ that!"

"Thank you, Kaname" Shunya said in a deadpan voice. "Salt was indeed used as a preservative. In fact salt was kept in the "salt cellar" which explains the ethimology of the word "cellar". From the French word _"sel", _the "sellier" was the place were the salt was stored, which then became "cellar" in English. Indeed tables used to be very accessories-free surfaces. With no plates, glasses or cutlery, hands were used for eating and the table top space reserved for food leftovers." After pushing his glasses further up his nose, Kaname's father prepared to discuss other accessories.

"Daddy, when are they going to take our order?" Ayame asked with a bored look on her face. She began wrapping her napkin around her fingers.

"As I said before, I asked the Captain to wait a bit, so that I might have a chance to go over some points of etiquette first. I will get to that in a moment. Put your napkin in you lap, please." Shunya didn't catch the glance that Kaname and Sousuke exchanged.

Sousuke was thinking that Cmdr. Mardukas and Shunya would get along famously. Kaname dreaded the idea of going back to America even more than before, if it meant listening to dinner time lectures. She began to feel sorry for Ayame.

"Napkins were originally very large, intended to be wrapped around the neck to protect the full length of the chest from spills and grease." Shunya looked around the eating area, happy to see that no one there was using linen in just that fashion. "Nowadays, napkins are much smaller and it is considered a sign of lower class upbringing to wrap them round one's neck. As often happens, the _"practica" _napkin became a form of art to brighten the setting of the dining table. The "napkin folding art" reached its maximum expression at Versailles in the seventieth century, when they were customarily folded into frogs, fish, boats, pyramids and many other amazing shapes."

Kaname earned a smile from her father when folded her napkin in the classic Water Lily shape. Ayame pouted and said "The napkin belongs in your lap, Kaname. _Geeez. _Sousuke, can't you teach her anything?"

"You… had… better… _not_… answer…" Kaname said under her breath.

"The real revolution on the table and sign of the triumph of western "good manners" came to completion with the appearance of the fork. For hundreds of years the only utensil was the knife, the same one would be used for various purposes including personal defense and would be carried about by most men during the Middle Ages." Shunya added.

"You had better not saying anything about _that, _either." Kaname said.

"What _can_ I talk about?" Sousuke asked.

"How about dating?" Ayame asked mischievously. "Or kissing." She waited a moment until Kaname looked in her direction. "Or that adult kind of stuff. You know…_s_… _e_…"

"**AYAME!**" This time it was Shunya who was embarrassed after raising his voice.

"_Oooops." _Ayame put her hand over her mouth, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Perhaps it _would_ be wise to get the menus now, Daddy." Kaname's suggestion had obvious merit. But, she should have realized that her father wasn't done yet. She received the kind of look that she usually gave Sousuke. The saying about walking in someone else shoes had new meaning for her.

"People sat at the table and used their own knife to carve and cut meat and vegetables or a slice from the bread loaf. The food was brought to the mouth simply by hand or picked by the knife sharp and pointy end and carefully rendered to the lips." Shunya was interrupted.

"There is no reason to demonstrate!" Kaname quickly said to Sousuke, after a serving boy brought around more fresh hot rolls and a nice length of crusty baguette.

"Kaname?" Sousuke wondered why Kaname was acting so edgy. She didn't think that the establishment was at risk for attack, did she?

"I suggest you find some way to relax, Kaname," Shunya offered. "Your meal will be better savored that way. Where was I? Ah yes. As a general rule, the hands were the most effective and clean way of dealing with food. The Knife was the first to evolve. Along with society developing more convivial forms of civility, it became rude to carry a sharp knife to the table and the first purposefully made silver table knives appeared. They were much nearer the type we use today and less like a weapon…"

"_Hmmmpppfff!" _Kaname said with a satisfied shake of her head.

"…Then some improved knives were designed that had two prongs, making the picking of the food easier after cutting, leading more directly the shape of the fork."

"That is interesting to know," Sousuke said amiably, getting a nod from Shunya. "Of note, the Military Fork … a weapon consisting of a pronged pair of blades or spikes affixed to the end of a long staff… advanced in the opposite direction, having been influence by ancient Tridents with their three prongs. Weapons with a single blade or point, such as halberd or spears, likely preceded the military fork, rather than being a derivative of it.".

"Fascinating…" Shunya said in a flat voice. Did that boy ever speak about things that were not military?

"Oh wow!" Ayame said, staring at Sousuke again. "You know so much, Sousuke."

"Why me?" Kaname muttered. She looked over at her father. "Menus?"

Shunya shook his head, after considering for a few moments. "The fork, the way we know it today, was introduced for the first time in Italy about five hundred years ago, and soon became the accepted standard in Europe and later in the new world. First the fork was used to hold the food to facilitate cutting, so that the use of the hands was spared. Later, in the seventieth century, it became a food picking device and a tool to scoop from the plate. Two far apart and pointy prongs became three and then four, with gentler edges and increasingly elaborate designs."

"What are you doing?" Kaname asked Sousuke. The young agent was writing things down on a piece of paper he had removed from his pocket.

"I may not be able to remember all of these facts, Kaname." Sousuke answered. That had Shunya appreciating the boy's interest in the subject matter. Maybe he wasn't so single-minded after all.

"What's that on the back of the paper? Ayame askedwhen Kaname pulled the paper away from Sousuke. She read the larger words. "Things Not To Do At Dinner…"

"Sousuke, you wrote on the list I gave you? That was… for… ummm…" Kaname swallowed hard, unable to meet her fathers eyes.

"Spoons, Sir?" Sousuke moved to cover the discovery.

Shunya drummed his fingers against the table, and then nodded his head. "You may have a keener sense of the appropriate than my daughter." That had Kaname promising to pay Sousuke back later. That was definitely not a flattering comparison.

"I only wanted to make the night at the restaurant memorable, Daddy." Kaname tried to look contrite.

"I don't think that will be hard," Ayame said, pretending to look at her nails. She looked at Kaname out of the corner of her eye instead. She managed not to smile.

"The spoon is basically a cup with an arm attached, and the first and most natural spoon of all was certainly a cupped human hand," Shunya said. "As soon as the use of hands went out of fashion, the spoon imposed itself as the only possible choice for scooping out soups and other liquids from the bowl. The first spoons may have been made out of sea shells, coconut shells and stones, the first totally human made spoons were naturally made of wood," He paused to speak with a passing conscierge, and then began again. "The family of table utensils keeps growing right up to today; not only there is an almost countless number of forks, knives and spoons each dedicated to a special function and type of food. We won't go into detail tonight."

"_Good!" _Kaname said without thinking. She froze immediately.

"Kaname, you told me that we should listen politely, no matter how long-winded things became." Sousuke made a similar slip.

Shunya's face took on the appearance of a thundercloud. "I think _now_ might be a good time to go over dining etiquette."

There was a sudden loud noise. It came as a bottle of champagne was being opened a few tablesdown.

"**K-A-N-A-M-E!"**

Sousuke immediately knocked Kaname to the floor, chair and all. In one smooth motion, he also brought his pistol out. All conversation in the room ceased. It took a monumental effect of will on Kaname's behalf, not to grab the gun and shoot Sousuke. After sheepish apologies were made to the other diners, the restaurant staff was reassured that there was nothing wrong with the chair, and Sousuke had picked up the taser and stun grenades that had fallen out of his jacket, the young soldier coughed, turned to Shunya, and said "I believe you were going to instruct us in etiquette…"

Shunya stared as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Coughing, he squared his shoulders and tried to maintain an air of calm and cool. "Yes. In most cultures, it is considered inappropriate to knock a woman from her seat and lay across her, gun in hand." He didn't say 'I don't want to see you lay across my daughter in any place, for any reason, at any time', but he was thinking it.

"Sir… the cork… it sounded like a gunshot… I reacted quickly because…" Sousuke stopped when the older man held up a hand.

"I should say that it is also considered impolite to interrupt someone who's speaking." He cleared his throat, after sparing a sideways glance at a giggling Ayame. "Let me see. How should I begin? Before getting down to specifics, I should say that cross cultural differences should always be taken into account. A lack of cross cultural awareness can result in misinterpretations." He spared Sousuke a long look. "Misinterpretations can lead to offense. Offense can lead to unfortunate incidents, especially for politicians and international business men."

"And women, Daddy!" Ayame piped up.

"Good girl." Kaname said.

Sousuke wisely stayed quiet.

Shunya remained silent after that, counting backwards from fifty. One daughter was difficult enough to deal with. Did he really want to bring Kaname back with him? "Hopefully, you've gotten that out of your system, now" He said. "Sousuke, if by some chance I relent and let Kaname remain, I may be leaving Ayame in your charge."

"Uhhh…" Sousuke stiffened before realizing it was a joke.

"_Yeah!" _Ayame said, clapping.

"**Daddy!**" Kaname blushed, realizing it was just a jest.

"One area of importance in cross cultural awareness is the different dining etiquettes of the world. Cross cultural dining etiquette involves considering the following points. First off, _Seating _- is there a protocol as to who sits where? Should one wait to be seated? Is it acceptable etiquette for men/women to sit next to one another?"

"He _should_ have said one should consider whether or not women should sit next to idiots." Kaname spoke so that only Sousuke could hear her.

"_Eating_ - what utensils, if any, are used? Is it a knife and fork, hands or chopsticks? Is there any etiquette around using them?" Shunya continued uninterrupted.

"He didn't mention anything about pistols, tasers, or grenades, Sousuke." Kaname noted.

"_Body language _- how should one sit? Is it bad etiquette to rest elbows on the table? If seated on the floor what is the correct position?" Shunya looked over at Ayame who quickly put her hands in her lap.

"We already covered the point about pushing fellow diners to the ground." Kaname tossed her hair, hitting Sousuke in the face with it.

"_Conversation_ - is the meal the proper place to engage in conversation? If so, is discussing business appropriate?" Shunya was not so unobservant that he didn't know what Kaname was doing.

"Talking about military things is talking business for you, mister. And it's not appropriate. _Got _it?" Kaname didn't expect an answer.

"_The food _- what foods are common to eat? Is it good etiquette to compliment the cook and how? Does one finish everything on the plate? Is it polite to ask for more?" Shunya watched Kaname this time.

"It's not good etiquette to shot, blow up, or otherwise maim the cook, Sousuke. I want you to remember that." Kaname held her nose up.

"Is there some kind of problem, Kaname?" Shunya asked.

"Usually…." Kaname froze. "I mean… no… of course not, Daddy!"

"I hope not." Shunya took a sip of water. He was tempted to splash the whole glass full on his face. "I will mention a number of examples of dining etiquette in different cultural settings. In this country, an honored guest sits at the center of the table furthest from the door and begins eating first. One should learn to use chopsticks, never pointing them, or piercing food with them. Rest them on the chopstick rest when breaking for drink or chat. It is good etiquette to try a bit of everything. Conversation is subdued. In America…."

"The fork is held in the right hand and is used for eating." Ayame began quoting things she had been made to learn in the past. To use the knife, the fork is switched to the left hand. To continue eating, the fork is switched back to the right hand. If you are more comfortable eating in the Continental manner it will not offend anyone. If you act like Kaname, it will offend everybody." She grinned. "Food and drink can be refused with offense. Many foods are eaten by hand."

"Very good, Ayame." Shunya smiled.

"In the Middle East, guests are honored with prime choice of meats - head, eyes, and the like." Sousuke took up the subject.

"Ooooh yuk…" Ayame made a face.

"Do we need to hear about that at the dinner table." Kaname obviously missed the point of the topic. No. That's not true. She simply enjoyed correcting Sousuke.

"Eat with the right hand only," Sousuke continued smoothly. "Meat is torn by holding down the piece against the dish and ripping off a desired amount with forefinger and thumb pressed together. Rice is scooped up. Do not be afraid of making a mess. If you are finished leave food on your plate otherwise it will be filled immediately. It is proper to compliment the host on the food and his hospitality."

"_Excellent," _Shunya said. He turned to Kaname. "Kaname?"

"Huh?" Kaname sat up straighter. She blinked rapidly. "What?"

"Your turn," Shunya said.

"She probably doesn't know any," Ayame said to Sousuke. "Do guys like girls for their minds?" She had heard things on that subject in school and on television.

"Uhhh." Sousuke kept his eyes on the table in front of him.

"They do if they know what's good for them." Shunya pushed his glasses further up.

Ayame tried to toss her hair. It wasn't long enough.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So," Kaname put in quickly, hoping to keep her boyfriend from following up on his last statement. "They have an amazing menu here, Daddy, what would you recommend?"

It had finally gotten around to being time to order food. Things had smoothed out some, and Shunya actually found himself enjoying some of the tamer tales from school. It certainly helped put in perspective some things that he had heard from teachers and the Vice Principal.

If Shunya were a woman, a man might say that he simply glowed. He was in his element there at Chez Pierre. Located in a quirky little house with a glass verandah, the restaurant looked like it "landed" in Tokyo straight from a little village in the French countryside. Pierre Prigent and his friendly staff had already greeted them all, promising Tokyo's most authentic brasserie experience.

"This bottle of Champagne Demoiselle of Vranken , a mix of chardonnay and pinot noir, is magnificent. But, none of you are of drinking age, unfortunately." Shunya took a sip. "I have already requested Honma-san, the Japanese chef, to make you a special seafood salad as a starter, to be followed by beef cheeks stewed in a red wine sauce. For your main course, I suggest fish, as Pierre always has an excellent and fresh selection."

"Thank you, Daddy." Kaname smiled, determined that she and Sousuke would both be on their best behavior when the food arrived. The last thing they needed to do was ruin her father's enjoyment of the gourmet dishes. Looking around the restaurant, a long-time fixture in the Tokyo restaurant scene and a great favorite of serious Japanese Francophiles, she took note of some of the restaurant's Japanese regulars attacking their hearty French fare with gusto.

"You're welcome, Kaname. If you join your sister and I in the States, I will be able to further your gustatory education at a number of Five Star restaurants." Shunya smiled every so slightly after saying that, immediately looking at Sousuke to see what his reaction might be. So far, the boy had kept from making any pleas or request in that regard. "Tonight, I also suggest that we all start with a heaping bowl of moules and end with Chez Pierre's signature creme caramel, which is wonderfully thick in flavor and consistency."

Sousuke remained calm. He might be clueless in teenage matters, but he was well versed in psychological ploys, having dealt with numerous villains from an early age. Shunya's comments were not worth taking umbrage at. He already knew the man's ultimate goal. "What are moules, Sir?"

"Mussels," Shunya said, taking another sip.

"Ahhh," Sousuke nodded. "I am familiar with those. "Mollusks can be an excellent survival food."

Shunya raised an eyebrow. Kaname pinched Sousuke again. He pinched her back, causing her to look rather peeved. Ayame peeked under the table to see what was going on, earning herself a disapproving noise from her father.

The young Mithril soldier raised one hand and motioned for the chef, who was checking on his regular diners.

"Sousuke, what are you doing?" Kaname spoke in a loud whisper.

"Yes, young man? How may I help you?" The chef, wearing a beret and cradling a wine basket in one arm, politely walked over to Sousuke. "I am chef Ichiro Sasaki, assiatant to Chef Honma." The man had trained in France and was a die-hard Francophile in all things.

"I am certain that this is an eating establishment of the highest rank. However, it never pays to take chances. Not when one cares about one's companions." The look he gave Kaname had the chef smiling, Shunya coughing, and Ayame feeling jealous.

"I agree," the chef said amiably.

"Mussels may be poisonous in tropical zones during the summer. I wish to be certain that the… moules… are not at such risk. In addition, one should never eat shellfish that are not covered by the tide." Sousuke scrutinized the man's face, to search for any sign of dissembling or subterfuge.

"Our moule are flown in fresh from Prince Edward Island, and are of the highest quality," the chef said. "But, if the gentleman would like, we would gladly obtain some from the local fish market and cook those."

"Negative. You are an officer of this establishment. A professional. I will take you at your word." Sousuke's eyes lit up as he remembered something form his extensive reading. "Were you aware that the Prince Edward Island Regiment, a direct descendant of the Prince Edward Island Light Horse, fought during the Great War, as part of the 6th Canadian Mounted Rifles, Canadian Expeditionary Force." He ran a hand through his hair, feeling even more relaxed. "First War battle honors earned by Islanders were Arras , Amiens, and Pursuit to Mons."

The mention of French regions had the chef grinning. "This is a rather unique young man, Monsieur Chidori."

"Yes," Shunya forced a smile.

"Try not to be so unique," Kaname said, chiding Sousuke.

"Are you a budding young gourmet cook, Monsieur…" The Chef asked.

"Sagara," Sousuke said.

"Are you a young gourmand, Monsieur Sagara? You know a great deal about moules." Chef Sasaki smiled a warm smile.

"No Sir, I have never had the opportunity to enjoy gourmet before. My expertise came from the need to live off the land at numerous times in my life." Sousuke ignored the hissing noise that Kaname made.

"_Really? _That sounds both dreadful and emancipating at the same time. What else have you eaten besides moules?" The Chef wondered why the blue-haired girl was waving her arms and shaking her head.

"Other mollusks included includes octopuses and freshwater and saltwater shellfish such as snails, clams, bivalves, barnacles, periwinkles, chitons, and sea urchins." Sousuke saw Shunya nodding his head.

"Most of those are considered delicacies by some." Shunya looked at Ayame. "Well, they are. I've served you sea urchin before." He frowned when his daughter made gagging noises.

"Aside from other sea creatures such as crustaceans, sea snakes, fish, sea cucumbers, and Arrowworms, I have eaten numerous kinds of reptiles, amphibians, and birds. I have found the U.S. Army _FM 21-76 _Army Survival Manual to be an excellent guide." Sousuke looked eager to speak on the subject, just as eager as Shunya had been to discuss etiquette and dining history.

"Well, perhaps I should buy a copy and add it to my cooking library," Chef Sasaki laughed.

"That might be wise Sir, if you ever fly across the world looking to further your training. In addition to those other foods, I should mention that the most abundant life-form on earth, insects, are easily caught in almost all localities. As a chef no doubt knows, insects provide sixty-five to eighty percent protein compared to twenty percent for beef." Sousuke was interrupted.

"Why would a chef know that, Sousuke. Why would _anybody_ know that?"

"We can discuss that at our leisure later, Kaname." Sousuke made the dangerous move of ignoring Kaname's point. "The fact I metioned makes insects an important, if not overly appetizing, food source."

"Bleh!" Ayame looked disgusted.

"Oh, it's just a matter of taste, young lady," the Chef said to Ayame. "Many native peoples find insects pleasant to eat. In more civilized nations, there are plenty of people who eat insects as a fad. It's amazing what you can get folks to eat if you cover it with chocolate."

"That is worthy of remembering," Sousuke said. The fact that he said it when looking at Kaname was coincidence. That didn't matter.

"Are you saying that my cooking needs to be covered in chocolate Sousuke?"

"Uhhh." Sousuke continued quickly. "Insects to avoid include all adults that sting or bite, hairy or brightly colored insects, and caterpillars and insects that have a pungent odor. Also avoid spiders and common disease carriers such as ticks, flies, and mosquitoes.You can eat most insects raw. The taste varies from one species to another. Wood grubs are bland, while some species of ants store honey in their bodies, giving them a sweet taste. You can grind a collection of insects into a paste. You can mix them with edible vegetation. You can cook them to improve their taste."

"_Sousuke!" _Kaname did not like being ignored. She didn't like the subject matter. And, she did not like the approval that Sousuke was getting for otaku things. Three strikes and you're out. Her strident voice had a number of diners at the nearby tables listening into the conversation with the chef.

"Worms are also an excellent protein source. Dig for them in damp humus soil or watch for them on the ground after a rain. After capturing them, drop them into clean, potable water for a few minutes. The worms will naturally purge or wash themselves out, after which you can eat them raw." Sousuke spoke nonchalantly.

"Oh-h-h-h-h…" One woman at a nearby table looked ready to swoon.

"Argh.. cough cough… argh…" A man at a different table sounded like he was choking.

"He appears to need the Heimlich maneuver." Sousuke stood up.

"**_SOUSUKE!"_**

Kaname's shout had one man dropping his wine glass onto his wife, and another man knocking a soup tureen onto the lap of his mistress. "He does not need the Heimlich. He needs some big stupid head to stop talking about eating worms after they purge themselves!" Her shout had even more people listening, which lead to more people looking ill.

Shunya had to fight to keep from putting his face in his hands.

"As one might expect, mammals are excellent protein sources and, for many individuals, the most flavorful food source in the wild." Sousuke didn't understand why the chef looked disconsolate. Perhaps it was the fact that a number of guests had gotten up and left. His cooking staff might need retraining. "There are some drawbacks to obtaining mammals. In a hostile environment, the enemy creature may detect any traps or snares placed on land. The amount of injury an animal can inflict is in direct proportion to its size. All mammals have teeth and nearly all will bite in self-defense. Even a squirrel can inflict a serious wound and any bite presents a serious risk of infection. Also, a mother can be extremely aggressive in defense of her young. Any animal with no route of escape will fight when cornered."

"There will be no escape," Kaname muttered under her breath.

"Every mammals is edible; however, polar bear and bearded seal have toxic levels of vitamin A in their livers. The platypus, native to Australia and Tasmania has poisonous glands. Scavenging mammals, such as the opossum, may carry diseases."

"Yes, that's true." Chef Sasaki. "But, people still eat them in the American South. There are numerous recipes available for that ornery creature." He had spent some time training in New Orleans.

"Hmmm. They do have a reasonable taste," Sousuke said. He had eaten various types of marsupial. "People will also eat rats, another scavenger animal." Sousuke said. "I have…" Sousuke was interrupted.

"**_Rats?_**" Ayame put her hand to her mouth. "You eat rats?" There was the sound of a knife or fork being dropped on a plate clear across the restaurant.

"Affirmative, but not by choice." Sousuke winced when Kaname gave him the mother of all pinches. "As a child in Afghanistan… after I ran away from the orphanage… I was forced to eat whatever I could to survive. That meant consuming things that I could steal without being caught, and eating things laying free in the refuge dumps. The dogs in Kabul were to fierce to kill without incurring severe injury. The rats, however, were no match for a boy with a rock."

"I feel faint…" A woman said.

"That's an interesting story. Perhaps we should change the subject…" The Chef looked very uneasy.

"**Thank you!" **One diner shouted.

"Yes. Thank you." Shunya did not look pleased. Kaname just hung her head.

"No. It is alright. The memories do not trouble me. I did what I had to do to survive." Sousuke launched into his discourse on rodents. "Other people have been faced with similar necessities. This includes the Dalits, the so-called Indian untouchable castes, in particular the Musahar community, which apparently means 'those who catch and eat rats'. The other castes look down upon them, just as certain Mayan ethnic groups look down upon the Tojolobal, a different ethnic group that they believe to be rat-eaters."

"Sousuke…." Kaname tugged on his sleeve.

"In Africa, due to the difficulty in raising domestic hoof stock, individuals have had to turn to other sources of protein. Rodents are readily available and easy to capture. A number of types are sold through the regular bushmeat trade, bringing a higher price than beef. The giant rat, springhare, and porcupine are common meats. One good-sized rat would feed four, and the meat is really quite tender ... somewhat like rabbit…"

"_Sousuke!" _Kaname tugged harder.

"There is an interesting side story," Sousuke said, looking up at Chef Sasaki, who was now wringing his hands. "It has to do with landmines, a very serious subject. Just about every method of detecting land mines has a drawback. Metal detectors cannot tell a mine from a ten penny nail. Armored bulldozers work well only on level ground. Mine-sniffing dogs get bored, and if they make mistakes, they get blown up. The Gambian giant pouched rat may be as good a mine detector as man or nature has yet devised."

"I see. Maybe you should…" Shunya would have no more success in stopping Sousuke than his daughters had in stopping him.

"Rats are abundant, cheap and easily transported. At one point three kilograms, they are too light to detonate mines accidentally. They can sift the bouquet of land-mine aromas far better than any machine. Unlike even the best mine-detecting dog or human, they are relentlessly single-minded. Dogs are no simpler to train, and are hard to keep healthy, especially in tropical Africa. They tend to bond with trainers, making it hard to switch them between handlers. Canines so badly want to please, that a simple misreading of their trainers' body language can lead them to indicate a mine's presence where none exists or, far worse, ignore a real one. All a rat wants to do is find the target and get his reward."

"**SOUSUKE!"**

Kaname tried to pinch Sousuke again, for combining unsavory stories with otaku information, but he caught her hand.

Shunya frowned. He had actually found that last bit interesting. That in itself was troubling. It was time to put a stop to this. "That is all well and good, but rats are not a suitable dinner conversation in any setting, much less a fine dining …..

"God be praised." One woman said in gratitude.

"Sir? This is a French restaurant, is it not.? The French eat rats." Sousuke reached for his gun when a number of Francophiles stood up abruptly, their knives in hand. ""Brown rats and roof rats were eaten openly on a large scale in Paris when the city was under siege during the Franco-Prussian War. Observers likened their taste to both partridge and pork. From what I read, there were recipes in famous texts."

"He is correct. _Souris a la Crème, _mice in cream." The Chef looked up and waved his hands. "Wait. Madame. We do not serve that _here." _He sighed. "I do not think that rats are eaten routinely in prosperous times, young man."

"But, I have heard that…."

"**_S-O-U-S-U-K-E!"_**

That concerted shout came from numerous diners at multiple tables. They gave the Chef a round of applause when he returned to the kitchen, realizing that he had not been responsible for the young man's actions.

"Oh, Sousuke." Kaname looked ready to cry. She stood up from the table. "I wanted you to make a good impression tonight. I want to stay in Tokyo." She left to go to the Ladies Room. Ayame hurried to join her.

"But. Kaname…"

"That seems highly unlikely, now. You have certainly made my decision simpler for me to justify, young man." Shunya made a steeple out of his hands and stared at Sousuke. "It was my daughter's doing as well. Whether her behavior is solely related to you or not, it is not acceptable in polite company. I'm worried just what type of woman she may grow up to be."

"I…" Sousuke closed his mouth. What was there for him to say?

"Young man, I do not like speaking harshly without reason, and find no joy in judging others too severely." Shunya spoke sternly, upset at the way the dinner had gone so far. "While you may be excellent at piloting huge metal killing machines and gunning down like-minded men from some other military tribe, you do not appear to be suited for anything vaguely resembling civilized society. No doubt your school officials would say the same thing, the Principal included, were she not on some secret payroll."

"That may be so," Sousuke said quietly. "However, I do not believe that those who get to know me the best think as you do." He sighed. He was altogether too aware of his well-documented faults. "I do not suppose to teach a politician anything, but there is something I think is worth remembering. If I may, I would like to relate to you a story I read."

"Please do so," Shunya replied. He was feeling a touch on the defensive side, but realized that Sousuke had a point. The lessons that he knew as a politician and worker in the political arena sometimes were obscured or wiped away by his fears and concerns as a father.

" I read the following in the Drop Zone, an area on www.navy seals. com where members can get together, communicate, and read SEAL related articles and stories. It is apparently a true story, based on the founding of a well-respected American University." He looked at Shunya again, to make certain the older man wanted him to continue.

"OK," Shunya said. "Learning is a golden urn that can never be stolen."

"Yes, Sir. Learning is like rowing upstream. Not to advance is to drop back." Having answered proverb with proverb, Sousuke began his story.

"I will try to remember the words correctly, Sir. My English is good, but I do not understand some of the words.

"A lady in a faded gingham dress and her husband, dressed in a homespun threadbare suit, stepped off the train in Boston, and walked timidly into the Harvard University President's outer office and asked for an appointment. "The secretary could tell in a moment that such backwoods, country hicks had no business at Harvard and probably didn't even deserve to be in Cambridge.

'We want to see the president,' the man said softly.

'He'll be busy all day,' the secretary snapped.

'We'll wait,' the lady replied.

"For hours the secretary ignored them, hoping that the couple would finally become discouraged and go away. They didn't and the secretary grew frustrated and finally decided to disturb the president, even though it was a chore she always regretted.

"'Maybe if you see them for a few minutes, they'll leave,' she said to him. He sighed in exasperation and nodded. Someone of his importance obviously didn't have the time to spend with them, but he detested gingham dresses and homespun suits cluttering up his outer office. The president, stern faced and with dignity, strutted toward the couple.

"The lady told him, 'We had a son who attended Harvard for one year. He loved Harvard. He was happy here. But about a year ago, he was accidentally killed. My husband and I would like to erect a memorial to him, somewhere on campus.'

"The president wasn't touched. He was shocked. 'Madam,' he said, gruffly, 'We can't put up a statue for every person who attended Harvard and died. If we did, this place would look like a cemetery.'

"'Oh, no,' the lady explained quickly. 'We don't want to erect a statue. We thought we would like to give a building to Harvard.'

"The president rolled his eyes. He glanced at the gingham dress and homespun suit, then exclaimed, 'A building! Do you have any earthly idea how much a building costs? We have over seven and a half million dollars in the physical buildings here at Harvard.'

"For a moment the lady was silent. The president was pleased. Maybe he could get rid of them now.

"The lady turned to her husband and said quietly. 'If that is all it costs to start a University, why don't we just start our own?' Her husband nodded. The president's face wilted in confusion and bewilderment.

"Mr. and Mrs. Leland Stanford got up and walked away, traveling to Palo Alto, California where they established the University that bears their name, a memorial to a son that Harvard no longer cared about."

Sousuke looked Shunya in the eyes. He had tried to make his point: you can easily judge the character of others by how they treat those who they think can do nothing for them or to them. What's more, you can never judge a book by its cover.

Shunya sat quietly, wriggling his fingers, When Sousuke looked up, he saw Kaname. She had caught the last half of his story.

"I'm sorry, Kaname" Sousuke said.

"It's OK. We did our best. It doesn't make sense pretending to be something we're not, right?" Kaname managed a wilting smile. "I think we're pretty special, don't you?"

"Affirmative." Sousuke nodded. At that moment, he found it hard to believe that he had done his best. While Kaname could be right, it probably did not matter.

Their best might not be good enough.


	14. Transit

The interior of the car alternated from being dark to being well-lit. 

As the limousine driver chauffeured the diners from Chez Pierre on towards home, the passengers each reflected on their own personal thoughts in quiet, until Sousuke spoke up.

"Although the evening did not go as any of us may have wished, I would like to thank you for your generosity, Sir. I cannot judge the quality of the meal, but it tasted very good."

"It was excellent food," Kaname said, before Shunya could respond. "But it didn't matter. I hardly ate a bite. It was a wonderful opportunity, but it was ruined."

"I… uhhh… I apologize, Kaname. I know that I unintentionally caused…." Sousuke was interrupted.

"I'm not taking about _you, _Sousuke. Not really." Kaname sat across from Sousuke in the limousine. "My reactions played a big role in things too, right?"

"That's something that we need to talk about when the time is right. I can say for one thing…" It was Shunya's turn to be cut off.

"I was thinking more about my life, Sousuke. Your life, too." Kaname was in no mood to hear any of her father's lecturing at the moment. "I worked hard to get to where I am today, just like Chef Sasaki must have worked hard to prepare our meals. But now, someone wants to take it all away from me, ruining everything." She didn't need to say who 'someone' was.

"But your…" Sousuke couldn't get his words in.

"We are _not_ going to argue about my decision," Shunya said. "I understand how you feel, but you are too upset to see things clearly. No matter how hard you worked… and regardless of how many friends you may have made… your life in Tokyo is not some idyllic dream." He looked across at Sousuke as he spoke. "Kidnappings. The ruckus in the restaurant. Embarrassing mishaps with a film crew. Robots attacking a national airport. Guns, bombs, paper fans… the list goes on and on…"

"You don't know if things would have been any better in America!" Kaname voice rose a full octave. Her emotions flip-flopped. At first sullen and depressed, she was now agitated and desperate.

"How could they possibly have been _worse?" _Shunya looked incredulous. The fiction books that he had read as a child… and the anime that Ayame insisted on watching on television…they were all more believable than the stories he had heard since returning to Japan.

"I would think that…" Sousuke was cut-off again. He looked down at Ayame who had leaned against him, watching the family squabble with a disconsolate look on her face.

"I hope we don't find out, Daddy." Kaname tugged at her hair. "Wouldn't it be nice for terrorists to attack your house in New York? You could lose two daughters for the price of one. But, at least we'd be together."

Ayame squeezed Sousuke's arm. She looked frightened. More than anything in the world, she wanted to have her big sister around again. But, what would that mean for her and her father?

"The sources I spoke to doubt that will happen," Shunya said, not feeling nearly as confident as he sounded. "But that is not the issue here. You should show a great deal more respect to your father. It may have been a very large mistake allowing you to live in Japan on your own. I would never have behaved that way towards my elders, no matter what decisions they made for me."

"Kaname has done very well…" Sousuke tried again.

"I'm not you, Daddy. And you're not Whispered. You still don't _get _it!" Kaname was not just worried about losing Sousuke, she was scared. Sousuke and the Pacific Branch of Mithril were the only things that had kept her from disappearing off of the face of the earth. "This is such a nightmare!" She smacked her hand hard against the window.

"Kaname Chidori. That is about enough of that. You may have been through a lot in the past year, but you are not yet an adult, and you are still my daughter. None of this may seem fair, but I can promise you, it's all in your best interest." Shunya had already promised to himself to weather whatever storm was necessary. His life might be very difficult and disruptive in the short-term, but he would gladly bear any burden necessary for the sake of his children.

"Sir, Kaname is normally very respectful. But, her best interest may…" Sousuke was unable to finish.

"Young man," Shunya said. "You may be the best protector that Kaname could have had in Tokyo. For that, you have my gratitude. However, you also have been a lightning rod of monumental proportions. I need not tell you how _that _makes me feel." He pushed his glasses up and tried to maintain an even voice. "Regardless, I would ask you to stay out of family business."

"Father, this is Sousuke's business too." Kaname looked over at Sousuke. "I love him. There. I said it. I know you don't want to hear how much I care for him, but I can't help how I feel." She lifted her chin up, searching for a reference. Knowing that her father enjoyed Shakespeare, she said "I hope this turns out better than the clash between the Montagues and the Capulets." The reference to 'Romeo and Juliet' was obvious. "But, maybe it would be best if things turned out the same way." Let him chew on that one!

_"What?" _Shunya was clearly caught off guard. "I know that you thought about killing yourself in Junior High, but just like the counselors told you, things got better." He didn't see the look on Ayame's face. It was something that was not spoken about openly. "That's not something to joke about!"

"I didn't mean _that _part, Daddy." Kaname tossed her hair. She knew he would jump to that conclusion. "I meant the part where Romeo and Juliet were secretly married." Ha. That ought to hit almost as hard!

"Uhhh…" Sousuke looked like a deer frozen by the headlights of an oncoming truck.

"**Ooooh." **Ayame cooed. That was something better to think about.

"Somehow I doubt you are willing to go that far, young lady. It was just such a rash action that lead to the tragic outcome in that play." Shunya said. "And you're wrong in your assertion that I'm putting the family ahead of everything else, the way that the Capulets and Montagues did." Shunya ran his hand through his hair, and then worked to loosen his tie some. "Since you brought up Shakespeare, I will say 'I must be cruel only to be kind. Thus bad begins, and worse remains behind'." 'Hamlet' was not one of his favorites, but the quotation fit perfectly.

"'It is a wise father that knows his own child', Daddy." Kaname quoted the 'Merchant of Venice'. Unlike her father, she was not fond of plays. But, she had been made to read Shakespeare in English by her father, and had been forced to work through Shakespeare in Japanese at school. She wished that Japan's fascination with Western art and literature could have run its course before she got to school.

"Shakespeare," Ayame hook her head. "I _hate_ Shakespeare."

"Kaname, don't assume I'm either blind, stupid, or selfish." Shunya remarked. "Keep another quotation in mind. 'How sharper than a serpent's tooth it is to have a thankless child'…" Shunya met Kaname's gaze, but she looked away. 'King Lear' was one of his favorites. One couldn't tell it by the tone of his voice, however. 

"_Geeez_…." Aayame hung her head. The look she gave Sousuke said 'Please, make it stop'.

While Shunya continued to look at Kaname, and she made it a point to look out through the window of the limousine, Sousuke quietly moved to add his own quotes. "I am not good with quotations…"

Kaname turned to give him an incredulous look.

"I will amend that. Other than military excerpts and proverbs, I have trouble remembering quotations." Sousuke tried to remember things that he had been told. "For Kaname, there is one that speaks of ingratitude." He swallowed hard, but Kaname was strangely subdued.

"Was it 'I hate ingratitude more in a man than lying, vainness, babbling, drunkenness, or any taint of vice whose strong corruption inhabits our frail blood?'" Shunya raised an eyebrow. He never thought to hear anyone refer to something from 'The Twelfth Night'. 

"Affirmative. There is another, one I would direct towards you, Sir." Sousuke had a point to make, whether or not Kaname's father might think him presumptuous. "I cannot remember the words. There was mention of telling others to suffer their tragedies quietly, while they themselves might complain if they had even fewer difficulties."

Shunya sat quietly a moment, and then remembered to source the quote. "'A wretched soul, bruised with adversity, we bid be quiet when we hear it cry. But were we burdened with like weight of pain, as much or more we should ourselves complain'." He was certain that the boy was referring to that quote from 'The Comedy of Errors'.

"Sous-_kay-y-y-y_…" Ayame was not happy that Sousuke had prompted even more Shakespeare. 

Kaname looked over at Sousuke and managed a smile. He constantly had the power to surprise her.

"I would not have taken you to be one to like the Bard's work," Shunya said, taking off his glasses to clean them.

"Sir, the quotations were told to me as lessons, by one of my commanding officers." He went on to describe Cmdr. Mardukas, thinking that the similarity between the two men was even stronger than he noticed before.

"He seems like an interesting gentleman. It's a shame I will never have a chance to meet him." Shunya was speaking politely, rather than expressing any true regret.

Sousuke froze. The wheels in his mind started turning faster. "You _could, _Sir. No doubt I could arrange it, for Kaname's sake."

"Why would I want to meet any of your superiors?" Shunya asked. "To be blunt, I doubt than anything that anyone says can erase the memory of dinner tonight, not to mention my recollection of being kicked over by someone breaking through a window, swinging on a fire hose." 

Kaname sat up straighter, suddenly looking animated. She had picked up on Sousuke's thought and was the one to run with it. She smiled, thinking of how good a team she and Sousuke were.

"He also risked his life, saving me Father." Kaname was side-tracked momentarily, a result of her near biological need to be contrary. "That's pretty memorable too, isn't it?"  
Ayame nodded her head.

"Yes, it is." Shunya scowled. "I doubt that I will ever forget the fear that I felt when you were gone." He looked over at Sousuke. "Just as I can't forget _why_ you were abducted."

"That only happened once…" Kaname said. "And if someone ever got the idea to use me as a bargaining chip again, no doubt they will know where to find me!" It was time to take things where Sousuke had been headed. "In any case, I don't think you truly understand just what Sousuke does for the world, or what it means for someone to be Whispered."

"I don't…" Shunya was interrupted by Sousuke.

"Kaname is correct. You may learn more about me by seeing what I do. You could learn more about Mithril, and the things we are dedicated to doing. You would have opportunity to speak to someone else who is Whispered, and who is privy to information about Whispered and terrorist threats that neither Kaname nor myself have access to." Sousuke looked over at Ayame. Another thought came to mind.

Shunya had opened his mouth, but closed it. "They would share that kind of information with me?" As a politician, and someone who routinely had momentous decisions to make that could prove catastrophic if he was ill-informed, he had to consider the value of data and information, if it were certain to be unbiased.

"That question can easily be asked," Sousuke said. "There is another issue. One that came to mind. I have never discussed it with Kaname, but would be shocked if she hadn't given it any thought." He looked at Ayame again, and then met Kaname's eyes.

_"What?" _Kaname brought her hand to her mouth. "Oh…"

"Kaname, what is he talking about?" Shunya began to feel a sense of dread, wondering what had his daughter react the way she did.

"I would not wish to frighten Ayame…" Sousuke's words did just that. "There are cases where siblings are both Whispered."

"You can't mean…" Shunya looked over ar Ayame, who was looking up at Sousuke with large eyes.

"Yes, Daddy." Kaname's voice was very hushed. "No one knows how the Whispered come to be. But, the girl we know who is Whispered, her brother is as well." She looked over at her sister. "It's not a unique situation. I hope that Ayame will be spared from that. But…"

"Daddy?" Ayame had not been told anything about the Whispered. But, the way everyone was talking about it, there could be no doubt that it was a very bad thing.

"It's nothing to worry yourself about now, Ayame." Shunya shot Sousuke an accusatory glance.

"It may be that the person whom Kaname and I know could speak with Ayame," Sousuke said. "Being Whispered, she has been able to communicated with Kaname in ways that she cannot with normal people." Sousuke swallowed hard when he saw the look Kaname gave him. It said 'Oh, so I'm abnormal am I? I'll show you how abnormal when I get the chance'. "It's possible she could…."

"I understand," Shunya said, his voice growing fainter. He was forced to cough a number of times. "What point were you originally trying to make?"

"I came with you to a restaurant, Sir. You and your daughters could come with me to the Tuatha Da Danaan." Sousuke saw Kaname nodding.

"I see…" Shunya looked shocked. 

"I've already been there," Kaname told Ayame in a superior voice. "Helped save it once, too. _Hmmmpppfff!" _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

The modified NH90 NATO twin engine Frigate Helicopter flew steadily towards its destination.

"I'm the only one who can stand straight up," Ayame said, doing just that. Naturally, the copter began a bank at that time causing her to stumble. She blushed when Sousuke caught her.

"Yes, but you should remain seated." Sousuke helped her to her bucket-style seat, needing to bend over some in the 1.82 meter height of the passenger area.

"You can try any seat you want," Kaname put in, a somewhat annoyed look on her face. The seating was arranged in six sections, with the four groups of seats in the corners facing inward and the two central banks of seats facing outward towards the sliding doors. Ayame had been quick to sit next to Sousuke in one of the central groupings. "There are twenty seats to chose from. It looks like Daddy is lonely over there."

"I'm fine," Shunya said, seated near the front right corner of the passenger area." He managed a grin, knowing what Kaname was bothered by. "Ayame looks comfortable where she is."

"We're not going to run out of gas, _are_ we Sousuke?" Ayame made herself look frightened. She leaned up against Sousuke. "I don't want to crash."

"It is not a problem," Sousuke answered as Kaname pulled Ayame closer to her. "At our cruising speed of two-hundred and fourty-five kilometers per hour, we have a range of over nine hundred miles. Even if we flew at our top speed of two-hundred ninety kilometers per hour, we would have more than enough fuel to reach Da Danaan.

"ETA fourty minutes, Sergeant" one of the crewmen called back. "The sea's calm, and everyone is standing down. Should be a leisurely approach."

"Very good. Thank you." Sousuke acknowledged the other man's wave.

"Do they have any drinks onboard, Sousuke?" Ayame asked. "Snacks?"

"No. Not unless you or your sister brought some." Sousuke answered.

"Do I look like a stewardess?" Kaname said. "_Hmmmpppfff!" _

"Yes." Sousuke said, picking up a military journal that some previous passenger had left behind.

"**Ooooh**…." Kaname shook her fist at Sousuke. With an impish grin, she grabbed the journal and tossed it over her back, forgetting her father was seated up front. "Ahhh. _Sorry, _Daddy!" She frowned at Sousuke, decing to blame him for her near mishap. "Enough Otaku stuff mister!"

"Huh?" Sousuke looked all around him. "We are on anti submarine warfare helicopter with anti-surface ship warfare capabilities. We are headed towards the most advanced sea craft in existence. I am a combat soulder." What wasn't otaku here?

"Your point being…" Kaname smiled a sweet smile. 

"Girls can be difficult when they reach a certain age," Ayame whispered to Sousuke.

"Affirmative," Sousuke replied just as quietly. "But, unless I am mistaken, so can boys." Sousuke decided to let Kaname know it was not good to order around a Specialist in his environment. "Ayame, did you know that helicopters of this type… in the anti-submarine warfare role… are capable of carrying out detection, classification, identification, tracking, and attack of submarines?"

"No, I didn't." Ayame was one sharp kid. She winked at Sousuke.

"Well, you will be interested to know that in a typical four-hour 'relocation on call' operation, the helicopter would take thirty-five minutes to reach the area of operation, twenty minutes to release sonobuoys, two hours on surveillance in the area of operations, thirty minutes to release the torpedoes and thirty-five minutes to return to the ship and land, with twenty minutes in reserve." Sousuke looked over at Shunya who was shaking his head. He had picked up on Sousuke's ploy as well.

Kaname just started tapping her fingers on the dide of her seat.

"In a typical four-hour 'screening' operation, the helicopter would take fifteen minutes to reach the area of operation, three hours thirty minutes in the operations zone to carry out eleven consecutive cycles of ten-minute sonar dipping and fifteen minutes to return to the ship and land, with twenty minutes in reserve." Sousuke watched Ayame give him a big thumb's up. She had been keeping a sly eye on Kaname.

Kaname began tapping her fingers faster, intent on keeping quiet.

"That's _very_ interesting, Sousuke." Ayame felt the urge to giggle. 

"In the anti-surface warfare role the helicopter is capable of detection, tracking, classification, identification, and attack of hostile ships and has over-the-horizon capability. Secondary roles include anti-air warfare, vertical replenishment, search and rescue, troop transport, and mine laying." Sousuke glanced at Shunya again. Surprisng enough, he seemed to be listening in with some degree of interest. When he saw Sousuke looking, he turned away. Much like his eldest daughter might do.

"Sousuke…." Kaname bit her lip. She couldn't help herself.

"In its standard configuration, the helicopter has a crew of three. The pilot. The Tacco, or tactical coordinator responsible mission management. And the Senso, the sensor systems operator. The cabin of this aircraft is equipped with an avionics bay with a sensor operator station and a tactical coordinator station, a dipping sonar, and a sonobuoy launcher. An advanced weapons platform, the helicopter has 'fly-by-wire' all-electric flight controls. The full authority quadruplex system increases the maneuverability of the aircraft while decreasing the weight."

**"Wow!" **Ayame was being serious. She was amazed by how much Sousuke appeared to know. 

"_Sousuke_…" Kaname was gripping the side of her seat hard enough to turn her fingers white.

" The avionics system is supplied by Thales Avionics and is based on a dual MIL-STD-1553B digital databus. The cockpit has five eight by eight inch color multifunction liquid crystal displays for flight, mission systems, and maintenance data. A Honeywell Primus 701A weather radar is fitted much like the current European versions. The avionics package includes the Thales Topowl helmet-mounted sight and display which has a 40 degree field of view. Topowl also equips the Tiger multi-national attack helicopter and and South African Air Force attack helicopter, the Rooivalk."

"I see," Ayame said, nodding her head.

"Kaname no doubt knows the meaning of the Afrikaans word 'Rooivalk'." Sousuke was really upping the ante. 

"Red Falcon," Shunya said.

"It means 'Red Falcon', Sousuke. Everyone knows _that!" _Kaname tossed her hair. Her playing along had set her internal timer back to zero. 

"Very good, Kaname. You no doubt also know that the helicopter we are riding in… the NATO variants of which are built by Agusta, Eurocopter, and Stork Fokker Aerospace… can be armed with anti-submarine torpedoes, air-to-surface missiles, and air-to-air missiles. The countermeasures suite includes the EADS AN/AAR-60 MILDS missile approach warning system, Thales TWE Threat Warning Equipment with integrated radar warning and laser warning receivers, and MBDA Saphir-M chaff and flare dispenser." Sousuke loked over at Kaname. She turned away from him, trying to hold her temper.

"Kaname is doing very well in school," Ayame said, all to well aware of her sister's academic prowess, due to her father's constant use of such facts as a motivational tool for her. "But, _you _seem to be the smart one!" She grinned a particularly mischievous grin.

**"Guk!" **Kaname put her hand over her mouth just as she was about to speak.

"Are you OK, Kaname?" Sousuke gave Ayame a thumbs up. Shuinya watched the two of them out of the corner of his eye.

Kaname didn't answer.

"Is there more, Sousuke?" Ayame pleaded with her eyes.

"Yes. I am glad you asked. The helicopter is equipped with a tactical forward-looking infra-red system mounted in the nose, a magnetic anomaly detector, and a sonar suite. The Mithril version has an improved Flash Sonics sonar system from Thales Underwater Systems, which combines the Flash active dipping sonar with the TMS 2000 sonobuoy processing system. There is also a Thales Ocean Master 360 degrees."

"Sousuke…" Kaname had just about reached her limit.

**"More!"**Ayame said.

"The aircraft is equipped with an integrated communications and identification management system. The secure radio system provides air-to-air and air-to-ground communications. The TSC 2000 Identification Friend or Foe supplied by Thomson-CSF was developed under German and French co-operation and is adequate for our purposes. The helicopter is equipped with a Link 11 secure datalink." 

"_Sousuke_…" Kaname's fingernails had come close to piercing her new knit skirt.

"Hear that noise, Ayame?" Sousuke pointed overhead. "The helicopter is powered by two RTM 322-01/9 engines supplied by Rolls-Royce Turbomeca. The engines are fitted with a FADEC engine control system. The fuel tanks, which hold Nineteeen hundred kilograms of fuel, are fitted with crash resistant self-sealing cells supplied by Uniroyal Englebert Reifen based in Aachen, Germany. The fuel management system is by AFG. The auxiliary power unit, from the Microturbo division of the Labinal Group…" 

**"S-O-U-S-U-K-E!" **

Shunya cringed. He never remembered Kaname being this loud.

"Is there a problem, Kaname?" Sousuke looked nonchalant. "Did you wish to tell your sister those details?"

"I…" Kaname frowned. She was determined not to lose any more points. "No."

"Now would be a good time to say 'hmmmpppfff'," Sousuke said to Ayame.

Ayame shook her head. "That sounds so childish. Don't you think?"

"I suppose you are right," Sousuke said.

"There are things that are even more ridiculous," Kaname said, seeing an opening. "Some things are so obvious, even a child would no better than to do them."

"Like what?" Ayame followed Kaname's gaze. "Something about Sousuke?" She grinned. **"What! " **

"Uhhh… but…" Sousuke looked bewildered. He had thought that Ayame was on his side. It was embarrassing for a comabt veteran to be caught off guard like this. 

"Young girls are fickle," Ayame said. "Daddy explained that to me once."

"Now she listens," Shunya said. Despite his slouching posture, he began to pay even more attention than before. One reason he agreed to this trip was to learn more about Sousuke.

"At school, we had shoe boxes. One day, a girl named Saeki Ena put a love letter in Sousuke's." Kaname frowned, even though the story was funny now. The nerve of Sousuke getting love letters!

"_Oooooh_, what happened? Did they kiss?" Ayames eyes went wide.

"No. Sousuke thought it might be from a terrorist. He blew up his locker." Kaname smiled until she heard the noise her father made.

"No way!" Ayame looked up at Sousuke. "You though a love letter was a bomb or something?"

"Uhhh…"

"But, later, when the girl was attacked by a group of would be rapists, Sousuke saved her." Kaname tried to make Sousuke seem heroic. She didn't mention that he had been in camouflage, watching with his rifle trained on Saeki, prepared to fire.

"_Then_ they kissed!" Ayame clasped her hands together.

"Negative, Kaname struck me, I remember that it hurt a great deal." Sousuke rubbed his head, remembering.

"Hah!" Ayame clapped her hands. **"More!" **

"There was a boy named Sirai, who wanted to go out with Kaname." Sousuke knew that Kaname did not like certain parts of that story. "When someone began writing explicit graffitti about your sister on the boy's bathroom wall…"

**"WHAT?" **

Shunya looked over, frowning.

"Sousuke thought it was Shirai. So, he tried to flush his head down the toilet." Kaname smirked. At the time, she had been enraged. Now, it was a treasured memory.

"However, the author was actually Mizuki, a girl who had been dumped by Shirai. She held Kaname responsible, and had her go along with a plan to teach me to be Shirai, so the friends that she told about him wouldn't know what had happened. Things went well, until I put my lips on Mizuki's" Sousuke looked over at Kaname.

_"Yes!" _Ayame pumped her fist. That earned her a cross look from Kaname, who went on to describe all of Sousuke's clueless behavior during the staged date. "He is such a moron some times!"

"Really?" Aayame asked.

"You haven't noticed?" Shunya asked, matching stares with Kaname. 

"Yes. I mean, what boy doesn't notice when a girl goes to the trouble of buying a new skimpy bikini? _Geeez. _I mean… ummm…" Kaname flinched when she saw her father's look. 

Sousuke went on to describe the tale. Shunya looked incredulous. "You jumped off of that cliff?" He knew the beach in question, having gone there as a youth. "With a balloon?"

"Yes, Daddy. After he rescued me from three very skilled mercenary bodyguards, who he thought had kidnapped me." Kaname remember floating downward safe in Sousuke's strong grasp. She sighed. 

"**Ohhh**… I wish that happened to me…" Ayame blushed.

"Ay-am-eeee…" Shunya did not like the sound of that. One reckless daughter was one too many.

Kaname went on to describe Sousuke's run in with Art Class, the time he forgot her homework and they were chased by officer Wakana, and the way that they had turned the rugby team into winners. She also told him about how he had finally admitted being scraed, when he though that she had been seriously injured. But, it was the next tale that had Ayame sitting on the edge of her seat, literally.

"I happened upon Fuwa-sempai, a boy I had the strongest crush on in Junior High." Kaname jumped when she heard her father cough. "We went on a date together, to the same amusement park that Daddy used to take me to." She flinched when he coughed two more times. "I was kind of blowing Sousuke off, but I didn't know that I liked him yet." She went o to tell the rest of the story.

"Bonta-kun? _No way!" _Ayame turned to Sousuke. "You really dressed up as Bonta-kun and kicked the gangster's butts?"

"**Ayame! **Watch your language." Shunya gripped the frames of his glasses so hard that he almost snapped them in two. "He stole the mascot suit, Kaname?"

"Uhhh… it was not the last of that costume's usefulness." Sousuke's description of the powered B-K suit had Kaname frowning, Shunya scowling, and Ayame looking as if she were about to swoon. Sousuke went on to tell the Pony man tale.

"You allowed yourself to be used as bait in a dangerous situation?" Kaname's father actually began to stand up, but maintained his composure.

"She was not in much danger, Sir." Sousuke said. "The man merely arranged his victim's hair in pony tails. She was in far more danger when we helped train the Yakusa gang to be better fighters." He closed his eyes. Uh oh.  
**  
"WHAT?" **Shunya did stand up, much too quickly. **_"SHIT!" _**He forgot about where he was, banging his head painfully against the ceiling of the passenger area.

"Daddy! Watch your language." Ayame looked angelic.

Kaname quickly told the story, trying to make the best of things. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell these stories after all!

"Uhhh… I…" Sousuke needed a less inflammatory story. _Ahhh. _That might do. "Some adventures were not fraught with peril. I recall one time when a highly renowned professor donated a rare and endangered clam to Jindai High School. Kaname accidentally ate it. I led the investigation committee to find the culprit who had brutally murdered and innocent and unarmed being in cold blood, using ice picks, and setting it ablaze on an oven."

**"YOU?" **Shunya stood up again, barely stopping in time. "Kaname, it was you who ate the _Tridacna derasa, _the Derasa Clam? The rare Southern Giant Clam!" Shunya looked angrier than he had before. "The United Nations South Pacific Aquaculture Development Program supplied funds to pay local fishermen to find those clams for the new sanctuaries. I worked on that project."

"Thanks, Sousuke." Kaname hung her head.

"The Great Barrier Reef Marine Park Authority, in cooperation with James Cook University and the Royal Australian Navy, organized 'Operation Clam saver' to move the clams. The juvenile giant clams were moved to secret destinations around the Great Barrier Reef by Navy divers. Shipping them is delicate and dangerous. A navy heavy landing craft, HMAS _Tarakan, _was equipped with large containers of seawater to allow the transportation of the clams with minimum stress." Shunya sighed. "So few survived. A number were sent to High School and University teachers who once worked with marine life reclamation projects." She shook his head sadly. "My own daughter, a virtual Eco-terrorist…"

"She used to always eat the last donuts, too!" Ayame said, incensed.

"Why don't you tell him about the koi too, big idiot!" Kaname froze, her mouth wide open. She must be possessed or something. Prompted by an irate Shunya, she told the tale of Sousuke, Tsubaki Issei, the janitor Mr. Zenji, and the koi he had spent so long caring for.

"I _did _meet Kaname's grandfather," Sousuke put in quickly. That had Shunya turning slowly in his direction. Komura Shujiro. He described himself as a former lieutenant in the old Imperial Japanese Navy. He asked me to help him find a carry-on bag that some hooligans have stolen from him."

"What happened then." Shunya asked sarcastically. "Did you think the missing bag had a nuclear bomb or something?"

"Negative. I thought it was a lethal toxic agent. It was not the only time that…."  
**_  
"S-O-U-S-U-K-E!" _**

Kaname looked very agitated. The last thing she wanted to have him tell was the clothes-eating bacteria story.

"I do not want to know any more details about the Full Monty Virus!" Shunya clenched his fists. Obviously, one or more school officials had passed along details about one of the most frightful moments in Jindai High School history. "If we ever discuss that, Kaname, it will be after we reach New York."

"Perhaps that is enough stories, Kaname." Sousuke swallowed hard seeing the way her eyes narrowed.

"Oh… you think!" 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Tricycle type retractable landing gear swung out into position as the helicopter approached the hangar deck of the TDD-1. 

"It will be alright, Ayame," Sousuke said, noticing that the young girl looked apprehensive.

"Kaname reached over and squeezed her sister's hand. Shunya, meanwhile, was rapt as he watched their arrival at the submarine.

"There is no cause for concern. The NH90 type helicopter's significant crashworthiness capability is based on MIL-STD-1290A. This is provided by the sum of sequential and progressive intervention of several items: the shock absorbing Landing Gear, the crushable structure bottom and the crashworthy crew seats together with the crushable fuel system, the retention of the high mass components and the controlled deformation structure maintaining the vital space."

"Cr-Cr-_Crash?" _Ayame brought her hand to her mouth.

"Sousuke!" Kaname wished that she hadn't sworn off the halisen. "He's just being an otaku, Ayame. We won't crash."

Before Ayame had too much time to get worked up, the helicopter was safely down and the crew had begun post-flight checks. Everyone but Sousuke was glad to finally get their feet on the hangar deck, giving them a chance to stretch out.  
**  
"HEY SAGARA!" **

A number of crewmembers waved to Sousuke. He held a hand up in return.

"That your harem, Sagara?" One seaman called out, lugging replacement parts for one of the new F-35X STOVL aircraft that had been delivered to replace the venerable AV-8 derivative planes.

"_Whoa! _The one with the glasses is ugly!" A mechanic's commentary had Shunya bristling. He managed a brie smile when the man's superior began dressing him down in rather colorful language. 

"Daddy, what did that word mean?" Ayame asked. "What is a…"

**_"AYAME!" _**Shunya barked.

As Sousuke began escorting his guests across the vast expanse of flooring, he noticed their fascination with everything around them. At one point, Sousuke stopped to look up at Arbalest. A maintenance crew was running a full spectrum systems check, necessitating that the A.I. be active.

Kaname saluted the ARX-7, smiling. It had been instrumental in her rescue form 'Mr. Platinum' and his budding terrorist organization. She was shocked when her playful gesture was returned.

"Hey! What the…" One of the electronics technicians was almost knocked off of his work platform when Arbalest saluted.

"Sergeant, it is good to see that you are unharmed." The amplified voice of the A.I. came through the external speakers. "That is the young woman we rescued. Kaname Chidori. She is the girl who you…" The A.I. was interrupted. 

"No aimless chatter!" Sousuke said. "You are undergoing diagnostics. Be quiet!"

"Training question, Sergeant." The A.I. continued on, unabated. "Do not partners feel a sense of satisfaction at the return of their companions? Is my current response a means for concern? Might the technicians…"

"Al, no chatter. I must escort Miss Chidori, her sister, and her father to see the Captain." Sousuke sighed. The garrulous A.I. Was even more talkative than usual. It didn't actually miss him, did it? When shut down, it couldn't have any sense of time or awareness, right? 

"I see. A family. Bunny Morita did not program me with much data on families. Training question, Sergeant. How are the smaller ones created? Is there some form of…"

_"Ahem!" _Shunya said.

"Sergeant…." The A.I. was preparing to ask if 'Ahem' was some form of suitable greeting.  
**  
"BE QUIET!" **Sousuke's shout had Ayame jumping and the entire maintenance team laughing.

"That's Arbalest," Kaname explained to Ayame. "Like Sousuke, it's too unique for everyone else's good." She smiled seeing the look on Sousuke's face. "It's the most important Arm Slave in the world. Sousuke's the only one who can pilot it."

_"Really?" _Ayame turned a look of hero worship on the young Sergeant. That look grew when Kaname told a brief summary of the time when Guaron had sea-jacked Da Danaan, and Sousuke and Arbalest faced off against Venom. Naturally, she mentioned her role as well.

"Without me, they'd all be at the bottom of the sea." Kaname tossed her hair. Her father walked along with a tight posture.

"Hey, Ka-na-may!" That voice was all too familiar.

Long blonde hair swinging, Kurz Weber walked up. Not too far behind him, Melissa Mao hurried to catch up, hoping to keep her lanky teammate from causing an international incident.

"Sousuke. What took you so f-cking long?" Melissa smiled over at Kaname. She eyed Shunya with a cursory glance.

"It might have been Angel," Kurz said. "It looks like she put on some weight." That had Kaname scowling. "In all the right places, eh Sousuke?" That had Shunya clenching his fists. "_Ahhh. _And he brought along another beauty!" That had Ayame blushing.

"**Stow it!**" Melissa pushed Kurz hard into the foot of an M9.

"Babe! I was only being friendly!" Kurz claimed. He put on the same voice that he had used once upon a time, when he had tried to convince Kaname and Kyouko that he was a lost foreigner in Tokyo. "Welcome aboard, pretty ladies. Young Miss Chidori, will you be joining your beautiful sister when she sings again?"

_"What?" _Kaname was slow to catch the fact that Kurz was joking, making reference to the party for Da Danaan that she had happened on before. She smiled, remembering the crews reaction. That quickly turned to a frown when she recalled how she had gotten there in the first place. Sousuke had asked her to come to a island in the tropics with him. She had been so excited, amazed at his bold behavior. Little did she expect to do a HALO jump out of an aircraft, far above an empty seemingly empty stretch of ocean.

"This time, I bet that Sousuke wins the kiss from our beautiful little Captain!" Kurz winked at Sousuke. Ayame giggled. Kaname looked ready to kick someone or something. Preferably something on someone.

Sousuke frowned. Kurz was perhaps the closest friend he had. But, he wished that the ebullient marksman would reign it in now and then. His comment about the kiss had him thinking about the death of Gail McCarran, Urzu-1 before Clouzot was.

"**Asshole!**" Melissa cuffed Kurz on the back of the neck. "Though, Kaname… if you like… we can set up that soaking tub again. I have plenty of beer, and maybe Tessa will join us." She smiled over at Ayame. "Your sister is welcome too."

_"Ahem!" _Shunya did not like the mention of tube, beer, and Kaname. He liked the mention of Ayame even less.

"Is there some kind of trouble here?" That voice had Sousuke snapping to attention, beads of sweat popping out on his forehead. It was Mardukas. "I'm Cmdr. Richard Mardukas. You must be Shunya Chidori, High Commissioner on Environment Issues at the United Nations. It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir." He shook hands with Kaname's father. "Miss Ayame? I'm quite pleased to make your acquaintance." He shocked everyone by smiling.

"Uhhh… Commander… as you can see, we have arrived safely." Sousuke fought to maintain his composure. He didn't notice the look of satisfaction on Shunya's face. Mardukas did, smiling. "I was escorting them to see Captain Testarossa as ordered, Sir."

"I take it that this fine gentleman is the man who instructed you in Shakespeare, young man?" Shunya asked. 

_"Affirmative!" _Sousuke answered Kaname's father as if he were answering Cmdr. Mardukas.

"Oh? He had opportunity to use what he was taught?" Mardukas raised one eyebrow.

"Yes," Shunya drawled. "I don't have enough strength left after that flight to go into any detail." He thought a moment. "And thus I clothe my naked villainy with old odd ends, stol'n forth of holy writ; and seem a saint, when most I play the devil," he said, quoting from 'Richard III'.

"I see. Things went that well. How wonderful for you." Mardukas' sarcasm was a tangible thing. "The devil hath power to assume a pleasing shape." His use of 'Hamlet' helped him commiserate with Kaname's father. To the outside world, Sgt. Sousuke Sagara looked like the average teenager. His intentions were good, and his heart was strong. But, except on the battlefield, the consequences of his actions moved him closer and closer to damnation.

"Exactly," Shunya nodded.

"I think he's great!" Ayame said in defense of Sousuke.

"You're young yet," Kurz quipped. That earned him another cuff from Melissa.

"I will escort our guests to the Captain," Mardukas said. "That way I will have a chance to hear about your most recent conduct."

"Uhhh…" 

"You are expected in the meeting room, Sergeant" Mardukas pushed his glasses further up his nose. "There will be a direct feed to Merida base. The Intelligence Division will want to continue discussing those things that you and Miss Chidori overheard the terrorist mouthpiece say in Kisarazu. I take it you're sufficiently recovered for that now."

"We'll make sure Sousuke gets there safely, Sir." Melissa gave the Commander a sloppy salute. 

"I can't wait to hear this one!" Kurz chuckled. 

Things were off to a great start.


	15. Meetings

Ayame watched as the tea brewed in a see-through pot.

She listened absentmindedly, as her father and sister spoke with the small platinum-haired girl. He hands trembled. They hadn't gotten down to the business of Whispered yet.

"You're makingFormosa Oolong ," Shunya noted with a pleasant smile. "The Champagne of teas."

"Yes, my brother once shipped me a tin from Taiwan." Tessa glanced over at Kaname. Leonard's actions had been trouble for them both. "I like the gloriously delicate taste and its scent of ripe peaches."

"Yes, no astringency at all and no bitterness. 'No peaks, no bites' is the way professional tea tasters put it. It is more deliciously fruity and of a sparkling character that makes lemon and sugar unnecessary and makes milk unthinkable." Shunya nodded. "A rare find. You have a _very_ thoughtful brother."

"I…" Tessa sighed.

"This is almost as bad as listening to Sousuke talk about military stuff," Kaname said, wanting to move the topic away from any mention of Leonard Testarossa.

"**Right!" **Tessa managed a weak smile. "I was telling you about the TDD-1, and how it came about." She placed a plate of cookies in front of Ayame, understanding why the girl didn't pay much attention to the imported treats.

"That's an interesting name," Shunya remarked. "_Tuatha Da Danaan. _It has an Irish sound to it."

"It means 'the people of the goddess Dana'. " Tessa said. "They were the gods and goddesses of the pre-Christian Irish. When Christian monks started to write down the sagas, the gods and goddesses were demoted into heroes and heroines, although much remained to demonstrate their god-like abilities. They became masters of the arts and sciences, both magical and mundane, until they advanced to the point where they embodied the supernatural."

"A fitting name, then." Shunya said.

"Yes. The Tuatha Da Danaan could go back and forth between the worlds at will, conjure weather, shape-shift, and they attained the utmost skills in poetry, magic, music, art, not to mention weaponry. When they were overcome by the Milesian Gaels, and were forced underground, they were demoted in the eyes of the people. They became Faeries.

Many of them intermarried with humans. In fact, it is believed that almost all of the main clans in Ireland were descended from the Tuatha Da Danaan somewhere along their family lines."

"_Faeiries?" _That had Ayame perking up. She was in her unicorns and faeries stage.

"Yes," Tessa said, nibbling on a cookie. "Fair Folk… Good Neighbors… Little People… fae… elves… a whole host of other names…" She moved to pour the tea. "When they came to Ireland, they brought with them special treasures from each of the four cities where they had received their knowledge and training. Out of Falias was brought the Stone of Fal, also called the _Lia Fáil, _the Stone of Scone, or the Stone of Destiny. It would confirm the election of the rightful ruler by roaring under him as he took his place upon it, but if any other person stepped upon it, there would be only silence."

"We could certainly use something like _that_ today," Shunya noted.

"Out of Gorias was brought Nuada's sword, called _Cliamh Soluis, _'The Sword of Light'. It is said that this magical sword is one in which no enemy can resist it once it is unsheathed, and from whose stroke no one can escape or recover."

"Almost like Sousuke and Arbalest." Kaname pushed her hair away from her face. The word 'almost' rang in her ears. She remembered Arbalest's defeat at the hands of Leonard and Veriel. She had allowed herself to be abducted so that Sousuke would be spared.

"Out of Finias was brought the all-conquering spear, called _Lúin. _That magic spear both killed and cured. Much like the secrets of Black Technology." Tessa new better than anyone the duality of that mysterious source of information. "When drawn in battle, it seemingly had a life of its own. That too is somewhat like Arbalest, is it not?" Tessa saw that Ayame was listening, fascinated. That lifted her spirits some. "It is said that when the spear felt the blood of an enemy, it twisted and writhed in the hands of whoever held it, and if blood was not spilt a cauldron of venom was the only way to quench it before it turned on its holder. Blood dripped from this spear at all times, and when not in use it was kept in The Dagda's Cauldron."

"Dagda's Cauldron?" Ayame's eyes lit up. That sounded wonderfully scary.

"Yes. Out of Murias was brought The Dagda's Cauldron of Plenty, which never went empty, and which none could leave and still be hungry. This cauldron was called the Undry."

"Oh." Ayame pouted. That wasn't scary at all.

"When the Tuatha Da Danaan sailed to Ireland, they promptly burned all their ships on the shore, so that they would not be tempted to turn back, and also to prevent their enemies from stealing them. The smoke from the fire produced clouds around each burning ship, and it was said that the ships then resembled cloud ships. It was also at this time that the Tuatha Da Danaan's druids produced a supernatural fog or mist called _'Fe-Fiada', _which they used to hide themselves during their arrival in Ireland. Our ECS technology today does much the same thing, as you no doubt saw when the helicopter landed to pick you up.

"It was freaky," Ayame said. "I could hear it, but couldn't see anything. There was noise and wind, but nothing more at first."

"It's really no big deal," Kaname said, waving her hand. "I've seen it many times."

"The ships of the Tuatha da Danaan are credited with bringing 'Jacob's Pillar' to Ireland, the 'Stone of Scone' which eventually in the Coronation Throne in Westminster Abbey. It was also known as Jacob's Pillow,' since it was regarded as the stone upon which Jacob rested when he had the vision of the ladder with angels ascending and descending upon it." Tessa took a sip of her tea.

"Jacob?" Ayame had lived in the United States for a number of years, but was not a member of any church.

"It's a reference from the Bible," Shunya said.

"_Genesis_ **28:10-15," **Tessa clarified. She reached into her desk drawer and brought out a book. "Now Jacob went out from Beersheba and went toward Haran. So he came to a certain place and stayed there all night, because the sun had set. And he took one of the stones of that place and put it at his head, and he lay down in that place to sleep. Then he dreamed, and behold, a ladder was set up on the earth, and its top reached to heaven; and there the angels of God were ascending and descending on it. And behold, the Lord stood above it and said: "I am the Lord God of Abraham your father and the God of Isaac; the land on which you lie I will give to you and your descendants. Also your descendants shall be as the dust of the earth; you shall spread abroad to the weat and the east, to the north and the south; and in you and in your seed all the families of the earth shall be blessed."

"I had never heard that tale about the Scone," Shunya said, taking a deep sniff of his tea. He sipped. "Exquisite. You are a truly remarkable young lady." He smiled. "It seems that Cmdr. Mardukas shares that impression."

"Thank you." Tessa blushed prettily. "I'm fortunate to be surrounded by remarkable men."

"Would you like to have one of them back?" Shunya asked, causing Kaname to spill her tea. "Sergeant Sagara seems better suited for a life at war." As staid and stoic as Shunya might be, he couldn't help but feel a brief chill run down his back when he saw Kaname's face.

"I… well…" Tessa blushed again. Kaname knew quite well what she must be thinking. "He will always have a place here with me… I mean _us_…"

"Do you like Sousuke, too?" Ayame asked, with the keen eye of a young woman. "You were blushing. Kaname almost dropped her tea."

Shunya raised one eyebrow.

"All of us stationed aboard the TDD-1 like Sgt. Sagara," Tessa said somewhat rushed. "Even Cmdr. Mardukas, who has a funny way of showing it. He once thought terribly poorly of Sousuke, but had come to respect him for his talents and dedication." She sighed. "It's a terrible burden he carries… Sousuke. Like me, it's hard to be young and in control of the destiny of so many."

Kaname nodded. She met Tessa's eyes and smiled a wan smile. It was no picnic being Whispered either.

"He truly deserves some happiness." Tessa was speaking about herself as well, and Kaname to a lesser degree. "So many people seem intent on keeping him from it." She wasn't speaking about Shunya.

"I… see…" Shunya realized that fact. But, the words seemed to shout accusations at him just the same. It didn't matter. He wasn't concerned about a single soldier, no matter how important he might be. He was concerned about his daughters.

At Kaname's subtle prompting, Tessa went on to describe the good things that Sousuke had done, and the specific type of admiration that numerous Mithril personnel had for him. She didn't want her father to think of Sousuke only as the boy who had crashed through a window, the soldier who had contributed to the severe damage suffered by an economically destitute Japanese city, or the young man who had helped spoil his gourmet dinner.

"Uh huh. But you like him the most, don't you?" Ayame's question had Tessa knocking over her tea cup.

"I'm so clumsy," Tessa said. "Kaname could tell you how I fall just walking down the hallways here."

"That's true," Kaname said, frowning at her sister. "I know you've been holding off some, Tessa. Do you think we should… you know…" She swallowed hard, worried about Ayame.

"Yes." Tessa nodded. "Ayame, I'm going to see if I can talk with you in our heads. "She described how she had done that with Kaname, and explained the risks that she had once explained to the other girl. "You probably won't hear anything. I hope. Even if you do, it won't hurt."

"O… OK…" Ayame trembled a bit. She looked over at her father and took Kaname's hand in hers.

"Let's begin."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You said it was a grim picture, Lieutenant?"

Andrei Kalinin sat in the small meeting room, along with the members of the SRT. They were hooked by live feed to the Intelligence Division stationed at Merida Island.

"We haven't pieced it all together by a long shot, Lt. Commander." Lt. Yulya Vavilov said. "But it may be that Amalgam was being manipulated in its actions. At least one of the top members of that organization may have been taking orders from some other shadow group.

"You suspect that Mithril was attacked by Amalgam to remove us from the picture? Amalgam merely thought that it was acting to secure its place in the new world order, but they were set up somehow? Their defeat at our hands may have been the result of some kind of betrayal?" Sousuke frowned. He hated unknown enemies. It was difficult enough at times dealing with the known.

"Yes, Sergeant. The recent events in Kisarazu have led us to conjecture that the secret conspirators… some of us here have taken to calling them the Illuminati out of jest… may be using other groups as well. This 'Mr. Platinum' may have been yet another pawn of theirs, some poor fool whose anger and hatred towards his masters in Amalgam had led him to believe that he was in control of a new rising power."

"Someone wanted Sousuke and Arbalest out of the way, one way or another." Lt. Clouzot. "But, they were in no rush. Otherwise someone could simply have put a bullet in his head."

"That may have been their orders," Lt. Vavilov said. "We'll never know, I'm afraid. The only comfort we can take is that they must be worried that their plans can be upset somehow. That is especially reassuring when you consider what I will mention next."

"'The Emerald Tablet of Hermes' that you mentioned in passing earlier?" Kurz asked. "I thought it might end up being some huge suppository or something." He laughed. No one else did.

"Sgt. Weber…" Lt. Kalinin was less than amused.

"Yes. By luck, we stumbled upon an espionage drop in Vladivostok. The correspondence was in code, but we did manage to extract reference to Hermes Trismegistus. Our contacts in the United States did extensive research using the newest supercomputers at their disposal. The text of the mythical Emerald tablet is brief… only thirteen lines… but it forms the cornerstone of the Hermetic movement. The origin of this mysterious text is shrouded in antiquity, and even its name is a mystery, yet is has been an inspiration for alchemists and magicians for hundreds of years. It's an interesting coincidence, that 'Mr. Platinum' happened to be obsessed with the ideals and goals of alchemy."

"How is this relevant to us, Lieutenant?" Sousuke asked.

"I was getting to that. The tablet was thought to predate the Christian religion, and rumored translators included Roger Bacon, Isaac Newton, and even H.P. Blavatsky. The philosophical ideas attributed to it influencing medieval alchemists, Jewish kabbalists, Masons, and ritual magicians alike." She used a cursor to highlight a file, and then clicked. "The Emerald Tablet is an ancient artifact that reveals a profound spiritual technology, which has survived to this day despite centuries of effort to suppress it. Encoded within the tablet's mysterious wording is a powerful formula that works in very specific and comprehensible steps on all levels of reality at once… the physical, the mental, and the spiritual… and shows us how to achieve personal transformation and even accelerate the evolution of our species. But, it would be too easy to get lost trying to imagine countless conspiracies based on _that."_

The SRT members were busy reading the text that was projected on the screen. At other site around the globe, scientists and intelligence people working for Mithril were doing the same.

"I'm certain you have been reading this, gentleman. I will beg your indulgence and read it aloud myself." The Intelligence officer spoke in a melodious voice. "True, without falsehood, certain and most true, that which is above is as that which is below…"

"_Ahhh. _Such a lovely voice. I can imagine me above and her below…" Kurz smiled. **"Shit!" **he suddenly grabbed his head.

"Thank you Lt. Mao," Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin said.

"True, without falsehood, certain and most true, that which is above is as that which is below…" Lt. Vavilov repeated "…And that which is below is as that which is above, for the performance of the miracles of the One Thing. And as all things are from One, by the mediation of One, so all tings have their birth from this One Thing by adaptation. The Sun is its father, the Moon its mother, the Wind carries it in its belly, its nurse is the Earth. This is the father of all perfection, or consummation of the whole world. Its power is integrating, if it be turned into the earth. Thou shalt separate the earth from the fire, the subtle from the gross, suavely, and with great ingenuity. It ascends from earth of heaven and descends again to earth, and receives the power of the superiors and of the inferiors. So thou hast the glory of the whole world; therefore let all obscurity flee before thee. This is the strong force of all forces, overcoming every subtle and penetrating every solid thing. So the world was created. Hence were all wonderful adaptations, of which this is the manner. Therefore am I called Hermes Trismegistus, having the three parts of the philosophy of the whole world. What I have to tell is completed, concerning the Operation of the Sun."

A number of experts from elsewhere spoke up with questions, but they were asked to hold them until later.

"The line I am most worried is the last one," the Intelligence officer said. "I'll get back to that later. "There was also a reference to the third part of the _Asclepius _in that captured communique."

"The Asclepius?" Sgt. Yan asked.

"Asclepius was the god of medicine and healing in ancient Greek mythology. He was born a mortal but was given immortality as the constellation Ophiuchus after his death. His name means cut up'."

"Melissa looked at Kurz, daring him to act like a cut-up or make a remark of any kind.

"You might want to pay attention to the briefing, Sis." Kurz shrugged.

"When Zeus killed Asclepius for raising the dead and violating the natural order of things, Apollo killed the Cyclops in response, as they had fashioned the thunderbolts that had been used to kill Asclepius, Apollo's son. Named after the god, the _Asclepius_ was considered the other major part of the Hermetic writing, and describes the art of imprisoning the souls of demons or of angels in statues with the help of herbs, gems and odors, so that the statue could speak prophesy. All that is probably irrelevant. It's the referenced passage that has our collective hairs standing on end. However, after the head is off, one does not cry over the hair." That Russian proverb had Kalinin stroking his beard.

The Intelligence specialist clicked on another file. A different set of writings was projected onto the screen. She began reading again.

"And in that day men will be weary of life, and they will cease to think the universe worthy of reverent wonder and of worship. And so religion, the greatest of all blessing… for there is nothing, nor has been, nor ever shall be, that can be deemed a greater boon… will be threatened with destruction; men will think it a burden, and will come to scorn it. They will no longer love this world around them, this incomparable work of God, this glorious structure which he has built, this sum of good made up of things of many diverse forms, this instrument whereby the will of God operates in that which he has made, ungrudgingly favoring man's welfare, this combination and accumulation of all the manifold things that can call forth the veneration, praise, and love of the beholder. Darkness will be preferred to light, and death will be thought more profitable than life."

"**Shit," **Melissa said, not caring who heard her. "It's bad enough to deal with crazies who want world domination, or simply want to line their pockets. Now we have to deal with motherf-ckers who want to destroy the whole f-cking world. I thought that bullshit only took place in movies."

"How?" Sousuke's question was brief and to the point.

"OK. That brings me to the next part. Over the past few years, a number of Soviet scientists began disappearing, even after the splintering of the empire. No one paid too much attention, considering everything else that was going on across the region. We had our hands full trying to keep nuclear weapons and fissionable material off the Black Market and out of the hands of terrorists." Lt. Vavilov sighed. Everybody thought that the Intelligence bureau was a bunch of cooks and spooks with a cushy job.

"We appreciate the hard work," Kalinin said.

"Yes," Sousuke added.

"Kiss up," Kurz said. "Wait until I tell Angel. **Owwwww**… damn it, Babe…" Melissa rammed her fist into his belly.

"Some bright boy made a lucky connection. The scientists had been linked to the Soviet scalar weaponry program." Lt. Vavilov looked to see if there was any recognition.

"**_Shit!" _**A swear word from Sousuke always spoke volumes.

"There has long been whispering about the so-called Russian _Fer-de-lance _project. The dreaded fer-de-lance is a snake of great agility and lethal effect. It often  
ambushes its hapless prey, and strikes unexpectedly and without warning. Its  
first sudden strike is usually lethal to its victim, which promptly expires in  
writhing agony. Since the Soviet development of scalar ElectroMagnetic weapons had been designed for the same purpose, the name seemed appropriate. The equivalent effort of about seven Manhattan projects has been poured into Fer-de-lance by the Soviets, and the program was reportedly successful almost beyond imagination. Weapons were developed, deployed, and tested. But, saner heads prevailed, despite the paranoid Soviet mentality." The Intelligence operative took a long drink of water.

Sousuke looked grim. This was just what he needed with Kaname onboard. With his luck, something would happen today. The briefing was about future threats, but he began to get a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"To a nation with a fractured economy, one might think a system that made armies obsolete would be too attractive to resist. An entire war could be fought and won by a handful of men sitting in a comfortable control booth! Even more, the scalar electromagnetics revolution made all previous forms of warfare nearly obsolete. Scalar shield would be impenetrable by other weapons, and the scalar devices could detonate all types of explosives, and render all electronic equipment useless. It could also scramble or destroy the nervous systems within human beings themselves." Lt. Vavilov coughed a number of times, and then drank a bit more water.

"Why did they give it up?" Kurz asked. "That's like giving Melissa a beer and a cigarette, and watching her toss them in the trash."

A number of the SRT members laughed.

"This is _not_ a laughing matter," Sousuke said.

"The power of these weapons is so great, that a simple accident or war could wipe out all life on earth, and even affect the sun. There is a biblical prophecy that the Earth will be wiped out by 'fire and brimstone from heaven'. That could be a frightening reality. One wrong calibration, and the sun erupts with a colossal solar flare. Bingo. No more life on earth. That makes the line 'What I have to tell is completed, concerning the Operation of the Sun' so worrisome."

"So, you are saying that somewhere, one of these systems was not destroyed. Or, someone has resurrected the project?" Lt. Clouzot looked as if he had a bellyache.

"Yes," Lt. Vavilov said. "All signs point in that direction. The problem will be finding out _where_, and striking before any such device is completed or put to use. I would guess that a small scale device might be ready on sight, and that anything other than a Lambda Driver would be unable to stand against it."

Everyone looked at Sousuke.

"Does such a device require a great deal of power," Sousuke asked. "Is that a way to narrow down possible sites?"

"Yes. Very good, Sergeant." Lt. Vavilov smiled. She was exquisitely lovely.

"**Ooooh. **Yes indeed. Sousuke has another girlfriend." Kurz said.

"The one that looks like a woman. Does he _ever_ quiet down?" There was no doubt who the Intelligence officer was talking about. Everyone laughed at Kurz' expense. After that, she continued. "At the latest stage of development, the scalar devices needed tremendous amounts of electricity. Most of the facilities were centered around Soviet thermal taps. Any active volcano might serve for such a power source."

"_Great," _one scientist said off screen. "There are 500 active volcanoes in the world. While more than half are in the Pacific Ocean, in the circle of volcanoes called the Pacific Ring of Fire, that is still a _lot_ of volcanoes to search."

"It has been narrowed down," an intelligence researcher stated. "The Russian volcano _Klyuchevskaya Sopka, _also called Kl'ucevskaja and Kliuchevskaya, is present on Kamchatka Peninsula, in far eastern Russia. It is one of the highest active volcanoes in the world, rising to a height of 15,584 feet . The volcano consists of a truncated cone with a central crater, with some 70 lateral craters and cones on the lower slopes. In 1935 the Russian Academy of Sciences founded a special volcano research center at the foot of that mountain; but, no one has heard much out of them in months, supposedly because of funding issues and communications break downs."

"There are other active volcanoes in that general vicinity as well," a geography expert added. "The northern group of volcanoes, where that scientific center is situated, forms an active part of the Kuril and Kamchatka volcanic belt. Apart form Klyuchevskaya Sopka, this belt comprises another 11 volcanoes. Blizhnyaya Ploskaya. Dalnaya Ploskaya. Bolshaya. Malaya. Zimina. Bolshaya Udina. Malaya Udina. Srednaya. Ploskii Tolbachik…"

"And Ostry Tolbachik," Lt. Vavilov added. "We have agents working in those areas. Satellites are focused on all such mountains, and on any routes that might lead to them." She paused. "There has been activity around Klyuchevskaya Sopka. Heavy lift helicopters. It could be that the stories about the research center are true. The Russians may be flying communications equipment in. But, the Russians refuse to discuss any details. " She swore in Russian. "In fact, the officials we can speak with deny there ever was a scalar system."

"It might all be a false alarm, right?" Sgt. Yan asked.

"Yes," Lt. Vavilov answered.

"But, our greatest fears may be correct." Sousuke said.

On screen, the Intelligence officer nodded.

"So what's the big deal?" Kurz asked.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ayame, don't stay under like that!"

"I'm not going to drown or something. _Geeez._ I'm not a baby or something!" Ayame splashed Kaname, who ducked out of the way. The water hit Tessa square in the face.

"_Oh!_ I'm sorry. It was Kaname's fault."

"It usually is," Tessa said, joking. "I wish I was as coordinated as her. Looks like being around a certain Sergeant helps hone one's reflexes!"

"You can say _that_ again." Kaname laughed. "It's no bed of roses, though."

"Hey. I can take care of that. I brought these." Tessa lined up a number of bath oils and shampoos along the edge of the giant soaking tub. "If they weren't so expensive, I might suggest we use them when we wash Arm Slave parts. Wouldn't Kurz and Sousuke like that! The other soldiers would never let them live it down."

"That's great!" Kaname laughed. She picked up a bottle and read the label. "Oh… look… here comes Arbalest, clean and fresh with the scent of Morrocan Rose Otto… a magnificent revered essence."

"Or Laminaria seaweed, Grapefruit, and Yarrow." Ayame said, opening one bottle and inhaling.

"Sergeant Weber and his M9 are resplendent after rinsing with High-altitude Lavender oil grown in the French Alps." Tessa giggled. They were all in a good mood. While nothing could be said with certainty, Tessa found no evidence to suggest that Ayame Chidori was Whispered.

"These are really nice, Tessa. Where'd you get them?" Ayame was busy smelling each and every bath and hair care product.

"Sergeant Sagara gets them for me. He's such a sweet boy." Tessa's joke had Kaname freezing in place, shampoo seeping through her fingers. "Of course I'm joking," Tessa added. Her face suddenly went serious. "Your father is serious about your returning to America with him?"

"Yes," Kaname said, her face falling. The look she gave her sister clearly told Ayame that nothing they said should ever leave that room. "It's horrible. I was hoping that a trip to the submarine might let him see how everyone respects Sousuke, and how different he is in his own environment."

"But, that might backfire?" Tessa asked. "Your father might think Sousuke is more suited for this kind of place?"

Kaname nodded.

Ayame pursed her lips. "I really like Sousuke… except when he's talking too much about helicopters and things…" She sighed. "I wish he could come back with us. That way he could protect Kaname in America."

"You'd probably like it if he stayed here, right?" There was no accusation in Kaname's voice. She couldn't begrudge Tessa having feelings for Sousuke. He'd saved her life on a number of occasions, too.

"Yes." Tessa admitted. "But not like this…"

"Kaname told Daddy that she and Sousuke should just get married." Ayame's comment had Tessa's mouth falling open. "But, there's another way. Just like in the soap operas. He could just get her pregnant."

"**AYAME!"**

Kaname dunked her sister's head under the water. "I hope you got a mouthful of suds. You need to wash your mouth out with soap!" She was blushing almost as brightly as Tessa was.

"Well, it works on TV…" Ayame said, a petulant look on her face.

"Daddy's right. You watch too much television. _Hmmmpppfff!"_ Kaname shook her head. At the moment, her father was sitting and chatting with Cmdr. Mardukas. He was also scheduled to talk with Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin.

Tessa simply sighed. Now was not the time to tell anyone about some of her favorite fantasies. "You probably don't want to shout," Tessa said. "If Melissa finds out that we soaked together without her…"

"She'd probably kick Kurz until he couldn't walk." Kaname's comment had Tessa giggling.

It was a good day for coincidences, or so it seemed. There was a resounding thud against the door, followed by a series of smaller impacts. When the door slid open, Melissa stood their, a case of beer in her hand. The moaning they could hear sounded like Kurz.

"That asshole Weber helped me find you girls," Melissa said, opening a beer. "There was no other reason for that pervert to be standing outside this door."

"Is that why you smacked him around some?" Kaname asked.

"Well, only in part." Melissa took a long drink. "The idiot made the mistake of reaching for my beer."

"Melissa… we were… I didn't call you because…" Tessa was stuttering.

"Don't worry about it," Mao said, slipping out of her clothes and stepping into the tub. "We just finished our briefing, anyway." The catch in her voice was so subtle that only Tessa could have caught it. She didn't. "Here." She slammed a beer down near Tessa. Next, a beer can found its way into Kaname's hand.

Ayame looked on, an expectant look on her face.

"OK…" Melissa slid a beer along the edge of the tub. It stopped at Ayame's hand.

"**_No way!_**" Kaname reached for the beer. _"Melissa!"_

"Life's too damn short," Melissa said. "Let the kid enjoy herself. Who knows what might happen tomorrow." She tossed away her empty and grabbed a fresh can.

"Melissa, is there something wrong?" Tessa finally caught on. "What did they tell you I the briefing? I asked Mr. Kalinin to brief me when I'm done with our guests."

"I'll let him tell you." Mao's meaning was clear. It was not something that Kaname and Ayame needed to hear. Sometimes the burden of knowing was worse than the burden of fighting.

"Is it something that has to do with Sousuke?" Kaname was swift enough to pick up on Melissa's reticence to speak. Melissa rarely clammed up.

"Here's another," was all that Mao said, slamming down another beer even though Kaname had barely started on her first. "Make it two." Yet another can joined the growing collection.

Kaname asked, her face looking worried. "Is it about Sousuke staying on board? Or is it about a mission or something?"

"I'll tell you later," Tessa promised Kaname. "Maybe I should go now…"

"Don't bother. Nothing's completely certain yet. Could be days, or it could be months." Melissa tossed another empty after the first. "So, what's up with Sousuke and your father?" Melissa scowled. Her own relationship with family was broken. If anyone knew what it was like to have one's parents try to run one's like, it was Melissa Mao.

"I told her that she should get knocked up," Ayame said, using some slang she had picked up.

Kaname spat out a mouthful of beer. Tessa turned her can up and drained every last drop. Melissa smiled and then began laughing.

"You could be the smartest one of us all!" Mao said, rubbing Ayame's head.

"**_MELISSA!"_**

"Just make certain that you share you idea with your father," Melissa said chuckling. "No. better yet. Tell Sousuke…"

"Oh _geeez_…" Kaname could picture the look on Sousuke's face. She couldn't help but grin.

"OK," Ayame said, an impish look on her face.

"Don't…… you…… _dare_…" Kaname's face turned bright red. "He'll blow a circuit breaker or something…"

"If you want, I'll break him in for you." Melissa's joke had Tessa dropping her beer into the tub. Ayame's eyes went wide. Kaname began sputtering. "Just kidding. It would be like doing it with my baby brother or something!"

"Ayame, put down that beer. Not even one sip! Daddy's going to kill me as it is, if he catches wind of this." Kaname rubbed her forehead. "Speaking about Sousuke. Drinking beer. Ayame talking about… you know…"

Ayame took a sip defiantly. _"Hmmmpppfff!"_

"That's it!" Kaname opened a bottle of shampoo. "Open wide. If Daddy smells your breath, it's going to be floral fresh!"

"**Eek!**" Ayame slid behind Melissa. "Crazy woman!"

"We'll just have to sit hear soaking a bit longer, that's all." Tessa sighed, and then added some more hot water to the tub. "We can treat it like it's a Shinto purification ceremony or something. "Our bodies and minds will purified and restored to a condition worthy of approaching the gods."

"Or Sousuke…" Ayame said.

"Ayame…" Kaname shook her fist at her sister.

"The origin of _harae_ is described in the Kojiki myth. In Shinto, not only are the sins, pollutions, and misfortunes of the individual removed, but also evil and misfortune can be removed from a whole nation, life renewed, and the blessings of the gods brought down." Tessa smiled. "So, we're actually performing a service for the entire world."

Kaname smiled, threw caution to the wind, and opened another beer.

"I know that myth," Melissa said. She downed a beer quickly, and then held it in her hand staring at it. "Inzanagi washed himself in a river, because he felt contaminated…" She frowned, angry at herself for getting morbid over the prospects of a potential upcoming mission. "…After visiting the Land of the Dead."

Izanagi, in the modern age, is a hidden Japanese organization that is rumored to be waiting to survive the end of the world. It is suggested that the modern Izanagi Union have interests in Neo-Celtic and Christian American organizations who have similar beliefs in prophecies and scriptural study.

Melissa tried to laugh and smile and keep up a game face. It wasn't like her to get too contemplative. Just the same, if the Intelligence Divison's fears were well-founded, no one might survive the coming storm, if there was one..

That is, unless Mithril could pull a rabbit from its hat.


	16. Trouble

The remainder of their time aboard the TDD-1 seemed to go very quickly. 

Kaname in particular looked sad to leave. Not because she would miss her friends, but because things didn't seem all that different.

True, there was good news about Ayame. At least, there was no bad news yet. But, if anything, her father seemed convinced that Sgt. Sousuke Sagara was best suited to life in the military, and that Kaname Chidori was long overdue to rejoin her family overseas.

Tessa, Melissa, Kurz, and Cmdr. Mardukas came to see everyone off. Sousuke would be flying back to Tokyo too, if only until the issue with Kaname was resolved one way or the other.

"Here you go," Tessa handed a bag to Ayame. "They're for you and your sister. Those bath oils you liked."

"Thank you," Ayame said sadly. She had been the center of attention, and felt no desire to leave. The submarine was a miraculous place, and the people were very interesting.

"This too," Melissa said, handing Kaname a bag. There was a wicked gleam in her eyes. "It's the beer you and Ayame liked." It didn't matter that Ayame never took more than a sip. Mao had decided that Shunya deserved a little shaking up.

"Wh-Wh-_What_…" Shunya stiffened.

"Open this when you get home," Kurz said, handing Kaname a wrapped gift. It looked and felt as if it were a book of some kind.

"What is that?" Sousuke asked. He figured that Kurz would give Kaname a gag gift of some sort.

"It's my old copy of the _Karma Sutra,"_ Kurz whispered in Sousuke's ear. "I bought an edition with nicer pictures."

"Huh?" Sousuke looked puzzled.

"An ancient Indian book about erotic practices." Melissa tried not to smile. "It's not just a book about f-cking. There are sixty four Arts, though. If you master them quickly, maybe Kaname won't go." 

"Uhhh…" Sousuke began to sweat. He looked as white as a sheet.

"What is it, Sousuke?" Kaname looked down at the gift. She was beginning to wonder if she should toss the book out the door just before the helicopter was buttoned up.

"Maybe she should open it now," Kurz said.

**_"Negative!"_** Sousuke shouted.

"Would it make for interesting reading on the flight back?" Shunya asked. "Perhaps it might make the time pass faster."

Kurz just smiled.

After the farewells were all said, they began boarding the helicopter. By coincidence, it was the same one that had brought them to Da Danaan. Now riding at the surface, the great submarine had come to a slow cruise. The massive hangar doors began opening. But, before they finished, a loud claxon sounded and the doors reversed their direction.

"What's going on?" Shunya asked.

"Will Captain Testarossa report to the bridge, immediately!" A voice came out of the large speakers spread throughout the hangar bay. "All hands report to your stations. We have incoming aircraft, threat level unknown."

Tessa ran over to a communications board mounted on the bulkhead, almost falling twice along the way. "Cmdr. Mardukas, what is going on? We were just about to launch the helicopter."

"My apologies, Captain. There is no time. We have three large airborne signatures on long range radar. But, our patrol aircraft in the general vicinity cannot make visual identification. The aircraft probably possess an ECS system." There was something else inn the Commander's voice.

"You have suspicions, Mr. Mardukas?" Tessa didn't realize that Sousuke and the others were all clustered around her. They could here everything coming out of the com panel.

"They could be flying boats. Perhaps like the one you were kidnapped on. Or, they may be carrying Leviathan class Underwater Fighting Crafts. like we faced before." Mardukas made reference to the unbelievably quick undersea vehicles used to attack Da Danaan during the Pacific Christmas mission.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Shunya asked. The timing was just too coincidental for his liking. He wouldn't put it past these people to put on some show for Sousuke's benefit.

Cmdr. Mardukas obviously heard the question through the link. "It may well be that someone does not want us to launch. But, I doubt it's a helicopter they're worried about."

"Sgt. Sagara," Tessa said, her voice suddenly businesslike. "I don't want to take any chances. Get aboard Arbalest now. We'll load you both into a missile." She turned to Melissa. "Find Mr. Kalinin. Contact the Intelligence Division. See if or concerns have come to roost. If they have, I hope they have a target for us." She spoke to Mardukas again. "I'll bring my key to the bridge. We'll need two of us, if we're to get Dana to unlock the fissionables." 

"What…" Shunya watched as the submarine became a hornet's nest of activity. It was in stark contrast to everything else he had seen there. 

"Sousuke…" Kaname grabbed Sousuke's arm. "Why…."

"There is no time, Kaname." He gave her a quick hug "I… I love you…." With that, he ran towards the ARX-7.

"Kurz, show our guest to a suitable place." Tessa hurried off.

"OK, let's go." Kurz was dead serious in his demeanor. Gone was the attention-seeking showman. He had struck his last runway pose for a while.

It looked like things were about to get very busy. 

**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sergeant, question. We are currently at high alert and diving deeper. Why are you strapping in. Will we have underwater mission activity?"

The A.I. queried Sousuke as soon as it was activated.

"Negative. This is unlikely. A downloadable bolus of mission data should be available. Access it now. Be quiet until you have analyzed every bit of it." Sousuke watched from the cockpit, as Kaname walked past and then stopped. She stood staring at him, her hand held in Ayame's. Pushing a button, he set the canopy to closing.

"Sergeant. The data is very interesting. It looks like…"

**"QUIET! "** Sousuke's shout silenced the A.I. effectively. "Nothing about the situation is interesting. If the suppositions are correct, the entire planet may be in danger. Do your job."

This was not the mission for an overly garrulous mechanical intelligence, especially one which resembled an inquisitive child more than it did a computer system. Arbalest and its A.I. would need to perform to the tightest of tolerances this time out. There was absolutely no room for error. That included his performance as well.

"What a pair…" Sousuke mumbled under his breath. A machine that talked far too much, and a pilot who was quiet and reserved.

"Sergeant? Should I amplify your microphone feed?"

"Negative." Sousuke frowned. "I told you to be quiet until you downloaded and assessed your data!" He quickly switched through various inputs, wanting to see if there was any Intelligence information for him to read through yet. There was none.

"The tram is engaged," the A.I. noted unnecessarily. There was no other explanation for the current activity, as the ARX-7 was placed on a mobile palette, enabling it to be rolled over to the missile bay. 

Sousuike didn't acknowledge the observation.

"Training question. You did not reply. Are you angry because of my questions?" 

"Anger is irrelevant," Sousuke said. "You are expected to follow my orders to the letter. If I give you autonomous decision making exemption, that is the only exception. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sergeant. I have finished the analysis. The information is sketchy at best. Humans appear to be fond of supposition and conjecture." 

"That is true. However, if the Intelligence Division waited until complete information was available, there would be no communication. The moment would be past, and the battle would be lost. All opportunity would then be forfeit. Think about that." Sousuke was feeling an uncharacteristic amount of stress. While the entire Mithril team might be involved in some fashion or another, the weight of the world literally rested on his shoulders.

"You vital signs appear erratic, Sergeant. Should I signal for the medical team?"

"Negative. There is reason for my reaction. Access the central data stores. Reference Greek Mythology. _Atlas."_

"Son of the Titan Iapetus and Clymene. Brother of Prometheus. Punished by Zeus and made to bear the weight of the heavens and earth on his back. In his epic Odyssey, Homer refers to this Atlas as 'one who knows the depths of the whole sea, and keeps the tall pillars who hold heaven and earth asunder'. I assume that is the one?" The A.I. asked. "You are not referring to King Atlas, a mythical King of Mauretania, in Libya. A wise philosopher, mathematician and astronomer, he supposedly made the first celestial globe. It was that Atlas that Gerardus Mercator was paying tribute to when he first used the name 'Atlas' to describe a book of maps"

"Correct. No one human is fit to hold the entire weight of the world on his shoulder."

"That would be a physical impossibility, Sergeant. Given the…"

"It is a figure of speech. Look it up. This is a difficult task for me. There is a reason for my emotional and physical state. Now, tell me what you have understood from the available data you have downloaded." Sousuke listened as the A.I. ran through the same information he had heard in the briefing a couple of days before, glad to see that it had also gone further and pulled in more extensive examples. He needed to learn whatever he could about offensive and defensive scalar systems, the threats they might present, and the most effective way to throw a monkey wrench into the system.

"Will these systems have the capacity to do us harm when the Lambda Driver is operational?"

"Unknown," Sousuke answered. "It's not like anyone has had time to experiment. At least not on our end. However, suffice it to say, if the system fails while we are in a scalar field, we will both cease to function."

"You mean die, do you not, Sergeant?"

"Yes. But, there will be no one left to repair you like the last time. We would both cease to be. With no one to remember us, it would be as if we never existed at all." Sousuke sighed. At least this made his problems with Kaname and Shunya seem insignificant.

"I would not like that. If everyone dies, there will be no one to remember Bunny Morita. Question. As the scalar field would detonate nuclear weapons or render them useless or inactive, I assume we will detonate the nuclear device when we are inside of the filed, if there is a barrier and not some blanketing spread?"

"Affirmative. Our goal is to destroy the device, if possible. Barring that, we are to disrupt its power supply until further attacks can finish the task. If we can bring down the shielding, subsequent nuclear detonations could wipe the area clean." Sousuke didn't want to think that far ahead yet.

"Question. If we detonate such a device underground, the Lambda Driver should protect us. However, the system can only operate so long. When it gives out, we would be trapped by fused rock and buried underneath massive quantities of earth. How would we make our escape?"

"We would not. You and I would never be found. In a real sense, we would have the weight of the earth on our shoulders." Sousuke ran a hand through his hair.

"I will hope for otherwise."

"Good." 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What do we have, Mr. Mardukas?"

Tessa climbed up into the Captian's chair. She began accessing information via a small screen on its arm.

"We managed to launch a drone prior to diving." Cmdr. Mardukas said, talking about one of the small high speed unmanned aircraft resembling scaled down versions of the U.S. Air Force's X-36 aircraft.

"And?" Tessa fought to control her breathing. She wished that she could be in shape like Kaname Chidori.

"There was never any visual. But, we managed to vector it in on one aircraft. There was a glancing impact. There is no way to apply ECS to a smoke trail." He paused a moment. "Long range radar suggest that there is a second flight of three planes."

"Your thoughts, Mr. Mardukas." Tessa accepted the offer of a glass of water from Lt. Godart, De Danaan's deck officer.

"If it's Amalgam, they may have learned their lessons from last time. That may not be likely, as their craft were all sunk rather swiftly. However, they may simply be exerting great caution." Cmdr. Mardukas refuse a glass of water. He was preparing to enter 'the zone'. "If it is another group, they may simply want to make certain that we are sunk, or delayed for a sizeable length of time. This may very well be some kind of Cat-and-Mouse game…"

"I see," Tessa said. "I have read your report of that prior engagement a number of times. As I told you before, it was a success of epic proportions."

"Thank you, Captain." Mardukas beamed, at least as much as his stern and stoic appearance allowed him to.

"Accordingly, I am giving you override power. Feel free to jump in at any time you see fit. This is not about pride, Commander. This is about a victory we cannot afford to cede tour enemy, and a matter of time we do not have." She looked across the control room, meeting the eyes of her officers. "We must launch Arbalest. What happens to us is inconsequential. As such, as soon as we find a clean launch window, we fire. If that means taking fatal hits to this boat…" 

"Understood, Captain." Mardukas smiled. It was just the proper attitude for a Captain. He was pleased with Teletha Testarossa's continual growth as a leader. Scowling, he wondered just how much of that might be due to her association with Sgt. Sagara.

The young man's maturation process was proceeding well, too. That didn't matter in the usual means. He would forgive Sagara anything, if only he would be successful on the upcoming mission. The chances were not great. The hope for his survival even less.

"Alright. Sonar, keep sharp. We are expecting company." Tessa fought the urge to nibble on her fingernails.

"Aye, Captain" Sonar officer Dejileny said." 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I _knew_ coming here was a bad idea."

Shunya sat with his daughters in the mess room. The seating area and the kitchen were otherwise deserted.

"Kaname, do you think we're going to sink. How would someone know where we are, to rescue us?" Ayame looked very worried. She had a firm grip on one edge of the table they sat at.

"Oh, don't worry about _that,"_ Kaname answered. "These people are very good. They are in danger all the time. "She wished that she felt as confident as she sounded. "This is the best submarine in the world. We'll win."

"_Will _we?" Shunya looked more angry than concerned. "If we were in Tokyo, there would be no risk for any of this!" He looked over at Ayame. "If you've gotten used to this kind of thing, that's all the more indication that you need a change in your life." 

"Daddy," Kaname frowned, her agitation beginning to push her anxiety aside. "Would you rather I hide under the table or run around screaming?" She twisted at her hair with her hands and then stopped. "It looks like Sousuke was needed right away. At the very least, it's good he was onboard. This is about more than just us."

Ayame stared at the door. Crew members were rushing this way and that, out in the hallway.

"Kaname, you and your sister are my world. That's what matters to me. I don't wish death or hardship on anyone; but, if someone is plotting some terrorist action in North Korea, Iran, Syria, or who knows where, it's not our concern. We shouldn't be involved!"

"You _are _involved." Kurz walked in. He had a number of life vests, each of which had a GPS locator device and attached emergency beacon. "Put these on." He began to help Ayame with hers. 

"What, are getting those to make us feel better? I doubt they will do us much good, if we get attacked at any depth." Shunya's brief stint in the JSDF left him with more military knowledge than most United Nations personnel.

"No. They may end up keeping you alive until someone can locate you and fish you out. Right now, the Captain is busy trying to keep us in one piece while we find out just what's going on." Kurz moved on to help Kaname. "Our primary goal is to find the opportunity to launch Sousuke. We'll probably do that near the surface. There are a number of small jettisonable escape buoys on De Danaan now. As civilians, you get first crack at them."

"Shouldn't your Captain be worried about the safety of her crew and ship? I can't imagine how much this submarine cost to build. I can only surmise where the funding came from. There can't be too many people capable of crewing her." Shunya finished with his vest. 

"Normally, yes." Kurz replied. "I guess you don't care much for Mithril, _do _you Mr. Chidori? We're mercenaries, not some official army or navy. But, that's why we can do what we do, without answering to nations or politicians with temporary agendas." The lanky mercenary spoke sternly. "Terrorists were responsible for my parents' deaths. My father had a saying. 'All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing'. Maybe you don't think we're good men." The quote was from Edmund Burke, British statesman and philosopher from the 1700s.

"I didn't say that. It's just that…." Shunya was on the defensive.

"Or maybe it's one _particular_ good man you don't care much for." Kurz sit down at the table. There was nothing for him and the other SRT members to do at the moment, anyway. He looked over at Kaname. "Kaname felt the same way at first. _Right,_ Angel?" 

"Yes," Kaname said. She wasn't used to the serious side of Kurz Weber. Rightfully so!" She was not about to make it sound like she had been mistaken or anything.

"Y-Y-You're talking about Sousuke…" Ayame looked pale. The submarine was in the midst of s sudden dice, with a slight roll to one side.

"The boy's…" Shunya stopped himself. He was in the other man's environment. As a politician, he knew that it would not serve him in any fashion to talk down about the soldier's comrade. "Even you need to admit that he can be quite disruptive."

"Yeh," Kurz said, tapping the tabletop. "A lot of boys are at his age, right? Difference is, they do it for different reasons, right? Sousuke is always worried about someone else."

"Yes," Kaname wondered what Sousuke was doing. He was probably arguing with Arbalest or something. What was he needed for? What kind of danger would he be in?

"I understand that. I was…" Shunya decided not to mention his own youth, especially not with his daughters listening in. "The difference is…"

"He's interested in your daughter," Kurz put in. That was where the crux of the matter lay. "A terrible crime, since she's such a great girl, right?" He managed one of his classic poses for Kaname. "Even worse, he had to be around her to keep her safe. The nerve of him, rescuing her from kidnapping time and again!" He tossed his hair. "Kids these days!"

"Now listen here…" Shunya was not about to be talked down to, no matter whose arena he was in. "I'm just worried about the safety of my daughter. What kind of father would I be if I wasn't. He future is at stake. She doesn't need some…"

"**Daddy!**" Kaname didn't know what her father was about to say, but it couldn't be good.

_"Really?" _Kurz asked, a steely look in his eyes. "Mithril couldn't have gotten Kaname back from Amalgam. Sousuke did that on his own. Not just because he was doing some kind of job." Sousuke was the closest friend that Kurz had. He would do his best to stand up for someone who rarely made it a point to speak up for himself.

"Why are you bothering, moron?" Melissa walked in. "Some people like easy answers. Sousuke gets into trouble. He's not the easiest person to be around, if you like a peaceful life. Hell, all of Tokyo knows that, after that Arm Slave battle in the streets."

Shunya just glowered at Melissa. To him, it was the two mercenaries who were guilty of what they charged him with. They only saw the boy who fought by their side.

"I'm bothering because our friend has hit butt strapped to a missile, and is about to get sent into battle alone with the fate of the entire world sitting on his lap." Kurz frowned. "At times like this, a lot of other stuff just kind of seems petty, right?"

_"Petty?"_ Shunya drew himself up. "I can appreciate someone risking their life to save others. But, I think we can do without the theatrics. I doubt that things could ever be as drastic as you make it seem." 

"Kurz. They don't need to know…" Melissa shook her head.

"What?" Kaname stood up. "Don't need to know what?"

"Screw it, Babe. At the very least, Kaname deserves to know." He shrugged, trying to calm down some. "Besides, so what if they get worried? I'm worried? You're worried. And, we _should_ be."

"Is this the part where you try to convince me that some madman is about to blow up the world?" Shunya asked sarcastically. "But, our young hero goes out and saves the day. Of course, we never see the madman… never see the fight… it might as well be a confabulation, right…"

Kurz stood up. "OK, Mister Know-it-All. Let's have some fun. We won't go to the bridge, because they're busy there. But, how about I playback some parts of the briefing we had a few days ago. You can come with me to the briefing room. I'm sure I can find the file." 

"This is no f-cking time for grandstanding, asshole." Melissa said. "That's classified material. If…"

"If things go bad, what difference will it make?" Kurz asked.

"But…" Melissa sighed. **_"Shit!"_**

"Mr. Chidori is a professional, as Sousuke would put it. If we all survive, I'm certain he would be discrete." Kurz waved his hand dramatically. "Who would believe a word if he told them?"

"If we survive… and I get my ass chewed off for this… you won't survive…" Melissa promised. "Make it fast. There's another briefing scheduled, and it will probably take place even if we're under attack. Things are just too f-cking tight."

"Hah!" Kurz had his old insolent swagger back. "I thought you liked things tight, Babe."

After dodging a kick from Mao, Kurz led the Chidori's to the briefing room. Ayame insisted on coming, rather than saying with Melissa. Searching through the data storage files, he found what he needed and played back the session with Lt. Vavilov.

Shunya was visibly shaken. He was not entirely unaware of the rumors about scalar weaponry. The use of volcanoes for thermal taps had raised some theoretical environmental issues that never came to fruit. 

"The world needs, Sousuke." Kurz wanted to make that point clear. There was no doubt whatsoever what would be at stake, if Intel's suspicions were shown to be fact.

"Sousuke needs me…" Kaname answered automatically.


	17. Escalation

Tessa sat in her chair, tugging at her ponytail.

Both the tow array and sphere array had picked up signs of multiple undersea craft. The incoming enemies were traveling above the thermocline, at speed estimated to be in excess of fifty knots.

"Mr. Dejileny?" Tessa asked the sonar operator. She watched the big screen, seeing yellow marks appear on the sea chart where the other vessels were.

"Mike 9 and Mike 10 have been assigned to the closest two vessels. Mike 11 and 12 have been assigned to the two just now entering detection range. I think… let me listen more to be sure…" The young operator had improved dramatically since his performance during the _Pacific Christmas _mission. Cmdr. Mardukas had made sure of that.

"It's OK… take your time…" Tessa's kind and considerate approach might not follow the command manual, but it often got results.

"Captain… yes… the sound is familiar… it's the same kind of submarine we faced before with Cmdr. Mardukas in command." Dejileny began to sweat. They had been victorious, but it had not been a picnic by any stretch of the imagination. Now, they had at least four opposing vessels, and very like six. Either that, or four _Leviathan _and some unknown threat that they'd never faced before.

"It looks like your supposition was correct," Tessa told Mardukas. "Two more vessels have just been confirmed. Their spread suggests a desire to contain us first, and then sink us with some rapidity."

"Yes, Captain." Not acting as Captain himself, Cmdr. Mardukas had not reversed the cap upon his head. Just the same, he felt himself growing excited in his calm and controlled way. He was entering 'the zone'. "I take it you wish to rush one group, destroy what we can, and then launch the missiles?"

"I think that's the best option we have. We have to get Sgt. Sagara airborne, no matter what the cost. We can't place our hopes in anything the Russian's may belatedly choose to do."

"Understood, Ma'am." Mardukas set his jaw and managed a bit of a smile. This would be another challenge…. One worthy of the greatest submarine in the world. "As you know, in your absence, we have handled the _Leviathan_ class two man submarines before. They are formidable, especially with their Buryas. But, we have the prototype rocket propelled torpedoes onboard in small numbers."

"Yes. I wish we had been able to carry out our trials on those. We will use what we have, but we can't make decisions based on theories and blueprints." Tessa tapped her fingers on the arm of her chair "Alright. It's time to enter ASW. Turn to port. Speed… gradually bring us to fifty knots. Depth… one-fifty. Course… 0-9-0."

All collected data on the Undersea Fighting Crafts they were facing was brought up on a screen within the screen. There wasn't a lot. Spy work had gathered some information on shipbuilders and broad documentation had been sniffed out.

The vessels were built with Arm Slave operating technology and were shaped like a spearhead or throwing knife. In some ways, the shape was similar to that of the TDD-1, but the craft were far smaller. Each had a pair of side mounted arms, for close in fighting. A monomolecular cutter was carried for that kind of work, complementing the Burya high speed torpedos.

"Mr. Mardukas, do you suggest we engage to EMFC to start?" Tessa was referring to the electromagnetic device that could help hide turbulence noise around the boat.

"Yes, Captain. For now. The enemy still knows where we are." Cmdr. Mardukas watched the sea chart, calculating possible courses of action, should his Captain ask his assistance or opinion.

"Alright. Activate the EMFC. Helm, course 1-1-0. Up angle twenty degrees." Tessa looked around the control room. "For those that don't know the gravity of the situation, the entire planet is in grave danger. Whether or not they know it, each and every person in the world is depending on us. Let's do our best. If we don't, there will be no second chances."

"Like I said before," Mardukas added with his Captain's approval, "Keep a calm head. Don't overreact to the enemies speed. Impatience can lead to irreversible error."

"Fire Control officer, I need your report." Tessa bit her lip, but forced herself to stop. There was no time to be a teenage girl. She was in command of the most important undersea vessel in the world.

"Weapons systems all in working order, Captain. Standing by to load mission ordinance." The FCO's hand hovered over his control board.

"Load torpedo tubes with ADSLMM. Load all MVLS with 'maglocks.' Have the Barras ready for loading following discharge of mines." The Barras that Tessa mentioned were the experimental torpedoes, named after the Gaelic word for 'spear'. The hope was that the Barras would act like any weapon built on the mythical forge of Goibniu, hitting there target without fail. The ADSLMM were self propelled mines, and the 'maglocks' were anti-submarine missiles shot from underwater, which would then speed along above the surfaces until they attained sonar lock on their target.

"Aye, Captain." The FCO did as directed.

"Inform Sgt. Sousuke of our current status. Program the chute on the nuclear weapon for slow descent. Slave its GPS steering system to coordinate with Arbalest's." Tessa hated using nuclear weapons. She had almost balked at them being kept on board. But, if any situation warranted their use, it was this one. "Commander, it looks like we're going to be very busy. Just the way you like it."

"Yes Ma'am," Mardukas answered. He watched as a number of yellow markers on the sscreen converged on the large blue arrow that represented the TDD-1. "Hide-and-Seek with the navies of the world can only teach our crew so much. Battle is a much better instructor.

"Helm, set course 2-1-0, to port. FCO, on my signal, open doors one and two. Slow advance, and disengage the EMFC." Tessa was beginning to feel apprehensive. She might seem calm on the outside, but there was so much at stake here. She couldn't afford to make any fatal mistakes.

"Aye, Sir."

"Sonar officer, let me the moment you hear cavitation." Tessa pushed a button on her chair arm. "Sgt. Sagara, we read your status as 'ready'. Please confirm."

A few moments later, Sousuke's voice came over the speaker system. "Ready, Captain."

"Very good. We'll do our best to get you away. Don't go getting into any kind of spat with your partner, OK?" Tessa was amused by Sousuke's 'relationship' with the ARX-7's A.I. She much preferred that situation to the one where Sousuke wanted nothing to do with Arbalest, not trusting it or any of its systems.

"Understood, Captain."

"If it looks like we will be destroyed, we will jettison your missile launch chamber. Variable air pressure and gyroscopic correction might still allow for launch. If launch aborts, you might still survive by exiting the missile, but…" Tessa didn't need to say any more. Unless some other group could cripple or destroy the scalar apparatus, the survival of Arbalest and Sousuke Sagara would be brief and of no consequence.

"Yes, Captain. I am aware. It's a long walk to Kamchatka."

"Con, this is sonar. Cavitation is estimated in five seconds. "three… two… one… cavitating."

"FCO, open doors one and two." Tessa said. A few moments later, she gave the order to fire. "ADSLMM, fire one. Fire two." The mines would make their way silently to the targeted coordinates. Their launch was masked by the cavitation sounds of the TDD-1, allowed by the shut-down of the EMFC. "Helm, hold this course for twenty more seconds. Then, decelerate to twenty five knots, continuing forward at reduced power. Engage the EMFC at my mark… now."

"Sir?" The FCO awaited his next instructions.

"Load two Barras. I suspect that we will pick up signs of a torpedo launch in a few minutes." Tessa said. "Program the warheads for wide dispersion. If we cab disrupt the bubble membrane formed around the Buryas, they will be subject to shear forces from the water, hopefully tearing themselves apart."

"Aye, Sir."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sergeant Sagara, do you read?"

It was Lt. Kalinin's voice.

"Roger, Sir." Sousuke minimized a novel he had been scrolling through on the ARX-7s HUD. He had needed something to take his mind off of the coming mission. There was still time to do his pre-flight and in-flight checks. It was nerve-wracking, sitting in Arbalest, while the fate of the TDD-1 lay in the balance. There was nothing he could do to help. The crew of the submarine might feel the same way themselves, when he went alone into the Lion's Den.

"We have received confirmation enough for launch. We need only buy ourselves the opportunity to do so." The Lt. Commander patched through some information to Arbalest's view screen. "One of our agents reported the presence of multiple Venom class Arm Slaves in the vicinity of Klyuchevskaya Sopka. He was the best man we had working inside the country, but he was killed before he could transmit everything that he had discovered."

"We have stronger suspicions , then." Sousuke nodded. "But, it is impossible to gain total confirmation. That raises question of political ramifications if we have misinterpreted something."

"True," Kalinin admitted. "But you need a sharp axe to cut a strong bough. We cannot afford to walk softly on this, as you are well aware. Unfortunately, the Russian officials that we have contacted have acted strangely disinterested and detached. It may be that they are saving face, and will move to take matters into their own hands."

"Or, such men could be in league with our enemies, especially if they are unaware of their true intentions." Sousuke could imagine a spider web of intrigue and misinformation. There was no time to untangle the weave.

"They may also be of the mind that ignorance will make problems go away. That would be foolish in the extreme, but no out of character for the current regime. Regardless, no matter how fast a horse runs, it cannot escape its own tail." Kalinin sighed. "For all extensive purposes, any troops you see are the enemy, whether or not they might seem to be acting towards a common goal with you. Is this understood?"

"Yes, Sir! We can always apologize to the survivors." Sousuke's point was blunt and to the point. "Do the men you spoke with realize that we intend to use nuclear weapons within their borders?"

"No. We do not need any complications. Even if they sovereign forces could not destroy you, it might prove fatal if they slow you down in the slightest." Kalinin took a page from Sousuke's book. "Only the living need concern themselves with political ramifications, Sergeant."

"Sir… uhhh… do you think it is permissible for me to ask a favor…" Sousuke sounded uncertain.

"If we wake up tomorrow, but you do not make it back alive, you wish for someone to look after Miss Chidori?" Kalini was very shrewd. He knew how Sousuke thought. "No matter which country she may end up residing in?"

"Affirmative."

"I cannot speak for the High Council, Sergeant. But, I will make you this promise." Kalinin spoke in a voice that showed more emotion than customary. "If need be, I will personally move to America and look after her. Her father may find himself with a new neighbor. Her school might find itself with a new teacher or groundsman. It is not something you need worry yourself about."

"Thank you, Sir." Sousuke let out his breath, unaware of the fact that he had been holding it.

"Perhaps it would give me the opportunity to teach Miss Chidori to cook Borscht," Lt. Kalinin said slyly. He was well aware of his subordinate's dislike for beet soup.

"I will make every effort to return, Sir!" The only thing that might have made the disastrous dinner at Chez Pierre worse would have been cold or warm Borscht.

"Excuse me, Sir. Could you keep the line open. There's someone who wants to talk to Sousuke." It was Kurz' voice.

"Sgt. Weber, this is no time for your usual shenanigans," Kalinin stated with sense of finality. "Oh. Miss Chidori. This is somewhat irregular, but if you don't tell anyone, I won't either." There was a notable change of tone in the Russian's voice.

"Thak you, Sir. Sousuke, can you hear me?" Kaname sounded somewhat tentative.

"Over." Sousuke spoke in a perfunctory manner.

"Huh? Over _what?" _Kaname's voice was more forceful.

"You should say 'over' when you are finished speaking. I will say 'roger' or 'over'. It's the way things are done."

"If you don't stop this otaku stuff at a time like this, things will be over alright. Do you hear me?"

"Over."

"**Oooooooh**…. _Sousuke_…."

"Children," Kalinin said, a rare touch of humor in his voice. He missed his own children. His daughter would be just a bit younger than these two. "When I gave permission, I thought that you actually had something important to say to one another."

"Sousuke… I…" Kaname swallowed hard. Tears came to her eyes. "You come back, OK. It's very rude and inconsiderate for you to leave this way, you know." Silence followed. Kaname bit down on her lip, wondering what Sousuke must be feeling. But why isn't the big imbecile answering? _Oh! _Damn his otaku hide. "Over."

"I will return if I am able, Kaname. Over." Sousuke suddenly thought about stories he had read about chivalry and the age of knights. He wished that he had brought something of Kaname's with him. It was too late now, sitting in Arbalest, was cocooned in a delivery missile, sealed away in one of De Danaan's launch tubes.

"You _better, _mister!" Kaname paused. "I am not going to say 'over'!" She stood straighter and pushed her hair aside some. "You go take care of business, Sousuke. I will take care of you when you get back."

"The book, Sousuke." It was Kurz butting in. "Remember the **_ooopppfff_**…" Melissa had caught up with her teammate.

"Uhhh…"

For a moment, Kaname felt her throat tighten, Her fears were talking to her. Would that be the last 'uhhh' she would ever hear?

"I'll… I'll cook you the best dinner you ever had… OK?" Kaname dabbed at her eyes with her frilly sleeve.

"I accept," Sousuke said. "As long as there are plain rolls." Sousuke had a thing for plain rolls. "Though, I think I would prefer another gourmet dinner. With your father."

"_What?" _Kaname was shocked at first. Then she smiled. The big idiot was joking with her. It was good to see that he still had a sense of humor at a time like this. It wasn't a good sense of humor, but for Sousuke it was a start. "OK. You got it, mister. And it will be my treat."

"Sixty four Arts, Sousuke… **_owwwww_**… I'm just trying to help." Kurz yelped, sounding like a dog that had its nose smacked with the Sunday Edition.

"Good luck, Sergeant. Do us all proud. Like you always do." Kalinin told Kaname that it was time to leave Sousuke to his pre-launch preparations. He then spoke to his young subordinate. "It is a bad workman that has a bad saw. You are not a bad workman. Your saw will cut fine."

"Sir!"

"Give'em Hell, Sousuke. If you make it back, I'll give you a case of _Westvleteren 12, _specially made in very limited quantities by a revered brewing community of Trappist monks in Belgium." Melissa said. "And, I'll give you my last few cartons of _Natural American Spirit_ smokes."

"Hey, Babe, Sousuke doesn't smoke or drink." Kurz rubbed his sore shoulder.

"I will give them to you, Kurz." Sousuke knew what that would do.

"**F-ck that!**" Melissa said. "You bring your ass back in one piece, you hear?" Feeling more emotional than she would ever admit to, she followed after Lt. Commander Kalinin.

"You trying to get me killed, Sousuke?" Kurz asked, feeling somewhat solemn. It was the way that any of the SRT members felt, when one of their own was going into battle without the others.

"Affirmative," Sousuke said. His feelings were tugging him every which way. But, pushing fear and uncertainty aside, he realized how good it was to have friends. It was an amorphous and almost ambivalent thing, saving the world. He had a better motivation. There were people he wanted to come back to.

"I _knew_ it," Kurz said. His smile faded. "Come back man."

When Kurz left, Kaname was the last one standing at the com console.

"Sousuke… I love you…" Kaname looked at the small screen on the console. It showed Sousuke, snug in his harness.

Sousuke nodded, finding those words hard to fathom. Someone like Kaname Chidori loving somewhat like him. Amazing. What was even more amazing was the fact that he found himself feeling what he did for her. Nashla kosa na kamen. 'The scythe has hit a stone'. He had met your match, in more ways than one.

"Training question, Sergeant. When a female of the species tells a male she has strong feelings referred to as love, is some kind of response expected?" The A.I. chose that moment to interject with a question.

Kaname waited expectantly. That question had her scowling. The machine had better sense than Sousuke.

"It would appear so," Sousuke answered. "However, in this instance the female… I mean, Miss Chidori… is the one giving the response. I previously expressed my feelings to her."

"**Ooooooh**…." Kaname tensed up.

"I think you are mistaken, Sergeant. I judge that last utterance to be an indication of displeasure at best."

"You can say 'I love you' more than once… you… big… idiot…" Kaname was very glad that now one was watching. She shouldn't have to fish for this kind of thing. Sousuke made everything so difficult!

"I see. Using that important phrase will not dull the edge and make it less effective?" Sousuke nodded his head. "Duly noted." He paused. While he was clueless to a fault, he was not without feelings. "Before I leave, would it suffice to say that if I could save either you or the world, I would choose you?"

"Oh…" Kaname brought her hand to her mouth. "You're going to make me cry, you big jerk."

"Sergeant. Training question. If you were to save the girl but not the world, she would still die, wouldn't she?"

Sousuke closed his eyes. Kaname sighed. Sousuke Sagara had met his match, alright. It did her heart good. With all that she had to put up with at school, when that scruffy otaku first showed up, it served him right to find something even more clueless than himself.

"I love you, Kaname…"

After saying that, Sousuke read an incoming message scrolling across his HUD. The precise coordinates for delivery were now validated and locked in. All that was needed was an opportunity to launch.

For the moment, things were out of his hands.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Seargent Sagara, do you read?"

It was Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin again.

"Affirmative." Sousuke had finished his pre-flight checks, and had begun reviewing geographical data from the target area.

"I am patching through Lt. Vavilov. She is at Merida base, and informs us that there is some possible good news. I will let her explain it to you." Kalinin switched the feed over to the Intelligence officer.

"Have you done your check on the Lambda Driver, Sergeant Sagara?" The young Russian woman asked. "It will save your life from your enemies, but will also be crucial in protecting you from your friends."

"Lieutenant?" Sousuke wondered what was up. Had the desperate nature of the situation driven one of the major powers to expose and use one of their secret technologies? He knew of a number of such projects, many of which had generally been thought to be failures. That could be a clever ruse. "Al… the Arbalest's Artificial Intelligence… has evaluated things as thoroughly as possible. There are no obvious abnormal fluctuations." Sousuke clenched his teeth. The periodic troubles with the system never announced themselves in advance.

"Sergeant, I prefer 'Al.' I conjecture that Bunny Morita arrived at that name upon seeing a lower case 'a' next to a lower case 'i'. The 'i' could have looked like an 'l'. If you wish, I can project a visual representation on any of the secondary displays."

"Be quiet. That is an order. Listen to what the Lieutenant tells us." Sousuke sighed a sigh of exasperation. "My apologies. Please continue." That was meant for Vavilov.

"Russia was not the only country to use the early 1900s work of the Nikola Tesla to spearhead large scale military applications, Sergeant. The Americans created HAARP, and opened it to public perusal and criticism. Most experts wrote it off as a costly and potentially hazardous experiment." The Intelligence operative accessed a file and sent an image to one of Sousuke's view screens.

"HAARP. High-frequency Active Auroral Research Program. I have read about that in a limited-access journal. It is a joint effort of the Air Force and the Navy at an isolated base near Gakona, Alaska. It uses 72 foot tall antennas… 360 of them…spread out over 4 acres. Put simply, the apparatus for HAARP is a reversal of a radio telescope; the antenna send out signals instead of receiving them. There are conjectures that the test system secretly gave rise to a powerful radio wave-beaming technology that lifts areas of the ionosphere by focusing a beam and heating those areas." Sousuke would have been sitting on the edge of his seat if he wasn't locked down in his harness. This was fascinating stuff.

"Very good. You seem to be more than a dashing young pilot. If you ever find yourself on Merida Island needing a place to stay…" That was a pure come on. After the near crippling of Mithril by Amalgam, there were plenty of empty rooms at the newly rebuilt facilities.

"Uhhh…" Sousuke was glad that Kurz wasn't privy to this conversation. Kurz, or Kaname. What was the woman doing. This was not a time for him to start feeling uncomfortable.

"I should return to the briefing." The Lieutenant said. "HAARP sends a focused and steerable electromagnetic beam to the upper atmosphere It is an advanced model of an 'ionospheric heater,' with the ionosphere of course being the electrically-charged sphere surrounding Earth's upper atmosphere. It ranges between 40 to 60 miles above the surface of the Earth. But I'm certain you knew that."

"Affirmative," Sousuke said. "The electromagnetic waves then bounce back onto earth and penetrate everything… living and dead... in the targeted area. There are practical military uses. It could serve as a tool used to replace the electromagnetic pulse effect of atmospheric thermonuclear devices. Extensions of the technology could replace the huge Extremely Low Frequency submarine communication system with a new and more compact technology. It might also be used to replace the over-the-horizon radar system that was once planned for the current location of HAARP, with a more flexible and accurate system. Projected against an enemy position, it might provide a way to wipe out communications over an extremely large area, while keeping the military's own communications systems working ."

"You are truly remarkable. If you were not unique in your usefulness, I would say that you are wasted as pilot and foot soldier." The Intelligence officer was merely flirting. She knew everyone's profile backwards and forwards. Sousukle Sagara's vast store of knowledge came from his obsession with military details and information, not from any latent genius or superlative mental abilities. That didn't matter. He was cute. That scar made him look mysterious.

"Uhhh… thank you, I think…"

"One of its supposed abilities might prove invaluable. The device can be used to perform wide area earth-penetrating tomography which, if combined with the computing abilities of EMASS and Cray computers, would make it possible to look inside the planet to a depth of many kilometers, in order to locate underground munitions, minerals and tunnels. That will help us locate your precise target, Sergeant. Things are looking up."

"From the bottom, everything is 'up', Ma'am." Sousuke wasn't truly feeling fatalistic. He would gladly accept any help he could get. "How about the conjectured ability to cause mild to severe physiological disruption, perceptual distortion, and disorientation? Such a capacity could render enemy soldiers combat ineffective, if they not protected by a Tesla shield or other defensive system." He was actually enjoying himself. If he used the name Tesla around Kaname, or let slip anything about Low Frequency communication or over-the-horizon radar, he would get a severe tongue-lashing.

"No one will admit to that part. You can understand the repercussions, if that kind of thing ever reached public awareness." The Lieutenant tapped her finger nails against her cheek. "Another possible plus for us is the ability to cause Nuclear-sized Explosions without Radiation. We may not need our nuclear weapons after all. But, just as we can't be certain what effects scalar technology will have upon the Lambda Driver, the same can be said for the American analogues. As the Americans say, this is all one big crap shoot."

"Pardon me, Lieutenant. But why would anyone want to shoot fecal material?" Sousuke frowned. Surely there were better things to shoot, and more suitable targets to shoot at.

"Look it up," the A.I. said, aping Sousuke's common orders. "'It's a crap shoot' is said, usually with a sense of mild scorn or resignation about the chances of success of a given activity or venture. It means that the end result is out of one's hands… that it's left up to chance… and that the odds are probably slightly against you. The phrase owes its existence to the gambling world, in particular a dice game craps which requires more luck than skill to win."

"There is of course a catch." The Lieutenant simply shook her head, realizing that she was feeling more amusement than the situation warranted. "Isn't there always!"

"Ma'am?"

"The ionosphere is prone to catalytic reactions," the Intelligence officer explained. "If a small part is changed, a major change in the ionosphere can happen." She describing the ionosphere as a delicately balanced system, sharing her mental picture of it. "Imagine a soap-bubble-like sphere surrounding Earth's atmosphere, with movements swirling over the surface of the bubble. If a big enough hole is punched through it, it could pop."

"That would be … unfortunate…" Sousuke thought of the saying between the devil and the great blue sea. It was not what many people made it out to be. In sailing ships, the devil seam was the curved seam in the deck planking closest to the side of the ship and next to the scupper gutters. If a sailor slipped on the deck, he could find himself between the devil and the deep blue sea.

"Well, a drowning man clutches at straw. We will be thankful for any help we get. This should at least provide some comfort for you, Sousuke. I may call you Sousuke, may I not?" Lieutenant Vavilov smiled a rather fetching smile. Any man but Sousuke would have found himself smitten. Doubly so when she unbuttoned her collar to feel more comfortable.

"Uhhh… Ma'am?"

"You may find help coming how, when, and where you least expect it."

"I see." Sousuke set his jaw. When dealing with unknown powers, surprise could just as easily be detrimental as they could be beneficial.

When the Intelligence operative signed off, and the display screens darkened, Sousuke began to sweat. He had been told that Kurz showed Kaname and the others a copy of the last intelligence briefing. He prayed that he would find no reason to repeat that act.

If Kaname ever witnessed some of the things that the Lieutenant had been saying and doing…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We confirm six enemies, Captain"

Tessa nodded her head. So far, her actions had been directed towards setting a trap and looking for any available opening. Whoever the opponent was, they were good. They're actions were confident and well-paced, without any moves that spoke of arrogance.

"Yes," Tessa said. "I doubt their superiors told them what's going on." There had been no mad suicidal rush by all six craft. That would have been difficult to stop.

"Con, sonar. Multiple torpedoes incoming. Heading 0-5-0 and 2-2-0. From Mike 12 and 14."

"What speed?" Tessa asked.

"In excess of one hundred knots, Sir."

"Buryas for certain," Cmdr. Mardukas said. "Rocket-propelled and very fast, but nothing we can't handle if we play it close and make use of our opportunities." He spoke louder. "Now's the time when we test our mettle. Obey the Captain without thinking. You will be quick, and you will be loyal. Those who are neither will answer to me."

"FCO, open tubes one and two." Tessa was taking a risk, using two Barras in this situation. There wouldn't be time to load and fire conventional torpedoes from tubes one and two. But, standard load was on standby in the other tubes. "Helm, set course to 1-5-0. Increase speed to sixty knots. We aren't worried about cavitation."

"There's three more torpedoes. Same speed as the others. One on Mike 10 and two on Mike 11. Headings 0-9-0, 1-1-0, and 3-8-0."

"Target the closest targets. Turn to course 1-6-0. Fire number one. Helm, give me five more degrees. Fire number two." Tessa didn't mention anything about safety devices. The Barras had built without them. "Open doors three and four."

Both torpedoes roared away from the De Danaan, their rocket motors pushing them through the water at a speed comparable to that of the oncoming Buryas. The warheads were extremely powerful, but because of the compressive effect of the water, even the wide dispersal pattern would have a small blast radius. Hopefully, it would prove sufficient for the task at hand.

"OK. Reload tubes one and two with Barras." That would use up the last of their experimental weapons. "Fire tube three. When we reach course 2-0-0, fire tube four."

Everyone watched the screen, seeing the paths of their own torpedoes as they rushed towards those fired by their foes.

"It's certainly an interesting time to have guests aboard," Tessa remarked to Mardukas, wondering where that urge had come from. She was glad that her acceptance of Sousuke's request had brought him back onboard the submarine. It might have been catastrophic, had the enemy used the scalar device while he was somewhere in Tokyo or in transit. But, she felt guilty, having the Chidori's here. It really didn't matter, though, their dying with De Danaan's crew, if the world was doomed any way.

She still had hope, though. Sousuke seemed blessed with as much good fortune in battle as he was with skill. Crossing her fingers, she hoped that this would not be the mission that showed otherwise.

"Yes. If the situation were not so drastic, I would have invited Shunya Chidori to the bridge." Mardukas said. "But, especially now, this area is for command crew only."

Things took place in rapid succession. The Barras performed remarkably well, each taking out a targeted torpedo. The conventional torpedoes took out two more, but their were more Buryas incoming, including the one fired earlier.

Deft headings choices had Cmdr. Mardukas smiling approval for his pupil. She was getting very good, this young woman. The job might not be doing her social development much good, but Teletha Testarossa was a credit to the submarine and the organization.

"Time to see if your net catches any fish, Captain." Mardukas ran his finger along the brim of his hat.

"Yes," Tessa replied. "FCO. The timing will be critical. When you hear the next set of explosions, fire all of the 'maglocks' loaded in the MVLS. We need that noise to cover sound of our launch."

The carefully arranged spread of mines had served its purpose admirable. A number of the approaching torpedoes had been destroyed by the independently targeting explosive devices. It was a modification of Cmdr. Mardukas' ingenious ploy that used a complex spread of mines to take out Leviathan craft.

"Firing 'maglocks', Sir!"

The missiles sped to their targets. The enemy had been caught off guard. Three Leviathans disappeared from the screen. By good fortune and clever planning, it was the three closest vehicles, all adjacent to one another.

"All ahead full," Tessa said. "Set a course for the center of the opening. Increase up angle. Bring us to the surface and come to full stop, before the remaining enemies change course and move to intercept. We don't have much time." She toggled a switch. "Bridge to Sgt. Sagara. ETA for launch estimated at two minutes. Good luck, Sousuke."

"We may yet get this launch done," Cmdr. Mardukas said with a sense of relief. "Though, we still have ourselves to worry about. Although prepared for martyrdom, I prefer that it be postponed." His quote from Churchill had a number of people nodding their heads.

"Yes," Tessa said, before answering with a pair of her own quotes. "It is a mistake to try to look too far ahead. The chain of destiny can only be grasped one link at a time. I will remain an optimist; it does not seem to be much use being anything else."

Cmdr. Mardukas smiled. They were indeed in good hands.

"The enemy vessels have changed course and speed," Lt. Godart said. The sonar room called and gave precise headings.

"Alright. Let's see if we can get those missiles off." Tessa twirled her ponytail. She closed her eyes and said a quick prayer. The enemy had been unprepared for her tactics, but there might be quick learners amongst the remaining foe.

Just a little while longer…


	18. Launch

Deep under the earth, the energy taps worked continually.

The internal heat associated with young volcanic system had been harnessed to produce geothermal energy. Not just from _Klyuchevskaya Sopka, _but also from the other volcanoes making up the northern group.

For every one hundred meters that one goes below ground, the temperature of the rock increases about three degrees Celsius. Or for every three hundred twenty eight feet below ground, the temperature increases 5.4 degrees Fahrenheit. So, if one went about ten thousand feet below ground, the temperature of the rock would be hot enough to boil water. Geologic studies indicate that the geothermal energy equivalent in the general area was the equivalent of more than five hundred small nuclear plants.

The hot water can reach temperatures of more than three hundred degrees Fahrenheit and one hundred and forty eight degrees Celsius, hotter than boiling water. It doesn't turn into steam because it is not in contact with the air. But, given the ability to produce that steam, the high-temperature geothermal fluids had the ability to drive turbines and generate enormous amounts of electrical power. The huge plumes of steam and other gases now rising from the sides of the volcanoes gave mute testimony to that fact.

Scrubbers were active, reducing sulphur and other objectionable emissions. For a while longer, the lives of the unknowing technicians were a regrettable necessity. For all those unknowing pawns knew, the installation was on the forefront of alternate energy source research.

"Throughout history, intelligent men and women have sought for a higher meaning to life, something over and above the daily struggle for life. In the past, this quest for truth took place most often within the confines of organized religion. It was generally believed that wise and gifted men lived within the religious community. The best and brightest of them were thought capable of guiding others towards the goal of enlightenment."

The middle-aged man with closely cropped white hair pushed back his cowl. He spoke in sonorous tones to a sizable crowd of similarly clad men, all dressed in simple coarsely spun robes. The nature of their clothing, and the rough-hewn nature of their underground arena, was at stark contrast to the advanced technologies at their command, and the even more amazing technology close to completion.

"Across the millenia, such enlightened men were accorded high status amongst the communities that they served, with some of them regarded as prophets or living saints. Thus, as it was written in the Bible, Saul and later David became Kings of the Israelites. But, long before that there had been powerful monarchs in Egypt, men who were priests as well as kings… men whose prime duty was to serve their gods… men who had the special duty to maintain the rule of law or as they would call it, _Maat_."

The speaker looked over at a number of men clad in dark uniforms. They stood near a communications console, busy speaking to comrades stationed at observations posts and weapons stations. One man caught sight of that glance and gave a hand signal symbolizing 'all clear, things proceeding as planned'. So far, no action had been taken against their installations.

"The pharaoh was responsible for maintaining civilization from two vastly different threats. First, invasion from abroad. Second, corruption from within. To deal with the former, he was expected to lead the army in times of war. To fight the latter, he had to be vigilant that knowledge was not being lost, especially that knowledge that spoke of mankind's destiny in the afterlife. It was believed as a matter of faith, that the cherished gods had walked the earth. These mighty beings… particularly Thoth… were looked upon by the Egyptian faithful as human _avatars_ of divine intelligence. Thoth, who was later called Hermes Trismegistus by the Greeks, was believed to have been the first great initiate. He was the one said to have brought knowledge of the divine down to the earth."

A number of men sitting closer to the speaker fingered simple medallions worn about their necks, adjusted their collars, or pulled back the sleeves of their voluminous robes. Others sat nodding their heads, at peace with themselves, ready for the change that was coming.

"We, the fortunate ones, know the teachings that flowed from the enlightened ones. Hermeticism served to influence Western thinking, but was never recognized for what it was, or from whence it came. There were those who felt threatened, afraid that their beliefs would be tainted or disproved. Yet, the very philosophical core of the teachings

is not much different from things described in biblical texts. As we all know, man was made in the image of his maker. Man, unfortunately, transgressed in desiring the power to act like God. For that crime, mankind was punished, with the souls of men being sent to earth, imprisoned in the crude forms we recognize as human bodies. All men and women were then condemned to die and be reborn in seemingly endless cycles of reincarnation. While they inhabited their prison of flesh, they would be blind to their true origins, and would spend their lives eating the flesh of lesser beasts, effectively chained to the planet they trod upon."

A group of men in Arm Slave suits passed by the congregation. They had been given a private sermon earlier in the day. Each of them was gifted with the solemn duty of making certain than no external forces would have an opportunity to interrupt their plans.

"But, we know the chains can be broken. The shackles can be thrown off. In every man and woman, there is the potential to wake up achieve gnosis, acquiring knowledge of the divine. Is that not the case, brothers and sister?"

A chorus of assenting voices rang out. The assembled men and women considered themselves to be the fortunate ones. The rest of civilization, those without the secret knowledge, would soon wither and die the final death. They, the chosen, would awake to better things.

"When each of us remembers who we really are, we will come into contact once more with the Divine, blessed to receive our spiritual food from God. Every one of us here will ascend through the astral spheres surrounding the earth, and once more take up his or her place in heaven, at the side of God."

The gifted orator continued to speak the words and tenets of Hermetic Philosophy, quoting at times from the _Hermetica_. He spoke of the angelic being called Poimandres, a name meaning the 'Shepherd of Men'. He waxed poetical when he detailed Herme's out of body experience, much like that that experienced by Ezechiel on the banks of the Chebar River, by Daniel at the River Ulai, and by St. John on the island of Patmos. In that enlightened state, Hermes had been shown the mysteries of the universe. He learned about the creation of the sun, stars and planets, and how man had come to be on earth. Having received all this knowledge from the 'Higher Mind', he was instructed to go out and teach his fellow men, so that they too could partake of _gnosis_.

"Our fellow men, born of earth, have given themselves up to drunkenness, and sleep in ignorance of God; we here awake to soberness, cease to be sodden with strong drink, and are no longer lulled in slumber devoid of reason. _They_ have given themselves up to death, even though they have been granted power to partake of immortality, forsaking corruption; _we, _the wise, shall surely be saved! Let us all with one accord, give thanks to God."

After the congregation ended, and the last of the sacred writings had been read, the body of believers made their ways to their beds, to sleep and await the coming of their ascension. In parting, they told one another 'As above, so below', a phrase garnered from the Emerald Tablet of Hermes. They took for granted that the workings of heaven were reflected in what happened on earth. Within their revered _Asclepius_, there was mention of Hermes upbraiding his pupil Asclepius for not understanding that truth. 'Do you not know, Asclepius, that Egypt is an image of heaven, or, to speak more exactly, in Egypt all the operations of the powers which rule and work in heaven have been transferred to earth below?'

Indeed, the power had been transferred to men. The power to change everything lay in _their_ hands.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We are entering midcourse phase, Sergeant."

The A.I.'s announcement marked the fact that the Delivery Missile, which had been in flight for near four minutes, was in suborbital flight in an elliptical orbit.

"Check missile systems," Sousuke said. "My board shows a green light on chaff and decoys." Those would be released at the proper moment. Arbalest might be theoretically invulnerable when it was on the ground, its Lambda Driver functioning. But, it wouldn't do him any good to be knocked out of the sky by some kind of anti-missile system, especially since they would need to leave the missile at high altitude and descend by chute, allowing time for the Lambda Drive system to initiate before they were discovered..

"Complying, Sergeant. All missile systems appear to be functioning at optimal levels. Estimate reentry phase in twenty minutes. GPS updates to the inertial guidance system indicate that we are on course."

Sousuke was glad that the tremendous vibrations had ceased. Boost phase was not his favorite time of flight, even though he was grateful that the solid rocket boosters used in all three graphite composite stages had performed their duties properly. It was a sobering thought. Sitting in his pilot's seat, he had been traveling faster than six kilometers per second.

Apogee for the missile would occur at an altitude of about twelve hundred kilometers. He was not an astronaut. He had never undergone anything akin to astronaut training. Yet, he was not too far from the realm traveled by those brave men and women.

"Al, begin internal checks. Cold fusion nuclear reactor."

"Working. Reactor functioning at full capacity."

"Good. Armament." Sousuke accessed a display screen, confirming his weapons and ammunition load. The missile carrying the nuclear device would also drop a palette with additional ammunition. There was no way for him to confirm that fact.

"AM 11 12.7mm chain guns and XM 18 wire guns operational, armed. Safety locks on."

"Good. Continue." Sousuke took a snap shot out of his flight suit pocket. It was a photograph of Kaname, taking when the two of them had attended a Yaida Hitomi concert at the Tokyo Dome. The music had not been objectionable. Kaname's eyes and smile in the photo were exceptional.

He wondered what was going on with the TDD-1. If he was fortunate, and his part of the mission was a success, would Kaname, her family, and his comrades be there when he returned?

"I cannot run checks on the Portable Firearms. However, mission load includes one "Boxer" 57mm scattershot, one Royal Ordnance M1108 anti-tank dagger, and one GeoTron Electronic GRAW-2 monomolecular cutter. I would assume that the appropriate crew members ran checks prior to loading."

"Assume nothing," Sousuke said somewhat snappishly. "I ran such checks myself, on the individual armament. However, the weapons were loaded on the missile after we were, hence my need for inventory."

The A.I. went on and ran through various systems checks. Sousuke listened attentively, making the appropriate noises when necessary.

"Sergeant, training question."

"Make it brief." Sousuke frowned. He wondered what might have caught the machine's fancy this time.

"If we succeed in this mission, will we be heroes." There was a pause. "If I am successful, would that also make my creator Bunny Morita a hero?"

"A person becomes a hero by performing an extraordinary and praiseworthy deed. Traditional deeds in literature include the slaying of monsters and saving people from certain death. If successful, we would meet such criteria. A hero normally fulfills the definitions of what is considered good and noble in the originating culture. I would expect the saving of the earth to be heroic in all cultures.

"I see. Bunny Morita does not meet those criteria."

"There are other criteria. In many stories, a hero is simply an ordinary person treated unfairly by society who prevails in the end. If you perform adequately, it will be to your designer's credit."

"Thank you, Sergeant."

The A.I.'s question had Sousuke thinking. In some ways, his entry into the world of a highschool student had been more fraught with uncertainty and obstacles than the current mission. Accordingly, he might think of himself as a hero merely for surviving school. But, on a more serious note, he wondered what this all meant for his future, should he be fortunate enough to have one.

Well-known heroes approach the gods in status in some cultures. That would not happen to him, as he doubted that his name or Mithril's actions would be made known to the international community. Many heroes suffered great tragedies, or ended up sacrificing themselves for others. He didn't know if that would be his destiny. Some heroes in literature and legend were said to live long and rewarding lives after playing their role. Would he be so fortunate?

He had thought about the possibility of leaving Mithril, trying to create some normal kind of life, as much as that might be possible for him. But, Kanamewould always be Whispered, which meant that she would potentially be in danger for the rest of her days. And, as long as he was the only person capable of piloting Arbalest, how could he truly considering walking away?

Perhaps, if the right people were told of the day's events, there might be a greater amount of funding headed towards Mithril's coffers. If that were the case, and if the writing that Bunny Morita left behind could be better understood, there would be a means to procure more Arm Slaves with Lambda Driver technology. As it stood now, he was a single egg sitting in a single basket. It was not the most comforting of thoughts.

"I wonder…" Sousuke ran his hand through his hair. "Am I important enough to be allowed what I want…." Might the young man who saved the world be denied the opportunity to be with the woman he had come to love? No. Now was not the time to fixate on such questions. But, just the same, he found it difficult not to think about Kaname.

"Sergeant?"

"My apologies, Al. I was thinking out loud." He hoped, at the very least, that Kaname Chidori would survive this day. If he were to return, and she was no longer there, his world might seem to have ended after all.

"It would appear that humans often find value in speaking about their problems. Is there something that you wish to speak about.? I will dedicate part of my system to listening, if that will further the mission."

"No. That is not necessary. Be…" Sousuke stopped, closing his mouth. He looked at the photograph again. Part of him held to an illogical and foolish notion. As long as he talked about Kaname, she had to be OK. As long as she was OK, she would be alive. "I have changed my mind. I will talk. You will listen without causing interruptions."

"Affirmative, Sergeant."

"No interruptions. Be quiet!" Sousuke blew out his breath. "I had returned from a mission in the Soviet suburb of Khabarovsk. I had helped in the rescue of a red-haired Whispered girl, during which I grabbed an Mi-24V Hind-E' with my M9 and threw it to the ground. Following that…"

"That sounds like reckless action, Sergeant. Should I become adept at grabbing rotary winged-aircraft, when long range weaponry or close in assault weapons might be more prudent?"

"Be quiet! _Listen. _I disabled the craft to some degree with a thrown anti-armor dagger. Also, if you review the specs of the M9, you will see that it is quite suited for the task." Sousuke frowned. "When Sgt. Weber and Sgt. Major Mao returned to De Danaan, we were summoned to meet with Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin." Sousuke rubbed the back of his neck, realizing just how much that day changed his life. "There were new orders from Mission Command. He showed us biographical data on Kaname Chidori, along with a picture taken when she was twelve years old."

"Sergeant, were you ordered to love the girl? Or was that a result of complex human reactions. Training question, Sergeant. Do males and…"

"**SHUT UP!" **Sousuke chided himself for behaving that way. He must be more tense than he realized. "Miss Chidori was thought to be a likely target of kidnapping by the KGB or some unknown organization. We were assigned to guard her, keeping our actions to be unknown to Kaname Chiodri and the Japanese government. We requested type-B equipment and it was granted to us, including an M9 with exterior condensers. My comrade busied themselves forging documents for my false transfer notification."

Sousuke checked a display screen, showing his current location. They were descending. Re-entry should occur fairly soon. When it did, there would only a few minutes before the segmented missile body blew apart with pre-placed charges, allowing Arbalest to fall free and engage its chute..

"Approaching the school, I saw the teacher allow Miss Chidori and a boy with glasses to pass, after having checked their school bags. I was not so fortunate. Miss Kagurazaka confiscated my Steyr SPP, thinking it a toy, even though I tried to tell her that it was loaded with dangerous high velocity splat bullets. Not long after that, I was asked to introduce myself to my classmates. I told them that I was Sgt. Sousuke Sagara, but took back the 'Sergeant' part."

"Sergeant. If you were told to keep your mission a secret, why did you mention rank? Rank is usually associated with military organizations and…"

"Be quiet. Silence. No talking." Sousuke clenched his teeth. He was interested in reminiscing about his early days with Kaname, not in holding a conversation with a curious machine. "One of the students thought that I looked like a samurai shogun from the old days. A girl thought that I should sing them something. My mission training did not prepare me for anything like _that. _However, it was simple to inform them what country I came from, when I was asked that question. Afghanistan. Lebanon. Cambodia. Iraq. Columbia." Sousuke remembered sweating, at risk of not fitting the standard teenage profile, when one student asked who his favorite musicians were. "They asked me about music. I had to confabulate, and finally remembered the names 'Kadokawa Gorou' and the 'Suppin Girls' at the last possible moment. It was a close call!"

"Sergeant, I have accessed the internet. There are numerous mp3s available. For the Suppin Girls, I see listings for Jet Coaster Romance; Pureness; Samayoeru Aoi Dangan; Gokigendaze!; and Nothing But Something; Love Affair. For Kadokawa Gorou, I see listings for Kingyo Hanabi; All For You; Wishing on the Same Star; and First Love. Should I play one while we remain in transit? A song may prove distracting during combat. It…"

"No." Sousuke said curtly. "My mention of those groups had been a ploy. I will continue my story. Later that day, wishing to make certain that Miss Chidori was safe, I entered the girls' dressing room, where they were preparing for the game of softball. They were not happy to see me. When I offered myself for hire to their team, they assaulted me, struck me multiple times, and then handcuffed me to a metal chair. The next day…" Sousuke spoke until the warning light flashed on and off. They were in final approach.

The moment of truth was fast approaching.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Kaname, are you scared?"

Ayame was nursing her fourth cup of hot tea. Her other three had been dropped or slid off the table, when the TDD-1 went through its occasional dramatic maneuvers.

"Me? Scared? Ah _hah hah hah hah hah. _Of course not! I've been through this many times." Kaname froze. What kind of thing was that for a teenage girl to say? But, to be honest, while the times had been frightening, she still treasured the better memories. She wouldn't give up a single moment she had spent with Sousuke. "Well. Yes. I'm scared a little. That's only normal, right?"

"One time is too many times," Shunya said. "There is reason to be frightened intellectually, but there is nothing for us to see or hear that would make one feel frightened. That in itself is almost worse than seeing oncoming danger. Not knowing. It is a difficult thing."

"Yes," Kaname said. She was worried about her father and sister, but there was something else foremost in her mind. Not knowing. The very feeling that she got every time Sousuke went off on a mission, big or small. Where was he? What was he doing at the moment? Was he in harm's way? Would he be coming back? Could she be there to greet him?

There was a loud noise. The submarine shuddered slightly, no mean feat for a vessel that size in the fully submerged state. That was likely some kind of near miss explosion. Suddenly, there was a much more real reason for apprehension. Ayame dropped her tea cup, her mouth open and her eyes wide. The cup shattered into numerous pieces, some of which skittered across the floor. She began to tremble. "I… it's… Daddy…"

Melissa and Kurz walked into the room to check up on them. They had not been officially assigned that task, but there was nothing else for them to do at the moment. Even if the Captain pulled their butts out of the frying pan, Sousuke would be the only one headed into the fire. The rest of the SRT was sitting this one out. There was no way to reach the target area in time, and none of the M9s had anything that would stand up against a Lambda Driver, much less any kind of scalar weapon.

"How are you guys and gals holding up?" Kurz was his usual cheerful self again. "Anyone up for a good soaking in the tub?"

"Shit! Don't do that. When you sound needy, you look ugly." Melissa was going to finish by saying 'No, I take it back, you're just ugly'. Someone beat her to it.

"He always looks ugly!" Kaname said, laughing, her spirits rising ever so slightly.

Kurz pouted. They were facing danger. He was a professional. Out of the goodness of his heart, he offered to distract them from their fears. All that, and they were dissing him. It was a tragic life that Kurz Weber led.

"Seriously. How are you folks holding up. If anyone can get us out of this, it's Tessa." Melissa took out a pack of cigarettes and held them out. No one else wanted any.

There was another close detonation. This time, a tray of unsecured silverware slid off of one counter, causing Ayame to jump. She brought her hand to her mouth and her eyes filled up with tears.

Kaname looked at her sister. She didn't want Ayame to spend too much time worrying. Maybe if she told a story, her sister would focus on that. "So, they say that lightning never strikes the same place twice."

"How's that?" Melissa pulled up a chair and draped herself over it. Kurz walked over and brought Ayame a whole pot of tea.

"Well, the last time I came here for a visit, things were just a little bit hectic." She blinked rapidly, remembering Gauron. It was not one of her favorite memories. But, she had realized something during that visit. Sousuke might be somewhat different or strange at first, second, and third glance, but he was someone really great.

"I think I would like to hear that story, Kaname." Shunya accepted Melissa's offer of a beer. That had Kaname and Ayame rubbing their eyes. It also had Kurz holding out his hand, which was promptly used as an ashtray by a smiling Lt. Mao.

"OK," Kaname said. "I remember being so shocked. I went looking for Sousuke and found him building this… this… this monstrosity." Even this long after the incident, Kaname found herself clenching her fists. "It was a giant security gate for the school festival."

"Well, you can blame Tessa for that one, in a way." Melissa laughed. "Sousuke had requested an M9 on station. Tessa refused, of course."

"_Hmmmpppff. _Whatever." Kaname smacked her hand against the table. Her father noticed and shook his head. Kurz beamed. Ayame looked as if she would be drawn into the tale. Anything that made her big sister upset must be an interesting story.

"That big moron told me that because the last year's theme had been 'Peace', the theme for this festival should be 'Security.' He told me that the gate was an observation post and security check point, and was being built to withstand a terrorist attack on the festival. _Sheeeesh!" _Kaname smacked the table again. Ayame cradled her teapot protectively. "Jerk. The bill for supplies was 1,471,000 yen!"

Shunya began coughing, he had swallowed his tea the wrong way. "And this is a young man who is supposedly adept at strategy and tactics?" A look of disbelief was plastered all over his face.

"He told me he could get a discount on Israeli-made compound armor that usually cost 5,000,000 yen. I told him that the entire festival budget was 1,500,000 yen. If we built the gate, there wouldn't be any money for anything else." Kaname tossed her hair. "After telling him to dismantle it, I walked through the damn thing, tripped a light sensor and was covered with read paint. The big stupid head told me the marking system was malfunctioning. _Ooooh_…"

Ayame began giggling. Shunya shook his head. Kurz held his hand up for a high five, but all Melissa did was hand him her empty beer can.

"What!" Kaname groused. She reconsidered, seeing the look on Ayame's face. Her plan was working. "Anyway, I complained about how I was spending the best time of my life cleaning up after some whacked out military-obsessed head case. The summer of the second year of high school is a very important time for a girl."

"Yes. Beaches. Bigger breasts. Wild parties… first sex….. I… well…" Kurz froze, seeing the look on Shunya's face.

"If you like…" Melissa looked at Shunya and held up a fist. Shunya shook his head, but then reconsidered.

"If you would be so kind." Kaname's father watched as Melissa punched Kurz square in the gut.

"If you want like to tell the story…" Kaname glared at Kurz, Melissa, and her father one after the other.

"Well, the big numbskull suddenly changed my opinion of him. He asked me if I wanted to go with him to a southern island, just the two of us. I never thought that he could do something like that. I was so amazed." Kaname smiled.

"**Wow!**" Ayame sat forward, all ears.

"_Ahem!" _Shunya didn't like the sound of that one bit. In his book, Kaname should have refused that invitation in a heartbeat.

"He promised that he wouldn't do any of his usual bad stuff." Kaname frowned.

"Heard that one before," Kurz said, rubbing his belly.

"He said it wouldn't be dangerous." Kaname looked ready to smack the table again.

"And you believed him?" Said like that, Melissa's question had Kaname blushing.

"Well, I was so happy, that I walked through the gate again. Blue paint that time, but I didn't care. I thought it was a good color for summer." Kaname was pleased to see Ayame smiling. There was another loud detonation, but Ayame didn't flinch or look scared this time. Good. "Mizuki made certain that I packed a new skimpy white bikini…"

"**_AHEM-M-M!" _**Shunya looked embarrassed after being so loud.

"I…ummm… naturally I included my school swim suit too." Kaname chided herself. She had to watch what she said. "Kyouko loaned me her camera, so I cold bring back a lot of memories. I was so excited when we arrived at the airstrip and saw a small airplane. Sousuke said that it was prepared just for me!"

"You're so lucky…" Ayame sighed.

"But then you probably asked him where you were going," Kurz put in, smiling. Sousuke had never spoken about that part, but it wasn't difficult to guess what must have happened.

"Oooops," Melissa said, grinning. After that she surprised Kurz by giving him a beer to drink. She began sliding one towards Ayame, but Shunya grabbed it instead.

"He… said… that… Captain Testarossa… wanted … to… see… me…" Kaname bit off the words. Recalling that memory, she also remembered just how she had felt.

Shunya nodded, looking somewhat more relaxed. Ayame clapped her hands together.

"How could things get worse than that?" Kaname asked, lacing her fingers together and stretching her arms. "I'll tell you. We get a message in route. Sousuke orders me to put my bathing suit on." Kaname quickly added "The school one, Daddy." She turned down Melissa's offer for a beer. "Before I know it, he puts a life vest on me… hooks us together… and jumps out of the plane…."

Kaname described traveling to the TDD-1 holding onto a tethered underwater sled, a small rebreather in her mouth. It had been an unbelievable experience, falling through a blue summer sky… touching down in a vast open stretch of sea… and traveling underwater towards the amazing submarine they all rode in now.

"Yes, but I heard something else from Tessa. The sonar operator had picked up a disturbance in the water. At first, she and Mardukas thought that someone might be drowning." Melissa arched one eyebrow, smiling a knowing smile. She turned to speak directly to Ayame. "It was your big sister, letting Sousuke have it big time. No one could keep track of the terms of endearment she used. Idiot… moron… jerk… stupid head… it must have been so heart-warming."

Kaname scowled. "What would you have done if someone did that to you unexpectedly?" She glared at Melissa, sparing a haughty look for her sister. "I think I behaved pretty well, under the circumstances. _Sheeesh!"_

Kurz tried to hide a smile. Melissa just closed her eyes and grinned.

"I think it's kind of romantic," Ayame claimed. "Kaname probably wouldn't act like that around someone she wasn't interested in." She stared Kaname in the eyes. "Right?"

Shunya frowned, pushing his glasses up until they couldn't go any further.

"So, anyway…" Kaname tossed her hair and smiled. She was back in control, telling the story. "I saw Tessa again. Eventually I go to speak to her about the Whispered, and took a bath with her and someone else I can't remember."

Melissa grinned. She raised her beer to Kaname. Kurz folded his hands over his chest. His memories of that latter incident were not so pleasant.

Kaname told the story of how Melissa met Sousuke and Kurz, and how they all became a team. After that, she let Melissa and Kurz say some things about the mission to Beridaobu, the small island holding a US military chemical weapons base. It had been a prime place for Gauron to set a trap. Letting himself be defeated, the maniac had managed to get himself brought aboard Da Danaan, where a number of traitors waited.

"Melissa got hurt," Kaname said, remembering seeing the soldier role past, unconscious on a medical stretcher. "Sousuke blamed himself. He also blamed Arbalest and the Lambda Driver." She went on to surprise herself as much as anyone, changing the mood for a moment. With a faraway look, she described her run in with Sousuke, the one that had left her running away in tears.

"He must have really meant something to you then, too." Ayame spoke quietly, a solemn little look on her face. She flinched at hearing another detonation, but kept her eyes on her sisters face..

Kaname nodded. "One of the traitors… I can't remember his name, but will never forget his face… he was about to shoot me. All I had to defend myself with was a frying pan."

"Oh, come on Kaname. Sousuke doesn't say you're _that _bad of a cook." Kurz looked down and cleaned his nails, trying not to smirk.

"**What? **If he…" Kaname caught on. She looked over at Melissa, and then looked at Kurz.

"If I hit him too much, he might start to like it. Then what would I do for fun?" Mao popped open another beer, offering it to Shunya who accepted.

"I can think of something," Kurz said. "If I remember correctly, one time I told you I'd have you clawing my back."

Melissa lifted her elbow, but stopped. "That's almost as funny now as it was then." She struck a pose and imitated Kurz. "I've been on the cover of _The Tag _magazine."

Ayame smiled. She shrugged when Kurz looked at her. Kaname chuckled. Shunya found himself viewing Kurz and Melissa more as people and less as soldiers. They were an odd pair, to say the least. But, they were more human to him.

"Ayame, Babe. Not you too…" Kurz looked crestfallen. He winked. "After Kaname's done, I'll tell you a very funny story. It's about a rough tough A.S. pilot who loses a mock combat battle with a poor clumsy girl who had never operated an Arm Slave in her life." He squared his shoulders and lifted up his nose, seeing Melissa's smile melt away. "When that poor clumsy girl was training with Sergeant Sagara at the beach, she fell on him, and they didn't get up for a while." This time he gave Kaname a lopsided grin. "Ahhh. My my my…"

"Anyway," Kaname said, after clenching her teeth. "Sousuke saved me, and then apologized. Then things got really freaky." She went on to describe her interface with Dana through the TAROS, and how she helped Sousuke save the submarine. "I apologized for the times that I had been considerate to him. I told him that I came to realize that I didn't really know anything about him, but knew he was a really great guy." She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes, remembering. "I told him that I thought he was awesome."

"That must have been pretty exiting," Ayame said, hands clutched to her chest. "I would have been scared to death. It…" She stopped. It was easy to guess what she was thinking. She had reason to be scared. But, somehow, it didn't feel so bad now. "I…"

Touching her sister's hand, Kaname went on to talk about Merida Island and how she had been ready to head over to her flight home when Sousuke asked her to come with him. "This time, it really wasn't anything weird or dangerous. He took me to his favorite fishing spot. It was beautiful." Kaname wiped away a tear. " Sousuke… he told me that when he was with me, he could do anything, whether it was catching a giant fish, or escaping from some danger. He said he was there, because I had always been there for him."

"Did you catch anything?" Ayame asked quietly.

"I hooked something big. It would have pulled me off the edge, but Sousuke wrapped his arms around me and held on tight." She sighed, remembering other times that Sousuke had held her. "He…"

"He'll be alright, Kaname." Kurz spoke seriously, a look of compassion on his face. "Melissa once said that he could he could run a marathon through a minefield and still come out clean, even under enemy fire. She's right. If anyone can get this done, and then come back alive, it's Sousuke.

"He has good reason to come back." Melissa handed Kurz a beer. The look she gave Kaname needed no explanation. She smiled, seeing the younger woman blush. "When Sousuke rescued you in Khanka, Kurz was right, for the first and only time I can remember. He said that Sousuke would choose to come after you, instead of trying to rescue your classmates as ordered."

"Oh…" Kaname had never heard things in that perspective before. "I…" She smiled, thinking back to the times when the two of them danced around their feelings. "Hmmm. Ayame asked me about our fish. We hooked a big one. I wondered if it might be a sea bream or a whale. When we finally landed it, Sousuke said it was a Giant Trenally, weighing close to one hundred pounds. But what does he know? _Hmmmpppfff!" _She smiled again. "He said that if it had been a whale, he could not have landed it with Arbalest. Jerk. He still owes me a whale." Her voice dropped. "He better come back…"

"Catching big fish. Surviving the dangers of high school. Saving submarines together…" Melissa put her hands behind her head. "It seems that you and Sousuke make a pretty good team." She glanced at Shunya out of the corner of her eye.

Kaname's father sat quietly, rubbing his chin.


	19. Descent

"Chute engaged successfully."

"Affirmative," Sousuke felt a sudden deceleration that gave truth to that observation. "Engage Lambda Driver immediately."

He was glad that they had not passed through the fringes of any kind of Tesla field, which could theoretically be extended for a fair distance. He was also thankful that they had not been targeted by some form of ElectroMagnetic weapon. That would have ended things before they even really began.

"Lambda Driver initiated. Fins extended to proper length without fouling chute cords."

"They'll know we're her soon enough, if they do know now. Radio Merida Island. See if there is HAARP data to direct our final approach." Sousuke checked a radar read-out. There was a blip approaching their own "Steer chute to gather up nuclear payload."

"Roger." The A.I. broke radio silence, putting in a call to the Mithril base. While contact was being established with the Intelligence Division, a call came through from De Danaan, which had been respecting the communications black-out.

"Urzu-7. do you read." It was Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin. "Sergeat Sagara, do you copy? Over."

"This is Urzu-7," Sousuke answered. "We are in the descent phase. I am awaiting data to help vector my approach. We have general coordinates Latitude 56ƒ 04' N and

Longitude 160ƒ 38' E, but need a precise LZ on the mountain. Estimate one minute until capture of the nuclear weapon." He frowned. It wasn't going to be simple, snagging the other chute before wind currents made such a maneuver impossible.

_Klyuchevskaya Sopka _posed a rather difficult problem. The magnificent mountain once attracted climbers from all over the world due to its magnificent conical shape, volcanic activity, and challenging slopes. The route to the top is classified as 2A, with the ascent takes about 8-9 hours for well-acclimatized mountaineers familiar with the use of crampons and ice axes. The top of the mountain is covered with snow all year round. The summit contains a round crater that always emits smoke and vapors, a sure reminder of the activity beneath the crust. Fresh ash falls on the south side of the caldera and can be seen as a dirty smudge on fresh snow. There are about 10 minor glaciers, and also the rather large Ermann glacier that stretches down the northern slope with a total surface area of about 15 square kilometers. On the eastern side, there are caves by one of the small glaciers. The entrance to the largest cave is located at the 3200 meters level.

Given the height and nature of the mountain, his choice of a landing zone would be crucial. If his target turned out to be in the crater, he would want to touch down near the top. If he wanted to gain entrance to the caves, he would choose an entirely different approach. Arbalest was not built to be a mountain climber. Even if it could nimbly traverse the rocky slopes, there may be no time for significant climbing in either direction.

Regardless of where he landed, he would need to be aware of falling rocks, areas of fresh volcanic activity, and potential high temperatures. Looking at the mountain on a long range scanner, he saw great plumes of ash extending up and away from it. It was a beautiful and surreal view that seemed out of place in a landscape of harsh realities.

"Very good, Sergeant. So far, things seem to be going as planned. As of now, we on the submarine are free from attack. We have defeated all enemies and are in the process of damage control. Miss Chidori and her family are in good shape." Kalinin paused, letting that sink in. He had no doubt that Sousuke had been worried about the TDD-1's survival. "Aerial reconnaissance has not identified any sign of Arm Slaves on the mountain yet. However, there are numerous places that an A.S. could wait in ambush. Proceed with utmost caution, keeping in mind that time may well be of the essence."

"Yes, Sir."

"We have a flight of aircraft preparing for launch. It is imperative that you inform us the radius of any scalar shield you pass through, should that fact prove obvious. We do not want our pilots passing through anything that would incapacitate them or their planes." Kalinin paused again. A barely discernible voice was speaking to him. "The Russian military has sent a number of observation aircraft to reconnoiter the target area. They were repulsed and destroyed. No doubt the armed forces will now stage a major assault."

"They of all people should now that will prove fruitless," Sousuke said.

"True. But, no doubt they have to try. After all, what is there to lose?" Lt. Kalinin had been in his share of situations that had seemed hopeless, knowing that he had to do his duty just the same. "In any case, if we are lucky, the attack may serve as somewhat of a distraction, or at least a means for you to judge the dangers that we face."

"Understood, Sir. Better them than us." Sousuke shook his head. He had to watch what he said. The men flying to their deaths shared the same homeland that Lt. Cmdr. Andrei Sergeyevich Kalinin did. He also owed those men respect. Sacrifice is something that goes beyond national boundaries.

"Sergeant Sagara, it is merely a matter of time. Soon enough, it will be us as well." Kalinin's voice carried a weariness that Sousuke had not heard often.

"Attention, Sergeant. Connection completed. We have Mithril Intelligence."

The A.I. patched Lt. Vavilov through to one of the lateral view screens. Sousuke informed her that he was in the middle of a conversation with his commander.

"I will leave you to your intelligence gathering, Urzu-7. That takes precedence of all else at the moment." Kalinin had heard the A.I.'s announcement and knew that timing was critical. "We are all counting on you. You are the only one who can do this. Over and out."

"Lieutenant, you have the necessary data?" Sousuke toggled his communication system to complete a connection through his headset.

"Yes we do, Urzu-7." The Intelligence Officer moistened her lips. She was beginning to feel the pressure of the situation. She and her team had not gotten much sleep lately. "Before we get to that, I will present the latest data from KVERT. Based on recent seismicity, remote-video systems, field observations, satellite images, and pilot reports, they are assigning a concern color of 'Orange' to Klyuchevskaya Sopka.

She explained the concern codes quickly, mentioning that 'Green' meant that no eruption anticipated. Such a Volcano is in a quiet, 'dormant' state. 'Yellow' meant that an eruption is possible in the next few weeks and may occur with little or no additional warning. Small earthquakes are detected locally and increased levels of volcanic gas emissions are present. 'Orange' meant Explosive eruption is possible within a few days and may occur with little or no warning. Increased numbers of local earthquakes are expected and extrusion of a lava dome or lava flows may be occurring. "Red' meant that a major explosive eruption is expected within 24 hours. Strong earthquake activity would be detected even at distant monitoring stations. Explosive eruption may be in progress.

"I will hope there is no eruption" Sousuke said dryly. The information was not pointless. He would need to be on the lookout for lava flows and would need to make doubly certain of Arbalest's footing, lest an earth tremor catch him off guard.

"Me too," Lt. Vavilov said. "We all do." She reached to something out of the camera pick-up. "Here, a fairly accurate representation should be appearing on your screens now." The Intelligence Officer sent Sousuke an image of the volcano as a cutaway view. "The graphics people have done a fine job, all things considered. The tomographic capacity of the HAARP system is superb. We have pinpointed a number of points of interest." Those areas were highlighted by pulsing red marks. "These smaller areas…" A number of red marks became green. "…Most likely represent man-made recesses and enclosures. We conjecture that such areas could be used to house troops, shelter Arm Slaves and other weapons systems, and serve as control rooms for various purposes."

Sousuke frowned. The areas were spread around the periphery of the volcano at various heights and distances from one another. There was no way he could reach all of them, regardless of how much time he might be given.

"A control room could be the size of a closet. So, it is unlikely we can pinpoint the precise location of any such room, if it is large enough to show up on these scans at all." Lt. Vavilov changed the orientation of the image. Sousuke was now given a close up view of the uppermost crater. "Instead, we have determined that it is best for you to concentrate you efforts at the summit. Hopefully you have time to alter your descent accordingly."

"Just barely," Sousuke said through clenched teeth. He instructed Al to steer the chute towards the nearest side of the crater. "But, I will not be able to do that and capture the nuclear device."

"That's unfortunate," the Intelligence Officer said. "We only just received our information. Nevertheless, I want you to pay attention to these satellite images superimposed on our HAARP soundings. They will provide you with your precise targets."

"Ma'am?"

"Here… here…" Areas within the crater of Klyuchevskaya Sopka were shown and highlighted. "Here… here… here… and here…" One such area was magnified. "We wondered where the necessary weaponry components would be. As it turns out, the largest structures are present within the mountain in front of you. But, there are also a smaller number of similar structures in each of the other volcanoes."

"Then is our goal impossible?" Sousuke asked. "The only way to destroy every site would be with cruise missile, short range tactical missiles, or ICBMs. If scalar shielding exists, those methods would be rendered impotent."

"True," Lt. Vavilov said. "But, it looks like our friends have been very bold, very foolish, or very limited in the work they could carry out in relative obscurity." She switched to a different computer graphics display. The image wavered, and Sousuke felt himself buffeted by unknown forces.

"Lambda Driver fluctuations encountered. Near catastrophic failure has been contained and reversed. System function building to optimal levels again."

"Urzu-7, we lost contact for a moment, are you OK?" The Intelligence Officer sounded concerned.

"Affirmative. Urzu-7 here. We just suffered a number of strange effects. I would conjecture that we just passed through the outer barrier of a Tesla dome or globe. Diameter estimated at five miles." Sousuke swallowed hard. That had been close.

"I see. It looks like they went for intensity rather than coverage area. They also didn't create a barrier that would scramble communications. But, it may be that they have built a number of successively smaller domes in nested fashion. We could lose contact at any moment." The Lt. sneezed and excused herself. The long hours had left her with a cold. "No doubt a single set of interferometers is projecting domes over each of the select mountains." Vavilov coughed to clear her voice. "As I was saying, the largest of the structures are in Klyuchevskaya Sopka."

"The significance?" Sousuke felt the need to hear everything as quickly as possible. He had to calm down. He couldn't afford to miss a single point.

"Either the large collection is necessary for influencing the sun, or it is responsible for projecting the Tesla shield over the most crucial installations. We conjecture the latter, as smaller devices could easily disrupt solar equilibrium. It would also be wise to have multiple devices for that purpose, should one or more prove insufficient or suffer failure. I doubt they would risk losing their one and only means of carrying out their scheme." Lt. Vavilov projected a rough hand-drawn schematic. "Now, for your task."

"Record this, Al. In case we have reason for playback later." Sousuke rubbed at his temples. He felt a headache coming on.

"Roger, Sergeant."

"Two scalar antennae together along with the computers to control them, make up a scalar interferometer. Some have referred to these as 'Tesla Howitzers.' They can deliver a giant blast of energy to a distant target site, true 'action-at-a-distance'. The weapons trigger the release of immense energy from the vacuum at the target location . The blast of a scalar howitzer can be of near nuclear level in destructiveness, and can be repeated at that place… nearby… anywhere… as many times as desired. But, that will not be their use in this instance."

"If they are not targeting the sun, how will they attain their goal? That is a large target to damage or destroy." Sousuke had no idea whether the Intelligence Officer were versed in the subject, or merely repeating things that she had learned in a cram session. There was no time to ask. His question was not for interest sake. If he knew what could be done, he might be able to figure out how to stop it from taking place.

"There is a closed-loop scalar radiation exchange system between the Earth and Sun. Tweaking that could stimulate a large solar scalar resonance. Any large collection of nuclei… such as a star or a planet… is a strong absorber and radiator of scalar wave radiation." Lt. Vavilov sneezed two times in succession. "The Sun is a particularly strong source of scalar radiation. This radiation penetrates the Earth deeply and thoroughly. Most of the heat in the molten core of the Earth comes from this absorbed scalar radiation. Ordinary ElectroMagnetic energy is liberated as heat. The Earth also re-radiates scalar wave radiation back to the Sun. The Sun and Earth are thus coupled into a "scalar" system in equilibrium or near-equilibrium. Each body in the couplet possesses both a feed-forward and a feedback loop."

"I am fairly well versed in rudimentary physics, but…"

"If significant scalar effects are produced on earth, disturbance of the earth-sun system results." Vavilov sniffled. "If too much or too sharp stimulation occurs on earth, the coupled resonant response from the sun would be disastrous. Indeed, the Sun could violently belch and destroy our biosphere. In that case, fiery destruction of the earth, strongly indicative of Biblical prophecy, would result."

"I see. My targets are the large transmitting antennae. If they are projecting the domes, their removal would make the other systems vulnerable." Sousuke moved around in his pilot's chair, trying to scratch a sudden itch in his back. "The weapons I have may not be effective in destroying those quickly. The monomolecular cutter would suffice, but would be slow. I would need to cut the support structures one at a time." Sousuke cursed under his breath. He doubted the crater itself was blanketed by scalar waves. The nuclear device would have made his job that much simpler. "If I can focus my thoughts effectively… yes… the Lambda Driver itself might serve as a destructive tool."

"Whatever method proves effective, Sergeant." The Intelligence Officer patched through a fuzzier image. "Satellite photographs like this one suggest that there is a power cable running to each tower array. Cutting that might suffice. Furthermore, I would guess that only one such tower is necessary for projecting the one dome overt Klyuchevskaya Sopka. Find that one, incapacitate it, and you allow for strike that mountain. Take out the dome antennae and you hand the game over to us."

"How will I identify the specific tower?" Sousuke began to feel more hopeful, despite the level of uncertainty. If he only had to destroy one cable…

"Our best guess is the one now outlined in yellow on the screen. But, it could be any of the antennae arrays. It's a crap shoot, sergeant, just like I said before. If you get just one, might be lucky. Getting two, things are more in our favor. So forth and so on." Vavilov sighed.

"**Shit!"**

"That's an understatement." The Intelligence Officer shook her head. "The possibilities can drive you crazy. We may have the towers incorrectly figured. The cables may be fakes. The whole series of installations in this area of Russia could be red herrings meant to sucker us in. The list goes on. It doesn't pay to worry about any of that."

Arbalest was strongly buffeted. For a moment, they were upended, suspended above the chute. Detonations took place in the air around him, and along a long wide swath of ground. The enemy obviously had offensive scalar capacity as well. Fortunately, the Lambda Driver was hanging in there.

"It looks like my presence is now known. Henceforth, things will become hectic. Is there more necessary information?" Sousuke was feeling edgy.

"No. That is the gist of things. Good luck, Sergeant. I will cook you dinner if you get us all out of this mess.: With that, Vavilov cut communications.

"Uhhh…" Sousuke had not had time to refuse the woman's offer. That wasn't the same thing as an acceptance, was it?

Suddenly, the proximity alert sounded. The radar screen was projected onto the main viewing panel. There was a number of high altitude contacts. They were moving very fast. Fighter aircraft.

"Al, activate ECS. Rotate one projector and get as much coverage on the chute as you can. _Now!" _Sousuke cursed. The weakest part of his approach was the time he was hanging from the cords of his large wing-shapes and gas-filled chute. If the chute was hit at this altitude, there was a chance that Arbalest would survive the fall given the effect of the Lambda Driver.

"Belay that." Lambda Driver. Lamb-_da_ Dri-_ver. _Idiot! It didn't matter if they could see him.

"Roger, Sergeant. Threat identified. Russian Su-27s. That's the word received from in in from Merida Base."

"There are no SU-27Ks stationed at Kurai-Klyuchi-20 or Yelizovo on this peninsula. The Mig-31 and An-26 aircraft they have will not be much use against this target, even without scalar defenses. Other bases in the Far East Military District support that aircraft, including Komsomolsk na Amure-Dzemgi." Sousuke watched on wide-angle camera feeds as a flight of aircraft attacked.

"They are not focused on us."

"That is our good fortune. Not that we could be hit. It will be instructive to watch their effectiveness." Sousuke nodded. "I believe the aircraft will be Su-34, a fighter-bomber derivative of the Su-27. Their AA-11 Archer and AA-12 Vympels would have given us trouble had we not been shielded, and had they been intent on targeting us. I suspect, however, that much of their load will consist of KAB-500 laser-guided bombs, developed by the Region State Research and Production Enterprise based in Moscow."

"Training question. I do not have records of all that in my surface files. How do you know all this, Sergeant?"

"It's a hobby. Be quiet. Focus on the approach." Sousuke spoke with some heat. The A.I. Could perform many tasks at once, but he didn't want to take risk of it being distracted by useless dialogue.

"Sergeant, I read multiple additional flights of aircraft in the distance, closing in on this general vicinity. I cannot contact Merida base for I.D."

"There must be a series of nested Tesla Domes. Our communication will be disrupted from here out. I would guess that there might be a flight of Su-25 Frogfoots from Chernigovka, or…" Sousuke was interrupted.

"Sergeant, shouldn't that be 'Frogfeet'?"

"_Be quiet! _It may also be Tu-22M Backfires from Alekseyevka or Su-24 Fencers from various area bases. It will be whatever aircraft can get here first. No, it will probably be _all_ of them, over time. It looks like the Russians are taking things seriously. It may be that the Backfires are armed with nuclear-tipped cruise missiles."

"Sergeant, would the Russian's fire ICBMs at a target within their own borders? Why are they attacking like this, if they are the nation that designed and built scalar offensive and defensive facilities?"

"I cannot judge their level of desperation, Al. The attack we are about to witness may merely be a means to assess the threat level and the operational status of the enemy. Nuclear attack would be unnecessary if this first strike is successful, and useless if the Tesla Dome remains up. They might also be worried about getting word through to the Americans, reassuring them that the attack is not a prelude to a nuclear assault on their nation."

Sousuke chewed on the irony of the situation. The Soviets had been worried to death about an American nuclear attack on the Motherland. Now, under the right circumstances, the Russians might actually invite such a strike.

The air assault unfolded quickly. The men piloting the Russian aircraft were skilled and brave. Their equipment was top notch and their weaponry impressive. None of that mattered. As Sousuke and the A.I. watched the brief battle, they saw multiple fighter bombers fly straight unto the ground, their pilots dead and their electrical systems fried. Likewise, laser-guided munitions and unguided missiles struck the ground as duds. The Tesla Dome was operating as theorized.

"We are nearing the mountain top, Sergeant. I have detected a number of smaller radar contacts. Signature suggests ACLMs."

"They will most likely be AS-4 Kitchen, AS-15 Kent, or AS-16 Kickback. They will finish their flight without power or inertial guidance. Whatever payload they carry will be rendered useless. We could be struck by random missiles, but they should be deflected by our force shield. Disregard them and focus your entire attention on terrain. That will be challenging enough."

"Chute detaching in five… four… three… two… one…"

Arbalest began falling free. Landing hard on both legs, the A.S. slid a ways down slope before Sousuke fired one of the tow lines. A sharp metal stake had been added by the engineers. It stuck deep into the ground, serving as a piton, stopping his unwanted descent.

"Line number one holding. Stabilizing posture now. Setting appropriate bilateral angles. Crampons functioning properly. Making use of the ice axe as programmed."

The machine shop aboard De Danaan had constructed a large aluminum shaft with a stainless steel head shaped like those seen on ice axes used by mountain climbers. There work had been exemplary, especially considering the limited time and the types of material available.

"Very good. Hasten your ascent. We have little time. Retrieve line number one. If it is too deeply entrenched, detach the cable and add a new snow stake." Sousuke cursed as sixteen foot cruise missile rammed its ton and a half body into the side of the mountain without detonating. Two others hit nearer to the top, on both sides of Arbalest. All broke up into fragments, dislodging large stones and sheets of ice in the process. Those began sliding down the mountainside. "Jump over it Al. _Now!"_

"Roger."

The ARX-7 made a prodigious leap, easily clearing the falling debris before any of the rock or ice could cause it to lose footing and tumble down the side of Klyuchevskaya Sopka. Landing, it used the crampons and ice staff to good use, heading for the summit. Unfortunately, its good footing would _not _last.

"What's that noise, Al?" Sousuke felt strong vibrations through his chair and harness. As they grew, so did the series of percussive sounds. "Someone is setting off explosives underneath the surface. _Jump!"_

His order came just as one set of explosions threw the A.S. upward and back. The Lambda Driver force shield protected both man and machine, but they were now suspended over open space, far above the nearest rock face.

"Fire both cables, Al. Follow that with the reserve cables. _Do it now!" _Sousuke bit his lip and drew blood. Watching through the view screen, he saw large chunks of rock and ice flying past them, obscured by a dancing dervish of snow. Huge slabs of ice slid down the slope beneath them, beginning to melt as the passed over newly exposed rivulets of lava.

"Cables away."

As the sharp spear tips of super-hard metal grabbed hold of the rock, Arbalest began swinging around like a yoyo in the middle of a trick. But, a second series of explosions dislodged the rock the cables were anchored to.

"Retrieve the cables and fire again. _Hurry. _Aim upslope away from the lava." Sousuke clenched his fists. He paid no attention to the blood dripping down his chin. Every decision he made now could mean the difference between the end of the world and life as usual. "**Al!**"

"Cables reloaded. Firing."

Once again the swung around. When they were above a piece of ground that looked relatively intact, Sousuke ordered the A.I. To release the cable. Moments after huge metal feet slid across the ice before digging in, another explosion went off. This time, it looked as if a massive lid of stone had been lifted up and pushed over, falling like the word's largest domino. Arbalest was centered under its falling bulk.

"**_No!_**" Sousuke cleared his mind. He pictured himself holding his hands out, pushing with all his might. The Lambda Driver responded according, forming a substantial shield weighted to the frontal aspect of the A.S. "Move. Ten meters ahead. Past the center of gravity."

The force shield extended and directed the slab to one side. Miraculously, they had not been crushed or driven into the soft rock laden ash and snow. But, there was no time to celebrate their success. There was only one victory that matter.

"OK, Al. Up the slope. _Hurry!" _Sousuke moved the control levers, steering the A.S. as it climbed the slope. Huge chunks of ice flew off of the cramponed feet while the long shaft of the ice axe helped push the ARX-7 along.

"Our frequency has been determined and matched," the A.I. Reported. "There is communication coming in.

"That was quite impressive," a young female voice said. "I doubt any of us could do that."

Sousuke frowned, wondering just who 'us' was, and how many 'us' there were. Before he could determine that fact, missiles impacted against the Lambda Driver shield, along with shells of at least 57mm caliber.

"Well, that explains why he survived the shield," another young female voice put in. "Lambda Driver. Pretty complete too. Maybe even better than ours."

"But his A.S. is not nearly as attractive," a third female voice said with a laugh. "It was probably designed by men."

"Hmmm. He doesn't seem to talkative, _does_ he?" The forth voice had a slight lisp. "Think he's a shy boy?"

As Sousuke reached the crest of the crater, he saw what he was up against. Inside the crater lip, running just above what must be the antennae he needed to destroy, there was a wide corrugated metal platform swaying slightly under the weight of four widely separated Arm Slaves of a type he had never seen before.

"Should we introduce ourselves before we send the poor benighted soul to his death?" The first voice asked.

"Why not?" The third replied. "He's lucky he made it to the top. Otherwise he would have faced the men."

"That would have been terribly dull. And, who knows, he might be capable of defeating _them." _The second voice chuckled.

"Should we let him go first, girls?" The final voice was the most melodious of all.

"I am Sgt. Sousuke Sagara of Mithril," Sousuke said. "You are fools if you do not know the true intention of this installation, and even worse if you act with full knowledge."

"My, that's a lot of 'S's, _isn't_ it. He sounds kind of grumpy, though. It's just like I told you all, nonbelievers can be just as stiff and boring as our leaders." The first voice paused. It actually sounded like the speaker was yawning.

"Should we delay him or destroy him? Both could be a lot of fun." By the sound of that fourth voice, the speaker sounded truly torn.

"Sergeant, training question. Should we attack while they are talking. Second question. I have heard that women are infinitely more vocal than men. Is this true?"

The A.I.'s question did not sit well with the enemy A.S. pilots. Not at all.

"Who said that? **Ooooooooh! **We need to destroy them for that wisecrack." The second speaker sounded somewhat snappish.

"So, you are like the vast majority of stupid males, is that it? Because we're women, you don't take us seriously?" The first voice purred, but not with coquetry or good humor. "That will be to you detriment… you can be certain of it."

"All this wordplay in front of an enemy is foolish, but foolhardiness is by no means solely a female trait." Sousuke scowled. He did not like being mocked, and was annoyed by the seeming unprofessional stance of his opponents. He was also disappointed that his external examination of the Arm Slaves didn't give him any clues regarding strengths or weaknesses. If the summit was the crucial area to defend, they must be the best machines in the enemy's possession. That certainly did not bode well. "My Captain is a woman. My squad leader is a woman. I would not trade either of them for anyone else."

"Sergeant. Miss Chidori is also a woman. If you fail to mention her, she may shout at you again. That…"

"**BE QUIET!" **Sousuke closed his eyes and held his breath for a moment. "Furthermore, any student of military history knows that women have excelled in battle. Among the ancient Celts, women rulers and warriors were so common, that when a group of Brigantian captives was brought to Rome in the reign of Claudius they automatically assumed his wife, Agrippina the Younger, was the ruler and ignored the Emperor while making their obeisance to her. Tomoe Gozen's last act, on the verge of Yoshinaka's defeat, is the subject of many plays and poems. To buy time for her husband to commit seppuku, she rode into the enemy forces and, flinging herself on their strongest warrior, unhorsed, pinned, and decapitated him. In the interim, however, Yoshinaka was killed by an arrow, by no fault of hers. History is full of many examples."

"He sure talks a lot, _doesn't _he?" The third voice asked.

"I wonder if he's cute. It's not as much fun killing the cute ones." The fourth voice stuttered slightly.

"Cute or not, what chance does he have against the Vishpla?" The first voice oozed with self-confidence. "I would say less chance than one of those slabs of ice, dropped into the lava below."

"I see. Are you all cripples in body as well as mind?" Sousuke decided it might be best to enrage his foe, in case that might make them fight less carefully. If they were not going to rush him, he would need to take the fight to them. But, he had to proceed carefully. All they needed to do was knock him down into the lava below. The force shield might protect them for a time, if the heat didn't cause ARX-7s equipment to malfunction But, it wouldn't matter either way. There would be no way to pull himself out again and complete his mission.

"**_What!" _**It sounded as if all four voices spoke at once.

"I take it the name Vishpla is a version of the name Vispala, referring to Queen Vispala mentioned in the _Rig-Veda, _the ancient sacred poem of India, written between 3500 and 1800 BC." Sousuke said as if he were giving a lecture. "Queen Vishpla, who lost her leg in battle, was fitted with an iron prosthesis, and returned to the fight. battle. Your group name suggest wearers of prostheses, or warrior women riding on legs of iron, namely Arm Slaves."

"He's right," the second voice said. "Much too clever to be a man. Maybe it's a woman with her voice disguised."

"Hah! That's it." The third voice laughed. There was the sound of clapping hands.

"**I**… **am**… **_not_**…" Sousuke caught himself. If anyone here needed to be of sound mind, body, and temperament, it was him!

"In any case, he's right. 'When in the time of night, in Khela's battle, a leg was severed like a wild bird's pinion, Straight ye gave Vispala a leg of iron that she might move what time the conflict opened.' He must be a real geek, if he knows something like _that." _The fourth voice sounded disappointed.

"Sergeant. Are you…"

"**BE SILENT!" **Sousuke double-checked all of his weapons systems. It was time. The dangers of the situation worked both ways. If he could use the Lambda Driver to push force far in front of him, he could push the enemy machines away from him, the way that Codarl had done to Arbalset in Khanka. "It is strange to hear women such as you identifying with that valiant warrior, when she was favored by Asvins, the twin Hindu deities. They were the earliest bringers of light, associated with dawn and the sun. If your misguided masters impose their will upon the Sun, it will bring darkness and death." This next part ought to get them angry. "But, I have faced puppets before. They think they know all the answers, while they move at the whim of others."

"You… _you_…"

"Now, Al! Full military. Let's go!" Sousuke pushed the control handles forward while the girls sputtered and spat.

The battle had begun in earnest.


	20. Groundwork

"It is a necessity, Miss Chidori. I am sorry."

Lt. Kalinin looked as if he had been carved from stone. But, inside, he sympathized with Kaname Chiodri. It was simple fact of life aboard Da Danaan: combat operations take precedent over one girl's desires.

"I… it's OK… I guess it was kind of stupid, thinking that Sousuke might actually need my help." Kaname tried to laugh her trademark laugh, but couldn't. "You know… maybe I just wanted to be there with him in whatever way I could."

"There was no harm in asking. It does you credit, wanting to help." Kalin was one of the numerous crew members that thought very highly of the young Whispered woman. "But, Sgt. Sagara has gained a high level of facility with the Lambda Driver. We can take no risk of distractions of any kind."

As Kaname and her family began to leave the commons area, Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin called out to Shunya. "Mr. Chidori, may I have a word with you. I apologize for not being able to find the time earlier."

"I… certainly…" Shunya nodded to Kaname and Ayame. "It's quite understandable. There has been a great deal going on here. I never would have guessed what I was letting us in for."

"From what I understand, you do not think very highly of my subordinate, Sgt. Sagara." Kalinin asked Shunya to follow him to his cabin, where they could continue their conversation in private. "I do not usually get involved in such private matters…" he continued, when they were seated in a pair of simple but well-crafted chairs. "…But, Sousuke has no family to speak on his behalf."

"I realize that. I have no ill things to say about the young man's prowess as a soldier or his aptitude for saving the world." Shunya clenched his fists briefly. It was hard, thinking that the young man who made a shambles of the dinner at Chez Pierre was the same one responsible for everyone's life. "It's none of my business, the career that he pursues, or the company he keeps."

"But, you are worried about what kind of person he may be. You worry about your daughter's safety around him. He is not the kind of suitor you would ever choose for Kaname." Kalinin made a steeple of his hands. "You are right to do so, seeing and hearing what you have. I would do the same, had I not grown to know him under circumstances that are not available to most fathers." He offered Shunya some tea, which the other man politely refused. "I have a daughter about Kaname's age. It has been a long time since I have seen her."

Shunya nodded. There would be a story coming.

"As you know, in 1980, the Soviet Spetsnaz murdered President Hafizullah Amin and replaced him with the Parcham follower Babrak Karmal, who was close to the KGB. After that, the Soviet army invaded." Kalinin's had a faraway look. "I was on the Alpha Team that carried out the task."

"What…" Shunya grabbed the arm of his chair. He swallowed hard. It was easy to forget what kind of men he was dealing with, despite the fact that he was currently onboard the submarine of a mercenary force.

"I will not claim justification for what I did. Neither will I ask for forgiveness. We were Spetsnaz and Soviet citizens. We did the job our country gave us." The Russian's voice was firm and unwavering. "For a number of years, I lived through dark nights in the mountains of Afghanistan. I heard the angry roar of helicopter engines in thin air. I grew used to deafening bursts of automatic gunfire and the blasts of hand grenades exploding in narrow canyons and within the packed mud walls of Afghan villages. Both day and night, I lived my life in an exhausting dash, not knowing which of my comrades I would discover dead, and which alive."

Shunya changed his mind. He would take tea after all. But, he refused the offered sweets, no longer having any appetite.

"The Soviet command had realized that mechanized infantry units were not effective against Mujahideen guerrilla tactics. We were the only forces capable of fighting the enemy on his own terms. Even our crack units lacked mountain-warfare training. In Afghanistan we found a world different from the one we had been trained to fight in. There were new and unique challenges to master quickly. The frustration of waging what appeared to be an unwinnable war against unconventional guerilla forces began to erode our humanity." Kalinin poured the tea for Shunya, leaving his own cup empty.

Kaname's father thought about his brief stint in the Japanese military. Naturally, there had been no combat, and the hardships had been few and far between. He couldn't imagine what the other man must have lived through.

"The mujahadeen were like Mao Tse Tung's 'fish in the sea', so our commanders established a brutal policy aimed at draining the figurative sea itself. Civilians were driven out of their homes as our forces indiscriminately bombed villages, destroyed crops, wrecked orchards and irrigation systems, and scattered anti-personnel mines over large tracts of the country-side, wherever a guerilla presence was suspected." Kalinin tapped one finger against the saucer of his cup, and then stopped. "The common way of thinking, even amongst the elite units, was that there was no peaceful population. They were all guerrilla fighters. I remember how the men rounded up women and children, poured kerosene over them, and set fire to everyone. Yes, it was cruel. But those children were torturing our wounded soldiers with knives."

Shunya nearly dropped his cup.

"I would not take part in the atrocities, but had not yet decided to act against them. Not all of the Afghani children behaved in that fashion; but, many did, including Sousuke Sagara." Kalinin looked square in Shunya's eyes. "Yes. At one point, Sgt. Sagara and I fought against one another. We each developed a great deal of respect for the other, even though we would have gladly put a bullet in the other's eye." He poured himself some tea.

"And… this is… I'm supposed to feel relieved somehow?" Shunya tensed up. If anything, his feelings towards the boy were even harsher than before.

"Do not make the mistake of judging him, Sir." Kalinin's voice became harsh. "His mother and father were killed by Soviet troops, right before his eyes. They were not even native to the country, and had come to Afghanistan to do relief work. Put yourself in his shoes. It is a miracle he survived. It is even more amazing that he fights for the good of others after seeing all that he has seen."

"I…" Shunya closed his mouth. He blinked rapidly. The stark reality was difficult to grasp.

"As I was saying, the mood amongst the Soviet soldiers was a dark one. Many of them felt as if they were drunk on blood. Some killed out of boredom. There were those who equated things with the hunting of rabbits. Such things were not discouraged. Quite the contrary. There were many devilish acts, including the purposeful targeting of children with the dispersal of millions of land mines." Kalinin sipped his tea. "Many of these explosive devises were designed to look like toys, and were fashioned in bright colors to attract the curiosity of children. They were shaped like butterflies, or kites, and made of translucent plastic, making them irresistible to the curious and inquisitive. The purpose was to murder and to maim youths who might otherwise mature into freedom fighters."

Kaname's father looked sick. He shook his head, as if that could make the truth vanish, or erase the terrible suffering that countless Afghani had suffered. He pictured images of Kaname and Ayame growing up in that kind of environment, and quickly chased those thoughts away.

"Sousuke may well have felt helpless to stop the atrocities that he witnessed on a daily basis. Perhaps that is why he fights so hard for those incapable for fighting for themselves. Can you imagine what it must have been like for him to see people hanging trees, doused with gasoline, and burned alive? What might it have been like for him to witness soldiers tying dynamite to villagers' backs and blowing them up." Kalinin closed his eyes. "That was kindness compared to one form of atrocity that was used to extract information about the Muslim freedom fighters. They would slowly roast a children over fires."

That time, Shunya spilled his tea. Somehow it wasn't as difficult sitting there awaiting the possible end of the world as it was hearing examples of man's cruelty against man.

"Our troops would encircle entire villages… enter each dwelling…and kill every inhabitant, including old men, women and children. Before leaving, they would burn down the entire everything. In villages near Qandahar, they killed more than three hundred women and children, in retaliation for a Mujahadeen attack in the vicinity. After slitting the throats of the children… disemboweling pregnant women… raping, shooting and mutilating others… the troops poured a substance on the bodies which caused instant decomposition." Kalinin sighed. "Sousuke grew quite adept with weapons, learning to stop men like that. Many a woman and child is alive today thanks to someone who had been no more than a child himself."

"He's… Sgt. Sagara has been a soldier most of his life then…" Shunya suddenly felt chill.

"Yes," Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin said. "He missed out on so much. That's why he had so much trouble fitting into the school, not because he is violent or cold-hearted." The bearded man actually chuckled. "By necessity, defending your daughter, he had to have a hair trigger. He was not willing to take any chances. Add that to the fact that he had no idea how teenagers actually lived their lives…"

"I see. He had to do all that while keeping things secret. No wonder Kaname gets so frustrated with him at times." Shunya felt troubled. He didn't know how to feel about the young man.

"Yes. There came a time when the two of us began working together. I will not go into those details. Suffice it to say that we had barriers to break down between us. There was more. I had trouble trusting a child who had done and seen terrible things. But, there is a telling proverb. 'He that never climbed, never fell'." Kalinin looked up, seeing if the other man took his point.

"You're saying that he grew strong through adversity? Not just in body, but in mind and spirit as well?" Shunya could see how that might happen. Just the same, he couldn't help but think of wild animals raised amongst people. They might seem tame and loving, but the potential always existed for tragedy.

"Precisely. It is no understatement to say that he is one of the finest young men I have ever come to know. In many ways, I have come to treat him as a son. Believe me when I say that it is not always easy for me to do so, given the past we share." He took another sip of tea. "It seems that living through adversity may have had a similar effect on your eldest child. Kaname is a rather resourceful and determined young woman. As she no doubt told you, she helped save Mithril personnel on a number of occasions. There are many men who would have faired much more poorly under the exact same circumstances."

"Yes. But, I'd much rather she never had to face such circumstances again." Shunya's implied meaning was quite clear.

"Ahhh. We come to the crux of the matter, I think." Kalinin broke apart a small Russian honey cake. "It would be fair for me to say that Sousuke Sagara, at great risk to himself, has saved your daughter many times more than he has put her in comparable danger. While you may not wish to believe that, the facts stand for themselves." He took a bite of cake and nodded in pleasure. It was quite good. There was nothing else quite like it. "How many young men not only care about Kaname's safety, but also are expert with weapons… from combat knives up to Arm Slaves?"

"But…" Shunya nodded his head. The truth was plain enough. But, that did not mean that he had to be happy with it.

"It is not my place to make suggestions for you," Kalinin said. "And, I myself would not make decisions out of gratitude that I otherwise would not make. I would merely make one point. Your daughter may have already been gifted with her best possible protector. How fortunate might she be, if the same young man was also her soul mate?"

The two men spoke on different topics after that. It was too soon to see if the seed that was planted would ever grow.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"Stop! Reverse! _Now!"_

Arbalest leapt backwards off of the metal walkway, just as a series of explosive bolts fired, dropping one small section into the lava below.

"**Dammit!** We don't have time!"

Sousuke grabbed his control lever with terrible intensity. It was bad enough to be lined up against Arm Slaves he knew nothing about. It was worse being on the bad end of a four-to-one mismatch. Worst of all was being the visiting team on the playing field, one which his opponents actually had control over.

He and the other combatants all been rushing or jumping this way or that, but no one had gained a suitable opening for attack. When he had been new to Arbalest, Sousuke had been in just such a situation when faced up against Gauron. Now, there was a total of five Arm Slaves bounding about the surrounding area, waiting for the other side to make a mistake.

"They are not attacking, Sergeant. It may be that the entire platform is set with explosives."

"I know, Al." Sousuke cursed under his breath. If he stuck to the metal structure, he could be dropped down by well-timed charges. If he ran along the rocky lip of the crater, he would be slowed down at danger of being knocked down slope.

"What's wrong? Is the big bad boy afraid of some little girls?" The first voice drawled infuriatingly.

"It may be… _you know_… his first time…" The second voice said slyly.

"That's what they get for sending a boy to do a woman's job." The third voice laughed.

"I am not surprised to hear women warriors spend more time talking than fighting. I would at least have like to hear challenges worthy of a soldier, not a bar woman or camp follower." Sousuke clenched his teeth. He doubted that he could anger anyone into a misstep. They didn't have to push the fight the way that he did. All they needed to do was hold their ground until the equilibrium between the Sun-Earth system was thrown out of whack. "Why should I be surprised, faced by nameless cowards and their gaudily painted Arm Slaves? _Hmmmpppfff!"_ He added that last part in honor of Kaname.

"You bastard!" The second voice said.

"**Asshole!"** The third voice shouted.

"Better. But, not up to the quality of a man's insult." Sousuke began calculating distances around the metal platform. If he could find a way to destroy the structure, the playing field could be leveled somewhat. No. he didn't have enough firepower. "After I defeat you here and stop this foolish plot, I will return to base and take things out on my woman. It will be your fault." Sousuke tried to dredge things out of his memory. He had heard countless mercenaries talking about women. "I'll smack her around until she ceases putting up a fight. I'll find some excuse to do it repeatedly. Then I will throw her on the bed and perform violent and demeaning sexual acts on her, before giving her to my friends for the remainder of the evening."

He had no idea what the girls' motivation was. Were they fighting because they had been held back from doing things that they wanted, by virtue of their sex? Or, had they been punished somehow for doing things that their culture or cultures would not let women do? Had they been victimized in some fashion? Or, might they simply be the best group of pilots in the enemy force?

"**YOU**… **WILL**… **_NOT_**…"

Sousuke couldn't tell which one of the nameless girls that was. It would probably be the one in the bronze-colored A.S., as that machine took a few steps towards him.

"You are incorrect. I _will._ What is more, I will do it so that she begs for more. Deep inside, every woman is a whore. That is what you are all trying to deny. I have seen the proof of this. When I was orphaned, I was raised by prostitutes. No doubt the group of you is too ugly to serve in that capacity." Sousuke had trouble saying that. He had made it a point to rescue women from that kind of situation, including girls at Jindai High School who had been working at a brothel.

"**_DAMN YOU."_**

That time, the silver-colored A.S. jerked ever so slightly. That had Sousuke nodding his head. His opponents may well be very good. Perhaps they had only faced lesser opponents. They were not as calm and cool as they pretended.

"I don't hear anyone denying it. That is the reason you hang back, watching me. If I were to touch you, you would no doubt beg like dogs." Sousuke felt soiled, repeating some of the things that Kuzr Weber might say in jest. "You would fight each other, wanting to be first. Loyalties amongst women last only until they see a man they all desire." Sousuke was actually sweating. He began walking the ARX-7 slowly along the rim of the crater, looking for an opening or idea. That approach might actually save time in the long run.

"**N-E-V-E-R!"**

The copper color A.S. raised it's Gatling Gun, but did not fire. Sousuke was beginning to feel more in control, until the A.I. Spoke.

"Sergeant. What will Miss Chidori say when she hears these things that you are saying. Does she _truly_ wish for those things to happen?"

Sousuke blanked communications momentarily. "Uhhh… No. This is merely a ploy. You will not repeat these things to Kaname Chidori." He thought an instant more. "You will not repeat them to anyone!"

"Roger."

"**ENOUGH!"** The first voice reverberated across the com link. The gold-colored A.S. fired quick bursts at the feet of the other three machines to get their attention. The pilot inside, the first voice and probable squad leader, spoke with passion as Sousuke tuned his com set back on. "He is trying to mess with your minds…"

"I believe the word is 'f-ck'," Sousuke said, taking a page out of Melissa's book. That word scorched his tongue, being one he almost never used. "It is either what you do… what you want… or what you are no good for."

"You… you…" The fourth voice was very faint.

"Nice try," the first voice said, seething with anger. "We of the Vishpla will_ not_ be so foolish. I doubt that one such as you could stand against a single Amazon A.S., much less four fighting as a team. Word has come of a young man piloting a white A.S. with Lambda Driver capacity. You have been defeated before, have you not?"

Sousuke frowned. Not it was their turn, eh? It didn't matter. His past defeats only made him more determined not to lose now. He would not be overconfident. That much was for sure.

"That's right," the second voice said. "We were chosen amongst many applicants. I earned the name Artemesia." In antiquity, Queen Artemesia of Herodotus' homeland of Halicarnassus gained renown for her brave actions in the Battle of Salamis, in which she allied herself with the Persian Xerxes and against Greece.

"Yes! And_ I_ was granted the name Boudicca," the third voice said. When her husband Prasutagus died, the actual Boudicca became queen of the Iceni in Britain. For several months during A.D. 60-61 she led the Iceni in revolt against the Romans in response to their treatment of her and her daughters. She burned three major Roman towns, Londinium, Verulamium, and Camulodunum.

"I am called Samsi, but a man such as you has no right speaking _that_ name," the fourth voice said without stammering. Queen Samsi rebelled against Assyrian King Tiglath Pileser III in the 700s B.C. by refusing to pay tribute. "And our leader is called Tomyris. If we cannot bring her down in practice, there is no way that one such as you can." Students of ilitary history know that Tomyris became queen of the Massegetai upon the death of her husband. Cyrus of Persia wanted her kingdom and offered to marry her for it, but she declined and they fought each other, instead. Cyrus tricked the third of Tomyris' army led by her son, who was taken prisoner and committed suicide. Then the army of Tomyris ranged itself against the Persians, defeated it and killed King Cyrus.

"You are four women who act to steal the lives from billions of women," Sousuke felt his anger growing. He had seen countless women dead after rebel attacks and acts of brutality. He could not imagine death on a planetary scale. "It does not matter what fanciful names you take. History will remember you as worse that Hitler, Stalin, Mao, Pol Pot, and men of that stripe. The only difference is that you will fail."

"We… no… you don't understand…" The voice of the one called Samsi raised in pitch.

"**SILENCE. WE HAVE OUR CALLING. IT HAS BEEN EXPLAINED TO US."**

Tomyris' shout had barely died down when Sousuke spoke again. "The Bolshevik taste for the absolute, for utopian dreams and violence, might seem distant now in this country, which lost between eight and twenty million through famines, labor camp mortality, and state terrorism. In a sense, it was a cult of death, much like the dream of a universal Caliphate that has gained widespread ascendancy over current radical Muslims. The Nazi's brought about the holocaust. More than six million Jews died. Add in other persecuted groups, and the number grows between eleven and twenty-six million."

"None of that is our fault…. We…" the one called Artemesia sounded troubled.

Sousuke continued. "Mao Tse-tung had harems of young girls… and occasionally boys…for his pleasure in various parts of China. His 'Great Leap Forward' was no such thing. Much of China's cultural heritage was destroyed. Huge numbers of Chinese intellectuals were imprisoned. At least twenty million people starved to death. So, when leaders speak of utopia, it must exist, _right?_ The Khmer Rouge tried quickly to impose a communist paradise that excluded money, religion, property, cities, law, and even romantic marriage. Children were taken from their parents at age seven. Anyone caught reading or wearing glasses was considered an intellectual and killed. But, Pol Pot only managed to kill one in five Cambodians. It is strange that women will surpass him and the others by a wide margin." Sousuke paused. "No doubt you are very proud. No doubt your mothers and sisters would be even more proud."

"I… that's not what we were… it's…" Boudicca sounded confused, questioning.

"**STOP THAT! WE MUST SHUT HIM UP! _NOW!"_**

"But… what if he's right… our leaders are mostly men… and…" Samsi was unable to finish.

Sousuke judged them to be at their most confused and vulnerable. He did not have time to wait to see if there would be any defections. If his opponents were no better or worse than the Amalgam pilots he had faced in Hong Kong, and their Amazon A.S. type was no more capable than the Venom machines that his five foes had fought, Arbalest's superiority might be a deciding factor.

He knew his primary target. The gold A.S. The one with the leader. If any defeat would demoralize the group, it would be hers. But, her death might also galvanize the others into an even fiercer defense. The vagaries of warfare never ceased to amaze him.

The enemy had been spurred to take the offensive. He well knew the meaning of the Chinese curse: 'Be careful what you ask for. You might get it.'

But, if the pendulum of fate just swung in his favor, he would not complain.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sousuke…"

Kaname wandered through the hangar area, feeling a need to stretch her legs. Absentmindedly, she returned the greetings she received from various crewmembers, unable to remember who she spoke to moments before.

This was hard. It was so very hard. She had wanted to talk with Sousuke, in case she could be of help to him again. After all, they seemed to come out on top whenever they worked as a team. Terrible things might happen, but it was always the end result that counted. This time, he was on his own, and she was left wondering what he was doing, if he was alive at all.

"Just my luck… I finally have a boyfriend…"

Her father had been resolute on that restriction. But, she didn't feel bad about breaking his rules. She was a normal teenage girl with normal teenage girl emotions. Add to that fact that she had been rescued on more than one occasion, and she felt no guilt over her feelings for the boy who would give his life for her.

That wasn't the major problem, even if it was the one that threatened to tear her world apart, should there be a world left when all was said and done. It would be hard, to be dragged away from Sousuke, never to see him again… or at least not until she was through with college, or willing to go out on a limb and defy her father. But, in some ways, it would be harder deciding what she wanted for her life, if her father gave her carte blanche.

"Does it ever get easier?"

Sousuke had left Mithril for a while, but returned when she was safe and he was desperately needed again. Could he ever leave for good? What if he didn't? Was it fair to herself, setting her up for an endless series of days like this? How did soldiers' wives cope? What about the wives of fire fighters and police officers?

She stopped, feeling her knees go weak. Once again, the realization hit her. It was amazing how one can get used to terrible and drastic things, to the point that they become second nature or are taken for granted.

"D'oh, Kaname."

What was she doing, thinking like a normal girl? She wasn't a normal girl. She was Whispered. Unless that kind of thing went away with age, her status as some kind of freakish cookie jar was not about to simply evaporate or disappear in a puff of smoke. If she and Sousuke ever did spend their lives together, he could walk away from danger and risk, but she couldn't.

Kaname felt guilty, thinking about her own problems while the fate of billions of people lay in the balance. Then again, she was only human. The boy she loved was in danger. If he came back a conquering hero, she might still be prevented from staying by his side. She and the other people aboard Da Danaan had survived an attack by enemy undersea craft. There was reason to be edgy and upset.

"Maybe I can't save the whole world. But, what about Sousuke's world?"

Kaname sighed. She loved her father. He really did want what was best for her, but had a different view of that than she did. She missed spending time with Ayame, and couldn't help but wonder how her sister's life might have been different if they had spent the last couple of years together. It would hurt to throw that all away, or damage things beyond repair.

She loved Sousuke too. There was no doubt about that. It wasn't just school girl fascination or gratitude. She wasn't like kidnap victims who developed some kind of bond to their rescuers or abductors. Sousuke just felt right. How could she give that up without a fight? When did Kaname Chidori ever give up without a struggle?

If she chose to stay with Sousuke in Tokyo, she wouldn't hurt for money. Sousuke had a substantial amount of money squirreled away. He could easily pay for two apartments, even though she would not accept charity. She would work after school, paying whatever she could. Or, they could share a place. No. Their relationship had not reached that stage yet, and she was not willing to give up her flexibility and sense of freedom.

"There is a lot to think about."

Kaname looked over at a row of squatting M9s. She saw Melissa standing near the feet of one, a beer in hand. Looking on top of the nearby ladder, she saw Kurz. He was leaning into the cockpit, speaking with someone.

"**Yo!** Ka-nah-may…" Obviously, Kurz had spotted her. "I'm showing the _cuter_ Chidori girl what it's like to pilot an A.S. If you like, when I'm done, I can do the same for you again. I'm a much more cheerful teacher than Sergeant Somber." He suddenly grabbed for the side of the M9. Melissa had kicked the wheeled ladder away.

Kaname just shook her head. It seemed that a lot of people had gone out of their way trying to entertain Ayame. The fighter pilots and maintenance crews had shown her what they could. The engineers had taken her to see what they did, and the cooks let her help in the kitchen.

"Later!" Kaname left Ayame in the care of Sousuke's best friends. She was not in the mood to socialize, no matter how good of a distraction it might be. Somehow, it might feel wrong to spend her last moments alone in her cabin, if things were coming to an end. But, she had something she wanted to do.

She would write two letters. It might help her decide what she should schoose. One letter would be to Sousuke, telling him just how much she cared and what he meant to her. He would get that note if she went back to America with her family. The other letter would be to her father. She would tell him how much she owed to him, and how much she loved him and Ayame. He would get that letter if she chose to stay with Sousuke in Tokyo.

After that, if she was able, she would take a nap. That might be impossible; but, it was her story and she was sticking to it. Who knows, when she woke up, things might be better.


	21. Explosion

"Too… damn… fast…"

Sousuke cursed, his efforts unsuccessful once again. It was all he could do to stay upright.

A number of separate times, he had used the Lambd Driver filed to push outward, selecting an angle that should have pushed one of the Amazons into the smoldering crater. Even though the growing plumes of ash now obstructed his view sporadically, his aim had been precise and his timing impeccable.

Each time, one of the Vishpla had performed some kind of acrobatic maneuver with her Arm Slave, avoiding the attack or deflecting it with her own force shield. At least they were actively trying to destroy him, spurred on by his insults and false promises. That mad his job easier, but not easy.

Section by section the metal platform was disappearing, each explosion coming closer to sending him and Arbalest to their doom. But, he had made use of a new addition to the ARX-7. A number of magnetic mines had been dropped during his seemingly frantic jumps. Their position was marked on one of his lateral view screens. Two could play the same game.

"Assign mines one through five to switch '_A_.' Assign mines six through ten to switch '_B_'. Assign the remainder to switch '_C_'."

"Roger."

Sousuke threw the A.S. into a sideways leap. He had acted not a moment too soon. The girls had pulled off a fiendishly simple combination that might have caught another pilot unwary. One had set off the explosive charges on a section of the platform. Another had formed a force barrier over Arbalest, expecting Sousuke to jump upwards to escape.

"We have Lambda Driver fluctuations again, Sergeant. Just as we had when we were passing through the dome."

Sousuke began to sweat heavily. It might be that his systems were overloaded, or on the verge of one of their unexpected failures. But, there was a more likely possibility. Some of the antennae in the crater no doubt contributed to the series of arrays targeted upon the sun. It looked as if the enemy had finally finished preparations. The hourglass had been turned over. He had no idea how many grains of sand were inside.

"Yes. **There!**" Sousuke saw an opening he had been hoping for. Pushing outward with his force shield, he prompted the silver A.S. to leap nimbly out of the way. Once he knew what section of platform it was about to land on, he flicked switch '_C_'. The subsequent detonation broke the metal structure free an instant before the A.S. could land or push off of it.

"Artemesia… _**no!**"_Tomyris shouted, watching as the silver Amazon disappeared into the ash plume.

"_That_ is how it is done," Sousuke said. "Who wishes to be next?" He doubted that the same trick would work again.

"I'll… I'll_ kill _you!" The leader's voice rose in pitch as the used her force shield like a long bo staff, knocking Arbalest onto its rump. At the same moment, the pilot set off the charges underneath the ARX-7, causing that section of platform to drop.

"You got him!" Boudicca called out.

Sousuke didn't have much time to think. He had even less time to select his target. A chance for defense presented itself simultaneously with an opportunity to attack. A more cautious man might choose only the former, but the time for caution had long since passed.

"Al, fire tow cables at the spar below us." Sousuke indicated a large metal cross beam on one of the antenna arrays. "Target the other two at the gold A.S." This part would be trickier. To make it work, his system would have to be superior, and he would need to concentrate his will in exactly the precise place at exactly the correct moment.

"Cables firing in sequence."

The first two cables wrapped around the spar in the necessary fashion to snag. As Arbalest fell, it would be possible to swing onto the antenna tower and hold on. As good fortune would have it, the interferometer was the one that Lt. Vavolich had mentioned as his foremost target. But, he would be in a precarious situation if he tried for the power cable while any of his opponents survived.

The final tow lines sped where Sousuke had hoped hey would hit. Passing through the obscuring smoke and ash, they impacted on the Lambda Driver shield of the lead Arm Slave. But, they did more than that. Much the same way Sousuke had been able to defeat Gauron and Codarl, he set his will to defeating Tomyris and her Amazon.

"What? _How? _**No!**" The Vishpa's top pilot cursed when the metal spikes at the end of the tow cables passed through her shielding, wedging themselves in her A.S.

"Retract all cables Al, maximum force." Sousuke clenced his teeth. This could work. No, it _should_ work. As he watched on his view screen, the gold Amazon was pulled in his direction. Rather than jumping, the pilot had made a desperate attempt to glue herself to the platform, using her shield as a vice grip of sorts.

"Cable failure."

Sousuke looked to see which line had broken. It was one of those attached to the enemy A.S. A moment or so later, the pendulum swung in the other direction. The platform section tore away from its braces. The Amazon began to fall. "Detach cable from spike. Reel it in, now. Any resistance, blow that cable off the reel."

"Roger."

"I'm counting on you two," Tomyris said as she fell from view.

"**No! **Oh Tomyris, _no!" _Samsi cried.

"_Damn you!" _Boudicca said with a sob.

Wrapping Arbalest's arms around the spar, Sousuke slid the Arm Slave towards a series of alternating X-shaped supports that would serve as rungs on a ladder. "You were the two with the truest hearts," Sousuke said to his foe women. "There would be no shame in leaving this battle. You can still do your part to prevent this terrible act."

"She was our friend," was all that Boudicca said. Her bronze colored A.S. aimed its portable cannon and fired off a number of impotent rounds.

Meanwhile, Samsi surprised Sousuke by leaping high in the air, and then swinging around one of the antenna shafts like a dancer at one of Kurz' favorite bars. The copper colored Amazon began sliding down in his direction.

"There. Al. Near that stone outcrop. The power cable. _Let's do it!" _Sousuke wound his cables, stood the ARX-7 up, and jumped, just as a blast from Samsi's cannon destroyed a series of the 'rungs'. Landing on a large concrete and steel support that held the entire weight of the one antenna, Sousuke brought the monomolecular cutter out. "We may not have time…" There wasn't much room to stand. If one of the enemy hit him with a shrewd blow, he and Arbalset might be sent to follow the two vanquished Vishpla.

"You'll _pay!" _Samsi shouted when she jumped her A.S. directly down towards the ARX-7. For a moment, her Amazon was suspended directly above Arbalest, as the two force shield interacted.

The fields repulsed one another. Arbalest slid towards the edge of the cement surface, teetering on the brink of doom. One more push by either force filed would be the end.

"Good girl!" Boudicca exclaimed.

The lights flickered on and off inside of Arbalest. Likewise, the force shield attenuated, but held firm. The glowing nimbus around both Amazon Arm Slaves gave out.

Unbeknownst to Sousuke, the Americans had finally been able to use their HAARP system to breach the series of Tesla domes. The two Electromagnetic systems cancelled each other out momentarily, so that the two female pilots were not killed or incapacitated when the HAARP strike caused their shielding to go down.

Sousuke promptly fired a cable at the crater face, pulling himself into secure footing before Arbalest fell. At the same time, he swung he cutter in a solid arc, driving its wicked metal teeth into the copper-colored A.S.

"Oh. **No. **_Ahhh-h-h_-…" Samsi's horrible scream had Sousuke cringing as he destroyed his opponent's pilot chamber. Immediately thereafter, he began cutting into the huge power cable, sending a huge cascade of sparks and coating fragments off into the air.

"Stop it!" Boudicca brought her Amazon down in a well-placed plummeting descent. Her shielding, which had reappeared briefly, pulsed on and off as her Lambda Driver tried to stabilize.

Sousuke used Arbalest's hand to grab the ice axe. Detaching it, he swung the pole around. The weight of the enemy machine forced it onto the spear-like point. The pole crumpled under the weight before the point could be driven home. The Amazon landed heavy on Arbalest, when the white Arm Slave's Lambda Driver fluctuated but stopped short of total failure.

"I _have_ you!" Boudicca brought her cannon around, placing it against Arbalest's chest. There was no time for Sousuke to use the cutter again.

At that instant, the Tesla dome rebounded when the HAARP's prolonged series of pulses ceased. There was enough Lambda Driver function in the ARX-7 to counteract the scalar energy. The Amazon and Boudicca were not so fortunate. The pilot's nervous system failed just as her A.S.'s systems all short-circuited. Woman and machine died at the same moment.

Sousuke quickly returned to his task, hoping that the Lambda Driver could hold on long enough. Sparks flying again, he sliced into the cable itself, unaffected by the huge jagged arcs of electricity that struck the cutter and fused the mechanism. He had not been able to cut all of the way through. But, he had done enough.

Across the expanse of the crater, a conventionally-tipped cruise missile of some sort impacted, throwing chunks of rock into the air but missing any of the antenna arrays. That spoke volumes to Sousuke. Conventional weapons wouldn't be effective in taking out the targets quickly. No doubt successive flights of missiles had been launched from any number of sites, including Da Danaan. Who could say how many might be inbound, and which ones might be nuclear-tipped. Most important of all, the explosion meant that the Tesla dome was down.

"This is Urzu-7. Da Danaan, do you read?"

Sousuke began climbing the antenna array, needing to get out of the volcano while it was still possible. One nuclear strike would bury him until the mountain cast him out in a fiery shower some day. Enough conventional explosive hits would alter the setting enough so that he would never make it out in time. But, he didn't know if it was wise to leave the mountain top altogether. What if the antenna he took out was the main defensive transmitter for Klyuchevskaya Sopka, but others could be switched to that purpose secondarily? He would need to repeat the process all over again, hopefully with an Arm Slave battle this time.

"Sgt. Sagara!" It was Captain Testarossa. Tessa had forgotten to use his call sign. "Did you bring the Tesla dome down?" It was a rushed emotional inquiry. Obviously, if communications had been established, there must be some reason for that.

"For now," Sousuke replied cautiously. "If I do not have opportunity to speak to Lt. Vavilov again, please let her know that her supposition was on target. Her roll of the dice turned out well. She will understand."

"Get out of there, Sousuke." Tessa's voice sounded very anxious. "All of the installations noted on satellite photos will be under heavier attack now. You've done your job. I'm so proud of you."

"Negative, Captain." Sousuke continued his climb, sliding down back near the bottom when one of a number of cruise missiles struck a glancing blow to the antenna without exploding. The huge metal structure vibrated like a tuning fork. "My mission success may only be temporary" He hastily detailed his concerns.

"Sgt. Sagara, your bravery is appreciated." That was Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin. "If you choose to stand your ground, understand this. Your greatest danger is not from nuclear warheads, themselves a substantial risk. When the HAARP system has powered back up again, it will attack the mountain you are on. The force of that strike will be tremendous, many times the destructive force of one nuclear-tipped cruise missile."

"Understood, Sir. However, all along, our plan had one serious weakness. It is an understandable one. Efforts were made to determine the best way of entry. There are no suitable means for escape. " Sousuke rubbed the back of his neck as he piloted Arbalest off of the antenna and onto the platform.

His situation was bleak. Even if he could fire one of his cables and have it caught by a heavy or medium lift helicopter, there were no such aircraft in the vicinity. In the distance, something caught his eye. A great gray mushroom cloud began unfolding over one of the other volcanoes. It was followed by two more.

"We received report of successful nuclear strikes, Sgt." Kalinin said. "It may be that your mission is a complete success. You played things mighty fine. Solar flare activity has been predicted, but nothing large enough to harm Earth."

"I am heading down the mountain now. I have witnessed the nuclear clouds in the distance, If enough scalar sites have been destroyed, there is no sense for my staying here." Sousuke began heading down slop at full speed. There was little chance that he would remain upright for long. The only hope he had was if he could tumble far enough down the slope without destroying Arbalest, knocking himself unconscious, or getting caught under some sudden avalanche of rock and ice.

"We have confirmation, Mr. Kalinin. Our sources claim the HAARP strike will occur in thirty seconds." It was Tessa's voice. "Sousuke, _hurry!" _

"I am attempting to, Captain." Sousuke grimaced as Arbalest landed on a large sheet of ice, which broke off and acted like a toboggan before breaking up into countless smaller fragments. He bean sliding down amongst the subsequent rubble, unable to control his descent.

"Serious damage to one knee joint, Sergeant."

Awkwardly, Sousuke set the Arm Save into a series of clumsy one-legged leaps and bounds. He became increasingly dizzy as the A.S bounced and began rolling down the slope like a large metal log.

"There are now twenty seconds remaining, Sergeant."

Sousuke fought to maintain consciousness. He hovered on the edge of blacking out, blood pooling in his mouth after he bit his tongue.

"C-C-C-" He tried to get his words out, caught up in a spinning world of disorientation and darkness. "C-Captain… c-could you tell K-Kaname…" Pushing off with the ARX-7s good leg, he forced Arbalest off of a sheer drop, sending it towards a more gentle slope some unknown distance below him. "T-Tell her I…"

"Sergeant. Training question. Is it wrong for me to regret the end of my existence?"

"Love her…" Sousuke grunted when the impact with the ground sent intense pain all throughout his body. He was unconscious when Tessa answered him in the affirmative, and when the A.I. continued with its countdown.

The top of Klyuchevskaya Sopka exploded with tremendous force as 3.0 gigawatts of radiated power bounced off the heated ionosphere, was focused in lens like fashion by the atmosphere, and impacted with the top of the mountain.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sound of cheering grew louder.

Word spread quickly over the intercoms systems and along the corridors of the TDD-1. Men slapped each other on the back, dropped down for a short prayer of thanks, or closed their eyes and let out a long breath.

"What's going on?" Kaname asked Melissa, who strode into the meeting area with Kurz on her heal.

"The Americans struck the main enemy installation with their own Electro-Magnetic weapon," Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin said, walking into the room through a different doorway. He was accompanied by Cmdr. Mardukas and Capt. Testarossa. "All of the enemy weapons systems that we knew of have been obliterated."

The talk in the room grew in volume. Everyone was excited. Kurz stood uncharacteristically still. "When the three head honchos walk in together, there must be something you haven't mentioned yet. How is…"

"Sousuke. How is Sousuke?" Melissa asked the question that Kaname was afraid to ask. The room suddenly went quiet.

"Intelligence reports have been coming in from different sources, including our own aircraft and satellites." Cmdr. Mardukas pushed his glasses up his nose. There was sense of the inevitable in his stance, as if he was certain that there wouldn't be any good news forthcoming "There has been no sign of Arbalest."

"But… why not?" Kaname suddenly felt very chill. "How does someone lose an Arm Slave?" She swallowed hard, her eyes going wide. "Was he caught in the explosion?"

"The top of Klyuchevskaya Sopka blew off, Miss Chidori." Tessa looked as if she had been crying. "The effect of the HAARP device triggered a volcanic eruption. There are large lava flows on all sides of the mountain, near what remains of the crest…" She clenched her hands into fists. "And from various rents in the side of the mountain."

"And the fourth angel poured out his vial upon the sun; and power was given unto him to scorch men with fire. And men were scorched with great heat, and blasphemed the name of God, which hath power over these plagues." Cmdr. Mardukas bowed his head, speaking so that he could hardly be heard. That passage from _Revelation_ **16:8-9 **was doubly apt. The enemy had meant to create a scourge of heat from the sun, but were themselves consumed by fire.

"Sgt. Sagara was making his way down from the mountain when the strike came. He could not have made it too far. There is snow along most of its length, ands it can get quite deep in areas. The temperature halfway up is well below freezing." Kalinin stood stiffly. He wanted to hope for the better, especially given Sousuke's penchant for good luck. But, things looked rather grim.

"Huh? You make it sound like Sousuke has to be dead!" Kaname tensed up and brought her hands up at chest level. "Why is everyone standing around celebrating when Sousuke needs help?" She had begun trembling.

"I assure you Kaname, we are doing everything we can." Tessa tugged at her ponytail. "No one… there is no one who has forgotten Mr. Sagara. Everyone is celebrating the fact that we are still alive."

"I know," Kaname said, looking down at Ayame who had wrapped her arm around her, a stricken look on her face. "It's just… I… he just has to be OK. Sousuke _always _comes out OK."

"We are heading for a point offshore of the peninsula," Cmdr. Mardukas put in. "We will be about one hundred kilometers from the mountain. With or without Russian permission, we will continue every effort to find Arbalest and Sgt. Sagara."

"Madame Captain!" An aide headed over, holding a fax print out. "The Russians have agreed to help. Teams of mountain climbing experts are being flown in by helicopter from Kozyrevsk, and Klyuchi. Soldiers are being sent in from the naval facilities at Petropavlovsk-Kamchatski and from other bases in the area."

"We will need to be certain that they do not act to claim Arbalest," Cmdr. Mardukas put in, his eyes narrowed.

"I don't care what they do, if it means they find Sousuke. Even if he is…" Kaname shook her head. She didn't want to think along those lines. But, if Sousuke were dead, he deserved a hero's burial, not some snowy corner of a mountain in Russia.

"Sousuke's pretty tough," Kurz said. "It's Arbalest that I'm worried about." Even he didn't smile at his own joke. "He has to come back, if only to unwrap that book with you." Even a somber moment like that couldn't suppress all of his mischievous instincts.

"What book?" Ayame asked. "Oh…" She remembered Kurz having a book as a parting gift, back when they had been about to board the helicopter home. "Is it a book of memories?"

"Not yet," Kurz answered. "But… **owwwwww**…" He grimaced in pain as Melissa yanked hard on his hair. "Never mind."

Shunya stood watching Kaname. She was trying to be strong, but he could see how hard she was fighting to maintain her composure. He walked over and placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I'm certain they will find him, Kaname. We will stay on board as long as you like, and as long as they let us."

"Oh Daddy!" Kaname her arms around her father and began crying. The others watched with a heavy heart as Shunya ran his hand over her hair the way he had done when she came running to him with nightmares. "I guess… if he doesn't make it back… I will be better off going back to America." There would be fewer painful memories there than there would be in Tokyo.

Shunya took out his handkerchief and wiped Kaname's eyes. "If that is your decision," he said solemnly.

"_Daddy?" _Kaname froze. What was her father saying.

"There are things for both of us to think over. It may be that my idea of what's best for you might not be what's right, after all." Shunya tensed up some. That wasn't an easy admission to make. "Right now, we will spend our time hoping. There is someone out there we owe our thanks to. For more reasons than one."

Kaname buried her head in her father's chest. Ayame walked over and hugged her bigger sister. Shunya looked over at Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin who nodded. There was nothing more important than family.

"If you mention that book again, I'll castrate you." Melissa said in a voice that could only be heard by Kurz. "Soprano, asshole. Both balls in the corner pocket."

"Sis!" Kurz looked offended. "You know me better than that."

"Do… do you…" Kaname sniffed. "Do you think they can find him?" Kaname asked. "How about Mithril… don't you guys have some kind of homing beacon or something?"

"We can only hope," Tessa said. "There is a GPS transponder in Arbalest, but that only shows the general area. In effect, we're looking for a white metal needle in a huge snowy haystack."

"What about Arbalest?" Kurz asked. "The freaking A.I. weirds me out."

"That was something we were hoping for," Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin said. "Sousuke might have ordered the A.I. to attempt contact, but it ended up too damaged to function. Or, he may have been too incapacitated for such an act. Given the advanced nature of that machine, the algorithms may have led the A.I. to reach certain decisions on its own, given St. Sagara's state. However…"

"We have received no such transmission," Mardukas put in. "Man and machine could have both been seriously injured. The Lambda Driver is a wondrous device; but, it can only do so much."

"Captain," Melissa said, her jaw set and her eyes full of determination. "When we're in range, Weber and I could launch and land near the remaining top of the mountain, in the area of the structure that Sousuke disabled. We could head down mountain from there."

"Mr. Kalinin?" Tessa deferred to the SRT leader. Her voice did not sound too hopeful.

"I'm afraid not, Madam Captain. There is still unstable volcanic activity, and the lava flows are rather extensive. We all wish for Sgt. Sagara's safety. The retrieval of Arbalest is of paramount importance. But, we cannot afford to risk two more pilots and machines," The Russian sounded sure of himself. "Descent down from that mountain before the explosion would be terribly difficult in an Arm Slave. Things are worse now. We would go from a rescue mission for one, to a recovery mission for three."

"But…" Melissa had flashbacks to Khanka, remembering Kalinin's order for the helicopter to fire its remaining ordinance into Kurz' wrecked M9.

"The decision is final," Kalinin said. "As I told you once before Lt, Mao, I take the moral and tactical high ground because I am required to."

"But Sir," Kurz stepped up. "Sousuke saved the whole damn planet. Even if we don't advertise what he did, couldn't our sponsors replace anything we loose? Maybe even more Arm Slaves with the Lambda Driver? The thing sure came in handy." The lanky blonde looked very serious. "But it's not really about the money, is it? Listen. I'm willing to take the risk, even if it gets me fried. Mao would do the same, even if it means missing out on her beauty sleep."

"Yes," Melissa said, resisting the urge to kick Kurz in the ass.

"I see. From an operational standpoint, I cannot agree." Lt. Cmdr. Kalin stood firm. "However, it was a near thing. In a sense, we are all playing with found money." He nodded. "In the kingdom of hope there is no winter. And, no one is dragged to heaven by the hair. You may join the search."

"_Yeh!" _Kurz smiled. "And Sousuke will owe it all to me. Once again, the Weber charm succeeds where the Mao begging failed. Kaname, Babe. Ayame. You don't have to thank me now. But, if you, Tessa, and Mao want to put on some Cosplay when we get back…. **o-u-c-h**…"

"Lieutenant Mao, you have my permission to leave Sgt. Weber on the mountain if you wish." Lt. Kalinin shook his head.

"Sir, yes Sir!" Melissa actually saluted.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There was light.

He opened his eyes for a moment, but closed them again.

Sounds caught his attention, but he was too weary to follow them. There were quiet words, but hushed words meant little at that moment.

"Hey, as long as they don't take it out of _my_ salary, I don't care!" That voice was familiar. The words were loud. That could not be ignored. Sgt. Weber. _Kurz._

"Kurz, be quiet!" That voice most definitely got his attention. Kaname. Yes. _Kaname._ That was very important. "Did you _have_ to bring him back?"

"Yes," a third voice said. Lt. Melissa Mao. _Melissa_. "He's like a damn puppy. I tried to lose him, but he followed me home." The voice cursed. **"Shit!"**

"I'm just glad you're all back safe." That voice was not so loud. It was soothing. Also familiar. Captain Testarossa. _Tessa._ "Although, Mr. Kalinin will have words for you. Imagine, the two of you stumbling and sliding on the mountainside, and some Russian government helicopter found Arbalest on a fly by."

"Tessa… babe… it's the thought that counts!" Kurz sounded very animated.

"I see, Mr. Weber. What do you think Mr. Kalinin's thoughts might be?" Tessa sounded amused. "Not only do we have to bargain for the return of the ARX-7, we need to work out an arrangement for two M9s." She laughed. "I'm glad I don't understand Russian swear words!"

"F-ck…" Melissa said, sighing.

"_Yobany stos," _Sousuke said, his first words since regaining consciousness. "The Russian words are not exactly the same. Perhaps _trakhát'sja _or _yob tvoyu."_ He was still somewhat groggy.

"**SOUSUKE!"** Kaname said, embarrassed. When she realized that Sousuke had actually spoken, the choice of words no longer mattered. _"Sousuke!"_ She leaned over and gave him a quick hug.

"Kaname." Sousuke opened his eyes. He looked up at Kaname before trying to move his neck. It was painful. He would examine his surroundings later. "Where am I?"

"You're in the same f-cking hospital that you were in last time," Melissa answered. "Melida Island."

"Same damn bitchy nurse, too." Kurz complained. "Nice ass, though."

"I thank you for that, Sir" the nurse said, walking in at just the wrong moment. "I would also thank you all for being more quiet!" She shook a patient chart at Kurz.

"She wants me," Kurz said to Kaname. Kaname ignored him, taking hold of Sousuke's hand. "Whoa? What's _that_ for?" Kurz sounded startled when he saw the nurse add a needle to a full syringe. "Pain killer for our conquering hero?" He hated needles.

"No," the nurse said with a razor thin smile. "Sedative. I was ready this time. If you won't keep quiet on your own, I can fix things for you."

"Huh? **No way!"** Kurz held up his hands. "No shots. And don't use the word 'fix' around guys!"

"What does that have to do with _you?"_ The nurse asked. That had Tessa giggling and Melissa laughing out loud. Kaname looked somewhat cross.

"I agree with her," Kaname said. Usually she enjoyed Kurz' antics. But, now was not the time. She wanted to focus on Sousuke. "You have too much sugar in your diet or something."

Kurz was too busy taking offense at the nurse's remarks to make some kind of snappy comeback. Melissa had given the nurse a salute, after taking possession of the syringe. The smarmy smile on her face had her blonde team mate reconsider the value of being seen but not heard.

"You are OK, Kaname?" Sousuke squeezed Kaname's hand.

"Of course, you big idiot." Kaname smiled down at Sousuke. "Don't I _look_ OK?" She posed. The dress she was wearing had been bought just for that occasion.

"You appear to be in your usual robust health," Sousuke answered. He was only being partly clueless. The pain medications he was on dulled his mind somewhat. The minor head injuries he had suffered didn't help matters either.

"_Huh? _Robust health?" Kaname frowned. She struck an even more obvious pose. "You leave me on a submarine under attack. You go off and try to save the world by yourself. You scare everybody by getting lost for a while." Her voice was quickly climbing the octave ladder. "And, that is all that you can say? _Robust health!"_

"The dress, Sousuke." Melissa smiled. She wasn't in the mood for Kurz antics either. But, in contrast, Sousuke and Kaname antics were wonderful. She hadn't known whether or not they would ever see such a scene again. It had been very close. Sousuke was in a state of severe hypothermia when the rescue workers removed him from Arbalest. By necessity, the malfunctioning A.I. had put all power into its minimal mobility, pulling itself slowly through snow banks and over rocky terrain.

"Dress?" Sousuke made an attempt to raise his hand to his head, but his arms were restrained by large Velcro bands. The nurse walked over and undid those for him. "I see. It is one I do not recognize. Change is good, I believe."

Kurz closed his eyes and fought to suppress a laugh. Melissa grinned, shaking her head. Tessa gave Kaname a look of compassion, before looking fondly at Sousuke.

"**_SOUSUKE!"_** Kaname immediately apologized. Not to Sousuke, but to the nurse. "Sousuke Sagara… you… you…"

"Yes, Kaname?" Sousuke tried to sit up but couldn't.

"I love you." Kaname bent over and kissed Sousuke on the cheek. "Jerk."

"I…" Whatever Sousuke was going to say was lost. Someone walked into the room.

"Ahhh. So, they were correct about the room number." It was a strikingly beautiful woman, slightly older than Melissa, dressed in a freshly pressed Intelligence Officer's uniform. "It seems there is quite a crowd here." Lt. Vavilov nodded to the nurse. They were friends. "Perhaps I can clear the room for a moment. There are sensitive matters that I need to discuss with the Sergeant."

"Certainly," the nurse said. "They can come back in for a brief while afterwards."

"Uh uh. No way. Not this time." Kaname put her hands on her hips. "He just woke up. Sousuke doesn't need to talk military stuff for a while." She reached down and smoothed Sousuke's disheveled hair.

"As you wish," Lt. Vavilov said, scowling at the way Kurz was eyeballing her. "The blonde one there. Perhaps he could be useful for cleaning the hospital."

"Watch it, babe! Kurz Weber is no janitor." Kurz frowned. Why did beautiful women always treat him that way?

"You misunderstand me. With that hair, I thought that you might prove useful as a mop." The Intelligence Officer winked at the nurse who smiled in return. "In any case, I can certainly discuss matters in front of Sgt. Sagara's guests. It is not official business." She waved her hand in an offhand matter, ignoring a sputtering Kurz.

"Just what do you need to discuss with Sousuke?" Kaname looked very protective. Sousuke was in no condition to talk shop, official or otherwise. Besides, she did not want to hear anyone talk shop. But, that was less important, of course.

"Maybe she just wants him to autograph a couple of Jane's Almanac or the latest _Arm Slave Quarterly_," Kurz said. "You know… fan girl…" He struck a runway pose.

"Actually, Sousuke." Lt. Vavilov smiled and patted at her sculpted hair. "Remember when I told you that you were a dashing pilot?"

"Uh…" Sousuke was in no condition to think. But, he was certainly aware of the noise that Kaname made.

"Dashing…" Kaname clenched one fist.

"Yes. Remember, I said that you could stay at my place, if you ever found yourself on Merida Island. Nurse Christa is a good friend of mine. She could stop by and check on you." The Intelligence Officer smiled a predatory smile. Men. Information. Thing didn't just wait around for those with no ambition.

"Uh…" Sousuke looked at the nurse, who nodded. Kaname saw the look and made a noise in the back of her throat.

"_Sousuke_…" Kaname gripped the bed railing. She bumped into the I.V. pole, causing it to roll until the lines grew taut.

"I also promised to cook you dinner if you got us all out of that big mess. Since we are all here chatting happily, it looks as if you completed your part of the bargain." Vavilov licked her lips. "I'm quite a good cook, actually. But I practice my skills with very few." It was difficult to tell whether or not that was intended as a double entendre. "Do you like Golubtsy? Zapekanka? How about Kiev Cotellette? I am particularly good with Chicken Tapaka."

"Uh…" Sousuke began to sweat.

"Sousuke does not like any of that. He likes plain rolls. After that, he usually has more plain rolls. MRE's are a favorite. Protein bars too." Kaname tossed her hair. "And anything that _I_ cook." The look she gave the injured soldier suggested that it would be best for him to confirm her words immediately.

Sousuke closed his eyes. The more things changed, the more they stayed the same.

"You forgot to say 'Uh', Sousuke." Kurz added helpfully."

"Kaname Chidori is my girlfriend," Sousuke said with a strong voice. "No doubt that information was included in my dossier."

Kaname smiled and tossed her hair. Good for Sousuke. But, he ruined things, adding that last part. She'd let him know later.

"Yes, I am aware of that fact. But, I was also under the impression that she would be heading to America." Lt. Vavilov shrugged. "You are a man, after all." To her, that explained more than most words would.

"Indeed he is," Melissa said, a mischievous look in her eyes. "But, I think he's quite dedicated to Kaname." She grinned, seeing Kaname smile and nod her head. "Yes indeed. You will no doubt get a chance to hear the recordings from Arbalest's A.I. as a means of mission debriefing. Kurz and I managed to infiltrate the compound where they are holding the A.S. We removed the crucial data and brought it back safely, just in case."

"Oh. Sousuke did say to pass along a message," Tessa said, looking somewhat embarrassed. "I'm sorry. With all of the commotion, I forgot. "She turned to Kaname. "He said to tell you that he loved you."

"I…" Kaname smiled, looking down at Sousuke.

"That wasn't the part that I heard," Melissa said. "It was his conversation with the enemy A.S. pilots. Some interesting stuff, really. I never knew you had it in you." Melissa winked at Sousuke. She smiled when understanding dawned on his face.

"Uh… that was merely role playing… it…" Sousuke failed in another attempt to sit up.

"Let's see, how did it go? Kurz, do you remember?" Melissa's eyes sparkled.

"Kurz… it is not really necessary to recall that…" Sousuke swallowed hard.

"Hmmm. Let me see. You _dog,_ Sousuke." Kurz blew Kaname a kiss. "It's always the quiet ones." Grinning, he repeated what he and Melissa had heard. "'After I defeat you here and stop this foolish plot, I will return to base and take things out on my woman. It will be your fault'."

"What?" Kaname foze.

"Please… it was not for real…" Sousuke turned to Tessa. "Captain… the recordings could be considered classified information…"

"You're right, Sergeant." Tessa said.

Sousuke looked relieved.

"I'm certain that Sergeant Weber won't mention _those_ parts." Tessa smiled, seeing the shocked look on Melissa's face. Her friend probably didn't think she had it in her.

"Ha hah. Tes-_sa_…" Kurz grinned. "Next that wild man said 'I'll smack her around until she ceases putting up a fight. I'll find some excuse to do it repeatedly. Then I will throw her on the bed and perform violent and demeaning sexual acts on her, before giving her to my friends for the remainder of the evening'." He put on an innocent face. "Did you mean _me,_ old buddy? And all I brought you was some magazines…

"**WHAT?"** Kaname looked down at Sousuke.

"It is… I did not… I'm sorry…" Sousuke tensed up, expecting an even louder shout.

"My… my… my… my… my…" Lt. Vavilov raised one eyebrow. "How Bohemian. Do you have any gypsy blood, Sousuke?"

"That's not all," Melissa said. "After that, he said 'What is more, I will do it so that she begs for more. Deep inside, every woman is a whore." She left out the part where he finished by saying 'That is what you are all trying to deny. I have seen the proof of this. When I was orphaned, I was raised by prostitutes. No doubt the group of you is too ugly to serve in that capacity'.

"**_S-O-U-S-U-K-E—S-A-G-A-R-A!"_** Kaname fumed. She needed to keep up "You said those things about me… to complete strangers…"

"Would you prefer his friends?" Kurz asked, feeling like Nero must have felt while he fiddled during Rome's more fiery moments.

Tessa nibbled at her fingernail. She really should have put a stop to all this. What kind of example was she setting for everyone? But, it _was_ kind of fun…

"You should have heard the last part," Melissa said. "Our boy is really growing up. The things you don't know about a person…" She chuckled. "'I don't hear anyone denying it. That is the reason you hang back, watching me. If I were to touch you, you would no doubt beg like dogs'."

"**Hah!** Looks like Sousuke has learned at lot from me!" Kurz said, preening.

"_Nnnnnn_…" Sousuke just sunk deeper under his covers.

"I'm not done yet!" Melissa said. "'You would fight each other, wanting to be first. Loyalties amongst women last only until they see a man they all desire'." She looked over at Kaname. "Sousuke Sagara, Sergeant of Mithril…" She paused. "Playboy and ladies man…"

"Dead man…" Kaname said. She saw Sousuke set his jaw and look up at her. She grinned. "My man… _Hmmmpppfff."_ That last part was for the pushy Russian Lieutenant. "I know you were just kidding, Sousuke."

"I was?" Sousuke put a quizzical look on his face. It caught Kaname by surprise. She blushed when she realized that he had gotten her. "If you say so…"

"I say so! Moron." Kaname bent over and kissed him again. "You had no choice. It took a lot for one man to defeat four women."

"Yes," Tessa said. "Necessity is the mother of invention."

"No, Captain." Sousuke said, hiding a grin underneath the hem of his blanket. "We can thank Kaname, not Necessity."

"Sergeant?" Tessa tugged at her braid.

"I am surprised it does not show up on my medical chart." Sousuke looked over at the nurse. "No doubt the physicians have noticed that I have more calluses on my head than on my feet." He rubbed the top of his head. "I have been hit with a halisen many times." He looked over at Tessa. "I had a lot of pent up aggression, Captain."

"Very funny, Sousuke!" Kaname put her hands on her hips.

"Funny, Kaname?"

"Looks like he'll make a full recovery," Tessa said, sounding cheerful. Things seemed to be headed back to 'normal', whatever that word meant for that crew.

"Don't count on it…" Kaname placed her arms over her chest and turned up her nose. She suddenly looked worried. Sousuke's face had changed. He had to know that she was just joking, right? "What's wrong, Sousuke?"

"Your father. America." That was all that Sousuke needed to say.

"Oh… that…" Kaname hung her head. "I didn't want to bring that up yet…"

"It's OK. She can stay!" Kurz got the word in first.

"_Oooooh!"_ Kaname stomped her foot. She was saving that good news for a private moment. But, if it was any consolation, she grinned seeing Kurz jump. Melissa had goosed him with the syringe needle. "We can discuss that now, if you like. After everyone gives us our privacy." She looked around the room with an expectant look.

No one moved. The nurse began arranging Sousuke's flowers. Melissa looked down at her fingernails. Kurz rubbed his buttock, mumbling curses under his breath. Tessa and Lt. Vavilov looked out the room window. The sky was full of tall stately clouds.

"**AHEM!"** Kaname rattled Sousuke's bed rail, making quite a racket.

"Oh. You wanted to be alone?" Tessa asked. That earned her a smile from Melissa.

Kaname merely held her breath and smoothed out her dress.

"If I had to save the world again, perhaps I would choose differently." Sousuke nodded to Kaname who brightened up considerably.

"OK. Everybody out. That's enough visiting for now." The nurse looked over at Kaname.

"You have five minutes."

When everyone had left the room, Kaname pulled up a chair. She yawned. Much like a different evening, she had sat outside the door to his room. She fell asleep, without a dolphin key-chain this time.

Just as Kaname opened her mouth, poised to give Sousuke a rundown of everything that had happened since his launch, she heard shouting in the hallway.

"Come back here!" That was nurse Christa's voice.

Kurz literally slid into the room, balanced nimbly on his feet. "I almost forgot," he said. "You can't go through it all in five minutes. But, it will give you something to think about on your trip back to Tokyo." He tossed Kaname a wrapped package. It was a book. _The_ book. "Gotta run!" He took off.

"Sousuke, do you know what this is?" Kaname turned the package over in her hand.

"Uh…"


	22. Redux

"3-7-1-2 Nishi Shinjuku."

The taxi driver dropped Shunya, his daughters, and Sousuke off at the curb outside of the Park Hyatt Hotel in Tokyo.

"In _'The Art of Eating'_,Kozue is called one of the finest contemporary restaurants in the city." Shunya thanked the doorman who escorted them all inside the elegant building. "I think this will be a wonderful place to celebrate the fact that we're all still alive.

"That's right!" Kaname said. "Not to mention my staying in Tokyo!" She smiled. If her father truly agreed with her decision, he wouldn't take any offense. It might sadden Ayame some, but her younger sister had to accept the fact sooner or later.

"Affirmative," Sousuke said. He was still walking with a bit of a limp, but his other injuries were well on the way to healing. "It may be that I will choose to stay as well." He kept a straight face.

"Don't you get started, mister!" Kaname tossed her hair and shook her finger at Sousuke.

"Yes. Please don't." Shunya stopped, straightened his shoulders, and took a deep breath. "What you'll find at Kozue is simply the best of the best. As part of the Park Hyatt Hotel, it has resources not available to most stand-alone restaurants in obtaining the best ingredients of the season from anywhere in Japan. There could be as many as seat nearly seventy more diners, so we will all do our best to keep from spoiling their dining experience." When Kaname's father said 'all', he meant 'Sousuke'.

As they took the elevator up to the 4th floor, Shunya continued with his spiel. "As if the fine cuisine isn't enough, Kozue offers something that's a complete rarity among top-class Japanese restaurants …a breathtaking view. Looking west, there is an unobstructed view of western Tokyo, all the way to Mt. Fuji." He stopped, noticing a flicker of anxiety cross Sousuke face. "It really shouldn't be too hard, Sousuke. Just keep from mentioning rodents and worms as food items." He thought a moment more. "And no guns, bombs, knives, or actions against people you might think are suspicious."

Ayame was about to say 'And don't get Kaname all riled up'. She thought better of it. That was the fun part.

"That's not it, Daddy." Kaname reached over and squeezed Sousuke's arm. "It's Mount Fuji. You know. We all take it for granted, but it's a…" She left the word hanging. Mount Fuji is the archetype of the stratovolcano and probably rivals Vesuvius for the best-know volcano in the world. That is, these days, after Klyuchevskaya Sopka.

"Oh…" Shunya looked sheepish. Sorry. I didn't think that it would…"

"Do you think that it's going to erupt, Sousuke?" Ayame tapped on his hand, worried about the look on his face. "It's pretty far away. We'd be OK here. Especially this high up, right?"

Sousuke shook his head. "The mountain has erupted at least sixteen times since 781 AD. Most of these eruptions were moderate to moderate-large in size. The most recent eruption was in 1707-1708 from a vent on the southeast side of the cone. Five historic eruptions have caused damage, but none have resulted in fatalities." He forced himself to relax. "We are in no danger." The stress of his mission was weighing heavy on him these days, even though the world was safe and the operation was complete.

"Over here, Sir." The captain of the restaurant showed them to their table. "You should enjoy a slowly changing view up here, as the silhouette of the mountain slowly melts into the night and a carpet of lights gradually emerges. Please enjoy your stay."

There was no escaping it. In one fashion or another, everyone seemed to be mentioning volcanoes today. Despite attempts by various nations and agencies to keep the details of the Dooms-Day plot under wraps, word leaked out. Mithril's name never entered the picture, and Sousuke retained his anonymity. The Russians took far more credit than they deserved, and paradoxically, the Americans were taking a lot of heat. HAARP may have saved the day, but now _it _was the sole remaining facility with scalar capabilities.

Sousuke sat near the window. Setting his jaw, he forced himself to look at Mt. Fuji. It was irrational, having any kind of anxiety over a large rock formation. He had not shown this kind of fear during his fight to save mankind. Why should he be discomforted in any way, now? Besides, it was almost one thousand meters smaller than the intact Russian volcano had been. It was an M6 compared to Klyuchevskaya Sopka's ARX-7. Relax. Breathe deep. Recite some random section from a military document. Yes. How about the final chapter from Mithril's 'Soldier's Manual on Cold Weather'. No. bad choice. Make it _**FM 21-76**, _U.S. Army Survival Manual. Yes. But this time, do not think about survival foods.

'_It takes more than the knowledge and skills to build shelters, get food, make fires, and travel without the aid of standard navigational devices to live successfully through a survival situation. Some people with little or no survival training have managed to survive life-threatening circumstances. Some people with survival training have not used their skills and dies. A key ingredient to any survival situation is the mental attitude of the individual(s) involved. Having survival skills is important; having the will to survive is essential._

_There is a psychology to survival. The soldier in a survival environment faces many stresses that ultimately impact on his mind. These stresses can produce thoughts and emotions that, if poorly understood, can transform a confident, well-trained soldier into an indecisive, ineffective individual with questionable ability to survive. Thus, every soldier must be aware of and be able to recognize those stresses commonly associated with survival…'_

"Sousuke," It was Ayame's voice, bring him back to the here and now. "Want a roll?" She held a large basket of hot fresh rolls. Steam was wafting upward from the one she had broken open and placed on her plate. "They're plain rolls."

"Thank you," Sousuke said, managing a smile. His love of plain rolls was something that he shared with Kaname's sister. It was good that the younger girl had not shown any signs of being Whispered. Yet. He hopes that things would remain that way. Shunya Chidori had enough concerns about his family. But, he had come to realize what a young soldier had done for his eldest, and would do his best to cope with the situation.

"Ayame, you…" Shunya stopped. He remembered the events at Chez Pierre. Not a superstition man, he still decided to bite his tongue and let things play out differently this time. "Alright. Have all the rolls you like." He needed to remember not to sweat the little things. After his stay on the TDD-1, much of life seemed like little things.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Ayame was not one to take chances. She piled a number of rolls on her plate, after handing three to Sousuke.

Looking around the dining area, Kaname noticed that slabs of rich, amber wood made up the tables, floor and walls, with a stained bamboo installation providing highlights and counterpoint. "Sousuke, the tableware is made up of one-of-a-kind earthenware pieces crafted by noted artisans throughout Japan." She didn't want him thinking too much about his ordeal. "So, don't break anything!" She just needed to be sure. It had nothing to do with control issues.

"Yes. Chef Kenichiro Ooe serves food exclusively on his own collection of thirty thousand dishes and serving pieces. They are kept with great care in several kitchen closets, and the collection includes wares from various regions of the country, such as bright green Oribe and blue-and-white Imari." He waved his arm about the room. "As you can see, the colors range from earthy browns to bright teals, greens, and reds, and forms include traditional squares and fanciful flowers or leaves. There are also sake glasses in Japanese crystal." Shunya looked over at Sousuke. Once again, he thought about the debt they all owed the quiet boy. All of the fine dishes and serving platters he had mentioned meant something only because there were still people alive to enjoy them.

"I guess the food here must be pretty special too, right Daddy?" Ayame made a face at Kaname. She had wanted to sit next to Sousuke. It was just another think on her list of things that made her very angry. She had gotten to spend time with Sousuke Sagara, the man who saved the world. But, she couldn't tell anyone! At least she could get to set near him one more time. Kaname was so mean!

"While the setting is breathtaking, the food somehow seems to surpass it, impossible as that may seem." Shunya smiled. "But, it is hard to describe, since it's continually changing with the seasons, just like the view. Chef Ooe has a crew of seasoned professionals…" He nodded at Sousuke, a way of honoring him and the crew of seasoned professionals that he served with. "They create unique executions of traditional and country-style Japanese dishes. The chef is also noted for his individualistic interpretation of _kaiseki_, a highly refined meal containing a great number of painstakingly prepared small dishes which traditionally accompanies the tea ceremony."

"I don't like that," Ayame said, making a sour face. She had been forced to learn parts of the tea ceremony in America, as a misguided attempt by her father to have her retain some of her ethnic background. "Tea's OK. Especially iced tea. But the tea ceremony is so boring. _Geeez!"_ She looked at her father, daring him to contradict her. "It's really bogus…"

"Ayame…" Shunya pushed his glasses up and shook his head. He wasn't going to let his imp of a daughter get under his skin. "It's not just some boring way to serve tea," He said. "The Tea ceremony requires years of training and practice to become well versed in the art, even if to the outside world it is nothing more than the making and serving of a cup of tea. A great deal of trouble is taken to see that the act be performed in the most perfect, most polite, most graceful, most charming manner possible".

"Blah…" Ayame said. She turned up her nose when she saw Kaname smirk at her.

"The Shogun Toyotomi Hideyoshi became Japan's greatest patron of the art of tea," Sousuke put in. "A brilliant general, strategist, poet, and artist this unique leader facilitated the final and complete integration of tea into the pattern of Japanese life. So complete was this acceptance, that tea was viewed as the ultimate gift, and warlords paused for tea before battles." His face looked calmer now.

"Wow… not boring…" Ayame sighed, staring at Sousuke.

"That's the last one, Sousuke." Kaname said. "No more mentions of shogun, warlords, or anything military. Understand?" The look she gave Ayame clearly said 'don't you dare encourage him'.

Sousuke didn't say anything. He looked over at Shunya and met his eyes. The older man nodded his head, giving unspoken permission. Having received that, Sousuke coughed and began his discourse. "Tea is indeed very popular in America," he said. "You know that. But, did you realize that in the 1700s, the English found that their small settlement consumed more tea at that time then all of England put together? England had recently completed the French and Indian War, fought from their point of view to free the colony from French influence and stabilize trade. It was the feeling of Parliament that as a result, it was not unreasonable that the colonists shoulder the majority of the cost. After all, the war had been fought for their benefit."

"Sousuke…" Kaname reached over to pinch him but stopped when she saw her father's glance.

"They imposed a higher tax on newspapers, tavern licenses, legal documents, marriage licenses, and docking papers. The colonists rebelled against repressive taxes imposed upon them without their consent. New, heavier taxes were leveled as punishment for such rebellion. Among these was the tea tax that was to become the watershed of America's desire for freedom. " Sousuke thanked the young serving woman who poured water for him.

_"Sousuke_…." Kaname began scrunching her napkin in her hand. She was tapping one of her feet under the table.

You're so smart…." Ayame smiled at Sousuke.

"Nevertheless, despite alarming issues revolving around tea in the Americas, English tea interests still centered on the product's source… the Orient. There the trading of tea had become a way of life, leading to the development of a unique language known as 'Pidgin English'."

"Pigeon?" Kaname asked.

"No," Sousuke replied. "'Pidgin'."

"She's not so smart…" Ayame chimed in, smirking at her sister. She jumped when her father tapped her on her shoulder.

"Created solely to facilitate commerce, the language was composed of English, Portuguese, and Indian words all pronounced in Chinese. Indeed, the word 'Pidgin' is a corrupted form of the Chinese word for "do business". But, language was not the greatest problem. Currency was the major issue. Vast sums of money were spent on tea. To take such large amounts of money physically out of England would have financially collapsed the country and been impossible to transport safely half way around the world." Sousuke, of course, was not so much a fan of tea. He had learned what he did from military-related texts.

"_Blah blah_ tea… _blah blah_ taxes… _blah blah_ currency…" Kaname did pinch Sousuke this time. She jumped when he pinched her back. "No military stuff. No mention of you- know-what. And now, no more about tea. I'm serious. Stupid head."

"Kaname, do you wish me to mention the book?" Sousuke whispered that into her ear. For him it was a bold move, and one that had him starting to sweat. When Kaname had unwrapped Kurz' troublesome gift, she had smacked him with it despite his wounded condition. 'You should have warned me!' was what she had shouted. But, when he asked if they should throw it away, she held onto it, saying 'You never know…'

"Uhhh…" The tables were turned, with Kaname using Souuske's favorite utterance.

"With plantations in newly occupied India, the English saw a solution." Sousuke used the small window of opportunity to squeeze in his facts about the Opium Wars. "In India they could grow the inexpensive crop of opium and use it as a means of exchange. Because of its addictive nature, the demand for the drug would be life long, insuring an unending market. Chinese emperors tried to maintain the forced distance between the Chinese people and the 'devils English; but disorder in the Chinese culture and the strength of British military might prevented it. The Opium Wars broke out with the English ready to go to war for free trade … their right to sell opium. By 1842 England had gained enough military advantages to enable her to sell opium in China undisturbed until 1908."

**"_SOUSUKE!"_** Kaname put her hand over her mouth. Everyone in the establishment turned and looked at their table.

"Kaname," Shunya said with a look of disapproval on his face. "Why can't you be as pleasant and refined a table guest as Sousuke?" He somehow managed to keep a straight face.

Ayame reached over and hugged her father, watching her sister sputter.

"Affirmative," Sousuke said.

"Fine!" Kaname said. _"Hmmmpppfff!_ If that's the way you feel about it, I'll stay here and Sousuke can go to America. Scruffy military freak."

"Do women tend to strike the men in America?" Sousuke asked Ayame. "Do they shout and say 'Hmmmpppfff' loudly? That kind of thing is as much of a health risk as rough handling, I believe."

"Wait a moment." Shunya reached into his jacket pocket. He had purchased something that might help him sleep on the plane flight home. "These might help." It was a plastic wrapped set of squishy earplugs.

Kaname opened her mouth, about to make a snide remark. She stopped. It hit her squarely between the eyes, the fact that her father and Ayame were siding with Sousuke and making fun of her. They were siding with Sousuke. Her father was acting like Sousuke was a friend of the family or distant relative, not some soulless fighting machine or accident waiting to happen. "It's funny," she said.

"Funny?" Sousuke asked. He knew that she wasn't talking about her father's bit with the earplugs.

"Yes. Funny." Kaname spoke in a quiet bemused voice. "Who would ever think that it was a good thing to have an attack on an airport delay a flight to America… or have a disaster at a restaurant lead to a trip to an attack submarine… or have near death experiences on that submarine and at a volcano…" She leaned up against Sousuke.

"I wouldn't exactly think of it _that_ way…" Shunya put in. It was difficult to think of them all finding a better way, while other people died or suffered in the process. But, it was certainly better than the alternative.

"Should we have another restaurant disaster then?" Sousuke asked in such a deadpan manner that Shunya flinched for a moment.

"Next time," Ayame said. She hoped there would be a next time. No, more than one next time.

"Yes, let's delay that if we can," Shunya said.

"It is not a problem," Sousuke said. "I am certain that things will go well tonight." He looked over at Kaname. "Your daughter is behaving in a much more acceptable fashion. It is the sign of good training."

Kaname opened her mouth to make a retort. Who was that big idiot saying trained her? Her father? Him? Before she could speak, she nearly jumped out of her seat. There was asudden loud noise followed by a series of smaller ones.

The patrons all stared at a chef who had backed into a waiter. The man was staring at their table. It was Ichiro Sasaki, one time assistant chef at Chez Pierre. He had sought new employment after that prior tragic dining disaster.

"Some people," Shunya said.

"Affirmative."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THE END


	23. Epilogue

"Another?"

Sousuke stood, his shoulders slumping somewhat. This was definitely more difficult than Basic Training had been. It required far more endurance and strength of will than the Klyuchevskaya Sopka mission had. The only thing that had been a greater strain had been his youthful days with the mujhaideen.

"Come on, Sousuke. Some soldier you are. If a civilian girl can do this, you can. _Sheeesh!"_ Kaname tossed her hair and started walking towards the entry door again. "Besides, it's fun, right? Don't you want things to be perfect?"

Striding towards the doors of the flagship Mitsukoshi store, flanked by two lions modeled after sculptures in Trafalgar Square, Sousuke caught a glimpse of the another statue inside the building, reaching from floor to ceiling. It was Magokoro, the Goddess of Sincerity. _Great._

If he answered honestly, Kaname would be upset. If he didn't, the ordeal would continue. What should he do?

"_Geeez._ Get a move on, big idiot." Kaname grabbed Sousuke's arm and dragged him after her. "When we're done here, it will be time to go to Isetan. The prices there are mid to high, but there's a really nice food hall in the basement and the store is just to the east of Shinjuku Station. After dinner, we only have Odakyu on the west Side of Shinjuku Station. The prices are a bit high, but our bank account can handle it."

"Uhhh…" Sousuke still had trouble with the concept of 'our' bank account. But, that was a simpler concept than 'moving in together,' which itself was less stressful than 'living together'. It was particularly confusing, since Kaname's first reaction to his offer of money for a place to live had been rejected in a pique of pride and umbrage. But, if there would only be two more stores after this one…

"After Odakyu, we'll hit the stores owned by the railway companies. Keio is also situated on the west side of Shinjuku Station. In Shibuya there are two branches of Tokyu, Seibu in Ikebukero is one of the largest department stores in the world . The prices are pretty reasonable." Kaname felt invigorated. She loved shopping. In some ways, it was far more exciting to shop with Sousuke than it was to wander the stores with Kyouko and the gang. It was wonderful being with him. It was also nice to pay him back for all of the stress and strain he caused her during his first year at school. "Oh. We shouldn't forget Parco. It's a bazaar style department store. There's a big branch in Shibuya."

"But…" Sousuke stopped. He looked over at nearby signs that pointed to a theatre that was part of the store.

"Sousuke, are you having second thoughts?" Kaname suddenly looked worried, even though she took pains to put on a big bold front. "Don't you want to…" She didn't have to finish. She asked the same question about a dozen times on week days, and twice that many times on weekends and holidays. Her relationship with Sousuke had progressed significantly after her father had given them his blessing. College was just around the corner, and she wanted to leave high school on a high note.

"Negative. You know my view. You also are aware of my feelings for you." Sousuke was still part of Mithril. But, if that line of work ever threatened to get in the way of his maturing relationship, he wouldn't have the slightest qualm about resigning for good this time. "You have first place in my heart. However, my feet are not so fond of you."

"Big baby!" Kaname ran over and gave him a rather demonstrative kiss, starling a group of older women who were being given a tour of the store by a rather prissy guide.

"This famous department store is one of Japan's oldest and grandest, founded in 1673 by the Mitsui family as a kimono store. In 1683, it became the first store in the world to deal only in cash sales; it was also one of the first stores in Japan to display goods on shelves rather than have merchants fetch bolts of cloth for each customer, as was the custom of the time. Yet another first: It was one of the first shops to employ female clerks. Today, housed in a building dating from 1914, it remains one of Tokyo's loveliest department stores, with a beautiful and stately Renaissance-style facade and an entrance guarded by two bronze lions." The woman looked over at Kaname and Sousuke. "Do not be concerned. It is not _usually_ a place for rude and vulgar displays of teenage affection."

"Ahhh. That is a disappointment. No displays of affection. We will have to leave and go elsewhere, then." Sousuke began walking back towards the entrance. A firm grip on his collar stopped him in his place. A sudden yank of Kaname's arm had his head and neck imitating a Bobble-Head doll.

"Let's go. If we don't finish tonight, I'll drag you out again tomorrow night! _Hmmmpppfff!"_ Kaname smiled. That ought to do it.

They moved from floor to floor, shopping, with Kaname buying things and arranging for delivery. Sousuke was teased by a myriad of scents arising from a food basement one floor below. He could barely make out the shouts of vendors. "It appears that they have a food basement in this store as well. I think it might be a good time to eat."

"OK. When we're done shopping here. I hate to pamper you too much, but I'm getting hungry too." Kaname stopped and then back-tracked into the men's clothing area. "I read about these. _Fundoshi._ One of the fliers for this store claimed that the fundoshi is making a comeback among Japanese men." The fundoshi is basically a loincloth that went out of fashion long ago when Japanese men discovered boxers and briefs. Back in the old days, fundoshi were normally white but sometimes bright red. These days, the shelves were covered with underwear in starling colors. "Here. Give me the basket. We'll take some of these home with us. I'll mark down more for delivery."

"Huh?" Sousuke let the clothing slip through his fingers. He looked puzzle, and not a small bit concerned. "Are you to be in charge of my clothing as well?"

"Of course not, Sousuke. Don't be such an idiot." Kaname tossed her hair. "I'm not your mother or something. You can dress yourself, _right?"_ She smiled. "So, what colors do you want to get. I'm glad they don't come in camouflage." She frowned when a group of shop girls in Mitsukoshi uniforms came on shift, running to receive their daily instruction from their male section chief. It was too much like watching a platoon of soldiers in action.

"I see." Sousuke set his jaw. Kaname could purchase whatever she wanted. She would be in for a nasty surprise, however, if she every physically tried to dress a Specialist.

He took a moment to relax, trying to ease his thoughts. Kurz and Melissa had warned him about things that might happen. They had Kaname pegged pretty well, it seemed. They had been torn between throwing Sousuke a party, or a wake, when they learned that he and Kaname would be moving into an apartment near the Komaba campus of Tokyo University. Sarcastically, they had sent him a carton of aspirin and some medicinal ointment after he told them about Kaname's reaction to his acceptance to the college.

'What?' Kaname had shouted. 'They let you in with your grades?' He had been convinced that she would be ecstatic that they would attend the same school. 'I had to work hard for my grades! And my test scores! _Everything!'_ She had been somewhat physical in her reaction. 'I bet Mithril just paid for you to get in. Money and power, Sousuke. How sick!' The knee to the groin had not been expected. '_Ooooh_. I hate you!'

"I suggest we also purchase some to send your father," Sousuke put in, an idea coming to him. "He will be quite interested to know that you are shopping for my underwear." He fought a smile. That would ruin everything. He must sound convincing. "Which colors does he prefer?"

Kaname reached out quickly to keep a huge shelving unit from falling. She had bumped into it with her full wait when she stumbled, hearing Sousuke's question. "I hate trendy stuff. Never mind. Forget the fundoshi. I don't know why they caught your attention, anyway. Jerk."

There was a flutter of announcements to the customers waiting outside about the various exhibitions, lectures, and demonstrations scheduled throughout the store. Dark-suited section managers stood back and to the side. They were bowing to an assembly of waiting customers when Kaname pulled Sousuke into the next section.

Everything became a blur to Sousuke. Chimes marked the hours, as did Handelian chords from the organ in the loft over the central hall, situated near the fantastic ten-meter-high statute of the Patroness of Department Stores they had passed by earlier.

"Kaname, why have you chosen _that_ style of table lamp? The sharp edges may provide stylistic cues, but they could also render the lamp base an effective club or projectile. In addition, it is rated only to low watt bulbs. It will give little usable light and…" Sousuke was interrupted.

"I like them, Sousuke." Kaname wrote the number down on her note pad. "They will look nice in the living room area. Lights are not weapons, do you understand me?" She stood nose to nose with the flustered soldier. "Unless some big stupid head keeps questioning every decision I make."

"Shouldn't that be '_we_ make', Kaname?" Sousuke began to sweat when he saw some of the store clerks gathering around to see if they could be of service.

"It _is_ 'we', Sousuke." Kaname said, poking Sousuke in the chest. "I just happen to be making the decisions for us. On certain things. We've been over that already."

Sousuke acquiesced, and the two of them continued their marathon shopping spree. He never knew just how many choices there were for simple things like curtains, rugs, towels, and shower curtains. There were entire books filled with sample materials. Some volumes were larger than the newest manual on Arm Slave Maintenance!

"I do _not_ think that we should have pink curtains," Sousuke said. He had already been bullied into accepting yellow bath towels and a sky blue throw rug for the sitting area. What was with Kaname and her seeming desire to purchase something of every conceivable color? The earth tones used in Soviet, American, and French camouflage uniforms and paint schemes for their armored vehicles were not only practical, they were soothing to the eye.

"OK," Kaname said amiably, a sly twinkle in her eye. She hadn't really wanted pink. That would have looked dreadful. "Well, that's your decision. See, and you thought you weren't going to get any." She smiled a big smile and batted her eyelashes. "I guess I'll just have to settle for this one then…" It was a rather busy pattern with a whole palette of colors. Sousuke had talked her out of it a few moments ago. "It's good to compromise, I guess."

"Uhhhh…" Sousuke was wise enough to know that he had been snookered. Kaname was a wily opponent. She made Gauron and Leonard look like girl scouts. It was just the middle act of the opera he found himself cast in. There should be a group of singers following them around, singing of his plight.

There were couches with storage compartments, perfect for secreting away weapons. No. Denied. Instead, overstuffed monuments to appearance rather than function and comfort made the list. Certain tables would make a suitable shield against low velocity weapons, and had legs that could be broken off quickly as clubs and staffs. No again. Rejected. Instead, Kaname chose fashionable designs made of woods that were pleasing to the eye, but would easily be scratched when one chose to clean and reassemble weapons on them. Plasma screen TVs had circuitry that could be used to fix the communications panel in a pinch. But, LCD screens were purchased in place of them. Similar sad tales could be sung about kitchen equipment, utensils, coat racks, easy chairs, coffee tables, bookshelves, washing machines, and dressers.

"I like this headpiece, don't you Sousuke? It's pretty. Really really nice." They were in the furniture area, looking at beds." Kaname ran her hand over polished mahogany, luxuriating in the feel as her finger their ways over intricately carved whorls and curves.

"Uhhh…" Sousuke began to sweat. "That is rather large for a single bed. Wouldn't we need more than one, if things are to match properly?"

"Huh?" Kaname arched an eyebrow. "We're not going to have a guest room, moron. You can afford a Queen-sized bed for the two of us. Geez, it's not like I'm looking to get King-sized or something." Then, it suddenly struck her. "And we won't need two beds, you big idiot. _Hmmmpppfff!"_ She grinned.

"B-B-But…." Sousuke swallowed hard. "One…" He knew what one bed meant.

Before he knew it, he was being dragged into the next department. It didn't look like they would be making it to any of the other stores than evening. They had gotten a lot of stuff there, and the clock on the wall indicated that closing time was fast approaching.

Small items were selected and purchased faster than Sousuke could follow. As before, Kaname made a majority of the choices, calling out the reasons as she demonstrated a shopping prowess that made the complexity of Spetsnaz and SEAL team operations look like a walk in the park.

"Kaname, I do not wish to strike a dead horse, but I feel that I should be making more decisions on items that will affect the environment in which I live." Sousuke stood firm, his arms folded across his chest.

"OK," Kaname said. "_Geeez._ All the hard work I'm doing here, and some moody military moper can't appreciate it. Fine. You pick out the soap dishes and toothbrush holders. Knock yourself out. Choose the toilet brush and shower curtain rings while you're at it." She put her hands on her hips. "It's not like you haven't had a say in things, you know."

Sousuke just stared. That didn't sit well with Kaname, naturally.

"You chose the apartment, Sousuke." Kaname shook her finger at him. "It had to be facing a certain direction. It couldn't be on a dead end street. There could be no external structures that encouraged rappelling. The entry hall had to be long and the central air system couldn't fit large gas canisters. _Sheesh."_ It didn't matter that Sousuke had ended up selecting her favorite building of all, or that he had been willing to be spendthrift, renting a suite that had a rare amount of space.

"OK. You may select the sundry items. If it means that much to you." Sousuke sighed.

He had no idea that Kaname had been paying attention to what he had been saying all along, writing down some items that she liked along with some that he preferred. He wouldn't find that out until things were delivered. This would be good training for him.

"There are only twenty minutes left, Kaname." Sousuke saw light at the end of the tunnel. He couldn't believe that they had spent that much time in a single store. But, everything on Kaname's list had a line through it.

Everything on her written list had been checked up. There was something that she had not written down, but had decided to shop for when they were looking at bedroom furniture. She had made up her mind about certain things. There was another big adjustment coming for Sgt. Sagara. It would be interesting to see how he handled _that _mission!

"That's plenty of time. Come on, slow poke." Once again, she came close to separating his shoulder as she tugged him this way and that, zigzagging between display tables, racks, customers, and sales people. "There's only one thing left. Because you've been complaining all night, _you_ get to pick it out."

"What?" Sousuke felt uneasy when Kaname pulled him into an area where the sales clerks were exclusively female. There were a large number of manikins displaying clothing, not to mention racks hung with apparel he was unfamiliar with in practice. "But this is…"

"Yes," Kaname said, smiling at Sousuke discomfort. "Lingerie…"

"Uhhh…"


End file.
